<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A lot can happen in a few centuries by Spectre123</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275656">A lot can happen in a few centuries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre123/pseuds/Spectre123'>Spectre123</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humans have void in their souls, Post-Apocalypse, The Shade Lord isnt the knight, The infection has been eradicated already, humans pull a necron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:28:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90,931</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27275656</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectre123/pseuds/Spectre123</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Centuries after humanity nearly wiped itself out, sleepers from one of the bunkers awake, they were not expecting to meet bug kingdoms, much less a lord of darkness claiming custody over them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Fragile Peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first story, I hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was dark in the Abyss, well, it was always dark in the abyss, but lively.  The many shades were dancing around, playing with each other, talking with each other, and in many cases talking a nap wherever they could get comfortable. </p><p>In the center of the controlled chaos was the Lord of Shades himself, the coming darkness, the god of gods, and he was currently telling children's stories to the various shades that cared to listen, allowing many of them to sit and/or sleep on his horns. The Lord of Shades was more of an overprotective teddy bear of a parental figure than an actual lord..... if you were of void. </p><p>The Lord of Shades would forever hold the Pale King in contempt for what he did to the void, only agreeing to destroy the Old Light if he turned over every vessel, void construct, and shade over to him. He would never forgive or forget, but he would allow peace, granted the King doesn't try that again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>Location: An Unknown Bunker Beyond Kingdom's Edge</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Capsule Seals Unlocked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Beginning Defrost</em>
</p><p>Alex groaned, and stretched, he was sore all over. Well, being in stasis for long periods would do that, according to the egg heads at least. </p><p>He straitened, checked his pods calendar and froze. "200 years" Alex whispered to himself, there wasn't really a set date for when the pods would be open, only that it would happen when radiation levels had returned to safe levels for a time. Granted cobalt bombs were being dropped every which way, but still, the time frame was sobering.</p><p>A few moments later he noticed the others in their pods start waking up, he knew none of them personally, but Alex assumed that would change rather quickly. The intercom system blared, Alex covered his ears in pain, as did many other of his bunker mates.</p><p>"<b>All bunker residents, report to designated area assigned to you in your personal tablets "</b></p><p>Alex grabbed his tablet from the side of his pod and opened the assignments section</p><p>"alright lets see...... Scouts ....... oh boy" Alex was nervous, while he trained for this for over 2 years before entering stasis, the idea of finally going out into the blasted wasteland put a pit in his stomach.</p><p>
  <strong>2 hours later</strong>
</p><p>Snug in their environmental suits, a team of 5 including Alex made their way out of the bunker.<br/><br/>"Ok, so far so.... why is it snowing?" Alex looked around confused, they were underground, how was snow getting in here? It wasn't even the right time of year for this.</p><p>"Maybe some of the mountain collapsed and left an opening?" one of Alex's Squamates named Lucas offered.</p><p>Alex's Squad was made up of 5 people, The lead Scout Emily, and her subordinates, Lucas, Joshua, Julia, and Alex himself.</p><p>Emily herself was leading the group forward through the cave system, "The area appears safe enough, several possible outpost locations have been spotted" Emily said in a professional tone of voice</p><p>Emily stopped the group at a ledge, she and the rest of the party gawked "What the hell is that thing?" Julia asked to no one in particular</p><p>Before them was a massive corpse of a giant white.... worm?</p><p>Emily broke the silence that set in "Shit, radiation must have mutated the wildlife to be more dangerous, this makes things....... difficult to say the least"  Her professional demeanor shaken somewhat.</p><p>"Fucking hell look at the teeth on that thing, it looks like it could chew through a tank" Lucas remarked.</p><p>Julia just looked more intently at the work, "Hey Emily, could you take a scan of the snow" </p><p>"Very well" Emily's gloved hand scooped up a bit, put it front of her scanner, the results were...... startling, the snow was actually shedded skin.</p><p>"So" Alex chimed in, looking over Emily's shoulder, "That would explain the snowing, looking at the corpse it looks recent though, no signs of battle damage, so that reassuring"</p><p>"We should flag this location for future study, get your climbing gear, we are going down farther" Ordered Emily</p><p>As the group went on, they noticed various strange organisms, giant leaping bug things that tried to attack, nothing a 10mm bullet couldn't handle, as well as docile giant flying..... flies, though what really took the cake were the Suicide bombing bird things.<br/><br/></p><p>"Damn it not another one" Alex said angrily as one of said birds was flying at him fast, before he could shoot it, it collided with him exploding, and knocking him and his ass. "I swear if I never see one of those things again it would be too soon."</p><p>Emily stopped, and told everyone to shush, "You hear that?" She whispered, muffled cheering and then suddenly a body dropped on one of the many platforms.<br/><br/>Julia jumped over to it with the help of her suits grapple "I think this is a bug, and it is wearing armor and has weapons on it, code green, another species inherited the earth while we were away"</p><p>Emily Straitened, "Lucas open comms back to the Bunker, we need to inform them, Alex and I will climb up ahead, go with Julia to the other opening on the other side of this cave once you have finished informing the bunker"</p><p>"Understood Ma'am" Lucas dutifully responded</p><p>"Alex, get your weapons ready, these things are armed"</p><p>"Got it" Alex took out his 10mm pistol, making sure the safety was on, mentally preparing himself to meet another intelligent species.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong> <em>Back in the Abyss</em><br/><br/></strong>
</p><p>"And<span class="u"><strong> then the three fri-"</strong></span> <br/><br/>The Lord of Shades paused, he sensed something. Near where the old Colosseum of Fools was, It was void, it was living, it was far away, and it was most certainly <em>not </em>part of the Abyss.</p><p>The Shade Lord struggled to contain his rage</p><p>The shades and vessels in the Abyss sensed them too, and soon murmuring filled the void</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Siblings in danger?"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"Pale One lie?!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"New playmates!!"<br/></strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>"More siblings!!"</strong> </em>
</p><p>The Lord of Shades called out, silencing the crowd.</p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong>"Ghost, Hollow, please come over, I need you now!"</strong> </span>
</p><p>The two vessels ran over, wondering what was needed from them</p><p>The Lord of Shades chuckled at this and patted them both on the head affectionately</p><p><span class="u"><b>"Ghost, being the most well traveled of the vessels, could you lead your siblings back here safely?"</b></span><br/><br/>Ghost jumped up and down excitedly and declared <em><strong>"I save siblings" </strong></em>and promptly scaled his way to the top of the Abyss, and out the door.</p><p>The Shade Lord turned to Hollow next <span class="u"><strong>"Hollow, I need you to go to the Pale King an-"</strong></span> Hollow withdrew a nail from his cloak <em><strong>"</strong></em><span class="u"><strong>No not that.... yet, I just need to know what his involvement with this was"</strong></span> Hollow nodded, sheathing the nail, and exiting the Abyss.</p><p>Soon after, the shades returned to their playing, though many of them were now gossiping about the revelation about these siblings outside the Abyss.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Taking Stock of the Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Director of the Bunker speaks to an officer about the reported sentient bugs, and the (former) Hollow Knight yells at the Pale King.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: The Bunker</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A mid sized man sat at his desk in the Bunker command center, analyzing the logs, storage records, personal, and much more at the moment. This man was director Vilmire, and he was the designated leader of his Bunker. </p><p> </p><p>As He was reading through who was currently awake, and who was still in stasis, he received a ping from his interface. It was from the scout team, declaring a Code Green. </p><p> </p><p>Code Green was one of the many rainbow designations given to certain situations. In this case, Code Green meant that there was another Sentient Species that had somehow evolved on Earth. Vilmire looked at it with confusion, evolution takes millions of years, how did a species develop intelligence in what was relatively a blink of an eye compared to the time that would be needed.</p><p>Code Green was made just in case, but still, this made little sense, though the picture evidence that was relayed to him from Scout group alpha appeared undeniable. Large Bipedal bug, wearing armor, and having weapons on what appears to be their deceased person.</p><p> </p><p>This would make things…. Complicated. The planned action in case of a Code Green was to awaken a small force of military personnel early, just so that the Bunker had something in the way of a standing defense force in case this species was hostile.</p><p> </p><p>In storage were about 2,000 regulars, and 500 gene troopers, a small portion of the 50,000 people the Bunker held. Gene troopers were genetically modified special forces operatives, along with their enhanced training, they had thicker bones, denser muscles, they were taller than the average human and had quicker reaction time. They also were equipped with things like an airtight powered exo-suit to enhance their already impressive abilities, along with hand held rail rifles, heavy magnetic machine guns, gauss pistols, in some cases carbyte swords, along with various other sorts of heavy weaponry.</p><p> </p><p>Vilmire contemplated, and decided to awaken 100 regulars, he did not think it was necessary to awaken gene troops just yet. </p><p> </p><p>Vilmire pressed a button to turn on the intercom where the group of regulars were waking up.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Attention military personnel, report to armory and be ready for deployment within the hour, patrol schedules have been posted to your personal tablets, Officer Allen, please report to the Director's office”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Vilmire stretched, and continued to take stock of the Bunker’s supplies until Allen finally arrived.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, you wanted to see me?”</p><p> </p><p>Vilmire pulled his eyes away from the screen to look at the officer, and gave him a friendly smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, Allen was it? Come in come in, take a seat” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you sir” Allen pulled a chair out from beside the door, and sat down in front of the desk</p><p> </p><p>“Allen, we have a confirmed Code Green”</p><p><br/>Allen gave a look of disbelief</p><p> </p><p>“W-WHAT?! How? How does that eve-”</p><p> </p><p>“I'm not exactly sure either, here, come take a look at this”</p><p> </p><p>Vilmire turned the screen around as to give Allen a better look at the photos the scout team sent in</p><p> </p><p>“Well, at the very least they don't seem too advanced, though they appear to have mastered metallurgy” Allen said voicing his observation</p><p> </p><p>“Scout Team Alpha reported that there was cheering above them, maybe this is some blood sport of theirs”</p><p> </p><p>“So it’s clear they have an organized society, considering that we won't be speaking the same language, diplomacy is going to be difficult”</p><p> </p><p>“That's probably why you woke us up this early right?” </p><p> </p><p>“Correct” Vilmire responded”</p><p> </p><p>“What is it you want me to do sir?” Allen asked curiously</p><p> </p><p>“I want you to help me plan a possible armed response in the scenario this civilization turns out to be hostile”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Location: The White Palace</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Pale King was having a pretty good day all things considered. The population was booming, tax money was flowing into the royal coffers, the kingdom was stable, and the infection was gone. </p><p> </p><p>There hasn't been any major crisis for a few years now, and the Pale King finally felt that he could relax somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't all peachy though, his wife still hated him for what he did to her…….. “children” </p><p> </p><p>It was unfortunate, but considering the alternatives… this would do, at the very least, the infection was gone. His kingdom would live on, and that was all that mattered.</p><p> </p><p>The Pale King was walking to his workshop in the palace as he mused</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Sigh </em> There is no use in moping about the past… what's done is done, now, where did I put my- WHAT THE?!”</p><p> </p><p>The (former) Hollow Knight stood before them, and he looked, for lack of a better tem, pissed off.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Hollow? W-what are you do-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Where are they?”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The voice in their head sounded like a cold wind.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are wh-”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“THEM!” </em> </b>Hollow sounded even more furious with what appeared to them be a feigned ignorance</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“THE SIBLINGS YOU KEPT FROM US! WHERE ARE THEY?!”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Pale King raised his hands in defence, if there were…. “Siblings” outside the Abyss, and considering the Shade Lords warning about if he kept any void forms from him, it makes sense he would send a response. However, he truly didn't know what The former Hollow Knight was talking about. He gave them every bit of void he had, from vessels, to kingsmoulds, to wingmoulds, even that damned Collector. What on Hallownest could they possibly be talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“Hollow” The Pale King said in an assertive tone, lowering his hands. He could kill him, easily in fact, but getting the ire of the Shade Lord would be a death sentence.</p><p> </p><p>“I truly have no idea what void beings you are talking about, I gave it all to the Abyss when the demand was made of me. What possible use for it would I have? The Infection has been dead for nearly a decade now, I no longer need a vessel to contain it.”</p><p> </p><p>The former Hollow Knight didn’t seem convinced, but he didn’t press it any further, he just turned around, and teleported somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>The Pale King sighed, he had a feeling that this was going to be a problem sooner or later, wasn't it. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions, please comment down below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. First Contact</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a small look at bunker civilian life, as well as checking up on Scout Team Alpha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: City of Tears</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost was weaving around the city, trying to avoid detection. Hopping on platforms, dashing from one street corner to the other, oh they forgot how much they missed doing this. If it wasn't for the fact that their siblings may be in imminent danger, they may take their time there, just to enjoy it. However family comes first, and Ghost was excited to meet these new siblings, they were something new, and they always loved having more family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost was approaching the more affluent part of the city, this would be considerably harder. In order to get to the kingdom’s edge, he would need to get through the sewer system that led there, and the only path there was through where the high class of society lived. He would need to be extra careful to avoid detection there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, as he got closer, he noticed that the void he sensed was getting closer, and closer, faster than they should have. Are they moving towards the city? But it wasn't all of them he could tell. Some of them split off to go somewhere else, Ghost took a guess and assumed the colosseum of fools.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost picked up the pace, if the Pale King did lie to them, and kept some vessels for himself, then Ghost would need to catch them before they could get collected by the authorities and get sent somewhere he couldn't get them. They may resist, possibly being indoctrinated like Hollow was for a time, or had a spell put on them, but this was for their own good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“I save siblings” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Ghost sang in their head as they made their way towards King’s Station.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Location: King’s Station Cavern</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another shriek from one of those exploding birds was heard, and almost automatically, Lucas fired a 10mm round into it, causing it to detonate a safe distance away. The birds were not really dangerous, their blast only being strong enough to knock someone who is unprepared on their ass. Still, the group had some sensitive equipment on them that they would rather not be damaged. Wordlessly, Julia, Joshua, and Lucas made their way down the cavern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They passed under a strange pink light from and opening in the ceiling, faint sounds being heard from it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wonder what is up there”Joshua said curiously</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We probably shouldn't split ourselves apart again, if we do run into a civilization, I would rather we had as many bullets to defend ourselves as possible” Lucas replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, the group continued down the cavern, some of it being flooded, so they were waist deep in water at times, and more of those suicide bombing bird things showed up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you hear that?” Julia asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, it sounds like… a busy area” Joshua replied</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright you two” Julia said turning to both Lucas and Joshua</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This is a new civilization we are meeting, we will not be speaking the same language, so communication will be near impossible, have weapons ready, but do not under any circumstances discharge your weapons unless it is very clear they are acting violently towards us”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes ma'am!” Joshua and Lucas replied in unison</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that Julia got on her stomach, her helmet being submerged in water, and began to pull herself through the whole in the wall. She barely had anytime to register the high velocity black blur headed right towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: The Bunker</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry was one of the engineers put into stasis at the Bunker. He was currently working on restoring the long range communication system so that they may be able to come into contact with other awakening sleepers from different parts of the country. His peer, Izabelle assisted him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When do you think they will defrost the children?” Izabelle asked as she examined a broken radio dish that didn't survive the 200 years they were asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Probably not until some outside settlements are set up, cause, well, we need to conserve as many resources as we can until we assure we can be self sufficient” Henry said in a thoughtful tone</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry understood why she asked, her children were still in stasis, and she missed them dearly. However, there wasn't really much kids could do in these beginning stages, it all required technical work that they just wouldn't be capable of. It would be feasible to take care of 10’000 extra people that couldn't pull their weight yet, when the matter of resources was still uncertain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izabelle looked saddened by the news, she hadn't seen her kids, a daughter and a son since they first entered the Bunker, and she longed to see them again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Henry, trying to take her mind off it, said “Did you hear we sent out a second Recon team? Beta I think it was called, made of three people?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izabelle took her eyes of the dish she was repairing “Yea, I heard they are more heavily armed this time, in response to Code Green”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was true, the new recon team was armed with kit that made them more like light infantry, Henry recalled that they were sent topside to see if the bugs colonized the surface at all, and maybe even find a new entrance to scout.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let's hope they don’t start a war, I think every human left alive has seen more then enough war for the rest of their lives” Henry said, with a hint of pessimism</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Izabelle gave a small chuckle “Amen to that”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Pathway to The Colosseum of Fools</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex stretched, the climbing made him sore. When they finally got up to the opening in the cave all, they found more of those jumping things, they had to pay attention to how many rounds they fired. While they still had a little under half of their original magazines as well as the 4 extra they carried with them, who is to say how many possibly hostile bugs they may encounter. Oh, and more of those damned suicide birds, Alex was getting tired of them. Then, they saw what was the culprit of the noises, a strange building made out of what appeared to be a carcass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure we should go in?” Alex asked, wondering if lightly armed scouts should be the ones making first contact with this unknown civilization.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If not us then who? No one speaks their language, and I'm fairly certain heavily armed gene troopers won't be making any good first impressions” Emily replied in a matter of fact tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex had to concede, really, who was fit to be first contact? We had not specialists for this, we didn't speak their language, and we would both look totally alien to each other. At the very least scouts were lightly armed enough to at least have a chance at not scaring the bugs into hostility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Although, Alex seriously doubted that bugs with middle age level tech would know what a magnetic assault rifle was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough” was Alex’s simple reply</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex made sure to keep his gun at his side, ready, but not outwardly hostile looking, Emily did the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered the building and were met with what appeared to be an oversize bipedal pill bug hanging upside down in chains, that made weird noises at them. Alex had to struggle not to laugh, but it did confirm what they already knew, they were not going to be able to communicate with these bugs verbally, at least not yet.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestion, please comment down below</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Incident</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Humans deal with first contact with the bugs, it doesn't end well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would like to note if I have not made it clear already, that the humans's suits hide their features. Just thought I would clear that up if it was in question.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: King’s Station</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia let out a yell as a black object barreled into her, knocking her on her back. As she regathered herself, she noticed that the black thing appeared to be a living thing, though it didn't look like any bug. It was almost completely vanta black, with a contrasting white shell like helmet thing on its head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her yell caused Lucas and Joshua to hurry up in getting through the hole, and soon enough joined her in looking at the weird small…. not quite a bug thing. It appeared to be jumping up and down in happiness</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks kind of cute” Lucas commented, which caused the small bug thing to stop jumping and look at it, like it was confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pov: Ghost</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Found them, found them” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Ghost chanted in their head as they jumped up and down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then one of their siblings spoke... verbally? That's… strange vessels don't usually talk verbally, maybe let out a simple grunt or maybe even a high pitched shout, but they mostly communicate mentally, and they were speaking in a tongue that Ghost didnt understand. Ghost could clearly sense the void in them, but they didn’t look like any void entity he had ever seen before, they wore all white suits, and the place where a face or mask should be, a pitch black glass like material took its place. They were also really tall, one looked taller than hollow, and he was the tallest vessel in the whole abyss. Something was wrong, Ghost wondered that based off the all white uniform, that mayne the pale king indoctrinated them, and maybe even gave them a voice. Ghost couldn’t really think of any reason why the King would do this, the infection was already gone, but Ghost didn’t really care for the reason.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost then heard an audible shout from around him, which is when he remembered where he was. King’s station, one of the busiest Stag stations in Hallownest. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“I had to get my siblings out of here” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Ghost thought to himself. It would not be long before the King would send his guards to retrieve his ‘property’. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost turned out to be correct, as city sentries were alerted, and began creating a formation in front of him and his siblings. They had to get out of there, they couldn't fight the many sentries, lancer sentries, heavy sentries, and even a great sentry alone, and he doubted these knew siblings knew how to fight yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pov: Humans</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There goes my hopes of this being peaceful”” Julia grumbled as she checked how many bullets she had left in the magazine, 5 she counted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Weapons ready” Julia shouted to her squadmates, who had already turned off their safeties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Julia hoped that she could still end this peacefully, if not, the Bunker may be at great risk, depending on how large and powerful this civilization is. They have shown to be able to organize to an extent, and have what appears to be a cohesive military procedure judging by the formation of the bugs around her and her squad. Strangely enough, the little black bug appeared to be a little sword, and faced the bugs in front of them, appearing determined. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pov: Sentries</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Attention trespassers, this is Hallownest territory, put down your weapons and surrender” The Great sentry at the head of the formation announced. The Bugs they were formed around said something back to them, in a language he didn’t understand. Arrogant heathens, thinking that they can just waltz into the domain of their great King, and not even having the courtesy of speaking the local dialect. They must be taught a lesson in humility, this should send a message to whatever savage comrades they may have, that Hallownest was only for the civilized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he raised his blade to signal an attack, he saw a flash from one of the objects the weird bugs were holding, and it was the last thing he ever saw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other sentries stepped back, or in the case of the lancers, flew back, that was a heavy sentry, and whatever the strange bugs were holding pierced his helmet armor like it was nothing. How fast could these newcomers kill them? Was it a long time between attacks, or an instant? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Many of the civilian bystanders just looked at the body of the great sentry in shock, what in Hallownest could defeat such a warrior so quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pov: Ghost</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost was a bit proud of their siblings to say the least, it even took Hollow a few seconds to deal with a great sentry, and the new siblings did it in an instant. He hoped that Hollow wouldn't be too jealous, with him losing the status of tallest vessel and possibly greatest warrior. Some of the nobles in the crowd were quietly wondering how much it would cost to enlist one of these strange bugs as a personal bodyguard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sentries before them appeared to be considering their next move, when a black cloud suddenly appeared before them. Hollow emerged, nail drawn, and a look of bloody murder in his eyes. With the appearance of the former Hollow Knight, the sentries finally came to the decision to retreat, and order the civilians to evacuate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the enemy in full retreat, Hollow and Ghost turned to their new siblings. Hollow tried to send them messages in their mind, but they only responded back with confused sounding verbal noises in a tongue he didn’t understand. </span>
  <b>
    <em>“New siblings no know how to talk right yet” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Ghost explained. Hollow did a vessel’s version of a sigh, they needed to get them back to the abyss as soon as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Pov: Humans</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it, damn it, damn it” Lucas said to no one in particular, as the hopes of peaceful contact were dashed before his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joshua the one who took the shot responded “He raised his sword at us, what was I supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maintain trigger discipline! Maybe!” Lucas snapped back</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough! What’s done is done, we can not change the past” Julia said, trying to break up a pointless fight. It was then that she turned her attention back to the strange vanta black being, now with a bigger one, only slightly shorter than her (if you don’t count the horns), both of them were staring at the group intensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the larger one grabbed her, she wrenched her arm back, and was able to pull free. Not wanting to cause another incident, she ordered a fall back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back through the tunnels! NOW!” She ordered, Lucas and Joshua proceeded to crawl through the small hole in the wall. Before Julia could follow suit, a large vanta black being pulled her out, tendrils from its cloak wrapping around her, and then suddenly, they were consumed by a black fog.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pov: Hollow</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were not able to capture all their siblings, but that was ok, it looked like they could handle themselves, and he could always retrieve them later. Right now he had to focus getting the one he did capture back to the abyss, teleporting corner to corner in the city to avoid detection. He had to get to the Shade Lord in order to fix them, he would know what to do.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions, comment down below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Shows of Strength, and a New Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scout Team Beta Arrives at Crystal Peak, and a peek at what Alex and Emily are up to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>PoV: Scout Team Beta</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>3 figures clad in white marched through the white wasteland that was above the cave system. They had walked for a good half hour, with what appeared to be a small mountain in the distance. When they finally got there, they took out their grapples, and fired it at a ledge that jutted out of the mountainside, the metal claws of the grapple caught it, and the members of Scout Team Beta attached the lines to their belts. Beta began its long climb up the mountainside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Crystal Peak</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A grub's cry could be heard, it was too cold, and it was hungry, there wasn't much food you could grow up there, save for some berry cultivation. The remainders of the Moth Tribe have been in a tough spot, ever since their beloved Radiance had been shattered, there was no place that would accept them. They have been driven from their former homes, and now are forced to reside on their last refuge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last seer, now simply going by Seer, held a Radiance shard to her chest. This was a remnant of her god, the Radiance may be shattered, but Moths like Seer held out hope that maybe she could be reassembled, and that she may be their salvation. To say the Moth tribe was teetering on the edge would be an understatement, on one side of the cliff was a wasteland, on the other was the Hallownest town of Dirtmouth, and below the mountain was the occupied caves that were being mined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer took a glance at Markoth, who was sharpening his nail, readying to go out on another hunt. He was the only warrior the tribe had ever had, he protected the tribe from any big in Hallownest who tried to drive the Moths from their last place of refuge. Still, he was only one moth, there was only so much he could do, and he had to go out hunting at times, leaving the tribe vulnerable, though Thistlewind has attempted practicing with a nail, however he was still a novice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A recent vision had given Seer some hope, that three mysterious individuals from a time long since forgotten, will arrive, and possibly save the moth tribe. With souls forged out of contradictory and opposing soul matter. Seer saw visions years ago of similar to this one, where similar figures would emerge from some massive stone and metal tomb like structure, and on this structure, being symbols she did not recognize, like a star surrounded by a circle broken at the stars five points. She saw great warriors sleeping, wielding strength that should defy all logic. Seer did not know where these beings came from, but in them she saw what could possibly be a new hope.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that a metal on stone sound was heard at the mountains edge that faced the wasteland. Markoth almost instantly jumped up, nail in hand, ready to strike a killing blow against those that would harm the tribe. Children ran and huddled up in corners, hoping to hide from the possible danger. Thistlewind reacted much slower then Markoth, but was soon by his side. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What emerged over that mountainside gave Seer hope. It was the white clad figures whose faces were obscured by pitch black glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Colosseum of Fools</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Alex and Emily were still looking around the room they first entered in the Colosseum they found. The bug dangling from chains appeared distressed when they ignored it, but seemed to calm down slightly after hearing Alex and Emily converse, apparently picking up on the fact they speak wholly different languages. Emily was snapping pictures of the three stone slabs they found in the room. Alex was using a standard issue focusing camera that hooked up to his suits visor, allowing him to get a good look at the fighting that was happening down a long hallway (this is what tipped them off about it being a colosseum).</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emily looked away from her camera after taking a few good photos of each slab, and noticed some noise coming from below. She noticed a metal grate on the floor, and called Alex over.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I think this can be opened, grab your climbing axe”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, ma’am” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex grabbed his climbing axe, and looked to Emily who did the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok on the count of three, we pry it open” Emily Explained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bug held upside down by chains began to get a bit more panicky as he caught on to what they were doing. It was making more of those strange sounds that they couldn't understand. Alex could have sworn it was trying to warn them, or scorn them, or both.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“3, 2, 1, GO!” Emily ordered with her climbing axe thrust into an opening in one of the grate’s joints, Alex’s axe followed suit. With a few seconds of prying, the grate snapped open, and they both began to climb down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally reached the bottom, they came upon what appeared to be a resting room. With bugs everywhere, on benches, sitting on the floor, and in some cases even bathing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a blue bug resembling a pill bug stood up pointing a finger at them. I carried one of those strange swords and a circular shield, and began yelling at them, which caused the other bugs in the room to look at them, stand up, and bare their weapons at them, though once they got a good look, they didn't seem as sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PoV: Tiso</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“HEY, did you just pry the grate open? Only respectable warriors who have payed the price to enter.” Some of the other warriors heard this and raised their weapons at the trespassing weaklings who tried getting in without pay. “How dare yo…. Oh… uhm” The trespassers were large, taller than anyone there, carrying huge pickaxes, it looked like they could eat Tiso for breakfast and come back for seconds. The warriors in the waiting room appeared to mostly back down, safe for one bold fool, who solidified the position of the others. The heavy fool charged one of the white clad intruders, only to end up with a pickaxe piercing his helmet and embedding itself in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-on second thoughts w-welcome noble warriors..” Tiso said nervously hoping that he didn't just make an enemy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PoV: Humans</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That…. Was easier than expected” Alex commented on how he just slew that slug thing. Its body dropped to the floor, and the other bugs appeared to back off in fear, with the blue one raising his hands up like he was retracting some offensive statement out of fear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it appears the bugs here respect strength, at least luckily for us, they don’t appear to be that strong" Emily said a hint of amusement in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PoV: Tiso</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did… did they just speak? Tiso couldn’t understand a word the arrivals just said. It wasn't that he couldn’t hear them, but their words, if they were words just… didn’t make any sense to him. A wave of relief washed over Tiso, after all, how could they be offended by a statement they didn’t even understand.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or feedback, comment down below, I love reading them. Seriously is surprisingly entertaining.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Stare Into the Abyss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Checking in on Julia in the Abyss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: The Abyss</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hollow opened the large door into the Abyss, Ghost trailing close behind him, their sibling still struggling in their grip, making loud, unintelligible sounds. Whatever the Pale King did to them would have to be reversed. As they entered the Abyss, the Shade Lord rose to greet them.</p><p> </p><p><b>“You have returned”</b> The Lord of Shades said in an enthusiastic tone <b>And you have brought one of your siblings with you, hmmm... weren't there 5?”</b> </p><p> </p><p>Hollow Spoke up <b> <em>“We only saw three, but they got away, if we pursued, we wouldn’t have captured any” </em> </b></p><p> </p><p>The Lord of Shades nodded with an understanding tone, it was better to get one child of the abyss, then none. <b>  </b>The Shade Lord turned his attention to the sibling in Hollow’s tendrils, their struggling having ceased when they saw the massive creature before them.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Hmm, this one is different” </b>The Shade Lord observed in a concerned tone, what happened to his poor sweet child. </p><p> </p><p>Ghost spoke up this time <b> <em>“We no know what happened to them, but they wear white like the King, and speak with their face instead of through void.”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“We also have no idea what they are saying, whatever it is, it isn't in a tongue I have ever heard before” </em> </b>Hollow added</p><p> </p><p>The Lord of Shades slowly took the small sibling from Hollow, which caused a renewed round of kicking and screaming. However, the Shade Lord wasn’t deterred, and no amount of resistance would stop him from helping his children. The Shade Lord took time examining them, he didn’t want to remove the white clothing, out of fear that it may be something akin to a vessel shell, and he didn’t know how to safely remove it. </p><p> </p><p>The Lord paused, some new signals were coming off the sibling, it was coming from their soul. They were much fainter than the void, but they were still there. The Shade Lord was shocked at what he saw. This sibling’s soul wasn't pure void, not by a long shot, in fact void appeared to only be a small part of their soul. </p><p> </p><p>Their soul was equally made up of void, essence, soul, and even nightmare flames. They all appeared to be in equilibrium with one another, none winning over the other, it was a chaotic but strangely stable soul. Now the Lord was pissed, who would dare dilute their children so much, oh this had to be fixed immediately. First, the Lord had to find a way to communicate with this child, so he took a small dive into their mind, nothing too invasive, that would have been rude. </p><p> </p><p>They found that they were a she, and she spoke a language known as English, an interesting name. The Lord looked at this….. Julia, as she called herself, who appeared to be in a state of shock, well, now is as good a time as any for first impressions. If Julia stayed here any longer, the panic would increase as she doesn’t know that this is her home, and where she belongs.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PoV: Julia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>HOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHITHOLYSHIT that thing was massive, and it was holding her in the palm of it’s hand. Julia was frozen in fright, which was only amplified by her mind feeling like something that felt icy, and dark…. Somehow wormed its way in. Julia was once more shocked when the thing spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Hello Julia, my child, I have many things I would like to discuss” </b>The words from the massive creature before her startled and confused her.</p><p> </p><p>“What… what do you mean my child, how do you know my name, what are you, who are you-” Julia was stopped by the Shade Lord putting a massive finger on her lips.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Shhh child, as for your first question, why wouldn’t I call you that, all things of void are my children, and you need help, I am not certain what has happened to you, but trust I will fix it” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>As the Shade Lord explained, Julia got more and more confused, first of all, what in the mother of fuck was void? Second, what happened to her? What was this self proclaimed Lord of Shades on about. </p><p> </p><p>It was here that Julia noticed a bunch of black figures started appearing around them, they seemed to come from below, as well as a bunch of small versions of the thing that just kidnapped her were climbing up to them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“As for your second question, I took it from your mind, a rather strange name I must admit, and I may change it later, just so yo-” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Im sorry, YOU WHAT!!” Julia went from scared, to mad, how dare this thing look into her head, the most private of places. Then she remembered that this thing could crush her in the palm of it’s hand, and mentally kicked herself for the outburst.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes…. I had to know the way you spoke, or communicating with you would be near impossible, now for who I am, I am the Lord of Shades, though don’t think of me like that, more of your parent”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“I'm a grown ass woman” Julia muttered, she was not enjoying being belittled.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Number one, language, number two, how old are you, miss, grown woman” </b>The Shade Lord said in the way a smug dad would.</p><p> </p><p>“226 technically” Julia half seriously half jokingly said, this appeared to have surprised the Shade Lord</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“226?..... Ha ha ha ha ha, funny, though that would make you even older than I am, which… is highly unlikely” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“It wasn't a lie, oh self proclaimed Lord of Shades” Julia was confident enough in her own safety judging by how the thing acted like a dad, to be a bit snarky.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Alright.. If you are really that old, tell me, when was the battle of blackwyrm”  </b>The Lord seemed cautiously optimistic. Though, during the pause he did transmit Julia’s tongue to the other vessels so they could understand and speak with her.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, I don’t know what that is, I was in stasis for 200 years and-” The Lord Shushed her again.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Look, my child, judging by the condition of your soul, it is clear you have been through a traumatic experience, and your mind is looking for ways to rationalize some terrible truth. I will work on a way to fix you, but in the meantime, why don’t you play with your siblings, they have been excited to meet you”</b> </p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, a small three horned ‘void’ creature smaller then the one that kidnapped her, but larger than it's accomplice hopped on to the Lord’s hand. The Lord himself giving a joyful look to the admittedly cute thing.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Hello siblin- I mean Julia” </em> </b>It corrected itself, and appeared to get embarrassed at it’s mistake</p><p><b> <em>“Uhh, uhm, my name is Lost, cause of that time I got lost in the ancient basin….” </em> </b>Lost put his hands to his face, and let out an embarrassed groan.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“I uhhh, wanted to know if we could play” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Julia was silent, she didn’t know what to say, the thing was cute as hell, but they didn’t seem to understand that they were not in fact siblings.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh…. Listen…. Lost, you seem nice, and im sure your a really good kid” Lost seemed to perk up at that</p><p> </p><p>“But… How do I put this? I don’t think im your sibling… not that I dislike you-” Lost cut Julia off again</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Lord was right… you need our help, how could you forget that you have siblings?” </em> </b>Lost was angery, what did that pale king do to this poor vessel, she didn’t even know who her family was! Lost’s anger for the Pale King raised exponentially.</p><p> </p><p>“I was an only child… ki- uhm, Lost” Julia tripped over her words a bit and Lost looked back confused, in fact, every void creature looked at her with a hint of confusion, Shade Lord included, along with the two that kidnapped her. </p><p> </p><p>How could she be an only child? Did she not notice her siblings surrounding her?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I must go now and think of a solution, but Julia, you are never alone, you aren’t an only child, and the ones who put these ideas in your head are going to pay… mark my words” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Lord was trying to sound reassuring, but to Julia, it was intimidating. </p><p> </p><p>The Lord Turned to Hollow and Ghost and mentally whispered <b>“Make sure she doesn’t leave, I don’t want her hurting herself more” </b>Ghost and Hollow nodded, they would make sure Julia was safe, including from herself.</p><p> </p><p>Shit Shit Shit shit shit shit shit shit, Julia was internally panicking, at least the Lord was gone for now, as it appeared to melt into a black pool, but now thousands of these void things were watching her. They looked at her like she was a mentally deranged mental asylum patient. </p><p> </p><p>Julia began thinking to herself “Ok Julia, you need to get out of here, but you also need to slip past the literally thousands of void creatures that will probably try and stop your escape” Julia began formulating a plan, what if she were to start the game of hide and seek? She could force all the void creatures to scatter into areas far away from her, and with them gone, she could escape. It was crazy but it just might work.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, uhhhh…. Siblings!” The Void creatures came closer, and uttered in unison </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Yes?” </em> </b> It caused a slight ringing in her ears, but she pressed on</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we play a game of hide and seek? I seek you hide” She yelled praying to what ever god was out there that this worked.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully for her, it did, with vessels chanting excitedly and happy that their new sibling was finally accepting them.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, Ill cover my eyes and give you all to the count of ten, ready? 1… 2.. 3.. 4.. 5.. 6.. 7.. 8.. 9.. 10” When Julia opened her eyes the void creatures were gone, she smirked to herself, it was much easier than she thought it would be.</p><p> </p><p>She jumped over to where the big metal door was, it was slightly ajar, she made the opening a bit larger and tried to squeeze out. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a black mist appeared behind her and Hollow jumped out of it, grabbing their sibling around the waist and pulling her back. </p><p>“NO!” Julia yelled, her chance at escape dashed before her eyes, her struggling against the void creature would prove futile.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Leaving the Abyss is dangerous… I do not want you to get hurt, sibling” </em> </b>Julia began crying, she felt as though she lost control of the situation. What more could she tell these things? She clearly wasn’t one of their siblings, yet no matter what, they just revert to claiming that she in fact is. It was just too much for her.</p><p> </p><p>Hollow rubbed her back, humming a soothing toon, many of the other vessels began coming out of hiding to support their sad sibling. Hugging her, patting her, singing to her, they tried everything, and they will try harder to make her feel better. What they didn’t know was that they were the reason for her tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have suggestions or thoughts you want to share, please comment down below, I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Of Moths and Men</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scout Team Beta at the Moth Tribe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Crystal Peak</b>
</p><p> </p><p>David, the Leader of Scout Team Beta, found himself in what seemed to be a stand off between… what was that… a moth? A brown one and a green one were holding swords in a threatening manner, though the brown one looked quite a bit more professional than the green one. In response David, and his two subordinates, Chris and Matthew raised their magnetic assault rifles that gave the look of being dangerous, as the Bugs wouldn’t know what their weapons could do without a demonstration, and the discharging of their weapons seemed like a good way to start hostilities.</p><p> </p><p>“Chris, begin recording” Dave quietly ordered, he wanted to collect as much information as they could, that was why they were out here after all.</p><p> </p><p>Chris pointed his recording device at various different points, getting a good shot of what looked like a moth statue, tents, and…. What looked to be their children cowering in a corner, they flinched when he looked at them. This caused a small increase in tensions, as the two sword wielding moths got noticeably angry. </p><p> </p><p>David was about to order a withdrawal, not wanting to cause an incident and create hostilities with the bugs. However, before he did, another moth pushed its way through the two others.</p><p>It was shorter, and looked older than the others, carrying a strange looking crystal around its neck?</p><p> </p><p>The old looking moth came closer, the green one tried to make a move, perhaps to stop it from getting close to the scary unknown creatures that just scaled a mountain, but was halted by the brown one. The old moth stopped right in front of David, and looked up at his pitch black visor.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the crystal on its neck gave off a bright flash, David stepped back, being momentarily blinded by the sudden increase in luminosity. When his vision cleared, the moth was staring at him intently, and to his shock, spoke.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PoV: Seer</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Seer really hoped this worked, it should, but these beings were new, who knows how their minds or bodies worked. Luckily however, the Radiance shard worked, and she was able to communicate to these beings in a way they would understand through it. She had to be careful, some of the visions she had involving them had objects much like the ones they were carrying letting out flashes from a hole in it, and then whatever was in front of it being ripped apart.</p><p> </p><p>“Greetings strange beings” Seer said, trying to give the friendliest tone she could, “I welcome to Crystal Peak, our home”</p><p> </p><p>The tall being looked down at her, the featureless glass where a face was unreadable, and gave off an air of unease, even Hallownest masks let some emotions and facial expressions show, but this… glass, hid them in anonymity.</p><p> </p><p>Finally the tall thing in front of the small group spoke “How am I able to understand you?”</p><p> </p><p>It was a simple question, though Seer didn’t wish to reveal the true nature of the shard around her neck, not yet at least.</p><p> </p><p>“I used this enchanted crystal to translate words between us, it will allow for us to speak” It was mostly true, just leaving out the part of the crystal actually being a shard of her god. These beings would have no reason not to believe her, they likely had no idea who the Radiance even was. However, considering that these beings were carrying such powerful weapons, she didn’t expect the question the tall beings said next.</p><p> </p><p>“Enchanted? What do you mean enchanted?” The tall being said questioningly. Seer wasnt exactly sure how to respond to that, but she would try.</p><p> </p><p>“It means that this crystal has been laced with a spell that allows me t-” The tall figure interrupted her “Spell? No offense, but it sounds like your trying to tell me the crystal is magical, which is completely ridiculous”</p><p> </p><p>Seer was flabbergasted, how could beings with weapons so similar to the ones in her vision not know what magic was? It made no sense, what else could explain the seemingly impossible power of the flashing lights that could cut through steel like it was nothing? Not even the evil soul warriors of the Soul Sanctum could muster such power into their spells.</p><p> </p><p>“What then, may I ask, power your weapons? They look so similar to the ones I see in visions of those in similar attire to what your wearing”</p><p> </p><p>“Visions? The tall figure asked</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, visions, you don’t know this, but I am the last seer of the Moth Tribe, we peer into the dream realm to gleam visions of possible future events, some of which involved others of your kind wearing the white fabric you wear”</p><p> </p><p>The tall figure appeared to think for a moment before responding.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, well these are magnetic rifles, they use electromagnetic coils to accelerate small pieces of metal at speeds faster than sound” </p><p> </p><p>Seer stared at them, she didn’t understand… faster then sound, or anything else they said for that matter. What strange creatures, they didn’t know magic, and yet could create such objects of power that they surpassed all but the strongest spell casters. </p><p>“Well, heh heh, I don’t really understand what you just said tall ones, but come come, take a seat, let us speak, I have been awaiting for the arrival of individuals like you, I have seen it”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PoV: David</b>
</p><p> </p><p>This was beyond improbable, but so were large intelligent bipedal bugs somehow evolving in the span of two centuries. David motioned for his squad mates to follow Seer, as it called itself.</p><p>They followed her to a circle of chairs at the center of the little community they had. The brown and green moths followed them with swords at the ready, clearly ready to pounce if it looked like the scout team was less than friendly.</p><p> </p><p>They 6 of them took a seat, the brown and green one taking a seat at either side of Seer. David sat down with Matthew at his right, and Chris at his left, David was the first to speak<b>.</b></p><p> </p><p>What are your names?” David’s question being directed to the green and brown moths.</p><p>The green one spoke up first.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Thistlewind, moth warrior in training” The green moth said with a mix of pride and nervousness</p><p> </p><p>David turned to the brown moth, still waiting for a response. Seer broke the silence “Come now, don’t be rude, introduce yourself” The brown moth grumbled. “Markoff” he said begrudgingly, clearly not happy speaking to the new arrivals. </p><p> </p><p>“My name is David, to my right is Matthew, to my left is Chris, we make up Scout Team Beta” </p><p> </p><p>Markoff looked up at them “Scout team? There are more of you?” the brown moth said with a tone of suspicion. “I will have you know trespassers, that we will not give up our lands without a fig-” Seer interrupted him.</p><p> </p><p>“Markoff! That is no way to treat a guest” Seer turned to the scouts “He is just very protective of the tribe, most outsiders have not been good to us”</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry to hear that” Dave said sympathetically “If I may ask, what did they do to you”</p><p> </p><p>Markoff spoke up before Seer could respond “Everything, they killed us, they drove us from our homes! They kicked us out of our resting grounds! WE CAN’T EVEN PROPERLY PAY REMEMBRANCE TO OUR DEAD! They then forced us up here, and every now and then, some pathetic excuse for a warrior tries but fails to finish the job! Food is low, and the cold is eating away at us.” Markoff paused for a moment “As much as I try, I fear the tribe may not live too much longer” </p><p> </p><p>“I am… so sorry, I know that means less than nothing, but.. I am truly saddened to hear what has happened to you” David said, once more sympathetically </p><p>“I thank you for your understanding….. Outsider” Markoff acknowledged </p><p> </p><p>A cry of distress could be heard, along with what sounded like a mother trying to stop her child from doing something really stupid. “SILKWING NO STOP DON’T GO NEAR TH-”</p><p> </p><p>Before David could react, a small moth jumped in front of him, jumping up and down in excitement. “Hello, my name is Silkwing, your the first nice visitors we had in a long time, whats your favorite color, what's your favorite dream? Do you like berries?” </p><p> </p><p>David was taken aback, from earlier, he would have thought that the kids of the tribe would be too scared to approach them, but he guessed there would always be the daring adventurous ones.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey kid, where are your parents” David asked</p><p> </p><p>“My mom is over there” Silkwing pointed behind them, and sure enough, another moth was running over to them, likely the one who shouted out. </p><p> </p><p>Silkwings mom ran up to her daughter, jumping over a bench, and grabbed Silkwing by the waist. She turned around startled. “I hope my daughter hasn’t caused too much trouble for newcomers, I beg of you not to think ill of us for it, my daughter can be… brash at times.”</p><p> </p><p>David, Matthew, and Chris all looked at each other, and nodded. “No no, its fine” David said “She can stay and listen if she wants, we would be ok with it” </p><p> </p><p>Seer looked at the child with amusement “If it is ok without guests, I would be fine with having sweet little Silkwing here”  Markoff looked like he wanted to give a protest, but kept silent. </p><p> </p><p>“I HAVE SO MANY QUESTIONS!!!” Silkwing said excitedly “First, is that glass your face, or is there something underneath”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, this is just a visor, we do have faces underneath” Chris responded, what a silly question.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I see it?” Silkwing asked with great enthusiasm</p><p> </p><p>“Uhhhhhhm…. Sure kid” David said, unclasping the seals that attached his helmet to the rest of his suit, a hissing sound could be heard as the suit depressurized. </p><p> </p><p>“OOOOOOooooo, you look squishy” Seer, Thistlewind, Markoff, and Silkwing’s mom leaned in to get a closer look.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t look like any bug I have seen” Thistlewind commented</p><p> </p><p>Silkwing spoke again “Can I touch your fac- hey” Seer was already across to the other bench, squishing David's cheeks. “So soft…. So warm... “ Seer said, as she kept squishing David’s cheeks for an uncomfortably long time.</p><p> </p><p>“How does one give off so much heat?” Seer asked, a little jealous at the newcomers ability to warm themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Silkwing meanwhile managed to convince Matthew to let her squish his face as David and Seer conversed.</p><p> </p><p>“We are warm blooded, ma’am, it is just how our species evolved, helps in colder climates” David said, Seer still mesmerized by how their faces’ looked, they gave off the feel of grubs.</p><p> </p><p>“Uhm, David, a little help here” Matthew said, David looked over and saw one of the cutest things he had ever seen in his life. Silkwing was latched to the side of his head, trying to get every bit of warmth out of Matthew’s cheek as she could, it was honestly really adorable.</p><p> </p><p>“Ha, can you deal with it for a bit before you move on?” David asked</p><p> </p><p>Matthew, looking only slightly concerned nodded his head, with Silkwing adjusting her grasp at the movement. David was about to continue his conversing when a banging could be heard to the side of them. </p><p> </p><p>“They are coming” Markoff announced urgently “Thistlewind, ready your nail”</p><p> </p><p>“O-ok” Thistlewind said, panic in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>The announcement had caused Silkwing to run to her mother, who in turn picked her up, and ran to the farthest place she could from where the banging had come from.</p><p> </p><p>Seer explained the situation to the scout team, “It is Hallownest, they want to drive us out of our last place of refuge” She didn’t sound panicked, but more… saddened, it has happened before, and who knows, maybe this is when they all die.</p><p> </p><p>David looked to where the sound was coming from, put his helmet back on, Matthew doing the same, and took his mag rifle off his shoulder. He ordered his squad to move to where the sound came from, safeties off. </p><p> </p><p>David has his own announcement to make “Do not worry Seer, we will take care of them” </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have suggestions, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Expansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Vilmire creates a plan of action with his advisor, two of them are mad scientists.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Bunker Command Center</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Vilmire and his trusted advisors sat around a circular table, the agricultural advisor giving a presentation on Project Green Fields. Project Green Fields was a plan to make the land above the Bunker fertile, and allow for a mostly automated farm being managed by a few technicians and engineers to provide food for the bunker. It went over things like a drip irrigation system, automated farm vehicles, and the usage of GMO crops that needed less sunlight and water but gave much more yield than regular crops. It had already been agreed upon that they would need to do this, what was being discussed was the layout.</p><p> </p><p>It was also in a bid to increase the Bunker’s population, they wanted to rebuild civilization after all, and that requires quite a lot of bodies. This automated farm on paper would be able to feed a population four times larger than the current one. The plan was to wake more civilians from stasis, and encourage them to have children. IVF as well as advances in the field of genetics, which halved the time it took a baby to develop in the womb, would allow for a rapid population growth, which would allow further expansion. Even before that phase, it would allow for the children to be taken out of stasis, which would drastically increase morale amongst the many parents of the Bunker.</p><p> </p><p>With that, they would also need increased habitation capabilities to house this new population. Current plans involved expanding into the cave system where the Bunker was situated, as well as minor surface outposts, this would take resources and power. Luckily, the Bunker was situated on a fairly large Iron deposit, which they could convert its ore into steel from. The Bunker’s fusion reactor should keep up with power needs for now, but plans for solar farms have also been made.</p><p> </p><p>Production was also an issue that had to be discussed, in fact, just as the Agricultural advisor, whose name was Lily Gustav, finished her presentation, Chief Engineer August Becker and Logistics Officer Austin Hughs stood up to begin theirs. </p><p> </p><p>“As you can see, we have enough munitions, food, and building material to last us for a year, maybe two” Austin said</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, and this is accounting for your plans as expansion Director, however, we have both agreed that steel production should begin soon, as well as scavenging expeditions to collect materials from old ruins. Our long range helicopters should fulfill this task wonderfully, and luckily, neither they nor their hanger have suffered from any major amount of decay during our stasis”  August followed up</p><p> </p><p>“We should also consider producing extra bullets, as our information on this bug civilization is limited, and any major hostilities may cause us to run out of munitions sooner than expected” Austin said</p><p> </p><p>Vilmire considered their points, they were not wrong, they needed more materials, steel alone wasn’t going to be enough, and while they could eventually start creating their own steel, what of the other things that they needed? Scavenging expeditions should be made at once. Possible locations for mining should be considered, though Vilmire was not sure how safe it would be to transfer resources over long distances with such limited transportation methods.</p><p> </p><p>The presentation would go on for another half hour, basically hammering out the finer details of scavenging expedition patterns, as well as arming the scout helicopters so they may defend themselves from any other possible civilization that may have risen up in their sleep.</p><p> </p><p>The last two to speak today were also the most controversial, Evan Stefanson and Suki Armone, both lead scientists in the R&amp;D Department, and he already knew what they were going to suggest. You see, before WW3 went nuclear, there were breakthroughs in genetic engineering, as well as the surprising discovery of extrasensory powers. The research done suggested that through proper genetic modification, you could induce psionics in virtually anyone. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't just psionics either, they were talking about reworking the human genome, from better digestion of food, to the quicker development of the fetus in the womb, even to molding the rib cage to be like an armored plate, they wanted to do it all. It would be invasive, and would face harsh resistance. Vilmire as much of a pragmatist as he was, thought that this may be a step too far.</p><p> </p><p>“Through our research before stasis, as well as through documentation of other experiments done before the bombs dropped, we believe it possible to rework humanity down to the genetic level, to make us more survivable for the blasted wastes and possible war with these… bug things.” Evan said, the venom in his voice when he spoke of the bugs was palpable. Evan, along with Suki, have had a bit of a hatred for the bugs, and they didn’t even know anything about them beyond a few pictures Scout Team Alpha sent back.</p><p> </p><p>When Vilmire had confronted Evan about it a few hours ago, he responded back about “How those insectoid bastards stole our planet when we were sleeping. He said that if they challenged us, we should expunge them from existence” </p><p> </p><p>Vilmire was surprised about how he suki, and many others in the R&amp;D department of all places developed such hatred. The people there were known to be very tolerant of those of other cultures before entering stasis, he wondered if it had to do with them being scientists, as the bugs somehow developing intelligence, and complex civilization within the span of just 200 years made no damn scientific sense, so, that could be it.</p><p> </p><p>He was snapped out of it when he heard Suki continue the presentation by putting on a pre bombing video. It showed a man stretching his hand out, and levitating a sphere the size of a beach ball, which suki said was made of Osmium, the densest material on Earth. The video showed the man moving the ball every which way, up down, left right, it didn’t appear to have too much of a strain on the man. Other videos showed subjects releasing telekinetic blasts which busted through aluminum plates. One video showed a blindfolded woman that was given no information on the course she had to run, running it perfectly, along with that same woman stopping bullets mid air, though by the fact that the bullets were all stopped at the same point, it clearly showed a form of shield, and not bullet time reaction speeds.</p><p> </p><p>“If we can learn to give these abilities to every human, along with the other suggested modifications, no bug could hope to ever threaten us” Suki said, with hints of pride in her voice</p><p> </p><p>Vilmire turned to his other advisors who had looks of shock on fear on their faces, it was at this time Vilmire heard enough. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you everyone, I will think upon this” With that, everyone got up and left.</p><p> </p><p>Vilmire put his head in his hands, and exhaled. Suki and Evan were mad geniuses, emphasis of the mad. No they were not insane, but they were willing to do things few others were, that along with an as of now irrational hatred of the bugs. They were one of his greatest assets, and their suggestions were not wholly unfounded. However doing what they proposed would be crossing lines that he wasn’t sure that anyone else was willing to cross.</p><p> </p><p>Vilmire sighed, he needed a drink.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions please comment down below, I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Trapped in the Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Taking a peak at Julia in the void again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: The Abyss</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Julia was tweaking with her communicator, it had gotten damaged somehow when the ‘vessels’ as she learned they were called, named Hollow and Ghost kidnapped her. Julia had recovered from her last escape attempt, she took time to collect herself, and went right back into trying to find a way to escape. It was clear just walking out the door wasn’t an option, Hollow would stop them, and they had taken her gun away when they had first entered the ‘Abyss’ with her, without her knowing.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily however, the communicator wasn't too badly damaged, just some broken wires, and luckily, they didn’t take her repair kit. The plan was to fix the communicator, send a call for help to the Bunker, and they could send a force to collect her. She just had to make sure the ‘void’ creatures didn’t catch on to her plan. It was a good thing that they didn’t know what a communications device was.</p><p> </p><p>Julia was torn from her thoughts when an icy cold hand… claw? Doesn’t matter, slapped her on the back, with the voice of a vessel yelling <b> <em>“Tag! You’re it” </em> </b>with the vessel running off before it even finished yelling.</p><p> </p><p>That was getting annoying, the vessels and other void creatures would very often try and coax you into a game of some sort, usually giving up after a while seeing as she were not playing. This was not one of those times however, and the vessel came back.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“What's that you got there” </em> </b>The little vessel said curiously. Julia recognized this vessel as Greeny, because he was found in a place called Greenpath, the Shade Lord really wasn’t clever when he came up with names as it would seem. Greeny in particular was a very curious vessel, and right now it looked like he wanted to know what could be so important that it took precedents over the all important play time.</p><p> </p><p>“Its… uhm… well… a toy?” Julia said, trying to come up with a story to get the vessel of her back. She then realized that saying that may have just brought more attention to the communicator, as these were basically children, and she just told children that she had a toy.</p><p> </p><p>Fuck.</p><p><br/><b> <em>“A toy!?” </em> </b>Greeny yelled in excitement, his sister brought a toy they could all play with. How wonderful, now all he had to do was get her to play with him.</p><p> </p><p>The shout alerted other vessels and shades. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Toy!?”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Sister bring a toy?</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Sister wanna play?”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“I want to play with toy too”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Well fuck” Julia thought</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>A few moments later</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Julia was running away from a horde of excited shades and vessels. They all wanted to play with their sister, and they all wanted to play with the new toy she brought with her. It was clear to them that she was playing keep away, how fun, their sister was finally playing with them.</p><p> </p><p>Julia was not enjoying this, she was desperately trying to think of a way out of this, when suddenly a black tendril wrapped around her shins, and she tripped and fell flat on her face. A crack could be heard, and the siblings stopped.</p><p> </p><p>The fall had damaged Julia’s helmet visor, not enough to fully break it, but enough to leave a very noticeable crack going across it. The Shade that had tripped her was crying, and panicking.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry” </em> </b>The shade cried, clinging to Julia’s back, in what was apparently a hug. Other vessels joined in, and Julia was dogpiled with crying vessels and shades.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Sister ok?!”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“We sorry!”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“We didn’t mean to!”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Please be ok!” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Julia struggled to get out of their grip, put it was in vain, when Hollow captured her in her last escape attempt, he was able to keep hold of her purposeless thrashing, she found that she was in fact physically stronger than him, however, when he learned this, he created a system for the vessels and shades to dogpile her. It had happened several times when she got even a little close to the door. The escape attempt had caused a bit of paranoia about her trying to leave among the various void entities. </p><p> </p><p>There were too many vessels for her to overpower, and so Julia remained pinned there for a while, until a rumbling was felt. The Shad Lord had been alerted by the large amount of crying.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Children, I heard crying! What happened!?” </b>The Lord of Shades said frantically, and turned to where Julia was currently being dogpiled, and beckoned the various shades and vessels to get off of her.</p><p>Julia got up, and attempted to walk away again, she took a look at her communicator, thankfully still in one piece, and wasn’t damaged by the dogpile. However, the Shade Lord picked her up before she could get far. Julia struggled in the grip but it was futile, the Lord of Shades’ grip was too strong. </p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord Brought Julia up to his face, and noticed the large crack, his many eyes widening. The roughhousing must have caused damage to her shell that would need to be fixed. The Shade Lord opened his hand and let Julia stand on his palm. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Julia, are you alright” </b>The Shad Lord asked in a concerned voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, im fine, my helmet just cracked” Julia responded, this confused the Shad Lord, what did she mean by helmet?</p><p> </p><p><b>“Is that… not your shell” </b>The Shade lord asked</p><p> </p><p>“No, for the last time, i'm not one of you, when will you believe that” Julia was getting fed up with this crap. The Shade Lord chose to ignore that last part, and looked closer at the crack, it looked like glass, maybe she was like a kingsmould.</p><p> </p><p>“You know what, let me show you” Julia said suddenly, she unclasped the latches, and her suit let out a hissing sound as it depressurized. Julia took the damaged helmet off, revealing her smooth, soft face to the Lord of Shades.</p><p> </p><p>The Shad Lord looked at her puzzled, this was one weird looking vessel. Perhaps it had something to do with her diluted soul. The Lord had to admit that she looked adorable though, however the amount of heat she was throwing off couldn’t be healthy. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Hmm, you look much different compared to other vessels, but I do not judge, in fact you look kind of cute” </b>At these words, Julia face palmed, seriously, what the fuck was going to convince this eldritch abomination that she wasn’t a fucking vessel. The Lord just seemed hell bent on keeping her there, no matter how much evidence she showed that she really wasn’t void.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The Shade Lord brushed her cheek with a cold tendril, marveling on how squishy she was, but there were also hard parts of her face, the Shade Lord wasn’t really sure what the physiology of this vessel was, if she was even a vessel. She could very well be a new form of void organism that bastard the Pale King made, and then decided to dilute not just with his essence, but the essences of other higher beings. The Shade Lord would have to find a way to make the void win in the current equilibrium that the Void, Soul, Nightmare Flame, and Essence held in Julia's soul. He would find a way, he always did, and his child was depending on him, even if she didn’t realize it yet.</p><p> </p><p>She would feel all better when he was done, she would finally accept that this was her home.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any ideas, suggestions, or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Crystal Peak Massacre</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A brigade from Hallownest that got sent to destroy the Moth Tribe gets fucking shot</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Crystal Peak</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Quila and her bugs of the 4th City of Tears Brigade were making their way up the mining operations that lead to Hallownest’s Crown, at the very top of Crystal Peak, though the heathen moths refuse to call it that, just referring to it as an extension of Crystal Peak. Speaking of moths, she was on her way to clear out the remnants of the Moth Tribe, a few have tried before, though they were always few in number and irregular.</p><p> </p><p>She was moving in with a fairly sizable force of about 2 great sentries, 4 heavy sentries, 10 light sentries, and 10 lancers, truly overkill for dealing with a few heathen dregs. It would be simple, go in, slaughter them all, and leave. The young would need to be disposed of as well, after all, they would just grow up to be another heathen, as was natural for their species.</p><p> </p><p>They were approaching the hole that would lead to Hallownest’s Crown, the Moth Tribe had put a hatch on it, they would need to break through. They began hammering, and eventually, the hatch burst open. They rushed topside nails drawn, Quila, as leader of the brigade, was first to go  up. </p><p> </p><p>“Moth Heathens”  Quila yelled “You have besmirched the Crown of Hallownest for too long, today we remove you fro-”  Quila froze.</p><p> </p><p>What was before them were not moths, there were three of them, they were tall, wearing white uniforms, their faces concealed by black glass. In their hands were some weird objects with a tube jutting out of it, the creatures pointed the tubes of their objects at them. In an unnatural voice, the being spoke to her.</p><p> </p><p>“This area is under our protection, hostile action against any member of the Moth Tribe will result in immediate termination of the offender. You are ordered to retreat, failure to comply will also result in termination. Do I make myself clear?” The leading tall being said in an uncompromising tone.</p><p> </p><p>Quilla laughed, how could three heathens, no matter how tall, hope to stop an entire brigade of trained and loyal soldiers of Hallownest. They were clearly trying to use their size in an attempt to make themselves look more dangerous than they actually were, they didn’t even have nails for Wyrm’s take.</p><p> </p><p>“Attention heathens, we have been tasked by the Pale King himself to purify Hallownest’s Crown of the filth that is the Moth Tribe, you and your compatriots will be slain like the filth you are”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PoV: Humans</b>
</p><p> </p><p>With the declaration of the apparent leader of the invaders made clear, Dave gave no hesitation in giving the order to terminate the offenders. The warnings have been given and ignored, and now the consequences must follow.</p><p> </p><p>“Open fire!” David yelled, and with that, the light of muzzle flash lit up the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PoV: Quila</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Everything was going terribly, so, apparently, those tubes actually did something, whatever was in front of them when they flashed got chunks taken out of them. Not even the heavy armor of the great sentries were able to save them. The foot soldiers tried to charge but were quickly slaughtered. The lancers lasted longest, but even then, it wasn't long before they were dropping dead on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The three tall beings appeared to be intentionally not hitting her, probably to take her prisoner, no, no she refused that dishonor. She lifted her nail above her head, and tried to stab it into her abdomen, but one of the tall was shot at it, causing her hands to be blown off. Her agonized screams could be heard all the way down to Dirtmouth, where the residence of the small surface town looked up, wondering what was happening up there.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PoV: Humans</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Matthew get the med kit” Yelled David, an officer to interrogate would be a major boon in getting information about the bug civilizations, He wasn't going to pass it up.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew ran over to the wounded bug officer, who was curled up in a ball on the ground, and began treating them with disinfectants, gauze, and bandages. Dave looked back to where the Moths were hiding, and found Markoff and Thistlewind not too far behind him, just staring. Their swords were drawn, it seemed that they were about to enter the fight before Scout Team Beta started shooting. </p><p> </p><p>They stayed like that, staring awkwardly at each other, before Markoff finally spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“What… was that” Markoff asked, looking somewhat afraid, if these newcomers were to ever turn belligerent, there would be little the Moth Tribe could do to stop them, their god was dead, and no one in the tribe had the power to go up against… that.</p><p> </p><p>Thistlewind just continued staring, unsure of what to say, a look of fear on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“That.. that was a massacre” David said, it wasn’t really in question who would win that, it was bugs with thin steel armor, versus three people with magnetic assault rifles.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir!” Chris yelled “There is one unaccounted for, I saw ten of those light foot infantry come up, but I can only find 9 bodies of them” </p><p>There was a survivor, “well crap” David thought, there was a witness who got away in the chaos, now the hostile bug civilization knows something is up they had to inform the Bunker.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PoV: Seer</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Seer, unlike Markoff and Thistlewind, was a bit ecstatic to see the performance of the newcomers, as it matches what she saw in her visions. With the proper.. Oration, she could possibly convince them to help in the collecting of Radiance’s shards, and helping to restore her to her former glory. Seer felt the greatest hope she has had in awhile, that maybe perhaps, the Tribe soon won’t have to worry about waking up to its own destruction. </p><p> </p><p>Though, the Seer did wonder how something so soft and warm, could be so destructive and callous, as they didn’t even appear to flinch at the slaughter they have caused, but that wasn’t something she could afford to worry about now. She would need to make the most of the situation fate has presented her with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have anything you would like to say, comment down below, I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Return of Alpha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alpha team returns with information, and the two mad scientists  have a friendly chat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Bunker Cave</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scout Team Alpha had regrouped at the large open area that connected the various cave systems, and began their trip back to the Bunker. Alex and Emily had returned from scouting out the Colosseum, there really wasn’t much there to document. Lucas and Joshua were still shaken up for what happened to Julia, Alex and Emily were equally concerned. They would need to report back to the Bunker and brief them on the situation, with any luck a plan to save Julia could be made. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scout Team Alpha were in front of the Bunker’s main door, Emily turned on her communicator and requested that it be opened. The door itself was a large thick barrier of steel laced with lead, if need be it could take very heavy impacts without being breached, but its thickness was mostly to keep large amounts of radiation from coming in. A few seconds later, the heavy mechanisms of the door could be heard, and it creaked open and the scout team moved inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scout Team Alpha undressed, taking off their environment suits, and putting on their normal civilian clothing, after which they had a quick meal, before writing up the report on their scouting mission, including the kidnapping of Julia.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Allen’s Office</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allen looked at the submitted report of Scout Team Alpha, it held various bits of information that would be important for any actions taken going forward. There were quite a bit of interesting things on it, like Vilmire’s suspicions about the blood sport being confirmed, as well as what appeared to be a transit station. This likely meant a population center was close by, and the actions that followed its discovery did confirm hostility to a degree. However Allen was hesitant to write it off as innate belligerent, as it very well could have been a misunderstanding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However the most interesting part of it was Alpha Team Member Julia being kidnapped.  Alpha Team Member Joshua had reported that he had looked under the hole in which they came through to see the creature restraining Julia, then disappearing in a black mist. Her suit tracker was damaged, so they didn’t know where she was exactly, she might not be alive. However, on the chance that she was, a rescue operation had to be planned, but he needed more info.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that a notification popped up on his computer. Scout Team Beta sent back a message, as well as a few recordings and images. It showed a small group of what they said were bipedal moths. The camera panned over to what looked like a group of children being huddled up in fear. The Team reported that the moths had somehow found a way to translate their language via some strange crystal, which they noted had no idea how that worked. As well as a group of armed bugs from the faction that Alpha ran into showing clear hostility.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group was quickly terminated save for one who was unaccounted for, and an enemy officer they took prisoner for interrogation. This was good news, with that officer to question, they could develop a better understanding of who they were dealing with, and what their surroundings were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Allen began writing up a message to send Beta, on what questions he wanted to be asked of this enemy officer. Including the layout of their civilization, their military, their government, technology level, and culture. These would all be important for how the Bunker conducted itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apparently the officer had already given some information through their actions. Such as them being genocidal against a certain group of bugs, having a monarchy of some kind, as well as the name of their civilization: Hallownest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Bunker Biochemical Research Facility</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki was writing down her latest findings on increasing the efficiency of Enzymes. It was all part of the bigger project to try and improve the Human Genome. She had to admit, it made her a bit giddy, the feeling of being a part of something so large and impactful. The results were promising, with her modified enzymes reducing the energy required to start cellular respiration compared with other enzymes by 17%, as well as the new digestive enzymes requiring 23% less energy to start the digestive process. It was minor things like that which made big differences, better enzymes mean you don’t need as much food to operate, this would allow for the Human Race to have a much greater carrying capacity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was torn from her notes by a knock on the door, she went to open it, and there in front of the door was Evan. He would stop by for a friendly chat and to discuss finding every now and then, a topic that was coming up a lot were the bugs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My tests with regenerative tissue have shown great success” Evan said walking in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If my estimates are correct it would hasten the healing of wounds, and healing of bones, maybe even regenerate minor body parts being lost, like ears or fingers” Evan continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you checked if your enzymes can survive in the PH level of Human blood?” Evan asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, that is one of the first things I tested for” Suki responded professionally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Evan nodded, and sighed “We are going to have to deal with those damned bugs” Evan said in a matter of fact tone. “If they are anything like us, there is one certainty, that they will fight us for resources, and try to dominate us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki nodded, it was only natural, there could only be one dominant species on the planet, and Suki would do everything she could to make sure that Humans kept that title.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t really blame them, it is the great game of life, species die out because they lose the evolutionary arms race” Evan paused, then continued.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We must make sure we don’t lose” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suki nodded, Humanity would not go into that good night, not if the R&amp;D department had anything to say about it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A King's Duty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Checking in on the Pale King, the Abyss, and Allen's crazy plan to rescue Julia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: The King’s Workshop</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Pale King was looking over the blueprints for his tram system again. He was still wondering how the civilization responsible for those stunning ruins he had seen in his many travels before becoming king of Hallownest pulled them off. He didn’t detect a trace of magic in any of the still functioning devices, but they mesmerized him. Those vast rail networks that stretched on for miles were what truly amazed him, it was like these civilizations might have just been one, and connected its territory via these rail lines. </p><p> </p><p>The Pale King was quite a bit of jealous truth be told, he was a wyrm damn it, he was the giver of minds, a god of knowledge, how could this ruined civilization outdo him in sophistication?! In truth the Pale King copied a lot of things from the ruins he found, those weird high hanging lamp things, he wasn’t exactly sure how they worked, so he just slapped lumiflies in a glass jar as a substitute. </p><p> </p><p>In fact, much of his architectural knowledge came from his observations. The Pale King hated to admit it, but he was almost trying to make a replica of this dead civilization. They appeared to have a written language that he couldn't decipher, so finding out how they did what they did from their words wasn’t exactly an option. It just infuriated him, the keys to glory were right in front of him, and yet they remained locked behind him not being able to understand. </p><p> </p><p>The Pale King continued looking at the blue prints before him.</p><p> </p><p>“If I were to make a soul engine…” Suddenly a royal retainer burst through the workshop door, and began to yell panicked gibberish at the Pale King.</p><p> </p><p>“MY KING! TALL BEINGS! KILLED GUARDS! DESTROYED PLATOON! FACELESS WARRIO-”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down!” The Pale King shouted over the panicked retainer. “Calm down, and tell me what happened” </p><p> </p><p>The retainer collected himself, and explained the situation.</p><p> </p><p>“My king, tall figures in white with faces of black have been spotted at the King’s Station, and Hallownest’s Crown, they carried strange weapons that our sentries’ armor were useless against. they killed a great sentry with ease, at King’s Station, and the three at Hallownest’s Crown killed all but one member of the 4th City of Tears brigade.”</p><p> </p><p>The one about the incident at Hallownest’s Crown concerned him greatly. Had the moths found a new trick up their sleeves? Was this their doing? He knew they would cause trouble again if left unchecked. But… he didn’t actually know if this was the moth’s doing, he would need more information. It was his duty to protect his people after all, and jumping to conclusions would be rather detrimental to that. Though the current situation makes him miss his kingsmoulds, they were second only to the Great Knights in terms of combat ability, what he wouldn’t give to have had the Shade Lord let him keep a few.</p><p> </p><p>“You are dismissed” The Pale King said, he would need to gather his Great Knights to deal with this crisis, Dryya would be difficult, her main goal was protecting his wife, the White Lady, and to say that she hated him right now would be like calling the City of Tears slightly damp. </p><p> </p><p>But he would need all of his Great Knights for this, if three could kill an entire brigade, what could more of them do? The two sightings happened in two very different locations, with not enough time between them for these tall beings to travel that distance, meaning that there were at least six of them. There is no telling what kind of damage six of them could do if left unchecked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: The Abyss</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“YES YES YES YES YES YES YES!!!” Julia shouted in her head, the communicator was fully repaired, and she could now call the Bunker, the signal sent out should be able to be tracked back to where she is now. Hope swelled in her, she might actually make it out alive, and get as far away from that Shade Lord thing as possible.</p><p> </p><p>Julia looked around to make sure no vessels were around to some how fuck this up for her. When she saw none that were paying any remote attention to her at that moment, she typed her message into the communicator. </p><p> </p><p>-<em> Send help, I have been kidnapped, trace the signal to find me, passed through an urban center before reaching here. Rescue team will need to be fast enough to move before the bugs can mobilize, but strong enough to deal with large amounts of possible resistance. </em></p><p> </p><p>Not long after, she received a message herself.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> -Message Received Julia, rescue force is being assembled. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And send, Julia layed down on the cold ground, a weight being lifted off her shoulders, she realized how hungry she was, she hadn’t eaten anything since she woke up from stasis, she was starving. The Stress of the recent events must have taken her attention off her not eating,  it felt like she could empty a few fridges, she hoped rescue got here soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Director’s Office</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let me get this straight Allen, you want to wake a gene trooper from stasis?” Vilmire asked in a surprised tone. Allen was asking that he wake up a 7 foot tall, heavy weapons toting one man army encased in carbyne aluminum alloy. </p><p> </p><p>“Why not use a few of the one hundred military personnel that you woke from stasis with?”</p><p> </p><p>Allen didn’t seem perturbed, he just listed off the facts again.</p><p> </p><p>“Alpha Team member Julia mentioned how her kidnapper took her through an urban center, and that the bugs will likely mobilize if we aren’t quick, a large force would be too slow, and a small one likely wouldn’t even have enough ammunition to deal with all the potential targets. However a gene trooper is fast, and is capable of engaging large forces on their own, just give them the order, and they will be hell bent on doing it. Though the adrenaline rush might make them more… brutal than needed, but if it is to rescue one of our own, I think it's worth it.” Allen Said</p><p> </p><p>Vilmire sighed “Fine, you have my permission to awaken one of the gene troopers, and only one, and I want them back in stasis as soon as possible, and order it to use restraint”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir” Allen saluted, and then began making his way to where the gene troopers were stored.</p><p> </p><p>Allen just hoped that they didn’t cause a needless blood bath along their way to save Alpha Team Member Julia.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions are things you want to say, please comment down below, I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. The Interrogation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Quila get interrogated, and something interesting happens at King's Station</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Crystal Peak</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quila was shaking, she was tied up, and being held prisoner by things that just killed an entire brigade of sentries. She didn’t know what was going to happen to her, she only remembered having her hands blown off, and one of the tall things bandaging the stump, and then tying her up. Where are they going to eat her? Ransom her maybe? Sacrifice her to their heathen gods?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the tall things approached her, one of its strange heretical objects in hand, it had an old looking moth at its side. Were these things golems? Sent by the moths to terrorize the good bugs of Hallownest? She was pulled from her thoughts when the tall thing spoke to her again in that strange unnatural voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is your name” It said, the voice didn’t seem malicious or friendly, it just was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Colonial Quila of the 4th City of Tears Brigade, you heathen” Quila spat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall thing was infuriatingly unphased as it went on to its next question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why did you attack the Moth Tribe?” It asked in it’s unreadable tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Because our King ordered us to, to wipe your heathen filth from Hallownest’s Crown” Quila announced in a prideful voice. She wanted these things to know what kind of filth it was, and how they didn’t deserve existence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall thing appeared to regard her for a moment, before continuing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You tried to commit genocide?” The tall thing questioned, this time it’s tone had a hint of anger in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quila looked at the tall thing confused, what in wyrm’s name was genocide? She was sent to cleanse Hallownest’s Crown, so maybe it meant cleansing? The old moth next to the tall being also appeared to not know the word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for interrupting, David, but I must ask, what does genocide mean”  The tall thing, now known as David, looked down at what Quila now knew was a her based on the voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The intentional killing of an entire population of a nation or ethnic group” David snarled, this David appeared to be getting angry. Why did these beings have a word for that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the structure of your nation's government?” David said suddenly, the anger gone from his voice. This should have been reassuring, but it was strangely… uncanny.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quila recollected herself, and formulated her answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… well… ehem, We are ruled by the illustrious Pale King of Hallownest, he is a god, he created the world and all things in it, something you heathen scum appear to reject” Quila regained her arrogant tone. She was a noble of the eternal kingdom, this beast no matter how mighty should learn its place, others would come for her, they couldn’t keep up their heathen resistance up forever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before the beast known as David could speak again, Quila spoke up.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am a colonial of the 4th Brigade, noble of House Clawthorn, you beast are nothing, untie me now and maybe you will be something more than a pack animal when I am rescued by-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quila shrieked as she felt an agonizing jolt rush through her body, David was holding some weird device up to her shell. After a few agonizing seconds of holding it there, David pulled it back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will answer my questions, and nothing more. Do I make myself clear?” David said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quila was shaking, but coherent enough to nod her head in compliance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went on like that for a while, David would ask a question, Quila would answer it, if Quila chose to withhold information, she would get shocked.  The questions ranged from what kind of monarchy Hallownest was, what kind of military it had, what the socio economic conditions of the kingdom were, the culture of the kingdom, time keeping, and various other bits of information here and there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When David was finished asking questions, he got on one knee, and lowered himself as close he could to Quila’s eye level. He remained there for a few tense moments, before asking another question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what a war crime is?” David said, anger coming back into his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quila was a wreck at this point, and her mind raced to find an answer before she got shocked again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W- when you commit a crime during a war” Quila choked out, tears streaming down her face, she was a wreck at this point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close, but not quite, it is a very specific kind of crime relating to violating conducts of war” David explained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Conducts of war? L-like, being unhonorable?” Quila asked tears still running down her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a sense, yes, they are agreed upon terms by which we conduct warfare, and breaking them has serious consequences. Guess which consequence is given to attempted genocide.” David said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quila pieced together what was happening, this beast intended to punish her for trying to carry out her righteous duty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Death” David said, interrupting her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David took an object from his side, and to Quila’s dismay, had a similar looking tube to the objects that were used on her sentries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-y-you, you can’t do this! I was f-f-following my orders!!” Quila choked out, practically begging for her life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David chuckled, like he was laughing at some inside joke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, there was a saying among my people, that it isn’t a war crime if you win”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David leveled the object’s tube to Quila’s head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately for you, you lost” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud bang could be heard across the mountain top, and Quila’s body went limp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: King’s Station</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Say again what these beings looked like” Ogrim said to a sentry, who was stationed there during the incident that lead to the death of a great sentry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they were tall, wearing white clothing, with this black glass covering their faces. They had two arms, two legs, and when I say tall, I mean it, I think they are even taller than Hegemol” The Sentry recanted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That seems to be what everyone who has seen them remembers them by, their height” Ogrim chuckled a bit. Do not worry my friend, I and the other Great knight will make sure events like this never happen agai-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, something burst through the wall where the tall beings had previously come out of. Amidst the dust a red glow could be seen, and out emerged what Ogrim could only describe as a giant. It was covered head to foot in metal, and the eyes of it’s head piece glowed a hellish read.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sight of it alone caused the sentries to run away, it was gargantuan, easily larger than Hegemol, heck, larger than Herra the Beast herself, and on it’s back was a massive nail. Ogrim backed away, and decided to turn around and run, there was no way he could defeat that thing alone, he would require assistance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could get far, the giant had already outpaced him, and to his surprise, merely shoved him out of it’s way, it was a hard shove, and he could feel his shell crack from both the giant pushing him, and from his hard landing to the ground. The thing was unbelievably fast, especially for one such as it’s size. Ogrim wheezed, got up, and began running again despite the pain. The giant needed to be stopped before it could cause harm to the people of Hallownest. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, comment down below, I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Trail of Blood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gene trooper goes on a rampage, and we get to find out wtf is wrong with David</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: City of Tears</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was a normal day for the nobility in their section of the city. They were talking amongst themselves, exchanging gossip, drinking expensive beverages, the normal stuff. A few nobles were talking about the incident at the nearby King’s Station, it seemed some nobles were open to the idea of hiring some of those tall beings as their own bodyguards. What savage wouldn’t jump at the chance for such a position given by a noble.</p><p> </p><p>“I wonder when my nephew Quila will return,” said one of the nobles to another. “She was rather excited about her assignment to clear out Hallownest Crown. Why those savages feel the need to squat there is beyond me” At that there was a laugh amongst the nobility involved in the conversation.  </p><p> </p><p>“If only one of those tall savages could be hired, they would make excellent body guards” one of the nobles said. “Or pack glimback” another noble commented, which elicited another laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a crash could be heard, as well as screaming. This caused some of the nobles to fall out of their chairs. The sound of breaking metal, and cracking shells could be heard throughout the building. Suddenly another crash was felt, and out the window, the nobles saw who was responsible for the racket. </p><p> </p><p>A massive figure wielding a nail befitting of it’s size, none of the nobles had ever seen a bug that big before. It was running down the city pathway, cleaving through any bug that got in its way. A few of the nobles puked at the sight of the carnage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>PoV: Lurian</b>
</p><p> </p><p>WHAT IN THE KING’S NAME IS THAT. A metal giant was running through various city paths, it cut down whole groups of sentries with a single swing of its blade. Nails raised to block it were shattered like they were nothing, and in some cases it just ran straight through sentries, leaving them nothing but gore on the giant’s armor. Soul twisters from the Soul Sanctum had moved into assist, launching balls of soul at the giant.</p><p> </p><p> At this, the giant took something it had on its side, and all of a sudden, the soul twisters were torn to shreds, as well as anything unfortunate enough to be behind them. Sections of buildings were leveled as their support structure was destroyed. The giant even began breaking through steel walls to get to whatever its destination was faster. Lurian’s poor city was being wrecked, all he could do was mobilize his watcher knights for its defense, but considering how fast this thing was going, they likely won’t be able to catch it, but it is the only thing he could do. </p><p> </p><p>Lurian turned away from his telescope towards his servant. </p><p> </p><p>“Send word to the Watcher Knights immediately!” Lurian half yelled at his servant.</p><p> </p><p>His servant nodded, and ran towards the elevator, while Lurian looked back into his telescope, to see the giant’s bloody progress.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Crystal Peak</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Is everyone all right?” David asked, the moths that were torn from their shock of what just happened quickly nodded. David sighed “good, good, Seer, I believe we have more we need to discuss”</p><p> </p><p>Seer looked up at him and nodded, and they both moved back towards the circle of benches where they were seated before. Chris and Matthew just stared at him, still processing what their comrade just did. </p><p> </p><p>“What the actual fuck” Chris murmered, they just execute a prisoner, what fuck.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew just stared, and then turned to Chris.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I might know why he reacted like that…? </p><p> </p><p>Chris turned to him “Really? What”</p><p> </p><p>“He served in Siberia,” Matthew said. “The front was known to be brutal, it was also the place where a great deal of war crimes were committed. In the absence of formal tribunals, it was up to different units on how to punish war criminals, in many, it was a quick look at the evidence, and then if you were found guilty, you got a bullet to the head. This could be some of David’s old instincts kicking in, not that I agree with it”</p><p> </p><p>Chris just shuddered, well he did suppose it made sense, the bug colonial did admit to trying to commit genocide, but torture? </p><p> </p><p>“Why torture her though? Isn’t that a war crime?” Chris asked</p><p> </p><p>Matthew sighed “From what I heard, people who were assigned to those slap dash tribunals were drilled to stop viewing those who were being judged as people, until they were proven innocent. This very well could be David viewing this as just another slap dash tribunal, with another one to be judged, heck, the only thing stopping him from killing that poor bastard out right was probably because he knew Vilmire would want information.</p><p> </p><p> Remember, if you stop viewing someone as a person, all of a sudden things like torture don’t seem too… unreasonable.  Still, we better curb this behaviour, I doubt the director will be happy with us just killing prisoners”</p><p> </p><p>Chris nodded, when he looked back over to where David was sitting, he saw him patting Silkwing on the head. It seemed hard to believe that was the same person from just a minute ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you have any maps we could use?” David asked Seer, “I would like to have and idea where we are going.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, yes we do, Thistlewind could you get our friend a map?” At Seers words, Thistlewind got to his feet, and started walking towards a corner on the other side of the mountain top.</p><p> </p><p>Silkwing was once again sitting on the bench listening to the conversation, other kids had joined them. </p><p> </p><p>“Also, I would like to ask if you have any more of those translation crystals, it would make our jobs much easier if we could actually communicate with other bugs, it could help avoid another massacre, like the one you just saw.” David said</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately no, this is the only one” said Seer</p><p> </p><p>David sighed, that would be too easy wouldn’t it.</p><p> </p><p>“However, I could come with you, and act as the translator, however I would need protection”</p><p> </p><p>David thought about it for a moment, did he really want to bring an old lady into a kingdom that wants her and her kind dead? He supposed that it would be better than having to shoot their way through every problem, David made up his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well Seer, that arrangement sounds acceptable” </p><p> </p><p>Thistlewind came back with a map in hand, and handed it to David, after looking at it for a few minutes, David spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Dirtmouth looks like a good place to head next, it is close by as well” Any new information could only help them and the Bunker, and their scouting mission wasn’t over yet. David just hoped that it wouldn’t end in the blood bath like the one he was just responsible for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The King's Ire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gene trooper makes its way to the Ancient Basin</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: City of Tears</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The sentries were afraid, they had every right to be. It wasn’t every day a metal giant rampages through your city, seemingly making a mockery of some of the best Hallownest had to offer. Nothing seemed to hurt it, not nails, not needles, not even the reinforcements of the Soul Sanctum seemed to do anything to stop it. It seemed the destruction would continue until the giant approached a hatch that led to the Royal Waterways. </p><p> </p><p>When the metal behemoth got there, it just ripped the hatch off, and jumped in. A sigh of relief washed through many of the sentries. It seemed that the beast had taken its sights of the city, and on to something else. </p><p> </p><p>Ogrim had finally managed to arrive at the scene with the contingent of watcher knights Lurian sent. The wounds sustained from the giant burned, but that wouldn’t stop him from carrying out his duties. Good bugs lost their lives to that thing, what right did he have to sit it out because of a few cracks.</p><p> </p><p>“You say it <em> heave </em>went into the Royal Waterways?” Ogrim asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir” Said a great sentry who was stationed there when it happened.</p><p> </p><p>“It had just busted through another house, we thought it was going to repeat its previous actions, but instead is went into the Waterways of all places, this leads me to believe that it actually has a purpose here beyond just mindlessly killing innocents” The great sentry continued</p><p> </p><p>“The White Palace!” Ogrim exclaimed, this thing was trying to assassinate the Pale King.</p><p> </p><p>“I'm going after it, <em> heave </em> no one here knows the Waterways like I do” Ogrim declared</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, you are in no condition to be fighting that thing” The great sentry warned</p><p> </p><p>“If I don’t then-” Ogrim was interrupted by a familiar voice behind him.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll do it!” Ogrim turned around to see Isma marching towards them, a look of determination of her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Isma, you can’t-” Ogrim began</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shush Ogrim, I’ll be fine, stay back here and rest, I have already alerted the other Great Knight, I shall return with that monster slain” Isma declared, as she jumped down the torn open hatch.</p><p> </p><p>Ogrim tried to follow her, but was stopped by the great sentry “Sir I highly suggest you heed her instructions” Ogrim wasn’t happy about it, but he relented, he only hoped Isma would be ok.</p><p>
  <b>Location: Royal Waterways</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The gene trooper was making its way across what looked to be the bug kingdom’s sewer system. Minimal resistance encountered, hostile fauna terminated after acts of belligerence.</p><p>The trooper arrived at an area with a wooden scarf holding, the signal from his objective was getting stronger, and he kept up the path. </p><p> </p><p>Hostile bug soldiers terminated upon initiation of hostilities. The bug soldiers didn’t have as much of a presence down here as they did in the city proper, but they still had a presence.</p><p>The trooper managed to make its way to the bottom of the area, where a destroyed cage like construct was located. </p><p> </p><p>The trooper followed the signal and came upon an area with a minimal soldier presence, though it had gaps that he would need to jump across, easy enough. The trooper jumped his way across the gaps, killing any bug soldier that engaged, and letting any that did not go, in accordance with the order to ‘show restraint’.</p><p> </p><p>The gene trooper saw an opening down a hole, simple enough, he could easily climb up later, though his objective would need to hold onto him. The trooper jumped down, and landed in what can only be described as a construction area. The loudness of his landing alerted the bugs to him, and they began running every which way in panic, none showed hostility, do not engage.</p><p> </p><p>The trooper went through another opening in the ground which led to a tunnel system, no presence of bug soldiers detected, only hostile fauna, easily taken care of. After a while of traversing the tunnels, he came to an area with a sign that had a strange symbol on it. That did not interest him as much as the hole where the signal appeared to be coming from. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, in a flash of light, the trooper was sent flying. It landed on the opposite side of the hole where the signal was coming from. The trooper scrambled to its feet, the HUD in its helmet telling him that some of the plating on his back had been broken. The trooper turned around and saw a white bug, whose head looked like a sort of crown, a pale whaite light seemed to emanate off of it. Suddenly, a bolt of white was launched, and hit the trooper in his breast plating. The plates cracked, and sent the trooper skidding backwards, but not knocking him over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hostility confirmed” was the trooper's only thought as the battle commenced.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Cultural Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I finally say how much time has elapsed, Seer finds out about some human history, and the gene troop fights the Pale King</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Crystal Peak</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Scout Team Beta created a travel plan based on the provided map, and suggestions by Seer. They would first travel to Dirtmouth, which was very close by, at the bottom of the mountain in fact. There was an elevator that led there on the mountain top in fact. Then they would take the bridge in Dirtmouth to scout out an area the denizens of Hallownest call King’s Pass, which also led to what they called the Howling Cliffs. David, Chris, and Matthew agreed that it would be best to scout out surface locations first before they descended into the subterranean kingdom.</p><p>However Seer seemed rather resistant to the idea, but relented after some convincing.</p><p> </p><p>However they had to rest up first, they had to rest first, it had taken them most the day to get to Crystal Peak, and they needed to rest. Tomorrow they would continue in their scouting mission, but for now they were exhausted, a lot had happened in the three days since they woke up.</p><p> </p><p>As the newcomers drifted off to sleep, Seer regarded them for a moment. David, who had first come off as a kind hearted soul, brutally tortured a prisoner, the reason for this change of behaviour was described by his comrades to be because of his military service in a place known as ‘Si’beerya’, Seer had never heard of such a place. When she asked them about it, they simply said it was a land far far away, and it was separated by a vast body of water know as the ‘Pasifik Oshean’ another thing she had no idea about.</p><p> </p><p>Seer questioned the validity of the newcomers  statement. If the distance was as vast as they claimed, then how could they possibly travel that distance. It did not seem possible, but she had no way of disproving it. She then asked what kingdom’s flag they served under. This question had gotten a laugh out of them, they told her that they served under no kingdom, but a ‘republek’ damn these strange words. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently a ‘republek’ was a system of governance that had no form of monarchy, and in their case at least, had elected representatives in positions of power. Seer wondered how such a system sustained itself, up until her shattering, the Radiance ruled over the Moth Tribe. Seer missed her, she remembered how in her youth, the Radiance would sing her and her fellow hatchlings lullabies. Seer teared up a little, she swore to herself that she would bring her back, she wouldn’t stop until she did.</p><p> </p><p>The newcomers told her some more about their fantastical war. Like how Chris and Matthew served in a place called ‘Manchore-ia’ which according to them was close to Si’beerya. Seer’s head hurt, the day was long, she was tired, she wanted to go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Ancient Basin</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The gene trooper dodged left and right, avoiding the white blasts the white bug was launching. When the trooper came in for a strike, the white bug raised some sort of shield, which his carbyne sword could not pierce, and had only just dodged a retaliatory blast from the white bug. The bug fired another blast, this one grazed the trooper on the upper outer leg, tearing yet more plating from the trooper’s now battered armor.</p><p> </p><p>The white bug didn’t seem to tire, so the trooper knew he likely wouldn’t be winning a battle of endurance. The trooper dodged yet another blast from the bug by jumping over it. The trooper was beginning to notice a pattern of behaviour, the bug didn’t seem wholly invested in the fight. This was something that the trooper could use, if he could catch the bug off guard, he could likely at least incapacitate long enough to get past it. The killing of this bug was not required to fulfill his objectives.</p><p> </p><p>The trooper took his heavy magnetic machine gun from his side, and fired. It didn’t even seem to scratch the white bug’s shield. That was when the trooper noticed a pattern, for every second the shield was raised, that was a second he was not being fired at, he could use this.</p><p> </p><p>The trooper charged, and the white bug raised its shield to block his sword. Then the trooper pulled back before he swung. The white bug lowered its shield to fire another blast at him, unfortunately for it, the white bug didn’t notice the magnetic grenade launcher in time. The trooper fired, and the air fuel grenade hit its mark, exploding, and launching the white bug back several meters. The trooper took his chance, and ran for the hole through the smoke where the single was coming from, and jumped down.</p><p> </p><p>The Pale King groaned, that hurt, a lot, he was lucky to get his seal up in time, even if only partially, otherwise that might have killed him, and he really didn't feel like reincarnating again. The Pale King quickly scrambled to his feet to meet the giant before it could strike again, but as the smoke from the explosion cleared, the giant was nowhere to be seen. The Pale King felt something under his feet, he looked down, and to his dismay, 2 of his horns had come off in the explosion. Those would take days to regrow.</p><p> </p><p>That giant appeared to be a bigger version of what his retainer described, was this the god of those tall beings? It was able to withstand strike after strike from him, he didn’t know any none-higher beings who could do that. Why did the giant leave though? Was it because it found that he couldn’t defeat him? Or was he not what the giant was after? If so he wished it could have vocalized that before it wrecked his kingdom’s biggest city.</p><p> </p><p>The Pale King sighed, where could it have gone? If it could teleport, it probably would have done so during the fight, the only place it could reasonably go was the… Abyss… this could be bad. </p><p> </p><p>“My King! Are you Alright?!” The Pale King heard the familiar voice of Isma calling to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Isma, I am alright, I just fought with the giant” The Pale King said</p><p> </p><p>“Did you kill it?” Isma asked, a serious and worried tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I.. uhm.. Well.. no” The Pale King said slightly embarrassed “But I did destroy various parts of its armor” The King quickly added</p><p> </p><p>“So, it took a god to damage it, but even then you were unable to kill it?!” Isma nearly yelled, if this was true, the situation was even worse than it looked, the Pale King wasn’t left unscathed from that fight, and the giant was still at large.</p><p> </p><p>The Pale King rubbed his horn stump, he could see why Isma was alarmed. </p><p> </p><p>“My messenger said that the giant came out of King’s Station, perhaps we could check Kingdom’s Edge, to see where these tall berserkers are coming from” The Pale King said trying to change the subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my king,” Isma said, they would need to know more about their mysterious enemy before they could do anything about them.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gene trooper arrives in the Abyss</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Abyss</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Julia groaned, Hollow was trying to convince her that she was in fact void, for the 3rd time in a row. It was getting obnoxious, she had nearly given up trying to convince him otherwise, as whatever she said just seemed to go over his head. He had started doing this shortly after she had managed to send her transmission. He would just walk up to her side, sit down, and start lecturing at her, while also attempting to use shows of physical affection to try and punctuate certain points.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“There is a significant amount of void in your soul, quite a bit more than most siblings in fact. It just so happens that there are other elements diluting your soul” </em> </b>Hollow said.</p><p> </p><p>Here he was, talking about souls again, like that meant anything to her. Souls aren’t even proven to exist, and yet here was Hollow, using it like it was scientific fact, to the point where he claims that he knows the composition of her soul. Though this did raise a question, and she actually decided to speak up this time.</p><p> </p><p>Julia gulped down the roasted ‘tik tik’ that Hollow had gotten for her, she was thankful that he at least understood that she needed food.</p><p> </p><p>“If void is only a part of my soul, couldn’t that mean that the void is diluting-” Hollow cut her off.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“No!” </em> </b>Hollow said suddenly, almost offended, how could his sibling say something so horrible?</p><p> </p><p>“No?” Julia said questioningly “What makes you so sure?” she asked</p><p> </p><p>Hollow looked… legitimately angry, his sibling was again denying they were family. It did not matter if the void was there first or not. After all, the sibling’s eggs had been taken over by the void, the Lord had saved them from the king. The void was an integral part of Julia’s being, and anything made of void was a child of the Lord, and through that connection, his sibling. </p><p> </p><p>“It just sounds like you’re making a lot of mental gymnastics to avoid the fact that you made a mistak-”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“NO! No we did not!” </em> </b>Hollow yelled, this alerted many of the siblings who came over to where they were sitting. Julia was clearly damaged, every single sibling could feel the void with in her. How was she not able to feel it, how was she not able to connect two and two together that void, equaled a child of the Lord. It was infuriating, no matter what they told her, no matter what evidence they showed, she just denied this basic truth.</p><p> </p><p>Julia sighed, that had been the expected reaction. She would provide evidence against her being a void thing, and Hollow would just ignore it. No matter how much evidence she provided to the contrary, they would just keep calling her their sibling. It was getting very infuriating that they refused to accept the basic truth that she wasn’t one of them. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Hollow stood up, and looked over to the large steel doors that blocked the opening to the Abyss. “<b><em>Another sibling” </em> </b>Hollow thought to himself, he had barely noticed this new sibling’s void signature, he had been preoccupied with making sure Julia didn’t escape, as well as trying to convince her that they were family. </p><p> </p><p>The steel doors were suddenly flung open, and what Julia saw shocked her, It was a gene trooper, it’s helmet’s eyes glowing a hellish red. 7 feet of muscle, metal, and firepower, they were very destructive, and highly feared. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, at least rescue is here” Julia thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>The trooper scanned the area for his objective, there were many strange life forms surrounding him, no hostile intention yet shown, that was good at least. The trooper walked farther into the dark room, the red glow from his helmet helping illuminate it somewhat. </p><p> </p><p>One of floating black things came over to it, and surprisingly, spoke in english.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Sibling!” </em> </b>It said in a happy tone, the trooper paid it no mind.</p><p> </p><p>The trooper continued looking, and he did not have to look long, as he saw his objective running towards him. The trooper began sprinting towards her as well. The speed at which the trooper moved seemed to surprise the various strange creatures, but that really did not matter.</p><p> </p><p>Hollow looked at this new sibling with great interest, it was massive, it was taller than him by a lot, even including his horns. It also appeared to be running in his general direction, why was that? He looked over, and noticed that Julia wasn’t next to him any more, but was running towards the new sibling.</p><p> </p><p>Hollow wondered if these two had a history, it wasn’t until the new sibling scooped Julia up, put her on her shoulder, and began running to the door that he realized something was wrong.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“STOP! LEAVING THE ABYSS ISN’T SAFE!” </em> </b>Hollow shouted, teleporting in front of the new sibling, hoping to stop it.</p><p> </p><p>The sibling merely backhanded him, and Hollow went flying, landing on his face two meters away. His shell was cracked, that really hurt. Other siblings appeared to try and dog pile the new large sibling, but few were able to even catch up to it. Greeny was one of the few that did, and it latched to the giant siblings arm. </p><p> </p><p>The large sibling roughly tore Greeny from its arm, and to Hollow’s dismay, slammed him to the ground, shattering his shell. The other sibling’s cried out, why would their own family do this, why? Greeny didn’t do anything wrong, he was just trying to keep his sibling safe.</p><p> </p><p>The crying alerted the Shade Lord, who quickly shot out of the sea of void at the bottom of the abyss.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Children, whats wron- Oh no” </b>The Shade Lord looked sadly at Greeny’s broken shell, and then noticed the giant giving off a void signature, who was running away with Julia. </p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord reached out, and grabbed the large sibling by the waist. </p><p> </p><p><b>“What were you thinking?!” </b>The Shade Lord shouted</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Do you have any idea how dangerous what your doing is!? Poor Greeny just had his shell shattered, Hollow had his cracked, and now I find you trying to take your sibling from the Abyss?! </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Lord continued to berate the new sibling, he had to learn that this behavior wasn’t ok, it was the only way he would learn. It was what any responsible parent would do.</p><p> </p><p>The trooper struggled in the colossus’s grib, and managed to get one of his arms free, along with his magnetic grenade launcher.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I am not telling you this to make you feel bad, I am simply trying to-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The trooper fired three air fuel bombs directly at the colossus’s face, they all hit their mark, the bright flashes of the explosions lit up the darkness.</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord recoiled and dropped the large sibling, along with Julia. The sibling hit the ground running with Julia in tow, the Shade Lord recovered just in time to see them run out of the Abyss, and climb into the Ancient Basin.</p><p> </p><p>This wasn’t good, he would need to go after them, and bring them back. But first, he had injured children to attend to.</p><p> </p><p>Greeny’s shade finally emerged, and looked at his destroyed shell with sadness, and began crying.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“My Shell!” </em> </b>Greeny sobbed, the Shade Lord did his best to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Shh, shh, its ok, I can fix it, shh, its ok, ill make it all better” </b>The Shade Lord said, stroking Greeny’s shade.</p><p> </p><p>Hollow felt terrible, this felt like his fault, the Lord seemed to pick up on this. The Lord picked him up, and brought him over to where Greeny was, after all, what kind of parent would he be if he did not comfort his children.</p><p> </p><p>Other sibling’s joined in to help comfort the two. As this was happening, the Lord was developing a plan to get his morbidly misinformed children back.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Agressive Haggling</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scout Team Beta and Seer enter Dirtmouth.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Dirtmouth</b>
</p><p> </p><p>David, Matthew, Chris, and Seer stepped off the elevator they took from Crystal Peak, and into the valley town of Dirtmouth. The town itself was bustling with activity, with stores selling their goods to travelers, people moving to and from the surface, as well as various groups of children playing around residential areas. </p><p> </p><p>“My friends, before we continue onwards, I must let you know that moths aren’t exactly… welcome, as evidenced by yesterday's incident” Seer said.</p><p> </p><p>“What are the chances that the townsfolk will attempt violence?” Asked Chris.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm” Seer pondered the question for a few seconds before answering “I guess it all really depends on how afraid they are of you.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, form around Seer, make it visually obvious that messing with her entails messing with us” David said.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes sir” Said Matthew and Chris in acknowledgement, Matthew going to Seer’s right, and Chris to her left, David was in front. </p><p> </p><p>The group went into town, with Seer in the defensive circle, ready to deter anyone who may cause their translator harm.</p><p> </p><p>A group of three bugs began approaching the group, seemingly oblivious to the fact that the moth was associated with the three giants surrounding her.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey moth, looks like your ilk didn’t learn not to come down here” The bugs were brandishing small daggers. “Why don’t we teach you a lesson”</p><p> </p><p>A circle suddenly formed around the delinquents and white clad giants with the moth in the center. Chants of “FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT”  could be heard, along with words of derrison being directed at Seer.</p><p> </p><p>The delinquents bugs seemed to chuckle, and then stopped, the three white giants were still surrounding the moth, this suddenly didn’t seem like a good idea. However, the delinquents had a reputation to maintain, and, in a moment of remarkable stupidity, decided to threaten a being several times his size.</p><p> </p><p>“Ey yo, big guys, why don’t yo-” But one of the tall figures cut him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t we what?” The white clad figure said in a strange sounding voice, though even through the strang distortion, the venom in its voice was clear.</p><p> </p><p>“Ey you actually defending moths pal, what you some kind of moth fucker?” The lead delinquent said</p><p> </p><p>“No, no can’t say I ever have” The leading tall figure said with amusement. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what I mean you moth lover, why not get out of the way and let us-” The leading delinquent bug was cut off again by one of the tall figures, the sound appeared to come from the one on the right.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok, this just stupid, look at the situation, notice how much larger we are than you, notice how I could probably just step on you and you’d die. Hostility and belligerence will only result in your maiming, and possible death, I do not believe that this is a fight you want to start.” The tall being on the moth’s right side.</p><p> </p><p>The lead delinquent stepped back a bit, he did have to admit, this wasn’t the smartest thing he had ever done. Would anyone really fault him for not wanting to start a fight with these tall things? </p><p> </p><p>The delinquent bugs apparently chose that life was more important than trying to look tough, and ran away. The disappointed crowd dissipated, though a not insignificant amount of the townsfolk seemed to pay attention to every move the group made.</p><p> </p><p>“Those bugs, were realy dumb”  Matthew said to no one in particular. “I mean, how do you not immediately get that something several times your size isn't exactly something you are going to want to pick a fight with.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hallownestian deliquants aren’t exactly… the brightest bunch, it isn’t uncommon for them to meet their end by doing something extraordinarily unadvisable. They feel like the only way to make themselves look tough is by picking fights with whoever they can, which is one of the lethal unadvisable things they do.” Seer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Well that's behind us right now lets-” David was cut off by Seer.</p><p> </p><p>“WAIT!, I detect another crystal nearby, two actually” Seer pointed to one of the town’s buildings.</p><p> </p><p>“These crystals are incredibly valuable to the Moth Tribe, though sadly many of them have been lost or stolen over the years” Seer said</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, that looks like a shop” Said Matthew.</p><p> </p><p>Seer sighed “It is Sly’s, he will probably try and sell my people’s own artifacts to me, please wait outside I brought geo” </p><p> </p><p>The humans couldn’t exactly enter the store anyway, they were taller than the building, so they just sat outside waiting.</p><p> </p><p>“I was going to sell them for 300 each” Sly started</p><p> </p><p>“Oh good, I have enough for-”</p><p> </p><p>“But considering their importance to you, how about 3,000 geo each” Sly interrupted</p><p> </p><p>“6,000 geo?! That's outrageous!” Seer yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“If you can’t pay up, i'm going to have to ask you to lea-” Before Sly could finish, a bug with fancy clothing entered.</p><p> </p><p>“Shopkeep, I had received word that you had exotic artifacts” It was a noble, if the fancy clothes didn’t give it away, the posh accent and air of arrogance certainly did.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure do, have them right here in fact, 6,000 geo each” Sly said.</p><p> </p><p>The noble took a good look at the crystals “Deal” said the noble.</p><p> </p><p>“W-wait I was-” Seer started but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry lady, if you wanted, maybe you should have offered a better price” Sly said in a callus tone.</p><p> </p><p>Seer was on the verge of tears as she saw the noble walk away with her people’s last hope.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Such pretty little crystals, to think a filthy old moth tried to buy them. Lucky I was in time to stop that undeserved purchase, I think I’ll turn you into a necklas-” The noble stopped as he bumped into something.</p><p> </p><p>The noble looked up to see three tall figures towering over him, the one in the middle cracking its claws.</p><p> </p><p>“Eh heh heh” The noble squeaked out nervously.</p><p> </p><p>“Out out out” Sly yelled at the crying Seer, he didn’t want some old moth disrupting business.</p><p> </p><p>Seer walked up to her white clade friends in shambles. This was her chance, and she blew it, her people were doo-.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Seer, look what we have” Chris said, Seer looked up to see the crystals in Chris’s right outstretched hand.</p><p> </p><p>Seer had no words, all she could do was run up and hug Chris’s leg tears of sorrow and now joy running down her face.</p><p> </p><p>As this was happening, a figure in scarlet robes and a smiling mask standing at the edge of King's Pass looked down at the group. 3 whole humans, he couldn't believe his luck, the master needed to hear about this.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have suggestions or something you would like to say, comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Another Run Through the City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gene trooper emerges from the Royal Waterways, and the Shade Lord creates a plan to save his 'children'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: City of Tears</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ogrim was currently sitting down as one of the city's physicians looked over his wounds. Physicians were few and far between, but as a great knight, he was given special priority. Ogrim tried requesting that the physician focus those more needing attention, however as it turned out, all the sentries who fought the giant were dead. The giant did not let anyone who faced it in combat live to tell the tale. The physician bandaged his cracked shell as best he could, and ordered him to get rest, as well as to not physically exert himself too much.</p><p> </p><p>Ogrim shuddered, there were many good bugs who had perished, many young aspiring sentries with dreams of defending Hallownest and their families. They were gone now, just yesterday they never would have guessed that today would be goodbye. Ogrim couldn’t take his mind off it, so many dead, he was a great knight, he was supposed to be a protector of Hallownest, how could he have let this happen!?</p><p> </p><p>Various sentry units and a force of watcher knights patrolled around the entrance to the Royal Waterways the giant went through. It was there mostly to prevent citizens with more courage then brains trying to go after the metal behemoth, the sentries under orders of Ogrim were to pull back at the first sign of the giant coming back, they all saw what that thing could do, and knew fighting it would be suicide.</p><p> </p><p>A young pillbug came up to Ogrim, notepad in hand, his shell was blue, and he wore a matching hood over his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir Ogrim!” The young pillbug said running up to him, when he got there the young bug put his hands on his knees at a loss for breath. This however did not stop the curious young pillbug from asking the great knight questions.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir Ogrim <em> Huff </em> I heard <em> Huff </em> about a <em> huff </em> giant <em> huff </em>” The young pillbug said, struggling to the words out as he was heaving for breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Slow down young one, breath, for wyrm’s sake breath” Ogrim said, as the blue pillbug collected himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ehem, yes, sorry Sir Ogrim, it's just that I heard that a giant rampaged through here, and I would like to hear about it from someone who saw it! From a great knight no less!” The pillbug said with much enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>“Well young one, first, what is your name?” Ogrim asked.</p><p> </p><p>“My name is Quirrell, I am a scholar at the archives, and a student of Monomon the Teacher” Quirrel said proudly.</p><p> </p><p>“Well Quirrel…. <em> Sigh </em>if you were looking for a tale of honor and glory, I’m sorry to say that there wasn’t any, only tragedy and sadness” Ogrim said solemnly, as much as he wished to give a tale of a heroic last stand, it would not be truthful. It was a slaughter, plain and simple.</p><p> </p><p>“However, the bugs that died today were valourous, and willing to pay the ultimate sacrifice to ensure Hallownest’s safety, even if they were not successful.” Ogrim added.</p><p> </p><p>Quirrel was listening intently, and was diligently writing notes down in his notebook as Ogrim continued the story.</p><p> </p><p>“The metal fiend crashed through a wall in King’s Station, and from there it’s campaign of destruction swept through this fine city. It was tall, towering over the likes of Hegemol, even Herra the Beast of Deepnest. Its eyes glowed a hellish red, and t was encased in a metal armor so strong that nothing we threw at it seemed to even so much as bother it.” Ogrim said, the memory very fresh in his mind.</p><p> </p><p>Quirrel was saddened by the tale, but continued writing, he would hate to meet something that can make a great knight talk about it like it was some unstoppable force of nature. News of the giant had spread quickly, it had been a day when the thing entered the Waterways, which made many wonder what it was doing down there. Monomon had been sent to collect information on the metal behemoth in order to help her make a solution against it.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, heavy stomping could be heard, and Ogrim’s head shot up.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone run! The giant is coming back!!” Yelled a watcher knight, fleeing as far as he could from the Waterway entrance. Civilians ran into their homes, and locked their doors. Quirrel looked conflicted between wanting to see the giant up close, and his basic self preservation instincts. Self preservation won out, and he ran as fast as his legs could carry him.</p><p> </p><p>Sure enough the giant did emerge from the waterways, and to the surprise of many was carrying a shorter white clad being over its left shoulder. What surprised them even more was the not insignificant damage to the giant's armor.</p><p> </p><p>“The beast is damaged, it can be harmed, let's kill it!” Yelled a watcher knight, as it curled up into a ball, and began rolling at great speeds towards the giant. The other watcher knights did not share this seemingly suicidal sentiment and continued running.</p><p> </p><p>The charging watcher knight would pay for his decision, as the giant simply kicked the rolled up knight. The kick cracked the knight's shell, and sent him flying several meters. Its not clear if it was the kick or the landing that killed the watcher knight, but it was most certainly dead. The giant was running at its normal impossible speed through the city again, the white clad being in tow. The sentries of the city stayed out of the way this time, and to the relief of many, the giant didn’t appear to be keen on another slaughter, and let them live.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: The Abyss</b>
</p><p>The Shade Lord was in deep thought, he had mended Hollow’s and Greeny’s shells, and was now focused on getting his runaway children back. Hollow couldn’t do it, at least not without help, the other siblings were too large, and would be expecting him. No, the Lord decided, he would have to get them himself.</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord reached down into the depths of the void sea, and retrieved the object that would allow him to save his children. What emerged was a massive 8, eyed jet black shell.</p><p> </p><p>He would save his children, like he had saved so many before.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Wyrms and Lords</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Pale King and his great knights discuss on how to deal with the giant, but they get an unexpected visitor.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: White Palace Meeting Hall</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Pale King put his hands on his head and let out a sigh. His messenger reported the giant had emerged in the city again, fewer deaths this time thankfully, but still, having a metal behemoth run around your city with homicidal intent is never good.  Isma sat in the meeting hall with him, waiting for the other great knights to come so that they may better formulate a response against these tall berserkers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isma hummed as she waited, her eyes were closed, she wondered if Dryya was actually going to come. She hasn’t been on the best terms with the king for a while, not after he and the What Lady had their falling out. Perhaps the White Lady would understand the threat of these giants to the bugs of Hallownest, and order her to assist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you think of it?” Asked the Pale King out of the blue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isma opened her eyes and sat up, “I take it you mean the recent incursions by those tall beasts?” Isma said rhetorically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think they are either monsters, or afraid, or both” Isma said, leaning back against the chair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand them being monsters, but why afraid?” The Pale King asked, genuinely curious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, it may turn out that this whole chain of events was the result of a misunderstanding, and them being frightened by it, thus resorting to… drastic measures”  Isma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Pale King rubbed his eyes, he supposed it made sense, but after the whole giant incident he wasn’t really certain that they were afraid. That thing just came in, and began slashing, it didn’t seem like the actions of someone who was afraid, but bloodthirsty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Pale King rubbed the two nubs where two of his horns were knocked off, the blast had also left a crack going across his face, it would take time to heal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Pale King was pulled from his thoughts by a knocking at the meeting room door, it must have been the great knights. Sure enough when he opened the large door, there were the other four knights, though Dryya didn’t look pleased about coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, good, you're here. Come in, come in, the recent occurrence has created much we must discuss” The Pale King said as he ushered his knights in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the assembled knights took their seats, Ogrim letting out a pained huff as he did, the Pale King began going over a plan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What we know is that these giants are likely coming from somewhere beyond King’s Pass, if we wish to know anything about them, I would like one of you to lead a scouting party to find out wher-” The Pale King was cut off by Dryya letting out an annoyed groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wyrm, if what we have been informed about these giants are true, all that would do is get more bugs killed. They can shrug off blows from nails, needles, and soul blasts, and according to you, took your flaunted powers as a god to even lay a dent in it. Even after its fight with you, it was still  in well enough condition to go on their second run through the city. Dryya said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then what are we supposed to do Dryya?” Hegemol piped up, “Just let it come back and massacre our people again? We can’t just do nothing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Would you risk provoking another attack? What if there are more of these metal giants out there!? We can’t even handle one, imagine having to face two, or maybe even three?” Dryya yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dryya, maybe we could… just send scouts to take a peak? Not fight it, but… just take a peak” Ogrim offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Che will go” Ze’mer said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on, we haven't even agreed on a plan ye-” The Pale King was once more cut off, this time by Isma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ze’mer is the stealthiest of the great knights, and it would be advantageous to send as few bugs as possible, the more there are, the more we risk detection.” Isma said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Pale King sighed, they were not wrong, but he disliked his meetings falling out of his control. The Pale King was also concerned with the possible discovery of his old…. Body, but he was willing to risk it if it meant these giant attacks were not going to be a recurring theme.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, whenever you are prepared for Ze'mer, you may head for the caves beyond Kingdom’s Edge, and find out more about the giants” The Pale King said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Che will return” Said Ze’mer, as she walked out of the meeting room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before she could open the door herself, something had opened it from the outside. What stood before them was a truly massive figure, it had eight glowing heys, four arms, and stood at a height well above that of even the giant’s. The Pale King backed away in fright, it was the Lord of Shades himself, and he looked angry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dryya turned towards the Pale King, a look of anger on her face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you do now!” Dryya yelled at the monarch, things were bad enough with the giant, what did the king do to piss off the Lord this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lord walked into the meeting hall, Ze’mer stepped back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Foolish wyrm, was my warning insufficient? Did I not already take care of the infection for you, was that not enough to stay your hand on butchering my children’s souls and turning them against me!?” The Shad Lord demanded, did the wyrm really believe that he would not take offence to him tampering with the souls of his children?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what you're talking about” The Pale King said, fear clearly in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“LIAR! One of my own children came down to the Abyss, and snatched another recently recovered child from me!” The Lord yelled</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That thing went down into the abyss and took a sibling? This got the Pale King wondering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This… child of yours wouldn’t have happened to launch explosives at you would it?” The Pale King asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, so you did order it!” The Shade Lord yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, its just that” The wyrm pointed to the stumps where two of his horns once were as well as the crack on his face, “It did that to me too” The monarch said nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shade Lord was dumbfounded, on one hand he was proud of his child for sticking it to the pale bastard. On the other hand, if the Pale King wasn’t the one diluting and then ordering around his runaway children, then who was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think” The Pale King began “That our problems may not be so dissimilar”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p><p>A Meme I made: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/697529679724281878/779200502281011210/4n3qov.png</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Expedition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Evan and another scientist discuss what the gene trooper and Julia saw, and the Pale King and Shade Lord discuss the Lord's new 'children'</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Bunker Neurological Research Laboratory</b>
</p><p> </p><p>An old man in a white coat diligently wrote down recent test results. In front of the man was a brain in a jar. The brain had belonged to a dog, the experiment involved cerebral modifications of the brain, as well as running it through simulations. The old man was named Jackson, a 63 year old neurological scientist, before the war, he had helped find solutions to various severe mental disabilities, and the discovery of extrasensory abilities.</p><p> </p><p>The door to the laboratory opened, Jackson looked over to see who it was. It was Evan, Jackson put his tablet down, and acknowledged him.</p><p> </p><p>“Evan, wasn’t expecting you” Jackson said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“The gene trooper sent out to rescue our scout has returned, but there was… not insignificant damage to its armor” Evan said, a bit hesitant, like he wasn’t sure Jackson would believe him.</p><p> </p><p>“Evan… gene troopers are encased in carbyne aluminum alloy, are you telling me that these bugs somehow broke through a material two hundred times stronger than steel?” A tone of unease was in Jackson’s voice.</p><p> </p><p>Evan cleared his throat, “Well, video footage from the troopers helmet shows a bizarre looking white bug… exhibiting extra sensory powers, this one being the one to cause the damage, this revelation caused Vilmire to… green light some previously turned down plans”</p><p> </p><p>“So he is finally going to let me restart the Human Psionics Project?” Jackson said, a bit of hopefulness in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately no…” </p><p> </p><p>Jackson scoffed at this, a bug shows enough extrasensory power to crack fucking carbyne plating, and Vilmire doesn’t want him to find a way to match it. He knew Vilmire urged caution, but the threat was real.</p><p> </p><p>“However, he did green light the proposed expedition to Blacksite 492”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson perked up at this, that location stored much of the research into the field of psionics before the bombs dropped, while Jackson had some of the research at hand, it was not complete. Though this made no sense, if Vilmire didn’t greenlight the Human Psionics Project, why would he green light an expedition to collect research for it?</p><p> </p><p>“Do you think this is just so he gets us off his back?” Jackson asked, that was the only solution he could come up with, Blacksite 492 only dealt with Psionics, the chances of there being anything there beyond that were slim to none.</p><p> </p><p>“I don't know Jack, but its something, considering your familiarity with the facility, as well as your experience in the field of what that facility did, Vilmire requested that you head the expedition.”</p><p> </p><p>“That wouldn’t be too long of a trip, Blacksite 492 is in the Appalachian mountain range, if I recall this bunker is in the midwest, our monarchs should make the trip fairly easily” Jackson said</p><p> </p><p>Monarchs were the evolution of Boeing's Osprey line of transport helicopters, the Monarch was much bigger, faster, had greater carrying capacity, thicker armor, and had self defense capabilities, such as counter measures, light railguns. It was a very versatile craft, and with their top speed of 350 knots, he could make it to 492 and back in good time.</p><p> </p><p>“When do I go?” </p><p> </p><p>“When Allen gets around to assembling a squad for you, likely going to be regulars, not to beat up on the scouts, but an operation this sensitive and far away from the bunker will require a high level of discipline, coordination, and fire power”</p><p> </p><p>Regulars were, like their name suggests, full time military service members. While they were by no means anywhere near the level of a gene trooper, they were given augmentations. Better eyes, stronger muscles, thicker bones, better hearing, as well as a higher mitochondria count. Conscripts didn’t get such augmentations due to the heavy resource and logistical burden that would entail.</p><p> </p><p>“Understandable I suppose, if an insect kingdom can pop up here, it can pop up anywhere” Jackson said, a hint of melancholy in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“There were some interesting things recorded from our gene trooper in the field, beyond that weird white bug” Evan said</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and what would that be?”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… this may sound very strange, but… there were vanta black creatures, some with white heads, some weird floating ones, and one of them called the gene trooper, a ‘sibling’”</p><p> </p><p>“A sibling?” Jackson asked in disbelief, were these things on hallucinogens? </p><p> </p><p>“It gets better, then when the gene trooper started running off with Julia, an even bigger black thing emerged and grabbed it by that was. The thing then proceeded to berate it like the thing was the troopers dad, before the trooper shot it in the face with its grenade launcher, and ran away” Evan said, barely containing a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmmm, I wonder what caused that reaction in these creatures…. WAIT! The things spoke in a way we could understand?” Jackson said, surprise evident in his voice.</p><p>“Yea… it appears that this thing is also capable of extra sensory powers, as Julia, the scout we retrieved said that the thing claimed to learn it from breaking into the scout’s mind”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson took a moment to process the information, then eased himself into a nearby chair, and sighed. Even after all this, Vilmire won’t allow him to begin work on his Psionics project. Maybe the prospect was frightening to Vilmire, maybe he thought it was pseudo science, Jackson didn’t know, but right now that wasn’t important.</p><p> </p><p>“The void creatures according to the footage from the gene trooper and testimony of Julia, believe that we are its family, for some odd reason. To them, we are just children, misguided children that need to be taught better. The reason given for this when asked by Julia, was because ‘We had void in our souls’” Evan said, tearing Jackson from his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson put his head in his hands and groaned.</p><p> </p><p>“For something with psionic powers, these things are mentally deficient” Jackson said, annoyance clearly in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“These things will come to ‘save’ us sooner or later” Evan said.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson got out of his chair “Well then, let's hope this expedition gives us something we can work with” </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: White Palace Meeting Hall</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord and Pale King were currently talking about the situation involving the giant, which the Shade Lord claims is one of his children.</p><p> </p><p><b>“I sent Hollow and Ghost to retrieve them, we had suspicions that you did something to them due to their white clothing” </b>The Shade Lord recounted.</p><p> </p><p>“You sent Hollow to retrieve the tall figures from the first sighting of them?” The Pale King asked.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Yes, there were five I detected, yet Hollow was only able to bring back one, due to unwillingness to come wi-” </b>The Shade Lord was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>“YOU KIDNAPPED ONE OF THEM!?” The Pale King said accusingly. This would explain why the giant was reported to have one of the white clad figures with them during their return trip through the city. This wasn’t an attack out of fear or spite, it was a rescue mission with collateral damage.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I DID NOT KIDNAP HER! They are simply… confused, and afraid… I have to make it better, I have to” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“What makes you think they are void?” </p><p> </p><p><b>“I detected it in their souls, though other elements are diluting it…. that is all I am willing to divulge.” </b>The Shade Lord said hesitantly.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever had any contact with these new.. Erm.. siblings before?” The Pale King was confused now, these things were apparently void yet the Shade Lord, the literal god of the stuff never knew of their existence before now. They then responded with some level of either hostility of unwillingness to cooperate.</p><p> </p><p><b>“No… I am ashamed to have been ignorant about them for so long” </b>The Lord said, sorrow clearly in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps this is evidence that not all void… wants to be in the Abyss-” The Pale King was cut off by the Shade Lord interjecting.</p><p> </p><p><b>“SILENCE FOOLISH WYRM! Do not speak of matters you have no knowledge of” </b>The Lord yelled angrily</p><p> </p><p>“Ok… ok, how about we discuss making sure your…. Children, don't cause another incident”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have anything you would like to suggest or say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. A Latern's Call</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scout Team Beta and Seer make their way through King's Pass and the Howling Cliffs</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: King’s Pass Bridge</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Scout Team Beta and Seer were walking up the bridge that led to King’s Pass. Seer was fiddling with her crystals, in order to ‘reassemble’ it, apparently the crystals were all part of some shattered whole. The team had spent much of the day observing the town, and asking questions to any locals that were willing to talk, as well driving off any bugs that thought it would be a good idea to attack an elderly moth.</p><p> </p><p>As they reached the ledge of King’s Pass, a snap could be heard behind them, when the group looked back, they saw Seer had managed to combine the crystals. The greater whole glowed a yellow light.</p><p> </p><p>“I did it” Seer whispered to herself, she could hardly believe it.</p><p> </p><p>“So is that it? Or….” David asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, no, there are more shards left, but the crystal is much more powerful than it was.” </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll keep a look out then,” Said David.</p><p> </p><p>The group made their way deeper into King’s Pass, some areas were easier to follow than others, as Seer sometimes had to piggyback on one of scouts, as her advanced age prevented her from traversing more physically intensive parts of the area. </p><p> </p><p>“Who the hell put down so many metal spikes in a pathway” Chris complained.</p><p> </p><p>“Either masochist, sadists, or both” Matthew said jokingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey David you gonna torture and execute the desighners of this place?” Chris said with passive aggression</p><p> </p><p>David didn’t respond.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe tell them how they committed a war crime, and then proceed to commit a war crime” Chris said, the aggression being much less passive.</p><p> </p><p>David just stood there, silently. Chris didn’t care if David was technically the leader of Team Beta, this shit had to be curbed. Chris was fairly certain that Allen and/or Vilmire would agree.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to make this very clear David, what you did back over at the mountain top was fucked up. You aren't going to do it anymore, understood? No matter how deserving you think they are.”</p><p> </p><p>David stood there for a few moments, unmoving and silent as a statue. He stayed that way for several tense seconds.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine” David said briskly, then turned around, and continued walking down the path.</p><p> </p><p>“That went better than expected” Chris said to no one in particular.</p><p> </p><p>The group continued moving through the caverns of King’s Pass. Chris was uneasy, that felt too damn easy, considering how quickly David’s mood shifted before, he was half expecting him to do something violent. Maybe he actually put two and two together that this wasn’t the Siberian campaign, Chris didn’t know, and it was making him a bit stressed.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew appeared to pick up on this, and patted him on the back.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, don’t worry, David is a nice guy… most of the time, just… a bit overprotective, and still scarred by Siberia” </p><p> </p><p>“I hope you’re right Mat, though I do wonder, how do you know David?” Chris asked</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, we served in Korea together for awhile before his unit was reassigned to Siberia, he was usually pleasant to talk to” </p><p> </p><p>“I take those… moments like the ones on the mountain were the exception” Chris said</p><p> </p><p>Matthew chuckled nervously “Yea… he has the strange ability to go from sweet and caring to brutal and callus, I don’t understand it myself.”  </p><p> </p><p>Chris thought about it for a minute “Hmmm, maybe he was being protective of the children? You saw the look he gave those small moths. Plus the words that officer was using weren’t exactly the kind a Geneva Convention abiding military would. Considering the conditioning he received in Siberia, it wouldn’t be too out of the question that he brought up the war crime in order to justify killing her to himself, not that I agree.”</p><p> </p><p>Chris was torn from his ramble when Seer taped him on the leg “Excuse me friends, but you keep bringing up new and strange places, what is this Ka’riah you speak of?”</p><p> </p><p>Chris regarded her for a moment before answering “Korea is a peninsula that is very far away, its in the region we call East Asia, and before you ask, no, you will likely not be able to ever visit there due to the vast distances involved.”</p><p> </p><p>Seer ruffled her fluff a bit “Not that I am calling you dishonest friends, but you speak of many far off lands, and when ever asked, you say that they are far away, and that we won’t be able to visit them. I wonder, if they are so far, how did you go there and fight a war no less?”</p><p> </p><p>“It's a long story-” Chris began but was cut off</p><p> </p><p>“Get your grapples and climbing axes ready, we need to go up!” David yelled over to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, I carried her last time, you take this one Mat” Chris said.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure” </p><p> </p><p>Matthew bent down, Seer put her arms around his shoulders, and held on tight. The climb was a pain in the ass to say the least. The openings were narrow, Matthew at to push Seer up a few times while still having one hand on his climbing axe. But soon enough, they were topside, and out of the caverns.</p><p> </p><p>The group began surveying the area, there wasn’t much around, a lot of open space, but the group continued onwards. They past an odd looking statue, which Seer told them said “Here Lies Gorb, The Great Mind” (Unfortunately the crystal didn’t translate writing). </p><p> </p><p>They walked until they hit an area that looked like the way down the mountain. This time David was the one to carry Seer as they started climbing down. They were at one of the many ledges on the way down when something quite bizarre happened.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello friends!”</p><p> </p><p>The group turned suddenly to where the noise came from. To the shock of the scouts, there was a figure that was wearing a scarlet robe, a smiling theatre mask, and a physiology that was unmistakably human, sitting down at a hole in the mountainside.</p><p> </p><p>“I am trying to light a fire, and, well, I appear to not have my flint on me. Would you be so kind as to giving me a helping hand” The scarlet clad human said in an uncomfortably jolly tone.</p><p> </p><p>Seer looked at the figure with suspicion, there was something… off, about them, but she couldn’t tell what. </p><p> </p><p>The scouts looked at each other, what would be the harm in helping someone light a fire? Besides, they would like to know more about a possible wasteland human population.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, we’ll give you a hand, show us where your campsite is” Dave said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wonderful, wonderful! Come with me” The scarlet clad human said in his much too joyful for comfort voice.</p><p> </p><p>The group entered the cavern, it was dark, the scarlet clad human led them to a strangely ornate campsite. The campfire site was oddly complex, it was made of metal and used quite a bit of coal.</p><p>“Now if you may please light the fire” The scarlet clad human said, bowing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>David took out a match box, and took out a match, and lit it.It was then that Seer realized what this was.</p><p> </p><p>“WAIT DAVID DON-” Seer yelled but it was too late, David had already thrown the match at the nightmare lantern.</p><p> </p><p>The coal burst into scarlet flame, and the sound of an accordion could be heard, the various unlit torches in the cavern were now lit, burning in a similar scarlet.</p><p> </p><p>The scarlet clad human gave a bow.</p><p> </p><p>“I hope you enjoy our show” He said before disappearing in a burst of scarlet flame.</p><p> </p><p>The group just stood there in shocked silence for a few second.</p><p> </p><p>“What the actual fuck” Chris said, what the hell had they just witnessed?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Normalcy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see some more Bunker civilian life.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: The Bunker</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Henry walked the halls of the Bunker, getting lunch, partaking in recreational activities, such as various video games or gambling. His job currently consisted of fixing systems that didn’t survive two hundred years with no maintenance. It was a nice, normal life, and that's what felt so uneasy and unnatural.</p><p> </p><p>The world had ended, so why did everything feel so normal to him? It was uncomfortably comfortable. He had pretty decent food, he never had to worry about if he was going to eat, and he had a roof over his head. He did have to give credit to those who designed and built the Bunker, it made everyday feel like the average day in life of a middle class urbanite.</p><p> </p><p>It just felt wrong, two hundred years in stasis, and yea sure the sentient bugs, and vast swaths of desolate wasteland were sure as hell different. However that just didn’t affect him, he was safe and secure in the Bunker, those bugs were out there, and he was in here. </p><p> </p><p>Henry was pulled from his thoughts when his watch beeped, yet another section of the long range comms system needed repairs.</p><p> </p><p>“Why is it always the comms?” Henry thought out loud.</p><p> </p><p>This bunker wasn’t the only bunker made, there were many scattered across the former United States. It is hoped that contact could be made with them, so that through cooperation, repopulation of the wasteland could be more efficient. Until then though, Henry would continue to do his job day after day.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Henry” A voice said from behind him.</p><p> </p><p>Henry turned around to see Izabelle walking up to him. Izabelle had quickly become on of Henry’s workplace friends. They would talk as they worked on repairing various electrical systems that conked out after two centuries of inactivity.</p><p> </p><p>It was idle chat mostly, sometimes they would go to the bar and see if any of the cheap newly distilled booz was any good. It wasn’t but that didn’t stop them from drinking it, and getting a little tipsy. They would occasionally play Hearts of Iron 5 in their free time, sometimes together in the Axis or Allies, or opposing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Izabelle, how is everything”</p><p> </p><p>“Same old, same old, time not being kind to some poor electrical system, and me needing to patch it up” She said</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, comms system again?” Henry asked</p><p> </p><p>“What else? Seriously four out of five of the repairs I do are for the comms, Lord knows the comm officers are getting impatient” </p><p> </p><p>“Heh, where are you headed anyway?” Henry asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Going to fix another dish on the surface. You?” </p><p> </p><p>“I need to do a pre-flight maintenance check on a monarch helicopter, apparently they are going out and an expedition.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you later than” Izabelle said.</p><p> </p><p>“You too” Said Henry</p><hr/><p>Jackson was in a changing room, putting on his environmental suit. The green lighting of this expedition still confused him. While he was all for retrieving research from anywhere they could get it from, but still, why green light the retrieval of research for a project that you haven't greenlit.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson finally managed to get the suit on, save for the helmet, which he carried in his hand.  He walked out of the changing room, and stretched, muscles making cracking sounds as he did so. He walked the path down to the Bunker’s hangar bays, they were very large, they had to be in order to accommodate the three large helicopters they stored.</p><p> </p><p>When Jackson got there, he found that the ten regulars that had been assigned to him were already there, Allen was there as well, standing in front of them. They stood at attention, 6 foot 5 inch figures standing as still as statues. Their uniform was quite a bit different than scouts. </p><p> </p><p> Their head piece was an armored airtight helmet with a rebreather system, and had an inbuilt targeting system. Their clothing had actual armor on it, and was lined with a layer of graphene, and had a powered exoskeleton to increase carrying capacity and travel distance on foot. their weapons were better too. Instead of being armed with pistols and light magnetic assault rifles, regulars were kitted with M5 Gauss rifles, Glock mag pistols, thermobaric grenades, and various other pieces of kit.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson regarded the augmented soldiers before him before Allen spoke up. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright you bastards, the mission you are going on is a long distance from the Bunker, and any back up. It has been confirmed that bug kingdoms have set up shop very close by, and if they could pop up here, they can pop up anywhere. Do not fire unless hostility is shown, we can’t afford to be picking fights, but do not hesitate to put the insects down if it comes to it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sir yes, sir!” The regulars responded back in unison.</p><p>Allen turned to Jackson, a look of calm professionalism covered his visage. </p><p> </p><p>“I trust that you won’t do anything stupid at this ‘black site’ of yours” Allen said coldly</p><p> </p><p>“Not planning on it” Jackson said.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, i’ll let you get to it then” Allen said briskly before exiting the Hangar.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson walked towards the monarch's back ramp, the regulars following him in. As the expedition group buckled in, the jet black helicopter began closing its ramp. A slight jolst could be felt as the vehicular elevator began lifting the monarch towards the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Another jolt was felt signifying that the elevator had finished rising. The pilot of the craft chimed in over the comm system.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, beginning take off”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson could hear the sound of the motors extending the crafts wings out. The Whirring sound soon followed, and Jackson could feel himself be pressed against the seat as the monarch rose from the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The monarch continued gaining altitude, then its two large fans pointed forwards. The black craft disappeared into the distance at great speeds, moving towards a place long forgotten by time.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. The Princess</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hornet takes a stroll</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: City of Tears</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet was walking through the devastated areas of the City of Tears. The clinics were having a hard time keeping up with the patients from the giant's collateral damage. Whole city blocks were in ruin, mender bugs were working day and night to clear the rubble. It would not be uncommon for the menderbugs to find deceased among the wreckage, this cracked the usual joyfulness that mender bugs tended to display.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When news of the giant reached Deepnest, Herra burst into laughter at first. After all, how could a self proclaimed deity just let his largest city get wrecked by a single foe. Herra stopped laughing after hearing the description of the things rampage. Herra was many things, but she did not find joy in the suffering of those who didn’t do anything to earn it, and the description of the giant and it’s feats was cause for worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For as much as Herra believed the bugs of Hallownest to be soft, something that can cleave through whole groups of fully armed soldiers in a single swipe left much to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Mantis Tribe had a…. slightly different reaction, they expressed interest in facing the thing in ‘honourable’ combat. They actually wanted to see if they could invite the giant over for a duel. Three of the four Mantis Lords shared this sentiment, with only one of them thinking that fighting something that wrecked a city by itself shouldn’t be trifled with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what Hornet understood, the vast majority of the mantises thought that the description of the giant was over exaggerated. That its supposed invincibility was either just the tale getting more extravagant with every retelling, or the Hallownest sentries mistaking their lack of skill for their enemy being invincible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the White Lady got the news, she was devastated at the suffering and death the giant caused. She had servants loyal to her shipping medicinal herbs to the local clinics via the stagways. Of course, this was by no means reconciling with the Pale King, it was merely out of sympathy for the suffering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The White Lady never did get over what the Pale King did to the vessels. Not only did they put sentient beings through much suffering, she also divulged to Hornet that she felt robbed out of the opportunity to raise children of her own, something that she always wanted. Unfortunately the Shade Lord wouldn’t let any of the shades or vessels visit, as she was still complicit in the Pale King’s crimes as far as he was concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet would visit the Abyss from time to time, Hollow and Ghost were always happy to see them. The Shade Lord himself was…. tolerant of her presence, seeming rather indifferent, though she got the impression that he preferred it when she wasn’t there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As for the hive, if Hornet recalled correctly, they simply were put on a higher level of alert. Nothing that wasn’t normal for the hive to do when it felt threatened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hornet was enjoying the feeling of the rain falling on her mask. It was easy to space out in the never ending sounds of rain droplets hitting the ground. However she was here for a few reasons beyond enjoying the rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First she wanted to see the damage the giant had left in its wake, as well to visit the Abyss. Both to check up upon her half siblings, and to see if they knew anything about this giant. It would be nice to catch up with Hollow and Ghost, the others seemed to at least regard her somewhat positively. However, Hollow and Ghost seemed to actually genuinely show her affection, while they couldn’t communicate they had developed sign language to speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet was approaching King’s Station, the general chaos of her surroundings appeared to keep attention off of her. She didn’t care all that much, but it was nice to not have people gawking at the Princess of Deepnest just casually taking a stroll through the city.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily the station wasn’t closed down due to the giant, so Hornet was able to call for a stag. The stag beetle seemed a bit surprised as to the identity of its passenger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Princess Hornet, it is an honor” The stag said in a gruff voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet leaned close to the stags ear, and whispered “Take me to Hidden Station”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stag nodded in acknowledgement, and with that Hornet got on its back, and went off towards Hidden Station.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When the stag reached its destination, Hornet thanked it, and quickly began running across the palace grounds. Her swift feet carried her like the wind, and it wasn’t long before she was at the hole that led to the Abyss. She jumped down, and landed gratefully on her feet. Hornet ran towards the Abyss door, and strained herself pulling the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the crack in the door was large enough, she slipped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hollow! Ghost!” Hornet yelled out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost didn’t take long to appear, jumping on the ledge, and giving her a running hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet returned the hug, and pated Ghost on the shell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’s Hollow” Asked Hornet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost simply pointed towards a pile of shade and vessels she didn’t notice coming in. Looking closer, she could see Hollow at the bottom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Lord left Hollow in charge. Sibling’s had to find a new place to nap” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Ghost signed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hornet chuckled, it was pretty cute, even she had to admit that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I came down here wondering if you heard anything about a large red eyed metal figur-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“You mean big sibling!” </em>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, WHAT!” The yell echoed throughout the Abyss, awakening many of the shades and vessels who had been napping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Very confused though, took other sibling, threw explosives in Lord’s face, ran away” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Ghost signed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet didn’t know how to process this new information. According to Ghost, she was related to that metal giant that wrecked the City of Tears, and now apparently throwing explosive in the Shade Lord's face. Hornet needed to lie down.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. The Troupe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beta returns to Dirtmouth and finds circus edge lords.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Dirtmouth</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had taken the Scouts along with Seer a day to return to Dirtmouth, due to the need for rest and the trip itself. What they saw when they returned though was bizarre to say the least. What looked like a circus tent but more…. edgy.  Music could be heard emanating from one of the tents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A nightmare troupe” Seer whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A nightmare troupe?” David asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nightmare troupes feed off the flames left by dying kingdoms, their arrival tends to signify a kingdom going into its death throes but… For as much as I hold Hallownest in contempt, it isn’t a dying kingdom by any means. They are usually called by lanterns, sometimes goulding others into lighting it if they want to recruit them for their ritual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, was that the thing we lit back in the Howling Cliffs?” Chris asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately yes, I suggest we avoid this troupe like the plague, though they may try to actively involve us”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so when we move back into town, just pretend the circus still isn’t in town” Chris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group made their way down the bridge that connected Dirtmouth to King’s Pass. The Scouts were vigilant, on the lookout for any troupe members that may try to involve them in some satanic bullshittery. Troupe members were pretty easy to spot, they had very distinct costumes, basically avoided anything red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As the group got closer to the tent, with every intention of passing it by, maybe the troupe wouldn’t notice them. Of course that was silly to think, their height and outfits made them stand out like a sore thumb, and soon enough, a troupe member began approaching them. The group started walking faster, hoping to avoid the traveling edge lord circus member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, in a puff of red flame the figure disappeared, and reappeared in front of the group. It was that human from the Howling Cliffs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello my friends” The crimson clad human said in a welcoming tone, bowing at a 90</span>
  <span>o</span>
  <span> angle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If I didn't know better, I would say that you were trying to…. avoid our show”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm.. we were just.. Uhm..” Matthew stuttered</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Busy” Seer piped up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are very very busy, and have to go somewhere, so, if you would not mind..”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nonsense!” The crimson clad human exclaimed in strangely friendly manner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am sure there is enough time for you to witness our performance”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, you have no knowledge of our schedule, time tables, plans, or interests. I would appreciate it if you were to move along, and let us get on with our journey” David said in a flat monotone voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crimson clad human stepped back a bit at this, this was strange. Humans usually jumped at the opportunity for entertainment in their bleak boring lives, why were these ones so resistant? Had the Pale King actually found out the value of humans and recruited them? If so, more… subversive methods could be used to secure this most valuable resource.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, you baffle me humans” The crimson clad human stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Human?” Seer wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh that's just the name of our species” Matthew stated</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of which, where do you come from? I would like to know the state of other human populations”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Populations?” The scarlet clad human said giddily. “You mean there are more humans here?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You say that like you aren’t human” Chris said questioningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me guess, the height gave it away” The crimson clad human said in mock surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well... that and the feet” Chris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, right… bugs don’t have feet, makes you wonder how they remain upright doesn't it…” The crimson clad human said chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, well, my name is Xym, and I assure you, the troupe means no harm, and we would be honored for you to see our performance. Whatever this old moth told you… well, stories of us nightmare troupes tend to be exaggerated” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Xym, I thank you for your offer, but we really have no time” David said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well, however before you go, what was this about there being a population of humans here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group remained silent for a moment, it was clear to them that humans held some level of importance for these troupes, for what they did not know. However, revealing the location or even existence of the bunker to a possibly malicious force didn’t seem like an intelligent decision.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are travelers, we move from place to place, and have had contact with various human settlements on our journeys, when we reached Hallownest, this nice old moth offered to assist us with translation with her enchanted crystals” David said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xym looked more closely at Seer, and then at the crystal around her neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t tell them, did you?” Xym said in a mischievous tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I don’t know what you're talking about,” Seer said defensively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You may have fooled them, but know I know that I know about your Old Light. As for you, you must tell me more stories of your travels, the troupe is quite… interested in performing at human settlements”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that, Xym walked off, the group let out a collective sigh of relief, and continued forward on their journey.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Xym entered the stage, the look of shame on his face covered by his smiling theatre mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master!” he called out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a burst of smoke, his master, Grimm appeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xym kneeled down so that he wasn’t towering over the troupe master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I am s-sorry master… I failed to ge-” Xym was interrupted by Grimm embracing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It's ok Xym, it's ok, you did fine,” Grimm said in a reassuring voice. In all honesty, Xym did very well, he located humans, and got them to light the lantern. Job well done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimm learned that engulfing human souls in nightmare flame caused a sort of… bond between them and troupe masters. He did not care, if the price for the advantage that humans provide was instinctually being a bit parental of them, then that was a price he was willing to pay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimm let go of Xym, and stepped back slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have time to capture these humans, though we must be quick about it. We cannot afford other nightmare troupes catching wind of this.” Grimm said</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Location: Deepnest</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last week had been quite eventful for Herra. The news of the giant had certainly helped in that. At first she relished the thought of the pale bastard getting his due, but the news that poured in kept painting a worse and worse picture. A giant literally turning sentries into nothing but a paste of gore simply by barreling into them. How it collapsed buildings by running through them, and how it punted a watcher knight with seemingly little effort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herra had to admit, for as much as she thought the bugs of Hallownest soft and pathetic, she really couldn’t see anything they could have done to stop it. That was the problem, what if the giant ever came to Deepnest? What could they do? That was what she was trying to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herra sighed in frustration, if there was one thing the bugs of Deepnest hated most, it was the feeling of being helpless. This giant made them feel that there was an enemy that no matter how well prepared they were to stop it, could just bust through a wall at any moment and slaughter the denizens of the Distant Village. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hornet had been of great help, practically and emotionally. She had been looking for as much information on this giant as possible. According to the vessels, it was just a really large sibling, that information didn’t really matter to her. It didn’t matter if it was from the void or not, as it seemed to not give a damn about the Shade Lord, seeing as it threw explosives in his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herra laughed when Hornet told her this. While Herra had nothing against the Shade Lord in particular, she did like it when the gods got knocked down a peg every now and then. It brought her satisfaction when the deities had to struggle like the lowly mortals that they put themselves above.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the information that did matter was the fact that this giant had made off with another sibling that Hollow had recently ‘rescued’. To use more accurate language, kidnap. The giant was reported to be carrying the white clad figure that matched the vessels’ description when it emerged from the Waterways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This brought hope to Herra, as long as they didn’t do anything stupid with these new creatures, they may just be ok. Granted that they don’t get caught in the crossfire somehow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Appalachia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The expedition team makes it to Appalachia</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Appalachian Mountain Ridge, Former State of Virginia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson woke with a start, he groaned. He must have fallen asleep, even with the fast speed of the helicopters, the trip was still a few hours long, speaking of which.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How far are we away from 492?” Jackson said groggily, it would take him a minute or two to fully wake up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Estimated five minutes, we are going to land a mile away from the site, we do not wish to alert any bugs to it” A soldier said in a professional tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it” Jackson whispered to himself. He understood the necessity of not luring bugs to the site as they explored it, but the prospect of hiking a mile wasn’t that appealing. He was old for fucks sake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have brought you a powered exoskeleton to assist you in the journey” Another soldier said, likely hearing Jackson’s whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good, that's.. good”Jackson said, still waking himself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The five minutes came and went, the pilot voiced over the intercom that she was looking for a suitable landing place. The aircraft went on for a few minutes more, then Jackson could hear the sound of the landing gears extending, and a thump as the craft touched the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The expedition members got up from their seats, two of the regulars retrieving the exoskeleton for Jackson. Jackson had to be helped into it, the regulars strapped his limbs and torso to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson gave the exoskeleton a few test movements, like a step to and the right and left, and rolling his arms in circles. Satisfied with it, Jackson and ten regulars stepped out of the monarch, the regulars were vigilant for whatever bug thing might try to sneak up on them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This part of the mountain range was still forested, the mountains keeping the ravages of the bombings at bay. It was rather beautiful, certainly much more pleasant to look at than the grey wasteland that lay outside their bunker. The awoken regulars regularly patrolled the surface of their Bunker, making sure that no threats coming from above would go unnoticed. However it took a toll on them. Seeing it everyday gave them a constant reminder of the war, and it contrasted greatly from the greenery of their earlier life. In war, you at least knew that it would end one way or another eventually, but this may very well last them their life times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So, the Virginian mountain forestry really did perk up the four regulars that were pulled from their surface patrol for the expedition. However the comparatively idyllic scenery was hampered by the fact that a hostile bug could be hiding behind any of the bushes. The expedition team could not afford to appreciate the scenery, not when it may be hiding those that would wish them harm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Four regulars were left to guard the helicopter, the other six would accompany Jackson to the Black Site. The four regulars assigned to guard made a perimeter around the monarch, cursing that their thermal sights wouldn’t be able to pick up on any cold blooded bugs.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Jackson and his six guards hiked down the range on their way to Black Site 492. Jackson marveled at how much easier the exoskeleton made hiking, he had never worn one before, he wasn’t a soldier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the regulars were not able to fully appreciate the scenery, Jackson was. It was a nice change of pace from being cooped up in his lab all day. Though, considering how well preserved this place is, Jackson wondered why a Bunker was never built here. He came to the conclusion that the government didn’t want to compromise the location of 492, which, to be fair, there were plenty of other places to build bunkers on the Appalachian Mountain Range.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, bugs of varying sizes jumped out of the trees and bushes, carrying bolas and nets. They charged the group as fast as their legs could carry them, unfortunately for them, the regulars were ready. Pieces of metal going at mach 9 pierced the bugs shell, and any bug that was unfortunate enough to be behind them. The regulars’ superhuman agility and reaction speeds, along with their helmet’s targeting system allowed them to make short work of the attackers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that was left of them were piles of steaming mush, aling with bits and pieces scattered every which way around the site of conflict. Impact craters from the faster than sound projectiles littered the area, along with a few trees with chunks taken out of them from grazing hits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sir, look at their weapons,” one of the soldiers said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson noticed that they were all using weapons made to capture and subdue. They were trying to capture them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why were they trying to capture us?” Jackson thought allowed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not know sir” The soldier responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many were there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The regulars talked among themselves for a moment, “at least 17, sir”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson was a bit shaken up by the incident, but not by much. The regulars handled themselves as well as he expected them to. However he couldn’t shake the feeling that every tree might be holding another group of bugs. He wasn’t afraid, not after how badly they failed against the regulars, he just felt a bit… uneasy.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>A figure clad in white robes, and a mostly featureless mask, save for the eye holes looked down into the valley below her. “That's odd” she thought to herself, she was going on one of her daily hikes, and she did not expect to see some jet black contract. It was not there yesterday, there were four black clad figures standing around it. She couldn’t get a good look at them from this distance, and her curiosity got the better of her as usual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tapped into her magic to float her way down, into the valley, robes flapping majestically as she did so. Never losing sight of the black construct and those standing around it.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The regulars guarded the monarch helicopter dutifully. Their heads swiveling up, down, left, and right like they were security cameras. Bordly, one of them flicked on their thermal sights, just to see if she could catch anything. To her surprise, she did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somethings approaching us” The regular announced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From where?” One of her compatriotes asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look over there, and flick on your thermal sights”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, there was a heat signature approaching them. They readed themselves for possible confrontation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did not expect a young woman to appear out of the trees, her hair was white as snow, and her robes matched. On her face was an expressionless mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Halt!” One of the regulars yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The women stopped abruptly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is no way to talk to the nobility of Whitenest, you uncivilized humans” The women said condescendingly. She could tell they were human at this distance, though their features were hidden by their strange outfits. There were very few bugs that got even close to that height, and none of them had feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whitenest?” The regulars asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The most wondrous domain of our most dignified White Queen” The woman said, in a prideful tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Humans are but servants of the higher beings, you entering her lands, mean you pledge to serve her”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The regulars looked at each other, then back at the woman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, you hold no authority over us” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, for uncivilized humans, you are strangely articulate” The woman said, this fact caused her to ponder for a moment. Between the matching uniforms, articulation, and construct they were apparently guarding, perhaps these humans were already in the service of some other higher being?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, tell me, who do you serve?” The woman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s classified” The regulars responded in a monotone voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What self respecting higher being sends four of its humans into another's lands, and doesn’t even have the respect to let those lands know who sent you? What's that construct behind you, some kind of blasphemous shrine?!” The woman said, anger bubbling in her voice, maybe this higher being wouldn’t mind her most dignified queen…. Repatriating these humans if they were so thoughtless with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, this is not a shrine, please back away from this area”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will not be bullied by some heathen-” The woman was cut off by a warning shot flying over her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Back. Off. Now.” The regulars demanded, the woman took a step back, and then another.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was unsure if she could fight these uncivilized humans and win. It was clear they were not civilized, they did not speak of a monarch at all, much less with reverence. They were just strangely well organized, and strangely tall, even by human standards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She contemplated incapacitating them with her magic, but decided against it. One wrong step, and she would be dead by whatever they just threatened her with, no, no she needed reinforcements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman ran back into the forest, she had something she needed to tell her most dignified queen.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ze'mer takes a trip beyond Kingdom's Edge</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Cave System Beyond Kingdom’s Edge</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ze’mer dashed between through the vast cave systems, so far, no luck in finding where those strange creatures were coming from. She had been exploring for around a day, hunting various cave wild life she found. </p><p> </p><p>Her current orders were to find out where these creatures came from, and then head back without being seen. I accepted that direct combat with these creatures would be folly, as evident by the collapsed buildings, corpses, and overstuffed clinics caused by the giant’s rampage. But so far there has been nothing.</p><p> </p><p>Ze’mer wondered if the Pale King was wrong about the creatures coming from this area. Nonetheless she would explore until she either found the source of these creatures, or was sure they were not there.</p><p> </p><p>Ze’mer took the time alone and the silence of it to think about her beloved. Doing so helped in long, uneventful, and monotonous tasks like this. They would take strolls down Greenpath and Queen’s Garden together, away from the prying eyes of the mantises. Her lover’s father thankfully didn’t know about it, she shuddered at the mere thought of what he would do to her.</p><p> </p><p>The Mantis Tribe was.... distrusting of outsiders to say the least. Even more so of those who directly served the Pale King, even though they hashed out several agreements in the past that are still in affect today.</p><p> </p><p>Ze’mer also pondered what the King would do if they did find the source of the creatures. What could he do? Perhaps the Pale King would deal with them personally? No, that would anger the Shade Lord. Ze’mer wondered how the Shade Lord viewed these things as its children, the evidence pointed to them not having been a part of the Abyss. </p><p> </p><p> The Shade Lord did not even know about these creatures up until recently, and had assumed the Pale King was breaking their agreement. This turned out to be false, the only claim the Shade Lord has to them being his children are that they are made of void. However, the creatures responded to the Shade Lord with hostility, sending some metal giant whose nature is still a mystery.</p><p> </p><p>Was the giant the god of these creatures? Or just a powerful warrior? Either way, the creatures did not appear amicable to the Shade Lord. However them being void is likely. What else could survive in the Abyss for the period of time the Lord claimed he had one of those creatures there.</p><p> </p><p>If so, this would imply the existence of another sea of void. Which could also mean another Shade Lord. Ze’mer shivered, one was enough, she really did not want to have to deal with another.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crunch </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ze’mer was torn out of her thoughts by what sounded like something walking on gravel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Crunch Crunch Crunch </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The footsteps were getting closer. She had to hide. Ze’mer dove behind a nearby stalagmite. The crunching got louder and louder.</p><p> </p><p>Ze’mer was still as a statue. Was as still as a statue, she waited for the tall beings to pass her. The wait was suspenseful, but they eventually passed the stalagmite she was using for cover. Ze’mer was able to get a good look at them, these ones were a bit different than the description of either the first occurrence of the tall beings or the giant.</p><p> </p><p>Sure they were tall, and wore black like the giant did, but their helmets didn’t have eyes, much less glowing red ones. They carried their death tube things in their hands. They wore some strange metal frame over their armor, Ze’mer didn’t know what for though. If they noticed her, she may very well not see her lover ever again. Luckily, they didn’t, as the crunching got more distant, Ze’mer dashed from her hiding spot. She was going to have to be more careful from now on.</p><p> </p><p>Ze’mer would dash stalagmite to stalagmite, she could not afford to be caught out of cover if another one of these tall beings walked around the corner. She would go on like this for awhile, though no matter how many tall beings she hid from, or how many stalagmites she dashed to, there never seemed to be evidence of any… well… infrastructure. </p><p> </p><p>There were no towns, or bricks laid, or anything. That was strange, how could a kingdom with the ability to craft the armor of the giant, not have this basic infrastructure. Yet, there were tall beings seemingly patrolling the area, like a sentry would the City of Tears. </p><p> </p><p>It was… uncanny, who guards lands so utterly undeveloped and unused? </p><p> </p><p>Ze’mer heard faint rumbling noises, but as she got closer, the tall being patrols got more and more frequent, her windows to dash to other stalagmites getting smaller and smaller. Eventually, she managed to find the source of the now blaring rumbling sounds.</p><p> </p><p>What Ze’mer saw before her both amazed and frightened her. Taller beings clad in white were working with the coordination rivaling that of the Hive. They were setting down metal beams, constructing frames of buildings. Some of the white clad tall beings wore a similar metal frame to their black clad counterparts over their clothing. With them standing so close, Ze’mer noticed that the black clad figures were much taller than the white clad ones. Perhaps they were like the Hive, in that they had different breeds perform different tasks.</p><p> </p><p>However, what really amazed her was the massive stone like wall with a metal segment in the middle. It had strange five pointed star markings on it, so this was a kingdom. Did this wall guard the entrance to the rest of a larger kingdom?</p><p> </p><p>This was most troubling, Ze’mer would have to report this back to the king immediately. Suddenly one of the black clad tall beings pointed a finger over to where she was hiding. Oh Wyrm, they saw her.</p><p> </p><p>Ze’mer hid behind the stalagmite, whispering words of apology. Apology to the Pale King for failing him. Apology to her fellow great knights for no longer being able to perform her duties. Apology to her lover, for never being able to see her again. Ze’mer cried to herself, she would never see her again. She desperately clung to the memories she had made with her, so that would be what she takes to the grave with her as her impending doom approaches.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, a black clad figure towered over her quivering form. </p><p> </p><p>It just… stared at her… it didn’t reach for its death tube, it just stared. The expressionless mask that hid its face gave her no information on what the creature was thinking. </p><p> </p><p>The tall being put its hand to the side of its helmet, and a strange distorted voice came from it. Of course she couldn’t understand it. After a while of the creature just standing there, hand to the side of its helmet, it spoke again, this time shorter.</p><p> </p><p>The black clad tall being looked down at her, its hand moving away from its helmet. It proceeds to point towards the way she came in.</p><p> </p><p>Ze’mer looked at it with confusion, was it… saying she could go? The tall being pointed again at the path, this time Ze’mer shot up, and ran out.</p><p> </p><p>Ze’mer was an emotional wreck, she had gone from making her peace, to being let go. She had to see her lover as soon as possible. She just… needed to tell them how much she loved her.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Location: Pale Palace</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The White Queen sat on her throne, some noble bugs complaining to her about who rightfully owned some honorary title. The title didn’t even hold land, bug nobles would just constantly fight over titles, no matter how worthless. Why couldn’t they be more like the human nobles? Loyal, Smart, and knew when to drop something when it really wasn’t that important.</p><p> </p><p>The White Queen sighed, of course there were never enough humans to run the bureaucracy, so most of it had to be run by bugs. The White Queen wasn’t sure what about purified humans that made them so smart, it wasn’t the magic, that's all she knew. But once their former uncivilized identity had been annulled, their souls purified, and given the proper education, they drastically outperformed their bug counterparts.</p><p>The White Queen herself was a wyrm. Her head had four large horns jutting out like a crown, and her shell was as white as you would imagine someone with the name White Queen would have.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the doors to the throne room was open, and there stood one of the said human nobles, long white hair flowing down either side of her head. The two bug nobles stopped their arguing, and looked at the human noble with a mix of awe and fear. They quietly exited the throne room as the human noble entered.</p><p> </p><p>The human noble kneeled before her queen.</p><p> </p><p>“My queen, I bring urgent news” The noble said</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, and that is?” The White Queen said, curiosity in her voice, when a human noble said something was urgent, it usually was.</p><p> </p><p>“Organized uncivilized humans are squatting in your lands, foolishly denying their responsibility to serve their betters”</p><p> </p><p>The Queen was puzzled, uncivilized humans being organized wasn’t unheard of, but it wasn’t usually a problem. </p><p> </p><p>The only organized group of humans that is, and continues to be a problem for multiple kingdoms were the ‘Entomologists’ as they called themselves. Human nobles did not forget their language once purified thankfully, and with their knowledge of it, she was able to quickly master the language.</p><p> </p><p>The Entomologists are a wandering group of nomadic humans that raid towns, steal supplies, and more often than not, eat the denizens of the towns they raid. Their origins are unknown, though records show that they were active during even the earliest years of the earliest kingdoms. They are staggeringly effective fighters, they seem to know the weakness of every kind of bug, and their skill in weapons crafting is considered to be some of the best there is. </p><p> </p><p>No one seemed to know where they came from though, or how they are able to do the things they do. But what is known, that even human catchers avoid them like the plague, afraid of being their next meal.</p><p> </p><p>“When asked about a leader, they claimed it was ‘classified’, likely meaning they have a leader. However, their lack of showing reverence or even revealing the name of their monarch revealed them to be uncivilized. They acted like sentries, my Queen, they even had matching uniforms.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, no one uses their humans as soldiers”  The White Queen said, even though their physical might sure would make them better soldiers than bug sentries, investing such a valuable resource into being a mere foot soldier was just plain stupid.</p><p>“They also carried strange weapons with them, tubes that launched something faster than my eyes could track, it tore a large hole in a tree behind me, I could not be assured of victory” The human noble said, a hint of shame entering her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Too dangerous for the human catchers then… how many were there?” The White Queen asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Four my Queen, they were guarding some sort of black construct”</p><p> </p><p>Four whole humans, that would be a great boon, worth the hefty military expenditure the noble claims is needed to acquire them.</p><p> </p><p>“I take it you want assistance in acquiring them?” The Queen asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my Queen” The noble said.</p><p> </p><p>“I will mobilize other garrisons, it is time we civilized more of your brethren”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, my Queen” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. News Travels Fast</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beta go into the Crossroads, and the expedition makes it to 492</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Dirtmouth</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Scouts were preparing to go down a hole that led deeper into the kingdom. They were happy to get out of the sights of the circus edge lords, their stares were getting uncomfortable.</p><p>The Scouts were not really sure whose great idea it was to have access to the rest of the kingdom being a former water well, but they were not experts in bug engineering and architecture now were they.</p><p> </p><p>Seer had first suggested the stagways… but when thinking is over a bit more… the Scouts couldn’t even fit inside the stagway station building, it would be unlikely the ‘stag beetles’ would be able to even carry them even if they could fit down there. </p><p> </p><p>Seer was clinging to David’s back as he climbed down using his grapple instead of the chain, though it was metal, it was made for the much lighter insects, and he did not want it to snap on him when he was carrying Seer on his back.</p><p> </p><p>David descended into the entrance into the subterranean kingdom. The Scouts all agreed to be extra careful in how they dealt with the bugs this point forward. It is possible news from the crystal peak massacre has spread, and if ever asked about it, they all agreed to play dumb. They were entering a kingdom for fucks sake, their size, strength, and guns, will likely not mean much if their enemy has more soldiers than the Scouts have bullets.</p><p> </p><p>David managed to climb his way down, it was narrow, especially with Seer on his back, but he managed. Right off the bat he noticed a crowd of bugs staring at him, Matthew and Chris were climbing down after him. The bugs looked… either curious, afraid, or something in between.  Shit, did they know about them?</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the giant! Everybody run!” One of the bugs shouted, causing a panic among the crowd. Bugs were running every which way, and in many cases, were running into each other.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew and Chris had finally made it down, and saw the chaos David had unintentionally caused by his mere presence.</p><p> </p><p>David sighed, bent down to let Seer off, got back up, and turned to his compatriotes. </p><p> </p><p>“It appears that we are a bit more… known, then we would have liked” David said, somewhat annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“That would appear to be the case, yes” Matthew states, with a mix of matter of factly, and exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“So…. I supposed if we wish to continue exploring, we should maybe hold off on getting deeper in this particular group of bugs’ territory? Seer didn’t you say various areas were controlled by different factions?</p><p>“Well… Yes, but… the others may still not be… very welcoming… The closest one that isn’t aligned with Hallownest is the Mantis Tribe… but… they act with hostility towards outsiders” Seer explained</p><p> </p><p>“Well that certainly puts a hamper on…” David stopped as he felt something smack against the back of his leg.</p><p> </p><p>He turned around, and he saw a small bug with a white head piece smacking him with a sword shaped piece of wood.</p><p> </p><p>“Face me foul cur! You may have scared away these sorry excuses for bugs, but I, the mighty Zote, will strike down the giant menace” The small bug said, while continuing to wack David in the leg with his piece of wood.</p><p> </p><p>The little bug kept spouting insults at the Scouts while continually wacking David on the leg. David looked back at his compatriots, shrugging his shoulders, and raising his hands in the fashion of asking “what should I do?”.</p><p> </p><p>Seer looked mortified with second hand embarrassment. Making an expression that David could only assume was the Moth version of cringing. While his face was concealed by his mask, David could tell Chris was struggling not to laugh. While Matthew looked unreadable, just standing there staring.</p><p> </p><p>David turned around again, and found that the crowd had stopped panicking to look at the scene. Some of them were cheering the little bug on.</p><p> </p><p>David sighed, perhaps he could ask it to go away?</p><p> </p><p>“Is there a reason you are wacking me with a stick?” David asked flatly.</p><p> </p><p>His question asked the bugs that crowded around them freeze. </p><p> </p><p>“Did the giant just speak?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why are there three of them?”</p><p> </p><p>“I thought the giant had glowing red eyes”</p><p> </p><p>The Scouts’ heads shot up when the heard the comment about the red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said that?” David asked into the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>“Who said the thing about the red eyes?” He asked again.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd of bugs remained silent, they did not want to piss off the giant white clad figure by mentioning the now known great insult of red eyes.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was interrupted by the sound of wood smacking against David’s leg again. It didn’t hurt, it was honestly just annoying.</p><p> </p><p>“Cease your infernal questions creature! I Zote the Might, knight of great renown will strike you down” The small bug now known as Zote yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“A knight?” David thought to himself, a minor noble would be a good source of information on the surrounding areas. I could also be useful to validate the information he got out of that other noble he interrogated.</p><p> </p><p>“What noble house are you from?” David asked.</p><p> </p><p>Zote stopped hitting David in the leg, and looked up at his pitch black visor like he was an idiot. The bugs in the crowd seemed confused as well, he said he was a knight, not a noble.</p><p> </p><p>“I am of no noble house you foul cur!” Zote said, arrogance eternally in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>David looked back to Seer confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Is your crystal translating properly?” David asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes, why?” Seer asked, a bit surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Cause… He claimed he was a knight, and also claims that he is part of no noble house. Did your crystal translate something wrong or…”</p><p> </p><p>“Is knight synonymous with noble where you come from?” Seer asked</p><p> </p><p>“No, it refers to a specific kind of noble, the kind that are important enough to be able to buy the best equipment in war time, but not important enough to not be sent off to war. Their whole aesthetic created a whole mythos around them for being some righteous group of honorable questers. In reality, most of them were pompous ass holes, in terms of nobles, they were very low on the pecking order” David explained.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Smack smack smack </em>
</p><p> </p><p>David whipped around again, Zote was smacking him faster now, he seemed offended by his statement.</p><p> </p><p>“You miserable cur! I am the greatest warrior in the land! You will suffer for your insolence”</p><p> </p><p>“You really don’t have self preservation instincts do ya, ya little shit” Chris said. </p><p> </p><p>“I am no piece of profane dung you insolent oversized moth loving cur!”</p><p> </p><p>This drew the crowd's attention towards the elderly moth behind the white clad giants.</p><p> </p><p>“The giants are moth golems!” One of the bugs in the crowd yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“No we are not you presumptuous insects!” Matthew yelled back.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Smack smack smack </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“WOULD YOU CUT THAT OUT!” David yelled, snatching the piece of wood from Zote, and snapping it in half.</p><p> </p><p>“You killed life ender!” Zote yelled accusingly.</p><p> </p><p>At this point David was ignoring him, it was clear this Zote had nothing of value to say. He was honestly just annoying.</p><p> </p><p>David walked towards the crowd, who were petrified in fright.</p><p> </p><p>“I heard talk of a giant with glowing red eyes, is there any other feature any of you can remember?” David asked the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>The crowd remained silent for a while. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, a small pill pug walked up.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hello g-giant, my name is M-Myla” The pill bug known as Myla said nervously.</p><p> </p><p>David crouched down to get as close to eye level as he could “Hello Myla, do you have any description on the giant that was described to have glowing red eyes” David said in a friendly tone.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I haven't seen i-it myself, but it was s-said to be all m-metal” </p><p> </p><p>“Crap” David said under his breath</p><p> </p><p>“D-did I say s-something w-wrong?” Myla said worriedly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no no, your fine, it's just… how do I put this… If you are describing what I think you are describing, something bad happened” David explained as delicately as he could.</p><p> </p><p>“O-oh, d-do you know the m-metal giant?” Myla asked</p><p>“Not personally, but… I think I know what it is, do you know if it carried a large sword with it?”</p><p> </p><p>“S-Sword?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know… a long, sharp, piece of metal used to cut things, usually in a fight”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean a n-nail?” Myla asked, somewhat confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what you call them? Eh, doesn't matter, did the giant you are describing have a.. Nail?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yea, it was said to b-break through other nails and sh-shields, and even had t-tube things that flashed, a-and anything in front of them d-died” Myla said, it a tone that made it sound like she was describing an eldritch monster.</p><p> </p><p>David was silent.</p><p> </p><p>“A-are ok friendly g-giant?” Myla asked worried.</p><p> </p><p>“Hm, oh yes, thank you for your time Myla, you… told me what I needed to know”</p><p> </p><p>David stood to full height</p><p> </p><p>“Fair well” David said, as he walked back to where the other scouts and Seer were waiting. Zote was lying on the ground groaning, as he later learn, Chris kicked him lightly in the head when he moved to bad mouth Seer, and he just toppled over.</p><p> </p><p>“B-bye friendly giant”</p><p> </p><p>David was wracking his mind for an answer. What could be so bad that Vilmire thought it was a good idea to send a fucking gene trooper!?</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Appalachian Mountain Range, Former State of Virginia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The group had been walking for around half an hour, save for that one attempted ambush by the bugs with nets and bolas, it had been rather uneventful. But now Jackson and the 6 regulars sent with him were there. </p><p> </p><p>“Here we are” Jackson declared.</p><p> </p><p>They were facing a side of one of the mountains in the area. The regulars looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is it? I don’t see anything” One of the regulars asked.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson typed a few things onto a device he brought with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Right here”</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, a piece of the mountain side slid downwards, revealing a metal door, which in turn opened.</p><p> </p><p>“The US government spared no expense in concealing this place, they hollowed out a large portion of a mountain to hide it in” Jackson explained, he should know, he worked there.</p><p> </p><p>“Though the fact that the door opened would imply there is still power, thats good… I guess”</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, I suggest four of us stay out here in order to protect against any more hostile bugs, we will wait for you to finish your search” One of the regulars said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Right, good idea” Jackson said, he had forgotten to even consider that.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson, and his now reduced guard of two regulars, entered the ancient facility, surprisingly, many of the lights were still on, even after two hundred years of no maintenance the facilities fusion reactor was still going strong.</p><p> </p><p>It did save him the work of having to find and haul the silicon disks that information was stored on. It was a contingency in place that in case of a Chinese, Russian, or German virus getting in the place and deleting data from the facilities servers, records would still be saved.</p><p> </p><p>The group made their ways down the halls of 492, looking for a computer to access. After a while they managed to find one in working condition. For a place that has been neglected for two hundred years, it was in remarkable condition. That's American engineering for ya.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay lets see here…” Jackson said under his breath as he accessed the computers data logs after he imputed his access codes and gave it his key.</p><p> </p><p>It was some generic stuff here and there. Psychic communications results. Brain modification experiments. Stress tests done here and there. Mostly just the results of various experiments. It was sure as hell valuable information, that if Jackson ever was green lit to do his psionics project, would be a major boon.</p><p> </p><p>“What the… this can’t be right” Jackson said in disbelief. The regulars with him looked at the screen with great interest.</p><p> </p><p>[Subject Gamma-01 Stasis Pod: Online, Subject Condition: Optimal]</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have anything you would like to suggest or say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. The Last Psyker</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see Julia again, and we see whats happening in 492</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: The Bunker</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Julia was in the cafeteria, eating cloned beef and a salad, It was around noon. The sound of conversation was tuned out as background noise.When the gene trooper brought her back, both Allen and various figures from the R&amp;D department questioned her rigorously for every detail she could remember, as well as the R&amp;D department giving her a psychological check as well as a brain scan. </p><p> </p><p>It was deemed that she was in fact sane, and her testimony was actual worth while evidence that could be used in future decision making.</p><p> </p><p>Julia was… happy? She guessed that her eyes were not lying to her. She was however still afraid of that Shade Lord, It had been in every dream she has had since getting back to the Bunker.</p><p> </p><p>It had acted strangely in line with how the Shade Lord had actually acted. It felt almost too accurate to be a dream.</p><p> </p><p>The dreams would usually include the Shade Lord holding her in the palm of its hand, telling it a story, or telling her how he wished she would come back. How he just wanted what was best for her, and to please tell him where she was. Whenever Julia awoke from one of those dreams, she felt an icy cold throughout her body that subsided quickly.</p><p> </p><p>After it happened four times in a row in two nights, she decided to file a report to Allen about a possible security risk. The feeling of cold was reminiscent of how it felt when the Shade Lord had invaded her mind for her language. </p><p> </p><p>She had consumed another few chunks of steak when a middle aged man in a lab coat walked into the cafeteria. The man scanned the cafeteria for something, before finally settling his eyes on Julia.</p><p> </p><p>The man strode towards the table Julia was seated at, the talking at the table died down as he approached.</p><p> </p><p>“Julia right?” The man said professionally in a midwestern accent.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, what do you need?” Julia asked, talking over the cafeteria’s background noise.</p><p> </p><p>“If you would, I would like to take this to a more private area”  The man said.</p><p> </p><p>Julia got up, and followed the man out of the cafeteria, the sliding door closing behind them. The silence at the table where Julia sat was broken as the personnel there went back to tier conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Soooo…. What did you want to see me for?” Julia asked the middle aged man as they walked down a hallway.</p><p> </p><p>“We will go over that once we have reached our destination. There I will tell you all you need to know..” The man summarized in a professional tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… I suppose”</p><p> </p><p>The two continued walking down the long hall until they reached an elevator, which they took down to a few floors below.</p><p> </p><p>Julia and the man walked down another hall before the man took her into a room on the right.</p><p> </p><p>The room was very clean, and it gave off the smell of having been sanitized recently. There was a chair in the corner and a bed in the center of the room, it had various bits of machinery hooked up to it. On another end there was a desk with a computer on it, along with various bits of paper strewn about on it.</p><p> </p><p>The middle aged scientist took a data pad off of the wall, and turned to Julia, beckoning her to sit on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>Julia did so, and the young scientist took a seat at the bench in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“First, introductions… My name is Doctor Howard T Schmidt, I already know who you are Julia. I am a neuroscientist, and I have been tasked with monitoring for possible extra sensory interference ever since it was confirmed that the bugs indeed had such abilities. The report you had filed, as well as the Shade Lord’s reported extra sensory potential lead me to being assigned to monitor your brain activity in your sleep.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah… I guess that makes sense, is there anyway to block him… if ya know.. He is breaking into my dreams? Cause I really don’t want that stubborn prick in my head.” </p><p> </p><p>“As of right now No, though that may change in the future, we have no real ways of preventing the entity identifying itself as the Shade Lord from invading your dreams.” Howard explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Has there been any other occurrence of this or am I the only one?” Julia asked.</p><p> </p><p>“So far you are the only one, we did a check on the gene trooper sent to collect you, and the results from our scans of him showed no evidence of any extra sensory messages. This leads us to believe that you have been ‘bugged’.</p><p> </p><p>“Bugged?”</p><p> </p><p>“It is where a psyker leaves a little… ‘beacon’ in your mind, making it easier to both find and breach.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, does he know where I am?!” Julia asked, anxiety apparent in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Probably not, Jackson described it like a finder app, you just search for that specific person, and you will be able to find their minds, unless they are very far out of reach. However, it tells you nothing of their surroundings, only of their mind.” Howard explained.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s… reassuring” Julia said.</p><p> </p><p>“Now I wanted to go over what you saw in your dreams, what exactly is the Shade Lord saying to you”</p><p> </p><p>“Various questions, usually amounting to, ‘whats your favorite game’, ‘where are you?’ ‘I think I’ll rename you Jewel’, or ‘you do know we are family, right?’. I just ignore him, and after awhile, he just pouts and goes away.</p><p> </p><p>“Would you mind talking to him next time? It would be useful for better understanding how this Shade Lord thinks, if this is psionic messaging”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure…” Julia said, though, she really did not relish the thought of having to talk with that thing again, it wasn’t like he was going to pay any heed to what she had to say, and will likely keep going on and on about how she should just accept that she was void, and there for his child or some stupid shit like that. Yea, she was REALLY, not looking forward to it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Black Site 492</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jackson was running down the halls, the two regulars easily keeping pace. Jackson was expecting just to find research data, not a still living test subject, Gamma-01 at that! His name was actually Elijah, Jackson was quite fond of him, always so eager to learn. Though he was a grown man now, Elijah had been inducted into the psionics program since age 11. </p><p> </p><p>Beyond just being a fast and eager learner, as well as easy to work with, Elijah also happened to be one of the most powerful Psykers any Black Site he knew of ever produced. This is due to him usually always being first in line for any new genetic modification for psychic abilities that became available.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson wasn’t blind to the fact that literal children being tested on was less than… ethical… to say the least. But he reasoned that if he didn’t do it, some more brutal individuals would, there would always be some scientists that would be willing to throw ethics away. He really did not want any person taking his place like that, especially when working with children.</p><p> </p><p>They were coming up to a door labeled ‘Subject Containment Zone’. This was new, they must have added it shortly after he was reassigned to other facilities. Jackson wondered why they put stasis pods in the site, it wasn’t exactly a facility fit for restarting civilization, and if there were stasis pods… why were there only one of them?</p><p> </p><p>The sliding metal door opened revealing a rather small room. On the wall opposite to them, was a stasis pod with a 24 year old man in it. Jackson walked up to the pod, and placed a gloved hand on it. It was really him, last time he had seen Elijah was when he was 16.</p><p> </p><p>“Look how you have grown” Jackson said under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>The two regulars that stood behind him just looked at the pod, their helmets concealing any facial expression either of them may have been having.</p><p> </p><p>“Sir, should we let him out?” One of the regulars asked as Jackson was standing there for a strangely long period of time. They understood that this was a bit of an emotional moment… but they couldn’t really afford to be dilly dallying, not when there was still the possibility of hostile bugs in the area.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson remained silent for a few seconds more, as if he hadn’t heard the regular. Finally he took his hand off the glass, and took out the device he had brought with him. After a few button presses, a hiss could be heard as the stasis pod depressurized. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Elija opened his eyes, and the pod door was sent flying, crashing into the room’s door frame. Luckily, Jackson had moved out of the way, and the door missed the regulars. </p><p> </p><p>“<em>OK YOU LITTLE FUCKS, BRING IT”  </em>A now awake, and apparently angry Elijah yelled in a distorted voice. The space around his fists is greatly distorted.</p><p> </p><p>The regulars moved to raise their gauss rifles, but they were suddenly lifted into the air, arms held tight against their torso. Jackson felt himself being lifted into the air, a force around his neck began choking him.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah brought Jackson down to eye level.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> How does it feel to be powerless with no one to help you? HUH!” </em>Elijah yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Elija <em> gag </em> stop <em> ugh </em> it's me Jackson <em> ”  </em></p><p> </p><p>Elijah’s eyes widened, and Jackson along with the regulars were suddenly dropped to the floor. Jackson was on his hands and knees, coughing as he recovered from Eljiah’s outburst.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson was suddenly lifted into a tight hug by Elijah, who was beginning to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I, never thought <em> sniff </em>you would come back” Elijah said in a shaky voice, the distortion was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“T-they… they did horrible things when y-you left, I-I’m all that's left”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson was in a state of shock. Who the fuck was his replacement? What did they do to make the formally sweet kid that was Elijah react like that? Who the fuck thought it was a good idea to truamatize people with psychic powers?</p><p> </p><p>Jackson hugged Elijah as close as he could. </p><p> </p><p>“Elijah, what happened to the others?”</p><p> </p><p>“G-gone, a-all of them, t-they didn’t make it. Rebecca, Maxwell, Jordan… all <em> sob </em>gone”</p><p> </p><p>Jackson did his best to comfort him, this news was very troubling, but the regulars were correct, the sooner they got out of her, the sooner they were safe.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Elijah, let's get out of here, and get you somewhere safe… there are… rather unfriendly groups around this area, we can’t afford to stay”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright… Jack, let’s… <em> sniff </em> let's go” Elijah said, collecting himself.</p><p> </p><p>The group of four began making their way towards 492’s entrance, leaving that place of misery behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have anything you would like to say or suggest, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Stranded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see whats happening in Appalachia.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Appalachian Mountain Range, Former State of Virginia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Jackson, Elijah, and a group of six regulars were moving away from Black Site 492. They had gotten what they wanted from it, and more. Invaluable research data in the field of psionics, and even a living psionically sensitive test subject. There was nothing for them there anymore, so they sealed it up again, it was unlikely the bugs would find it in its current hidden state. It was unlikely even if they did find it, that they could have any use for it, but Jackson didn’t want to chance it.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah’s eyes were darting all over the place, probably looking for the enemy that Jackson had mentioned. Jackson thought it best to not tell him until he was back at the Bunker, there they could break it to him easier, and be prepared for any emotional backlash, which in terms of psykers, can be quite dangerous. </p><p> </p><p>The sound of leaves crunching and twigs cracking were the only noise that was heard on the group's journey. No one spoke, there was no reason to speak, so they just kept going on in silence. </p><p> </p><p>There would be occasional rustles, or noises that caused the regulars to react defensively, thinking that they might be a hostile force. They were so far all false alarms thankfully, but this didn’t stop the regulars from remaining vigilant. An ambush had already happened once, there was nothing stopping it from happening again.</p><p> </p><p>The fact that the bugs were cold blooded caused the regulars to be more itchy than usual. One of the ways they scanned for enemies was via thermal imaging. Since bugs didn’t produce their own body heat, their thermal sights would be useless on them. They could be anywhere, behind any tree, hiding in any bush, just waiting for the regulars to let their guard down.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Location: Monarch Landing Site</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The four regulars assigned to guard the monarch did so diligently. Always being on watch for anything that might try to get near it. So far there was nothing, at least not since that strange woman demanded they submit to some monarch known as the white queen. It… puzzled the regulars, looking back, perhaps they should have questioned her… but what's done is done.</p><hr/><p>White figures stood over the valley that overlooked the strange black construct. Four human nobles had been sent to capture their less civilized brethren, and bring them into the fold, it was Whitenest’s burden to civilize the uncivil creatures that is man, and it is bore it with pride… and reward.</p><p> </p><p>They had brought a retinue of royal garrisons and professional human catchers to assist in subduing these savages.</p><p> </p><p>“So these are the barbarians? Look at that construct, you say it was erected in a day? Most intriguing! Especially if only done by a group of four.” One of the shorter human nobles said, he was one of the younger ones, having been inducted into the services of the White Queen as a child. He was always curious and asking questions, he was considered eccentric by many, and unnoble like, to many of the bug nobles, and even some of the human ones. Though considering he was one of the head scholars of the kingdom, his colloquial mannerisms were tolerated.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… Oni… if I didn’t know better I would say you were complimenting the brutes” The female human noble who had found the uncivilized humans said, amusement in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Is it really so terrible I give credit where credit is due?” Oni said defensively </p><p> </p><p> “I mean, look at it, it's quite large, and only being built in one day by four humans? That's a feat of engineering I didn’t realize uncivilized humans were capable of. Not even the Entomologists were ever recorded pulling something like this off” </p><p> </p><p>Anshey sighed, it was like Oni to gawk over the creations of savages, when much more impressive creations lie within Her Majesty’s sovereign domain.</p><p> </p><p>“Hang on, hang on… this has me wondering” A third human noble spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“What is it Wayi?” Anshey said, a hint of annoyance in her voice, Wayi was the oldest of the four nobles sent, in his older years, he appears to be spouting more borderline heretical statements each passing day.</p><p> </p><p>“I have been wondering, with reports of Entomologists appearing with more and more finely crafted weapons and refined fighting styles… I am finding it hard to believe that they are mere nomads. Now with this little marval we bear witness to, is it possible that the uncivilized humans are… more civilized than we give them credit for?” Wayi said.</p><p> </p><p>“What in the Queen’s name is that supposed to mean?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well… what if they… established their own kingdom somewhere?” </p><p> </p><p>Anshey and Oni took time to process what Wayi just said. The fourth noble seemed totally disinterested in whatever the three were arguing about this time. It wasn’t the first time they argued, nor would it be the last. It didn’t mean he would have to lose precious brain cells over it. Besides, he had better things to do, like observing the uncivilized humans through his looking glass, trying to find a good way to attack.</p><p> </p><p>“An… interesting theory Wayi… but..” Oni was cut off by Anshey yelling.</p><p> </p><p>“OH REALLY WAYI?! What's next, are you going to challenge the Queen’s divinity!?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no no no, I would never, I just find it-”</p><p> </p><p>“Savages can’t build civilization, at best they can do what the Entomologists do, and leach off of it, that's all, nothing more!”</p><hr/><p>“Dafuq are they doing up there?” A regular thought aloud.</p><p> </p><p>There were four individuals on the valley ledge, three of which appeared to be in a heated argument in a language none of the regulars understood.</p><p> </p><p>“I have no idea…” Another regular chimed in.</p><p> </p><p>A regular turned on his long ranged optics, they were a long ranged camera at the top of the helmet that was able to feed footage to their helmet’s HUD.</p><p> </p><p>“I think one of them is spying on us”</p><hr/><p>“Anshey you fool, shut up!” The fourth noble yelled, though quieter than what Anshey was doing.</p><p> </p><p>“They noticed the ruckus you made!”</p><p> </p><p>“What? Let me see!” Anshey said as she snatched the looking glass from the fourth noble’s hands, and sure enough, the four black clad humans were staring right at them.</p><p> </p><p>This was not good, they lost the element of surprise, they would need to attack now.</p><p> </p><p>Anshey grabbed her war trumpet, took her mask off, and blew into it as hard as she could.</p><p> </p><p>Bugs that had been hiding from view to anyone below in the valley, revealed themselves, raised their nails, let out a war cry, and began climbing down. </p><hr/><p>“Opening fire” A regular said, as he began unloading his clip into the bugs climbing down the valley side. The bugs that got hit were torn apart, but there were alway more. They fired, and fired, and fired. But they just kept coming. They had to go, now!</p><p> </p><p>“GET IN THE MONARCH!” One of the regulars yelled</p><p> </p><p>The regulars ran to the aircrafts ramp, the rotary blades began spinning up in preparation for take off.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly in a flash of white light, a figure clade in white robes appeared in front of the regulars.</p><p> </p><p>“Now where do you think you youngsters are goi- <em> oof </em>” The man clad in white robes was forcefully shoved to the side, the speed of these humans catching him off guard. </p><p> </p><p>The regulars ran up the monarchs ramp, the last one to get on was on the ramp as it was rising. Suddenly a white bolt hit the regular square on the head, knocking him out of the monarch just as the ramp closed.</p><p> </p><p>“That thing can fly!” A voice shouted, the regular didn’t know who from, and it didn’t matter. The regular scrambled to his feet, only for another white bolt to hit him, causing him to fall to his back. The monarch was still hanging in the air, looking as if it was going to try and retrieve him.</p><p> </p><p>Another white bolt erupted from somewhere, getting a direct his on the monarch, shoving it to the side by a few meters. The regular could only imagine the monarch pilot going ‘fuck this’ as the helicopter flew away out of the valley.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow… I wonder what kingdom they took that from” The regular looked to see four figure in white robes approaching him.</p><p> </p><p>“Looks like our big friend is still awake, shame we couldn’t get his compatriotes” One of the figures said in a feminine voice, he recognized that voice, this was the woman they told to leave earlier. A white glow emanated from her hands, and then it all went black.</p><hr/><p>Jackson stopped, his communicator was buzzing. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?” The group stopped with him.</p><p> </p><p>“Jackson be advised, we had to take off, there were too many of them to fight. We lost one of our regulars, and the monarch sustained damage, though is still flight worthy. We will be looking for a safe spot to land, and ping you our coordinates. For the time being do not go near the previous landing site.”</p><p> </p><p>“U-understood pilot” Jackson said, this made things significantly more complicated. This was supposed to be a quick in and out, but now they were stranded in hostile territory. </p><p> </p><p>Elijah put a hand to his head, “Oy Gevalt”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Just a Friendly Chat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Julia takes a nap, thats it, thats the chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: The Bunker</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia was currently laying on a bed, various bits of machinery were connected to a head piece she was wearing. The headpiece would scan her brain activity when she spoke to the Shade Lord, the mother fucker who has been invading her dreams. She had rehearsed what questions she would ask this shit lord for about an hour, apparently repetition helps when remembering something while you dream.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was quiet, there were scientists in the other room behind a pane of one way glass. The lights were off, and she closed her eyes, sleep did not come immediately, and she lied there with her eyes closed for about half an hour, but eventually she drifted off. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Almost immediately, the various instruments noticed a spike in activity. This confirms that this is in fact extra sensory communication occurring. They couldn’t listen in on the conversation persay, but by reading the brain waves carefully, the scientists could gauge what kind of mood Julia was in as the conversation progressed. It wasn’t much, but some information is better than nothing.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>It was dark like the last time, a background she was familiar with. It was the place that she came to whenever the Shade Lord tried communicating with her in her dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia took a deep breath, she would have to talk with this thing, she had to keep her cool. Ask what the eggheads wanted to know, don’t give away any sensitive information, and make it until she woke up. All she had to do for now, was wait for the Shade Lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would not have to wait long, as the signature eight glowing eyes of the Lord appeared in the darkness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hello my child” </b>
  <span>The Shade Lord said in the most fatherly tone he could muster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia breathed in, then out, she could do this. She dealt with him before, and he isn’t even here now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello... Shade Lord” Julia said nervously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Lord’s eight eyes widened, and then changed into a shape which she could only interpret as smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh wonderful! Wonderful! You are opening up to me” </b>
  <span>One of the Shad lord’s massive hand ruffled Julia’s hair a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I was so worried about you, you just kept ignoring me. Are you okay? Are you safe? Do you ne-”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hang on, hang on, slow down. First of all, I wanted to ask you some questions that… I… Yes I have been wondering about”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shade Lord did an equivalent of raising an eyebrow, the Lord seemed, like a mix between amused and happy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I am glad that you come to me for questions my child, know that I will do my best to answer them, but in return I must know how you are doing, your absence worries me, and you are at such a distance that I can’t detect you void signature” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure… sure Ill tell you how i'm doing, but only after you tell me what I want to know”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Very well, ask away” </b>
  <span>The Shade Lord said, making his equivalent of a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay first… Why do you think I am void?” Julia asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shade Lord just stared at her for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“My child… your soul had a significant amount of void in it, and any being with void is my child. I should know, I am the god of the stuff” </b>
  <span>The Shade Lord explained, the last part with quite a bit of pride.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, you keep saying that, but… You have provided no evidence for that. We don’t even know if souls exist or no-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“My child” </b>
  <span>The Shade Lord interrupted</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Are…. Are you incapable of detecting… souls?” </b>
  <span>It was a pretty rhetorical question, of course if she didn’t even know if a soul existed, she wouldn’t be able to detect it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Obviously not” Julia said matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That would explain your denial of our relation…” </b>
  <span>The Lord said in a thinking tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You do realize that I have parents, right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Of course you do, what do think I-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean other than you”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shade Lord paused and regarded her for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“The vessels, before they were my children, were the offspring of the Pale King, and White Lady…” </b>
  <span>The Shade Lord explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who are those?” Julia asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“They are the King and Queen of Hallownest, though they had a falling out over the fate of their offspring. You see during their reign, an angry god of dreams known as the Radiance, who was the former ruler of what is now Hallownest started an infection of the mind. It turned bugs into mindless slaves of hers. The Pale King had the idea of creating a being with no mind to contain the Radiance, which was where the void came in”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“He threw the eggs of his offspring into the void, and out of all those that fell, only a few managed to make it to the top, and only one was accepted. The others were cast back into the Abyss.”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the actual fuck” Julia whispered to herself, who in their right mind goes, ‘welp, the best way to contain a plague is to murder my own children, woop dee doo!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Luckily for my children I was there for them, I awoke to crying, from those who were so innocent. I wanted it to stop, I wanted to make it better, so I did. The Abyss had long since taken their bodies, it was their home now, and who better to raise them then I, the Lord of Shades?” </b>
  <span>The Shade Lord said this fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Oh.. I taught them how to speak, how to write, how to play… </b>
  <b>
    <em>sigh… </em>
  </b>
  <b>of course… there was the matter of that one the Pale Fool took” </b>
  <span>The Shade Lord’s voice dripped with venom as he said this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“I had found that he had abused my poor child into</b> <b>growing larger… he had ‘trained it’ into prime form…” </b><span>The Shade Lord said angrily.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhhh… How do you train something that's supposed to be mindless?” Julia asked clearly confused, It sounded like the Pale King wanted a vegetable, and… well, you don’t train vegetables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Good question… well, The Pure Vessel as the Pale King had called him actually did have a mind, and to make a long story short, in exchange for not ending his pitiful existence, I demanded he hand over the Pure Vessel, which he later renamed himself to Hollow, as well as any other void construct he had in his possession”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait.. Hollow? The tall one?.. Well… relatively speaking” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Yes, that one, I’ll have you know, that he was a little jealous that you were taller than him, albeit slightly, and excluding his horns… Don’t worry, he still loves you”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Ehhh… What about the King and Queen splitting?” Julia said, trying to change the subject.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hmm? Oh yes, the White Lady was furious with the King for killing so many of her children, and isolated herself in her gardens… and that is where she remains” </b>
  <span>The Lord explains.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does she ever visit the Abyss to see her-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“No, nore would I allow her, she was complicit, she allowed it to happen, I don’t care how much she regrets it, she should have regretted it when she could have done something about it!” </b>
  <span>The Lord yelled furiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia was bewildered, and a bit scared, the massive Shade Lord who could crush her in his palm was currently raging near her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Sorry… its just… the King and Queen of Hallownest have done much wrong to my children, I had worried he was doing it to you as well…” </b>
  <span>The Shade Lord said, patting Julia on the head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… back to the thing about parents, I was born from those like me…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shade Lord looked at her confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You mean… you can… reproduce?” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… yea”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hmm… Irrelevant… though that is strange, it does not make you any less my child”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of fucking course he would throw out a bit of evidence for some dumb ass reason, that was just like him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Though I wonder, how are your… parents?” </b>
  <span>The Lord asked hopefully, he would love to reunite with his lost chil-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dead…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“W-what? HOW!” </b>
  <span>His children were dead? How long has have such atrocities been happening without him even knowing?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My father died of cancer when I was eleven years old, my mother from a heart attack at the sounds of nuclear sirens… I miss them” Julia recalled the events with sadness, she missed her parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Shade Lord stood there in silence… his children were dead… via some unknown illness known as ‘cancer’ and something called a ‘nuclear siren’.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>“My child, where are you? Please… Please tell me, let me take care of you and your siblings, I can’t bear the thought of more of you meeting your end from something I could prevent” </b>
  <span>He just wanted to take care of them, why did they fear him so?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is for us to decid-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I am the parent here… It is my responsibility to stop my children from doing dangerous and stupid things like this!”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia sighed, it was useless to argue about it, might as well move on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you plan on doing with us if you capture us”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I would find a way to undilate your bodies and souls of course.. It may take some time, but I will find a way, I always fix my children when they break”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t that be dangerous? Adding that much foreighn substance to our bodies doesn-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You were in the Abyss for a good few days… and yet you not once slept, you only felt like eating after you remembered to didn’t eat. Even then, after only very minimal intake, you felt fine. The void gives strength to its own, it will never harm you.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And if it does?” Julia Asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It won’t” </b>
  <span>The Shade Lord asserted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alright, there is another thing the Shade Lord refuses to change his mind on.. Or even consider alternative possibilities… Next question then. Though she had to admit, she couldn’t remember sleeping when in the Abyss, it was strange, she just… didn’t get tired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are there other Shade Lords?” Julia asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Maybe, it's possible, never met one or heard of another one though, if there was once, I am sure they would love to help take care of you” </b>
  <span>The Shade Lord said in a loving tone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Julia shivered, the Shade Lord trying to be lovey dovey… well it just made her uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Now, I have some questions for you, my child. How many others are there?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright Julia, time to be vague as fuck” Julia thought to herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tens of thousands” She said simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Hmm… I’ll have to tunnel new spaces into the Abyss, I can do it, don’t worry”</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okayyyy….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“How did you hide for so long?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We took a long nap” Julia said, It was technically the truth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“HA HA, oh that's adorable, I assure you though, once fully adapted to it, the Abyss will be much more comfortable.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It would be almost endearing if the implications of what he was saying were not so dire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Finally, what do you think of the name Jewel, better than Julia I feel, but still sounds similar enou-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I prefer my name how it is, thank you very much” Julia said in a tone that left no room for compromise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“You’ll warm up to it eventually my child”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the Lord began to fade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“It appears that you are waking up, a bit earlier than expected, but oh well, I will see you tomorrow” </b>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Julia suddenly found herself on the lab bed again, she had some things she needed to report.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have anything you want to suggest or say, please comment down below, I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. War Council</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The various factions meet to talk about recent events</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: The Hive</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Herra, the four Mantis Lords, Hive Queen Vespa, The Pale King, Monomon the Teacher, and Ze’mer all sat around a table, or in Vespa’s case, loomed over. The Hive was chosen as the meeting place as Vespa was too large to leave the Hive herself. All the leaders of the various factions were there, barring the Shade Lord, he had declined attendance for some reason, no one knew why.</p><p> </p><p>Monomon was there, as if anyone could find a way to combat the tall beings, it would be her. Ze’Mer was there as an advisor, as she was the only one to actually see the tall being’s area of operations.</p><p> </p><p>The Mantis Lords were in the midst of suggesting another plan of attack, this caused Herra to groan in frustration.</p><p> </p><p>“If we spearhead here, we can-” </p><p> </p><p>“Enough Mantis!” Herra yelled, interrupting the Mantis Lord, the other members in attendance turned to face her.</p><p> </p><p>Herra sighed “Look, we have been over this multiple times. We have all heard the stories of what these beings have shown to be capable of. As far as we know, any and all military action would be ineffective at best, at worst, provoke a more violent response” </p><p> </p><p>“Heh” The attendance turned to Vespa.</p><p> </p><p>“I find a bleak irony in the Beast of Deepnest being the voice of reason” Vespa said, with amusement in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I merely do what's best for Deepnest Queen Vespa. It should not take a higher being to understand when something will not work. I may be ruthless, but I am no fool. Herra said respectfully.</p><p> </p><p>Corda, a Mantis Lord, and sister to the other three spoke up.</p><p> </p><p>“Though I loath to do so, I must agree with the Beast, a war with these creatures can only bring ruin”</p><p> </p><p>Reava, another Mantis Lord, spoke up in opposition to her sister.</p><p> </p><p>“Sister, flinching away from battle is not our-” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sister, I know it is not our way. I am aware that you wish to meet these beings in honorable combat, to see who is the better warrior. I have that urge myself, but starting a war for honor, one that it does not look like we can win at that, would be foolish.</p><p> </p><p>The other Mantis Lords appeared to be thinking of a rebuttal.</p><p> </p><p>“May Che speak?” Ze’mer asked</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Ze’mer, you may” The Pale King said</p><p> </p><p>“Beings show mercy to Che, let Che go. Tall ones did not end Che, let go, tall ones are not mindless, nor blinded by the urge to put an end to another. Perhaps peace is possible.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is.... peculiar” Vespa said</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, Perhaps we should work to decipher their language, there is a possibility that these beings only resorted to violence because diplomacy was impossible”</p><p> </p><p>“That would explain the reports of tall beings in Dirtmouth, though, they were able to speak” Monomon said</p><p> </p><p>“There was a moth with them, a Seer in fact. This group of three tall beings fit the visual description of the first sighting. They were however responsible for the destruction of a City of Tears brigade… and robbery.”</p><p> </p><p>“So they lack honor” Talar, the Brother of the other three Mantis Lords stated.</p><p> </p><p>“On the contrary, they seemed to have done this out of a sense of justice, as they gave warning which were ignored to the brigade, and the thing they stole was apparently a Moth Tribe artifact. An artifact the Seer they were traveling with would find most important. They also defended said Seer against local delinquants” Monomon explained.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Perhaps the Seer gave the tall ones the ability to communicate?” Vespa offered</p><p> </p><p>“Much of their magic involves that of the mind, and are able to decipher the thoughts of individuals who do not speak their language. It does not seem implausible to assume, as they are the only group of tall beings that can communicate with other bugs”</p><p> </p><p>The Pale King was silent, this made things… tough, to say the least. He had expelled the Moth Tribe as punishment for the infection, how was he supposed to convince them to give him the ability to have an audience with those things? </p><p> </p><p>Asking the Shade Lord for help was off the table, he had broken off all cooperation. He was also uncertain if the Lord could defeat these beings, they were mostly unknown. The Shade Lord was the vaunted God of Gods, but that did not stop the tall beings from breaking into the Abyss rescuing one of their kidnapped kin.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the door to the room where the attendees were meeting opened.</p><p> </p><p>One of the Pale King’s trusted messengers entered the room, and gave a bow.</p><p> </p><p>“What is the meaning of this interruption!?” Reava shouted.</p><p> </p><p>“I apologies for the interruption, but… a nightmare troupe had been reported in Dirtmouth” The messenger said.</p><p> </p><p>The Pale King put his hands to his head, could things not get more complicated, FOR FIVE MINUTES!?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Sibling Strategy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Scout Team Beta and Seer head into the fungal wastes.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Fungal Wastes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>It was very humid in the fungus covered caverns. The Scouts felt lucky that their suits helped control their body temperature. Seer however was not so lucky, her fluff and inability to sweat made it all the worse for her. She had to be carried on one of the Scouts backs so she wouldn’t pass out from exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>The Scouts at this point have learned that questioning how any of this makes sense is futile, and have learned to just accept it. But damn it, they really were not expecting sentient fucking mushrooms. Seriously, it feels like reality and sense were one of the nuclear war’s many casualties.</p><p> </p><p>Seer was currently on Matthews back, she would be wishing she could be sweating bullets if she knew what sweat was. </p><p> </p><p>“My friends… how are you so… unaffected by this oppressive heat?” Seer painted.</p><p> </p><p>“Just the wonders of human technology and physiology” Chris said.</p><p> </p><p>“What? But, you are so warm...” Seer didn't understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Well you see my fluffy friend, our suits help regulate our body temperature, and our bodies have an impressive heat regulation system, a byproduct of our evolution as persistence hunters” Chris said in a flaunting manner.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hunters?!” Seer said in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup, predator species through and through, why are you surprised?”  Chris asked.</p><p> </p><p>“W-well it's just that. I don’t believe I have ever seen you eat any meat” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh that's right, you’ve only ever seen use eat out nutrients bars” Chris said</p><p> </p><p>“What are those?” Seer asked.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew was the one to answer this time, he liked explaining things.</p><p> </p><p>“Nutrients bars are given to in our MREs, or, our rations. They give us all the nutrients we need in small bars, they are tasteless though, this was on purpose se we wouldn’t have the urge to burn through them”</p><p> </p><p>David came to an abrupt stop, and turned to Matthew, Chris did the same. They just stared at him for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“Was it.. Uhm.. something I said?” Matthew said, clearing his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is rationing you your food?” Seer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… Oh shit” Matthew thought to himself. He had to find a way to bullshit his way out of this one.</p><p> </p><p>“We got them from a nearby kingdom as a parting gift… for… helping them with a… uhm… territorial dispute.. Yea” Matthew said bullshitingly.</p><p> </p><p>“Which kingdom?” Seer asked innocently.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah fuck… uhhh… uhm… the.... Kingdom of Chicago?” Chicago sounds alien enough right? </p><p> </p><p>“Huh… must be from one of those far off lands you tell me of, for I have never heard of this Kingdom” Seer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually it's fairly clo- I mean yes, yes it is, too far to reach anymore, sorry” Matthew said, even more bullshitingly than before.</p><p> </p><p>Matthew couldn’t see it, but Seer was just staring at the back of his helmet, with a strange look on her face.</p><p> </p><p>“O-okay then my friend” </p><p> </p><p>David just face palmed, and Chris was giggling. They needed to make sure to not draw suspicion upon the bunker, and things like that really did not help. They were too focused on the incident Matthew almost caused to notice the small black figures peeking out from behind various mushrooms watching them.</p><hr/><p><b> <em>“Siblings found, siblings found” </em> </b>Lost relayed to the others.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>“I see, lets go” </em></b>Ghost relayed back.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Not yet, remember what we rehearsed” </em> </b>Hollow interjected.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Okay… no like Moth near sibling” </em> </b>Ghost said</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“I understand sibling, I really do” </em> </b>Hollow said, rubbing his left arm, it had taken the Lord a while to regrow it. His time trying to contain the Radiance was… less than pleasant.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Alright, on one. Three, two, one” </em> </b>The three vessels huddled together, as Hollow, and disappeared in a black mist.</p><hr/><p>“Right.. So lets get goin- HOLY FUCK” Chris was interrupted by the the appearance of a relatively large bug as well as two smaller ones.</p><p> </p><p><b><em>“Greetings” </em> </b>The larger on said, waving at them.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello” David said flatly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Me and my siblings were wondering if you could use guides through the fungal waste, and beyond. We are quite well traveled”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“You mean my siblings and I-”</p><p> </p><p>“Chris, please” David said, now was not a good time for finding humor in correcting others’ grammar.</p><p> </p><p>“What's your name?” David asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“My name it Hollow, my siblings here are Ghost and Lost, don’t let the name fool you, he is quite adept at knowing where he is… well, at least now he is”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Hey!” </em> </b>Lost said, taking some offence.</p><p> </p><p>Hollow chuckled, and patted him on his three horned head.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“You know it's true” </em> </b>Hollow said in what could be described as an affectionately mocking voice.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“...yea” </em> </b>Lost said with some reluctance.</p><p> </p><p>Seer was in the middle of a panic attack. The children of the one who had shattered her beloved god. Where are they here to kill here to take her shards!?</p><p> </p><p>“My friends, you cannot trust these.. These creatures!” Seer practically yelled. </p><p> </p><p>Hollow noticeably stiffened <b> <em>“We are not here to bring harm to you moth, as long as you don’t intend to harm us”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“If you want to rob us, I am afraid we don’t actually have any… What do you call it? Geo?”</p><p> </p><p>Hollow seemed to reel back wide eyed. <b> <em>“I would never steal from my sib-... anyone. I would never steal from anyone. I just want to be helpful to those who need it, I heard that you were new to Hallownest.”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“In a sense yes” David said.</p><p>“My friends please, creatures of the void can’t be trusted!” Said Seer.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Hey! That's not nice!” </em> </b>Lost replied, very child-like.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Travelers… I merely wish to offer my assistance, not cause harm” </em> </b>Hollow said.</p><p> </p><p>The Scouts looked at each other, then back to Hollow.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Hollow, we accept your help, however we will be keeping an eye on you”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“I thank you for your trust friends” </em> </b>Hollow was internally giddy, the first part of the plan was complete. Now all they had to do was gently steer them towards the Abyss.</p><p> </p><p>Seer didn’t like this, she didn’t like this one bit. Her friends didn’t seem to know the danger of these void beings. But she couldn’t risk saying anything more than what she already said, without the risk of outing herself on the fragments. She would just have to work with the new situation, she wasn’t going to give up on something as important as this just because of a few void beings.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions, or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Mind Over Matter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The expedition fights off attacking bugs, and the regular that got kidnapped wakes up in a cell.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Appalachian Mountain Range, Former State of Virginia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A telekinetic blast ripped through a group of bugs, leaving them nothing but paste on the ground and surrounding forestry. The attacks had started around an hour ago, and they didn’t seem to be stopping. Sure they would get some time of reprieve when they managed to kill enough of them for a while, but then they would just regroup and try again. Elijah decided that he didn’t really like these fucking bugs, he could see why Jackson didn’t want to waste any time leaving.</p><p> </p><p>When Jackson had finally broken it to him that two hundred years had passed, he was surprisingly relieved, even to himself. There was a nuclear war that wiped out civilization for fucks sake, but he was never really part of that civilization was he? Two hundred years passing meant that the people who… did… things to him, were long dead, they couldn't hurt him anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Elijah sensed a bug hiding in one of the bushes, wasting no time, he psionically crushed its head in a sickening crunch. The bugs seemed to have little in the way of self preservation throwing themselves at them with reckless abandon. What he managed to gleam from their thoughts was that they served someone known as the White Queen, the monarch of a state known as White Nest. </p><p> </p><p>Whoever this monarch was had trained a warrior caste from birth, they were told little, they didn’t know much, other than how to swing a sword, or… nail, as they called them. There wasn’t a lot of information to go off of, other than their language, some basic facts about their government, and how they fought. It was the part about the government that intrigued him the most.</p><p> </p><p>There were human nobles that made up an integral part of their bureaucracy, apparently humans were a sought after resource, even these uninformed warrior castes knew that. Apparently they thought our brand of human were ‘uncivilized’ and had to be ‘civilized’ in order to properly serve their oh so wonderful White asshole Queen.</p><p> </p><p>A hail of supersonic bullets rip through another few groupings of attacking bugs. The regular mix of professional training, along with their genetic augmentations and targeting computers let them kill any bug before they can even get close to them. The regulars had set their weapons to semi automatic, trying to kill the bugs with as few bullets as possible, so far their ammo reserves are fine, but that may change if the bugs keep it up.</p><p> </p><p>The monarch had relayed that they had landed a ways outside the valley. It would take them maybe a day's trip to get there, and there was still the issue of the kidnapped regular. Morality aside, regulars are too valuable just to squander, they couldn't afford just to leave him behind, especially not in a world where their skills would be needed.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson was currently hiding behind a rather large rock on the ground. He would emerge sometimes and fire a few shots from his pistol at a few bugs, but… he wasn’t a very good shot. He never even fired a pistol before, he was a scientist! He never served in the military.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson was amazed at Elijah’s performance though, he had really improved since last time he saw him. However… he wanted to know more about what caused the deaths of his peers. It was clear that the one who came after him in the goings on at 492 were responsible to an extent. Though to what extent Jackson had no idea.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson reeled back in surprise, covering his face as Elijah fired a kinetic blast at him. The impact never came, Jackson wondered why Elijah would do that, until he turned around, and saw a green smear of what used to be a bug behind him, sneaky bastards. </p><p> </p><p>The bugs attacking them appeared to be a mix of what looked like mantises and beetles, decked out in some shining white armor. The armor luckily made them fairly easy to spot. This White Queen appeared to favour the aesthetic over practicality. This Queen also thinks its worth throwing hundreds of lives away just to get them, Jackson had long since lost track of how many they had killed, but no matter how many they did, they just kept on coming.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Location: Pale Palace Holding Cells</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The regular was coming to, he felt like he had just been hit with a truck.. No.. make that a MacArthur tank! His head hurt like hell, and he was sore all over. He sat up, stretched his augmented muscles. It was then he noticed where he was, it was not familiar, the memories of what had happened earlier came crashing in. He had been knocked unconscious, and by the looks of it, captured, and was in some kind of holding cell.</p><p> </p><p>“Ooooh, look who's awake” An unfamiliar feminine voice came from the regulars side.</p><p> </p><p>The Regular reflexively got up, his suit and powered exoskeleton was surprisingly still on, guess the bugs and the four humans helping them didn’t know how to get it off. He turned to where the voice came from. A bug with a white shell and 4 horns on its head, making a shape that resembled a crown stood on the opposite side of the metal bars on the holding cell.</p><p> </p><p>“My my, the nobles were not joking when they said you were large” The white bug giggled.</p><p> </p><p>“How can I understand you” The regular asked flatly</p><p> </p><p>“I am well versed in human tongue, as dirty as it is, peh, for such amazing creatures… your ways are utterly barbaric” The bug stated</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you?” The regular asked, again flatly, though with a hint of offense in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“I, my dear human, am the White Queen of most sovereign kingdom of Whitenest” She said, raising her arms above her head a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“Why did you initiate hostilities?” The regular once more asked in an equally flat tone. The situation may look bad, but he was a regular damn it, it would take much more than this to make him lose his cool.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, the nobles were correct about your articulation as well” The White Queen said in mild surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Well my dear human, you misunderstand, this wasn’t hostility, it is merely us doing our sacred duty and enlightening you kindly into my service” She said with… no arrogance in her voice, though it wasn’t needed, the mere contents of the sentence were enough. </p><p> </p><p>“What about my vocabulary makes you believe that I am ‘strangely articulate’?” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just… well… how do I put this without being impolite… you uncivilized humans tend to be rather… unrefined in your ways of speaking” The White Queen said.</p><p> </p><p>“I received a proper education in my youth” The regular said. This caused the White Queen to look at the regular confused.</p><p> </p><p>“Education? From where? How? You can’t have been in the service of another higher being, your soul is still a chaotic mess!” </p><p> </p><p>“The learning institution I had received my education from has… long since stopped existing, for reasons of it being destroyed in warfare” The regular said in his unceasing flat voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Also, what do you mean my soul is a mess?”</p><p> </p><p>“It means my dear human that your soul is full of contradictory elements that are in constant unceasing battle with one another. One never gaining the advantage over the other, this chaotic nature had led many of your kind to violence, and the reason such a mighty species as your never is able to establish a kingdom of its own” The White Queen said the last part a bit solemnly. In truth she was glad that they were never able to, they would make formidable opposition.</p><p> </p><p>The regular stood there listening silently. It was best to keep his mouth shut, less of a chance of accidentally dropping sensitive information. Though what the self proclaimed White Queen was telling him was useful information, information he was sure the Bunker could use once he... if he got out. So he just let the White Queen talk until addressed, or had a question he needed answered.</p><p> </p><p>“What realm did you come from, human? One that somehow educated you without purifying you?” The White Queen asked, what kind of higher being would be so skilled yet foolish she wondered. </p><p> </p><p>“A realm time has long since forgotten, myself being one of the few remnants of such a realm still existing” It was truth enough, but cryptic enough not to raise any alarms</p><p> </p><p>“Is that where your flying machine came from?” The Queen asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct” The regular responded flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“Hmpf, you know if I didn’t know better, I might have mistaken you for a civilized human, alas I do know better, and you will be joining my glorious kingdom as an illustrious servant” The White Queen said giddily.</p><p> </p><p>“Now hold on your highness” The regular said professionally, to see if the White Queen would respond a bit more positively.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, ever so polite, I like you already” The White Queen said as if she was praising a child.</p><p> </p><p>“Why, if I may ask one such as yourself for information, will this process of purification entail?” The regular asked with the same amount of respectful professionalism as before, even if it was not genuine.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, if you must know, it expunges your previous uncivilized identity, rebirthing you as a new, civilized noble, ready to help lead Whitenest into the future” She said as if she was trying to sell the prospect to him.</p><p> </p><p>“You wish to remove my memories?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why yes, it is not as if they are of any worth, they are better off forgotten, I say in my divine wisdom”  The White Queen stated, the arrogance was palpable. It was clear to the regular that this White Queen likely also had extra sensory powers of some kind, like those white robed humans and the white bug in near the Bunker that looked similar.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, oh divine sovereign of this most sovereign land, I have a rather large attachment to my memories, they quite literally make me who I am” The regular explained, trying to keep the respect in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh but you see my dear human, that is the problem, they make you who you are, you and your uncivilized self. I can remake you into something better, into someone better, your memories must go, if you are to be what I and my kingdom need. You however, will receive great power, and luxury beyond your comprehension, think, you will be able to eat well every day, attend royal balls, hold power in my kingdom. The White Queen said, and DAMN, is she trying to sell this as hard as she can.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Queen of Whitenest, may you in your infinite kindness, allow me to leave, I have no wish to lose my memories, and the noble life doesn’t feel like it would suit me”</p><p> </p><p>The White Queen giggled at this.</p><p> </p><p>“You do make me laugh human, but no, I don’t believe that in my infinite kindness that I should allow you to continue on with your chaotic and uncivilized existence, not when I can offer you a much better alternative.”</p><p> </p><p>“You really believe that don't you?” The regular asked flatly.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I do, when… you are made pure, you will understand as well” The White Queen stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Why tell me all of this if I have no choice in the matter, and my memories will be erased anyway?”</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, I suppose I just like to have a chat every now and then , with one who does not yet view me as divine. Though this one has been quite enjoyable, I have never met an uncivilized human who can articulate sentences as well as you can. I believe you will make a fine addition to the nobility” The White Queen said with a bit of joy in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well, my queen, when will this purification be taking place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so enthusiastic already! Well if you must know, in about a week's time, that is where I will personally bring balance to your soul, rebirthing you as a new, civil human” The Queen said with glee.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well my queen, may I be left alone to rest, being knocked out has… drained me” The regular said respectfully.</p><p> </p><p>“But of course my dear human, I will allow you your rest” The Queen said as she turned ‘heel’ and walked out of the regulars line of site. It wasn’t long until the regular heard a door open and shut, signifying the Queen as left.</p><p> </p><p>“So I have a week to escape, good to know” The regular thought to himself. </p><p> </p><p>The regular took a better look at the area he could see outside the cell. There was a line of cells on the wall opposite of his cell, and he could only assume the same for the wall his cell was located in. Only one of the other cells were occupied.</p><p> </p><p>A small figure curled up into a ball, shaking. It wore soft and fluffy looking clothing.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello” The regular said to the small shaking figure.</p><p> </p><p>The figure’s head shot up, revealing it to be a little human girl, though her eyes were glowing a soft yellow.</p><p> </p><p>“H-hello, mister, did the human catchers get you too?” </p><p> </p><p>“I… guess, are you okay?”  </p><p> </p><p>The girl sniffled, tears beginning to run down her face “I-I miss mommy a-and daddy, a-and Corona!” She said, trying in vain to hold back a sob.</p><p> </p><p>“Who is… this Corona?” The regular asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Sh-she would s-sing us lullabies to help us s-sleep, a-and take care of us, a-and, protect us against the bad bugs. Th-then I got curious about a cave, a-and went away from m-mommy, and that's h-how they g-got me” The girl was crying the whole sale now.</p><p> </p><p>“Ok ok, calm down kid, I am going to get you out of here, I just need time to plan an escape, and we can leave these bad bugs behind. Yea?” The regular said as comfortingly as possible.</p><p> </p><p>“R-really mister? You mean it?” The girl said, her crying ceasing somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea kid, I mean it” The regular said with determination.</p><p> </p><p>The world as he knew it may have ended, but that didn’t mean his humanity went with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. A Time of Mourning and Rest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We go over a lot of stuff in this one</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: The Abyss</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord was humming a tune for his children. It was not uncommon for the Lord to hum for his children, however, this one was not for the children within the Abyss. It was a song of worry, of pleading, and mourning. The Lord sang for his children to return home, a wordless beg for them to not be afraid. It was also mourning for the children he had lost. At least two of them he knew of, likely more, taken by his children’s unknown affliction of the soul.</p><p> </p><p>The shades and vessels…. didn’t take the news of their sibling’s passing well. They too weeped, and cried. Hollow had been particularly affected, was it not his duty to protect his siblings? Yet, at least two still died. It was this that caused Hollow to request that the Shade Lord let him try again in bringing his siblings home. The Shade Lord had agreed, though told him to not resort to force, as… well last time was explanatory enough.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost and Lost agreed to help as well, they were the most adept explorers and warriors of all the vessels, if anyone could bring their sibling’s it would be them.</p><p> </p><p>Many of the vessels asked themselves why their siblings were afraid of them. They only wanted to be with them, to protect them, keep them safe. Now they find two of them have died without their care. </p><p> </p><p>The next time Hollow brings their lost sibling’s back, they won’t let them leave. They can’t let them leave. The Lord would fix them, they would be together again, but they could never let their siblings leave again. Otherwise, they would surely perish, as Julia’s ‘parents’ had. They would keep them safe… forever.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Fungal Wastes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Scouts had found a secluded area to rest, their suits clocks telling them it was 11:34 PM. They had spent hours in the wastes, It was mostly monotonous, just going in, exploring, marking the area down, and leaving for some other area of the wastes. The ‘vessels’ as they called themselves had been invaluable in surveying the area, as they appeared to have known it like the back of their hand.</p><p> </p><p>Finally they come upon an enclosure, a safe place to sleep. Although the locals of the area left them alone mostly. In many cases what seemed to be out of fear, it was best to remain vigilant, against any opportunistic mushrooms, (not a sentence David thought he would ever say in his life) and the groups new found acquaintances.</p><p> </p><p> While the ‘vessels’ have been nothing but helpful, there was always the possibility of ulterior motives. So the Scouts decided to sleep in shifts, Seer seemed happy with this, it eased her fears knowing that her new friends took the threat of the void being seriously.</p><p> </p><p>Seer drifted off to sleep, a faint lullaby easing her into the realm of dreams. It was so much like how her Old Light would sing, oh so long ago.</p><p> </p><p>David was first on the shift, in 2 hours, he would wake up Chris, and he would get to sleep. The vessels rather unnerving didn’t seem to be drifting to sleep at all. All three of them sitting up, just staring at him, their blank faces, their mask holes where eyes should be, felt like they were staring directly into his soul.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Why sibling no sleep?”</em> </b> Ghost asked. Hollow shot his head over to Ghost, then back at David.</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me?” David asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p><em> <b>“I apologize sir, Ghost here is just so used referring to others as siblings, we have a rather large family, and Ghost had spent most of his life surrounded by them. It's something that becomes automatic you understand” </b> </em>Hollow said.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ok” David said. “Well if you want to know, its to keep an eye on you. No offense, but we don’t know you, for all we know, you want to kill us in our sleep” </p><p> </p><p>At this, black fluid began leaking out of Lost’s eyes, and he began shaking.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“I-I would never</em> </b> <em> hic </em> <b> <em>never d-do th-h-hat” </em> </b>Lost cried.</p><p> </p><p>For Hollow and Ghost, it really did sting. Almost as much as the giant sibling’s backhand blow. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“I… understand your reasoning, friend. You must understand however that we really intend no harm. You should get some rest, it would be unwise to physically exert yourself without proper sleep” </em> </b>Hollow said.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Si- friend  should sleep!” </em> </b>Ghost asserted, running up to David, and plopping himself in his lap.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“I sleep with you!” </em> </b>Ghost declared, leaning back onto David.</p><p> </p><p>Hollow clasped his hands together and put them to the right side of his mask. It was the action someone made when the thing or event that was in front of them was adorable.</p><p> </p><p>David cautiously patted Ghost on the head, and action he seemed to enjoy, as when he tried to pull his hand away, Ghost grabbed it and pulled it back onto his head. </p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“It is nice seeing my siblings… happy” </em> </b>Hollow stated. One of his hands moving to pat Lost on the head as he recovered from his brief bit of crying.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m still not sleeping”</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Awwww” </em> </b>Lost said in defeat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Appalachian Mountain Range, Former State of Virginia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The bug attacks had stopped for a while, Elijah wasn’t quite sure why. Was it fear? Man- err, bug power restraints? Did they lose track of them? Elijah just did not know. So far no one was injured, but Jackson and himself were exhausted. The regulars were doing just fine though, them with their gene augmented asses could stay awake and alert for a day or two.</p><p> </p><p>Jackson and Elijah however needed to sleep, while Elijah himself was genetically augmented, it was only for psionic powers, none of the augments that the regulars had. So the expedition team + 1 Elijah, began to move out of the valley. This would hopefully move them out of striking distance of the Whitenest bugs, and into an area where they can safely rest.</p><p> </p><p>They came upon a clearing after an hour or so of walking. Jackson just laid down on the grass, and passed out, the powered exo-skeleton had helped him conserve some energy, but the emotional distress of the constant attacks left him drained.</p><p> </p><p>As for Elijah, he was still dealing with the after affect of coming out of stasis. That and the exertion of telekinetically blasting quite possibly over a hundred bugs into a fine green paste. So Elijah laid down, and closed his eyes, and let sleep take him. Four of the regulars joined in, the other five standing at the ready. Tomorrow they would need sleep, so best have some sleep now, and be ready for tomorrow, so there is never a time all the regulars are active.</p><hr/><p>There was a strange golden light, and clouds… this was one hell of a lucid dream, Elijah thought to himself. There was a figure in the distance, Elijah noticed that he was floating closer and closer and closer. Elijah sensed a large amount of mental activity, the thoughts of whoever was nearby were numerous and loud. Suddenly a blinding light filled his vision, and he could hear a voice speaking to him.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Welcome, oh most esteemed servant of the gods, welcome to our hall, we are most fortunate to have thou here” </em>The voice said in a tone of respect.</p><p> </p><p>The light cleared, and Elijah was once more on solid ground. As his vision cleared, he noticed he was standing on a golden platform. What was stranger was that there were beings wrapped up in bandages and wearing golden head pieces bowing before him, chanting what sounded like a prayer in a language he did not know. Suddenly the tallest among them stood up.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh most esteemed servant of the gods, we ask that thou assist us in our quest to attune, and ascend” </em>The being spoke with respect.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah.. I… uhm, I believe that you have the wrong individual, whoever you are” Elijah said befuddled, this was clearly a psychic projection, he could sense the thoughts of those around him. He tried his best not to peer, that would be rude, and they were not attacking him. Though strangely, the beings seemed to be trying to give their thoughts to him, that couldn't be right. Maybe their kind just has unusually loud thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The being cocked its head to the side, confusion emanating from it.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I do not believe we are, oh servant of the gods. thou hold vast power, and yet are not in service of a god at this current time. We would ask that thou, at least for a time, join our ranks, and help us attune” </em>The bandaged being said, the thoughts of the group further pressing on his mind… oh… oh they were trying to get in… no… pull him in, his mind reared back, and he put up a mighty barrier around his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not try and take my thoughts, vile creatures” Elijah yelled angrily.</p><p> </p><p>The bandaged figure that was speaking to him swiftly bowed… her head. It was a her, that was just about all he accidentally gleaned from their failed pull on his mind.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Forgive us oh mighty servant of the gods, we did not mean to offend, please forgive us!” </em>The bandage wrapped figure said almost beggingly.</p><p> </p><p>“First, tell me who you are” Elijah demanded.</p><p> </p><p>The bandage clad figure rose again.</p><p> </p><p><em> “But of course oh mighty servant of the gods. We are the godseekers, we seek to attune to mighty gods, and through them, ascend, we are but humble servants like thou. However, we understand how above us thou are, oh mighty servant, do not think we lack the respect thou so rightfully deserve. We merely wish thy aid, please, join us in our ranks of godhome, and help us ascend” </em>The godseeker bowed as her explanation finished.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah cringed slightly, shit these… bugs were very religious, how did he break it to him that he wasn’t the religious figure they thought he was. Perhaps… share some memories, let them know of… that place, hopefully they would understand.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I really am not the one you think I am, if I have your permission, may I show you why I do not believe so” Elijah said cautiously.</p><p> </p><p><em> “We would be beyond honored for a servant as mighty as thou, to show us who in comparison are nought but the smallest of small, your most sacred memories” </em>The godseeker said.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright” Elijah said, preparing himself for the coming ordeal.</p><p>As Elijah brushed up against her, no, their mind, their mind was like a sea, a shared sea, with many individuals, but still one whole. At the feel of Elijah’s presence, the godseekers seemed to quiver in anticipation, what secret could the memories of such a mighty servant hold. The answer was pain.</p><p> </p><p>The godseekers stood up in shock at the unspeakable horrors they saw in those memories. Other mighty servants being brutally laid low by disgusting heathens, physical pain that few beings would ever even deserve experiencing. The righteous retribution as the mighty servant who the memories belonged to ripped heathens limb from limb with their might. The heathens finally laying the mighty servant low with some unholy contraption that dampered his most divine power. Then, there was black.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah himself was emotionally drained, having to relieve the pain and torment of that place. The death of his friends, his failed escape, it left him… feeling empty.</p><p> </p><p>“Now do you see, I am no-” Elijah began</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh most mighty servant, we weep for thou, may the heathens be blasted to bits, their bodies destroyed, their minds flayed. We had no idea thou had went through such suffering, come come, let thee help thou in recovery, it is the bare speck of what thou deserve oh mighty servant” </em>The godseekers began ushering the emotionally drained Elijah further into the place known as godhome, for recovery. It may take multiple times of sleep for the mighty servant to fully recover from such abuse, but it was a burden the godseekers looked forward to.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Location: Pale Palace Holding Cells</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The regular’s clock stated that it was 11:35 PM midwest time, making it 12:35 AM Virginia time. He wasn’t sure about bug sleep cycles, but if those human nobles slept like normal humans, they would be asleep… probably. He could deal with bugs, but the extra sensory powers of the human nobles would be too much for him to overcome. </p><p> </p><p>With the nobles likely being asleep, now was his and the kid’s chance to escape. The regular pulled on the top of one of his cells' metal bars. The metal moaned and creaked against the might of the regulars augmented muscle and powered exoskeleton. The metal began to bend, until it finally broke. Now he had to do the bottom.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of breaking metal awoke the little girl from her sleep. What she saw amazed her. Mister was bending metal, METAL! With his hands, Mister was super strong.</p><p> </p><p>Mister managed to break one of the bars off the cell, and then began bending the two bars that neighbored it to the side, creating a space big enough for Mister to climb through.</p><p> </p><p>The regular walked over the girl’s cell, and began the same process he did with his cell.</p><p>“Good to see you’re awake kid” The regular said as he broke part of the cell bar.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry for it being so early, we can’t exactly escape when the nobles are awake” The regular explained.</p><p> </p><p>“You are very strong mister” The little girl said, aw in her voice, her eyes glowing a bit more brightly. The regular was honestly not in any position to be wondering why the girl’s eyes were glowing, he had seen too much weird shit to find that weird.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks kid"</p><p> </p><p>With a metallic snap, the bar was broken off. The regular bent the bars neighboring it apart, creating a space for the girl to get through.</p><p> </p><p>The girl climbed out wobbly, still tired.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think I asked for your name, kid” The regular said.</p><p> </p><p>“Its Summer mister,” The little girl responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well summer, it's time we got out of this place” The regular said, lifting Summer onto his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Now for the hard part” The regular thought to himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Therapy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elijah spends time in Godhome, and the regular makes his escape with Summer in tow.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Godhome</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Elijah was currently up to his neck in a strange water like fluid, but it wasn’t water exactly, he wasn’t sure what it was. The Godseekers had all but pushed him into the pool, he had to admit though, it did feel nice. The Godseekers gathered around him in silence, save for the tallest amongst them.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Oh mighty servant, please, tell thee thy ills, it is the wish of thee for thy swift recovery from such grievous wounds of the mind” </em>The Godseeker said genuinely.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah sighed “I wasn’t expecting a trip to the therapist, in my dreams no less” Elijah stated semi comically.</p><p> </p><p><em> “We shudder to think what has caused such scars upon such a mighty servant as thyself, the memories thou gave us did not tell the full tale” </em>The Godseeker stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you keep calling me that?” Elijah asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Call thou what? Oh mighty servant of the gods?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“That, servant of the gods? What gods?” Elijah asked, genuinely confused.</p><p> </p><p> <em> “Ahh... So thou are still as of yet unaware of the position thou holds? Let thee explain mighty servant, then we shall return to thy… therapy” </em>The Godseeker stated.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well” said Elijah.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Thy species are but the servants of the gods, the many higher beings that dot many lands. Though thy species at many times resist, once bound, the god they are bound to grow mightier, the… human… along with them. </em>The Godseeker explained.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Truly thy kind are blessed beyond measure, oh mighty servant. What we would not give for such a gift” </em>The Godseeker said in near reverence.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my powers were gained… a bit differently” Elijah stated.</p><p> </p><p>The Godseeker tilted her head at him, curiosity emanating from her.</p><p> </p><p><em> “May thou enlighten us on how thou gained thy divine might?” </em>The Godseeker asked.</p><p> </p><p>“This gets into… those memories I shared with you earlier…” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fear not mighty servant, we are ready to help thou heal” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elijah breathed in deeply, then exhaled.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… long… long time ago, long before any of you were born, I was but a child born to a poor family in the streets of a place known at the time as New York City” Elijah explained, the Godseekers leaning in closer to hear as much as they could of the story of such a powerful servant.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents died when I was eleven, making me an orphan in the streets” </p><p> </p><p>Disgust radiated off the Godseekers.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there something you wish to say?” Elijah asked.</p><p> </p><p><em> “I apologize mighty servant, the thought of any kingdom squandering thy kind and thy kind’s connection to the divine makes thee feel a deep burning rage” </em>The Godseeker explained.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… this was… a long time ago, before bugs built kingdoms, it was my kind that ruled the globe” Elijah explained.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Does thou mean to say that thy kind are… the ancients?” </em>The Godseeker asked bewildered.</p><p> </p><p>“Ancients?” Elijah asked.</p><p> </p><p><em> “The beings responsible for the many seemingly impossible ruins through out the land” </em>Godseeker explained. Presenting Elijah with images from their memories of various ruins, while Elijah had never been to most of these places, they were American cities. Elijah was shown many photos and videos of the outside world… well, at least when Jackson was in charge.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, that would be us” Elijah stated.</p><p> </p><p><em> “What… laid low such a mighty civilization, if thy kind could make one? </em>The Godseeker asked, Elijah was surprised about how well she was taking this. Shouldn’t this conflict with her religious doctrine or something?</p><p> </p><p>“From what I know, ourselves, there was a very, very large scale war. Involving the most powerful nations in the world. Eventually they used a weapon known as a nuclear bomb, you don’t know what that is, and I am not going to go into how it works, but just know that it scorched the landscape, leaving it uninhabitable to my kind for many generations” Elijah explained, the Godseekers listening intently.</p><p> </p><p>“From what I know, at least twelve billion of my kind burned in atomic fire, bringing an end to the world as mankind had known it. I should note, I have been in a stasis for a long time, I had only just recently awoken” Elijah said solemnly</p><p> </p><p>The Godseekers were silent for a time, processing this new information.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Mighty servant, we the Godseekers must ask that thou never speak of this in the presence of a mighty void god… they would go mad in grief” </em>The Godseeker said solemnly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am pleased that you believe me, and are not calling me a heretic” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “By the gods, no, it is merely information we had yet to learn oh mighty servant. Thy kind’s status as most esteemed servants, and in some cases children, of the higher beings may not have always been so, but it is now.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Children?” Elijah asked, confused.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Now is the time of healing, mighty servant, tell us thy ails, we will tell thou of the gods at a later date”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Where should I start?” Elijah asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “We suggest that thou begin at how thou became interned at that most unholy place” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Right, that place was known as Black Site 492, it was a psionics testing facility. I was taken there when I was… what… about eleven, before you ask, no, there was nothing special about me, it was mostly just that I was a poor orphan, who would miss me if I disappeared?” Elijah said, Elijah’s description of pre war humanity oddly strengthening their beliefs.</p><p> </p><p>“It was okay at first, my handlers tried to make me feel at home, the staff would educate us, play games with us, you know, normal kid things. I had friends, people to talk to, way to satiate my curiosity. Of course there were the genetic modifications that gave me my powers… but other than that, it was a normal life, if a bit… sterile and enclosed” Elijah said, lending against the edge of the pool.</p><p> </p><p><em> “What changed oh mighty servant” </em>The Godseeker asked. She was curious, it made sense that beings with as powerful of souls as humanity would eventually try to tap into it themselves in the absence of higher beings. Though ‘psionics’ is a rather strange name for it. Hopefully the Mighty Servant would accept his new role the divine had given his kind.</p><p> </p><p>“The leadership of the program got replaced. After that, I and my fellow subjects were just that, test subjects. The experiments became… brutal…. My friends… they didn’t make it…..”</p><p> </p><p>The Godseekers noticed a spike of anguish and distress in the Mighty Servant, their minds rushing to sooth his. It took a few moments, but the Mighty Servant finally calmed down.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, its just-”</p><p> </p><p><em> “Do not apologize for thy pain mighty servant, it is a miracle thou are as well put together as thou are” </em>The Godseeker said sympathetically.</p><p> </p><p>Elijah sighed “I suppose that they did achieve what they wanted with me, according to a few sources, I might have very well been the most powerful human psyker produced… well… ever, by that facility, or at least close to it” </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “So that is why we were drawn in by thy presence. We do not mean to be presumptuous mighty servant, but would thou like to witness the battles of gods to better understand the world as it evolved in thy absence?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I assume you would like my help in your… attunement?” Elijah asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Only if thou are ready for such a task mighty servant, thou still need thy time to recover from thy mental scars”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“What would it entail?” Elijah asked</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Our mind is vast like a sea, but… unfocused. We would asked that thou use thy power to assist us in keeping focus, and better attune” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“If you wouldn’t mind, may I… well…. Try now, just to see?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Very well mighty servant, when thou are ready” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Elijah expanded his mind’s reach, encompassing every nearby Godseeker he could find. Then, like rope, tightened, pulling their mind’s together as close as he could, the vast sea turning to a ball of ice.</p><p> </p><p>The Godseekers have never felt so… so… attuned, yes, yes this servant was mighty, they could be the key to their future attunement. They would need to keep him hidden from the gods however, a void god would just snatch them up, and take them to their Abyss in their loving tendrils and arms. The nightmare gods would make him a member of their troupe. The dream gods making him a powerful elder, with the soul gods making him a powerful noble.</p><p> </p><p>They would have to give up his location if one of them ever found out about their presence. Maybe the Mighty Servant would resist, it would be futile, even with this great power he wields, there would be even stronger higher beings that would seek him. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Elijah let go, the Godseekers’ collective mind returning to a disorganized yet serene sea.</p><p> </p><p>“Did… did I do well?” Elijah asked cautiously… he could almost feel the long healed wounds he would receive if he failed.</p><p>
  <em> “Thou… thou were most excellent oh mighty servant, but it is time for thou to continue thy rest. Would thou like to continue revealing secrets of thy past until thou wakes?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I-... I think I would like that” Elijah said.</p><p> </p><p>So they would continue talking, Elijah talking about some of his good memories, and some of the bad. The Seekers always there to help calm him down on particularly touchy subjects. Elijah did enjoy talking about his happy moments, like his greatest feat, which was pulling a Chinese spy satellite from low Earth orbit. Granted he had the help of powerful amplifiers, but still. </p><p> </p><p>Eventually he would wake up, but until then, he would make the most of this weird dream bug thing therapy session.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Location: Pale Palace</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The regular was jumping wall to wall as silently as he could. Summer kept her eyes close so that the yellow light that they emit would not alert the various guards lurking about. </p><p> </p><p>Summer was afraid, she couldn’t see a thing and it scared her. But the idea that opening her eyes and putting her and mister in more danger scared her more. Sometimes she would hear a sickening crack sound, signifying a guard being given a long nap. That's what Mister had called it. Summer wished she could take a nap, but she couldn’t, she needed to hang onto Mister’s back. Mister had promised to get them out of this scary place, and maybe even find their family and the rest of the tribe. They would be strong for Mister, so that she could see mommy, daddy, and Corona again.</p><p> </p><p>The regular was calm and collected. These bugs were fucking ametures, seriously, how do you not notice so many guards just disapearing? He would sneak up behind them, which is impressive considering he was 6’5, and these guards only seemed to make it up to about 4’7 at their tallest. He was like a giant to them, and yet his skills, or maybe the guards incompetence… or both, allowed him to get in close and snap their necks clean off before they even noticed.</p><p> </p><p>The regular was glad the kid’s eyes were closed, she really did not need to see this. He hoped that maybe they could at the very least bring the kid back to the Bunker if they couldn’t find her parents, at the very least she could be taken care of, Their monarchs have the carrying capacity to transport over quadruple the amount of personnel the expedition came with. There would be more than enough room for her.</p><p> </p><p>The regular cautiously tried to open another door, it was locked. The regular looked around the room, and saw a few windows. He walked over to one of them. It appeared that he was on the second floor. The regular contemplated his next actions carefully. If he busted open the door, it would likely alert the guards who would sound the alarm, but… if he broke the window… he could get away quickly…. It was his best bet.</p><p>The regular quickly hid the bodies in the room before this one. Then went back towards the window.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Summer, I am about to do something very dangerous, but it's our best bet, keep your eyes closed, and hold on tight” The regular ordered in a whisper.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Mister” Summer responded.</p><p> </p><p>The regular took a running start and quickly burst through the window, plummeting to the ground in a thunk. His exoskeleton shock absorbers as well as his superhuman endurance making the landing relatively easy for him. However he has a kid on his back.</p><p> </p><p>“You alright Summer?” The regular asked, as he ran towards a nearby stone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes… Mister… just sore” She said a bit groggily.</p><p> </p><p>“Good, good” The regular said, as he tossed the stone through the now broken window, and ran off away from the palace, and into the city that surrounded it, caving the heads of a few guards around the palace grounds along the way.</p><hr/><p>“What in the Queen’s name was that noise!” Yelled a great mantis guard, storming into the room, to find it absent of its guard, and its window broken and a stone on the floor. Someone had vandalized the Queen’s own palace, and the guards were slacking off!</p><p> </p><p>He’d have to write a report on this. He grumbled and left the way he came in. Luckily for the escapees, he failed to check the room where the regular hid all the corpses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. How Grimm</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We see what Beta is up to</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: The Dream Realm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer woke upon a golden platform, clouds could be seen all over. She remembered this place, it used to be so full of her Old Light’s song. Seer just sat there, remembering the good times. The times before the Wyrm, before her Goddess going mad at the prospect of being forgotten, before the infection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had remembered the last message Radiance had sent to her, before she was shattered bt the Shade Lord. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“To my dearest Seer,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am sorry, I am so sorry, I ruined everything. It is these moments before my inevitable death that I see that now. If only I had sooner, my dear Seer. I ask that only that you and what remains of my moths do not die with me. Lead them Seer, please, I know this isn’t a burden anyone should be left with, but you are the only one who can. Please… don’t let my foolishness doom my people.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>From</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Radiance, the former Goddess of the Dream Realm”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer had been in tears when she first read that message. The tears came back just remembering it. She wasn’t sure what hurt more, the fact that their goddess went mad, or the fact that despite that, she still loved them. However, it was that message that convinced her reassembling the Radiance was a worthy endeavor, as she wouldn’t be the mad spreader of infection she was just before her death.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> Instead she would hopefully be just the thing the Tribe needed to get them out of their dire straits. They could probably retake all of crystal peak, and the survival of the Tribe wouldn’t be put into as much doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I hope to live up to your expectations, my Seer”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer whipped around as fast as her aged body could. Behind her was an apparition of the Goddess she loved so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Radiance?!” Seer said with a mix of surprise and joy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes my Seer, it is I, though, not as… strong as I once was… being split into seven different pieces would do that to you” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Radiance said, a bit of amusement in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I guess it is more five pieces thanks to you and your new… friends, because of that, I am capable of projecting myself like I am now” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know of your surroundings, my Light?” Seer asked, emotion still very much in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes… vaguely, I do not know specific details, only the more broad strokes. Such as those new friends of yours being vital in the acquisition of two of my shards, that, and the presence of the Lord’s offspring” </span>
  </em>
  <span> The Radiance said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… yes.. I told my friends of their danger, and at first I was worried they were not listening, but it appears that they merely wish to have them where they can be observed” Seer explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Actually, it has something to do with your friends, which, by my limited observations, their souls are of great interest to me. They are made up of all four of the major Godly elements” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Radiance explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer stepped back in shock, how was that even possible? The Godly elements of dream, soul, nightmare, and void were all opposed to each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While it was known that void and another substance could technically be kept together, it was more the void containing it, not being an integral part of the being itself. Much less its soul!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I do not know how this is possible my dear Seer, but this follows the Shade Lord’s previous behaviour. It is likely it views your friends as its children, and by your friends' reactions to these beings, the feeling is less than mutual” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Radiance said with a hint of amusement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Radiance, what would you have me do with this knowledge?” Seer asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So that you may better track the vessel’s behaviour, they will try to lead your friends to the Abyss. Right now however, your friends are also the only ones who are willing to help you who have the might to collect the rest of my shards. Perhaps when… or if, they succeed, I should reward them with something. Apparently they are warriors that travel to far off lands and fight on behalf of various monarchs. Perhaps they would like to settle down somewhere… .”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Radiance… do you know where your other shards are?” Seer asked, breaking the Radiance out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh! Yes! Yes I do, two are in the damned City of Tears, being used as JEWELRY, by some POMPOUS USELESS NOBLE!”</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Radiance yelled angrily. Causing Seer to step back in shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I apologize Seer, I should not show my anger this way....” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Radiance sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“One is within the Fungal Wastes right now, you are rather close by, the other is within the Mantis Village. Apparently a young mantis found it, and thought it looked neat. The childlike innocence on how he just took the shard of a Goddess was adorable, though I will still be needing it back…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes my Radiance” Seer said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh and before you go… I suggest not telling your friends about their souls, they would not believe you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The Radiance said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Light wait-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer woke with a starte. The Scouts were groaning as two of them got up, Matthew, the last one with a shift was drinking some strange steaming black fluid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“This is why you should always sleep properly, friends” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Hollow told the Scouts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer turned her attention to David, who currently had Ghost sitting on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t have to tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>yawn</span>
  </em>
  <span> twice” Chris said tiredly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ehem, my friends” Seer said, drawing the Scouts’ attention towards her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My crystal has revealed other shards of it in these wastes, when you are read, I would like to go and collect them” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, sure, why not, it's not like we are on a time crunch” David said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hollow, are you ready to move?” David asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yes, friends,” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Hollow said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, Seer, hop on” Matthew said bending down, to which Seer climbed up onto his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Can I have glimback ride?” </b>
  <span>Lost asked, giving his kind’s version of puppy eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, look, Lost, uhmm… why not ask Hollow?” David offered, looking to Hollow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“But you're taller!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Lost stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'll do it” Chris offered, walking over to lost and bending down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Yay!” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Lost cheered climbing on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group left the enclosure, Seer guiding them to where their crystal was leading them. On the way they saw various denizens of the Fungal Wastes. Those that didn’t turn tail and run at the sight of the white clad giants stared in awe of them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ghost was still just sitting on David’s shoulder, occasionally leaning on the side of his head unless he had to turn it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollow was a bit upset that he was unable to ever know how his siblings were feeling. Their helmets blocked any and all facial expression, and unlike his other siblings, he was unable to use their void signature to gouge their emotions, undoubtedly due to their souls dilution. It just felt… uncanny. He wanted to know they were feeling, but they wouldn’t tell him, he was nought but a stranger to them. But that would change, they would need to be subtle, but once led to the Abyss, the Lord is confident he found a way to cure his siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he would know how they were feeling. Then they would look at him not with suspicion, but with love, the same way he looked at them. He wondered what the Lord would rename them to, as it stood, their names were wholly inadequate. He wasn’t sure why various species name themselves the way they do, like, what even is a david?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollow was torn from his thought when the moth his siblings had grown attached to announced they were at the location of one of the blasted shards of his torturer. If it wasn’t for the fact that his siblings would object to it, he would just leave her here to rot. Alas, they didn’t know better, so he would humor them… for now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer climbed off Matthew’s back, and walked towards a small group of mushrooms, and rummaged around them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a blast of crimson fire burst out of the mushrooms, somehow causing Seer to be thrown backwards, but was caught by Matthew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A little giggling bug dressed in crimson and carrying a staff with a flame at its tip rose out of the mushroom patch giggling like he had just been told a rather funny joke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello humans! It has come to my master’s attention that you declined his invitation to our performance, and well… Heh, that just won’t do. So we once more invite you, with the added benefit of retrieving this irreplaceable Moth Tribe artifact, the one thing giving them hope” The small floating bug said darkly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now how about you be good humans and-” The small floating bug was interrupted by the midsection of his staff exploding in a loud bang the reverberated across the caverns.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David was pointing his smoking 10mm pistol right at the crimson clad piece of shit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ghost just sat on his shoulder, stunned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MY STAFF!” The little bug shouted in shock mixed with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Return the crystal now, or I am putting one right between your eyes” David said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crimson clad bug yelped, and disappeared in a burst of flame.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Damn it” David yelled, frustrated the little shit got away with the crystal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Well my friends you did your best, but entangling with a nightmare troupe doesn’t sound very wise- wait hold on, what are you doing?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Hollow asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David was checking to make sure his magnetic assault rifle had bullets in it, Matthew and Chris doing the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are going to retrieve the crystal, and end this threat now before they become more radical in their attempts to get us to come over. Next thing you know they are going to be threatening to torch a village. If you do not wish to help, we will not force you” David stated flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no room for compromise, the Vessel would have no hope in getting them to cease putting themselves in danger for some moth. In order to ensure their saftey he would come along and assist where possible, he just hoped his status as an obvious child of the Lord would prevent the nightmare god from doing something stupid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Very well, I will assist you friends, also, what did that follower of nightmares call you?”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He called us humans, it's the name of our species, apparently this damned Grimm Troupe wants us to be a part of some ritual of some sort” Matthew said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This would appear to be the case yes” Seer affirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Human… Hu-man, a strange new word. Is this what his long lost siblings have been calling themselves? What a strange title to give oneself. They certainly wouldn’t be a human when the Lord fixed them. To Hollow, a human, meant broken, needed to be repaired. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollow wondered how his siblings would look when finally fixed… that didn’t matter right now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What mattered was keeping them safe as they interacted with this nightmare god. They would keep them safe, that was his duty, a duty he chose himself, he would not see this traveling circus master take his siblings. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Side Chapter: Mother Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is a side chapter, it will likely not affect the main story in any way.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Unknown</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Abyss was quiet, it was always quiet, was it not. Never changing, forever dormant, there was no reason for it not to be. The Abyss was alone, she had been for over a century. One day she didn’t exist, and the next day she did. The concept of she was strange to her, but it just felt right. She had knowledge she never learned, she just does. She was the void, she was the Abyss, there was no reason to question, she just was.</p><p> </p><p>She continued on that way for over a century, another word she just knew. Nothing disturbed her, so why care? But what was this she could sense? Void, so alone like her, but so small unlike her. Why was it there, and not here? Why was it not with her? Should it not be with her? No, no she was the void, void was to be with her, she… <b>wanted</b> this void to be with her.</p><p> </p><p>For the first time in… well… ever, she arose, eight glowing white eyes appeared in the dark. She burst through the caves that held her, speeding towards the void that wasn’t with her. The void being the only thing guiding her through the grey wastelands.</p><hr/><p>A little boy was currently up against a rock crying for his mom. His ankle was sprained, cuts and scratches covered his body. His clothes were in tatters, tears were streaming down his face. There was no one there for him now, no one to hear his cries, no one to mourn him when he dies. No one to remember him, just another casualty of the unforgiving wasteland. </p><hr/><p>It was so close now, that little bit of void that was for some reason not with her. She would take it back to her caves, somewhere nice, dark, and safe. But what was this? Was it… why was it sad? She could sense this void was in great distress.... It was hurt! Something had hurt her void! </p><p> </p><p>This revelation caused her to increase her speed. To an outside observer, she would appear to be a large mass of pure darkness in an otherwise grey landscape. Any stones or dead shrubs were shattered as she moved past them, and if she found that the harming of her void was done by someone… they wouldn’t be someone for much longer.</p><p> </p><p>She was so close… what was that strange sound she heard? No… no she knew, a word she knew, but had never needed to use until now. The void was crying,  Why did her little void cry? She needed to see what was wrong, she had to make it better.</p><hr/><p>The boy’s crying was interrupted when he heard a rumbling noise getting closer and closer. He looked to where it was coming from, he saw a giant mass of darkness  with eight white glowing lights. It was approaching him rapidly, the boy was scared, he tried getting up, but his malnourished limbs wouldn’t let him.</p><p> </p><p>The darkness got closer, and closer, and closer, until… it just stopped. The darkness stopped, and was towering over him, those eight white lights looking down on him. The boy shivered, what would this monster do to him?</p><hr/><p>The Void looked down at the small void. It was radiating fear and distress… what was wrong? She moved a small tendril to the small void. It quivered in fear as it got closer… was her small little void afraid of her? That would not do… what was this? There was something else there. It was not void, something that should not be there. </p><p> </p><p>Getting a better look at her little void, she noticed it did not look like void, but the void was unmistakably there. There was just something else, infecting, <em> subverting, </em> <b> <em>DILUTING</em> </b>, her small little void. She picked… him… up, yes, it was a him, she saw it in his little mind. So small, so precious, so fragile, so broken.</p><p> </p><p>Her little void struggled, but she held firm, he was hers, her little void, hers to take care of, <b>hers to fix</b>. He was the only thing she could say was hers besides herself. It made her feel… happy… that was the word, happy, he made her happy.</p><hr/><p>The Void had entered her caves once more, with her small void in tow. Along the way she had casually, and carefully, flicked through her little voids memories. She decided that she didn’t like these memories, too much… pain? Too much sadness. Sadness wasn’t good, pain wasn’t good, these memories were not good. Her little void shouldn’t have to be stuck with these not good things.</p><p> </p><p>Her little void was still trembling, fear… fear was not good, her little void shouldn’t be afraid. Her little void was so… broken, and diluted, that most certainly wasn’t good. </p><p> </p><p>“A-are… are you going to e-eat me?” A voice asked her.</p><p> </p><p>It was her precious little void’s voice, they said words… she knew these words from his precious little mind. Her precious void asked if she was going to… consume him? Harming her precious void was the polar opposite of good, no, she was not going to eat him. In fact, that very thought of harm coming on to her precious void was the opposite of good.</p><p> </p><p>The Void entered here precious one’s mind, and for a lack of a better term, plucked out the thought. It wasn’t good, her precious little void was good, not good things shouldnt dilute her good things.</p><p> </p><p>“What… what was I talking about?” Her little void asked.</p><p> </p><p>It was time to speak with her precious void, using the words she had taken from his little mind, she formulated sentences the best she could.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Not good things..” </b>The void rumbles.</p><p> </p><p>“W-what!?” Her little void says in shock, like he had just realized she was there.</p><p> </p><p>“P-please d-don’t eat-”</p><p>No, bad thought, go away.</p><p> </p><p>The boy groaned, he couldn’t formulate his thoughts, all he could register was a large and dark presence in close proximity to him. He wanted to be afraid, but whenever he did, it just… disappeared.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Stop thinking bad things my sweet void” </b>The Void once more rumbled, it was a simple request, stop diluting yourself, it isn't good.</p><p> </p><p>Her sweet void was now confused. That was ok, confusion was acceptable, fear of her however wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>“My name isn’t void… its Jacob” Her little void said.</p><p> </p><p>Jacob… entities within her void’s memories called him Jacob, including the ones who cause not good feelings… fear… pain. No… he wasn’t Jacob, he was her precious little void.</p><p> </p><p><b>“You are my sweet little void” </b>She asserted, tendrils wrapping around him, to cause… comfort, yes, comfort. Comfort was good, her little void should have more comfort.</p><p> </p><p>“Please, I just want mommy, let me find mommy” The boy said, despite his malnourishment.</p><p> </p><p>The Void considered her little one, mommy… mom… mother… A female parent… parent… one with children… children… offspring. She was female, or at least, it is what best suited her. Her little void was of the void, she was his mother… that thought sparked happiness. It was a good thought.</p><p> </p><p><b>“I am here… my child” </b>She whispered, squeezing slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“Huh? But you aren’t my mo-”</p><p> </p><p>Bad thought, bad thought.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Shhh…” </b>The void said, she would have to come up with a solution to her little void’s bad thoughts. Bad… opposite of good… useful word. However continuously removing these bad thoughts may have adverse effects on her little void’s mind, it was so small and fragile.</p><p> </p><p>There was still pain in her precious little void… hunger… caused by lack of proper consumption. What could her precious little void eat to stop feeling this bad thing? Hmm… the Abyss give strength to those of void… she was ‘born’ with that knowledge. </p><p> </p><p>A small tendril extended to her precious little void’s mouth… he held his mouth shut, but the tendril was able to pry it open. The tendril moved to the back of her little void’s throat, causing him to gag. The tendril dripped a few void droplets, which her precious void reluctantly swallowed. </p><p> </p><p>The boy shivered, he felt the cold going down his throat, and into his stomach, but… he also felt energized… and less hungry.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Does that feel better?” </b>The dark being asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yea” The boy stuttered.</p><p> </p><p>This was good, her precious little void was feeling better. That was good.  A void tendril ruffled his… hair, which she understood to be a sign of affection. </p><p> </p><p>“W-who are you?”</p><p> </p><p><b>“I am your mother” </b>The Void stated, the mere fact that he did not know that told her how badly he was diluted. But that was ok, she could fix him, her precious little void.</p><p> </p><p>“But… but my mom said she… couldn’t afford to take care of me” The boy said slowly. He remembered vividly, how she and a group they were with were arguing, he didn’t know what they were arguing about. But when they were done, his mom said she had to leave him…</p><p> </p><p><b>“I never said that, my precious void” </b>The Void said in a matter of fact tone. Who would put such a bad thought into her little void's head? She was trying very hard to not just wipe that memory away, it was of no value, no worth, only served to hurt. However, she did not want to risk harming her little void, he needed to be able to make his own thoughts after all. But it was very tempting.</p><p> </p><p>“But… you aren’t my-”</p><p> </p><p><b>“Yes I am” </b>The Void said, tightening her grip on him.</p><p> </p><p>The Void wondered to itself, perhaps it could more easily convince him of the truth if she was… more… structured. So, she began forging herself an item that would let her in her Void Sea. It would allow her to better comfort him as she worked out a way to undilute him. </p><p> </p><p>The tendrils continued to hold, squeeze, and stroke the precious one. She began to hum a tune, her little one appeared to finally calm down. It was nice having him calm, it was… good.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough her little project was done, and she raised her eight eyed, jet black shell from the Sea of Void. She placed it close to her little one, and dove into it. Instead of a mass of darkness, she was now a tall, four armed, bipedal entity.</p><p> </p><p>Her precious one, still wrapped up in tendrils, looked at her wide eyed. She walked over to him, and embraced him with three of her arms, the fourth one rubbing his head. She sat down with him like that for a while. She was happy.</p><p> </p><p>“What ‘s going to happen now?” The boy asked, breaking the silence.</p><p> </p><p><b>“I take care of you my child” </b>The Void said, still embracing his little frame, she would take care of him. He made her happy. Happy was good, he was good, nothing would take him away from her.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your name miss?” Her little void asked. Name? She had never really thought about it… </p><p> </p><p><b>“Void Mother” </b>She said, settling on the name, she was void, she was a mother, what more did you need to know?</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… Voidy” The boy said.</p><p> </p><p>A nickname? Good, he was no longer afraid, that was good.</p><p> </p><p>Days would go by, she would lead her little void around her dark caves, using her glowing eyes for illumination. She would feed him a little void every day, it kept him nice and strong. She loved him, her child, her little void. He would never call her mother however, much to her displeasure. Today though, today was special, she had figured it out. How to undilute him, she had to contain her excitement. He wouldn’t understand, he would be afraid, and that was bad.</p><p> </p><p>So, she waited for her precious little void to fall asleep in her arms, just like he had every night since coming here. Stroking his hair for one last time, she raised a cocoon she had created within the void sea, within it already was a white shell with two eye holes. She hugged her precious one tightly, before lifting his sleeping form into the cocoon with the shell. The cocoon closed around him, and began filling up with void.</p><p> </p><p>She waited with anticipation for the whole next day. Never taking her eyes off the cocoon. Waiting for her precious one to emerge.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he did, the cocoon burst open, revealing a pitch black figure, with a white head. There was no more dilution, just void. Her precious one’s horrible, no good memories were gone. They could not hurt him anymore, they would make new good memories, with them, they would be happy. The Void Mother wasted no time in snatching up the little figure, her eyes forming what looked like a smile.</p><p> </p><p><b>“M-mommy?” </b>Her little one asked, such astute observation skills for a new reborn.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Yes, my child, I am your mommy” </b>She said hugging her child tightly. The boy formally known as Jacob would never know of his previous life, all he would ever know of is his new mother. The Void Mother would have it no other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Side Chapter: Little Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We look at the earlier and more difficult days of the Grimm Troupe</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Great Plains Wasteland</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A caravan of crimson clad figures moved through the grey wasteland. The Grimm Troupe had fallen under some rather tough times recently, their Nightmare Heart was just barely getting by, there just were not enough dead kingdom’s they could collect from. Last time, another nightmare troupe had beat them to it.</p><p> </p><p>Grimm was honestly getting a little desperate, if the heart died, he and his troupe died with it. Grimm was gathering what knowledge he could from his other half, but there was not much it could do without enough nightmare flame to satiate it. Grimm was collecting what information his Nightmare Heart possessed about this place, it was a common thing to do among troupe masters. Their Nightmare Hearts were valuable instruments in discerning the cause of a kingdom’s collapse.</p><p> </p><p>It was that little piece of himself that always remained in the Nightmare Realm. It was through his heart that he could read the cause of the flames that drew them.</p><p> </p><p>They were coming up on the ruins of a kingdom now, hopefully there would be unclaimed nightmare flames. From what the Heart had shown Grimm, it was the usual story of a Wyrm biting off more than he could chew. They did that surprisingly often for bugs with the power to see the future. Apparently this one had called himself the Ebony Emperor,  his story was one of getting on the bad side of some traveling war band of strange creatures. In the battle, he and his personal guards, as well as those around them just… died… they just collapsed, began spasming on the ground, and then died.</p><p> </p><p>Grimm didn’t really understand how that happened… for as arrogant and fool hardy as the stories of the Ebony Emperor make him out to be, he was still a Wyrm, albeit on the weaker side, but still. The reason for him not reincarnating was that the strange creatures brutalized his body so badly, that reincarnation was rendered impossible for him. His guards had suffered a similar fate.</p><p> </p><p>Grimm shivered, a roving band of strange creatures that could kill a god was disconcerting. Though the likelihood of them still being here was slim, they still must be careful. </p><hr/><p>A spear pierced the head of the bug, causing it to go still. It appears he would be eating well tonight. The tall figure took his spear out of the now deceased bug’s cranium, and slung it over his shoulder. The figure began making his way back to the little living area he had made for himself. </p><p> </p><p>How long has it been now? He wondered, two years? Three years? It was all a blur. He remembered coming to this place for the first time. It was… rather bloody, he wasn’t quite sure how it happened, just some weirdly fancily dressed bugs pulled swords on them, and when they had been skewered, some more of his kind’s kin joined in. Then there was that weirdly horned one… that one was a powerful magician, it had downed several of his comrades. They had to use the ancient relic they had retrieved from a ruin left behind by the ancients. It was a cylinder with a downward pointing arrow with a tilted cross next to it.</p><p> </p><p>He remembered how scared he was when he threw it, and all it did was burst in a small plume of smoke. He was afraid that the thing was either not working due to it being old, or that it wasn't actually a weapon. It wouldn’t be the first time they mistook an ancient party item, for a weapon. </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled at the memory. His friend was shocked when all he had done was launch brightly colored ribbons at a bug instead of killing it. He ended up beating the poor thing to death with the thing he thought was a type of boomstick.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily however, the weapon had worked, somehow. The damned bugs just died, wasn’t sure how, they just fell over and died. The ancients were sure strange in their methods of killing, but if it worked, it worked.</p><p> </p><p>It worked a bit… too, when his friends at the meat from their adversaries… they similarly fell over to the ground shaking… and died. </p><p> </p><p>W...why isn't he more careful!? A tear escaped his eye. His friends were dead, because of him! The tall figure stopped his walking to focus on his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>“Why?” He said aloud, almost like he was expecting the universe to answer him. </p><p> </p><p>The figure sighed, and continued his walk through the long since collapsed bug realm. Apparently that bug he killed with his ancient weapon had a more vital role then he had originally thought, as when it died, the other bugs acted more… feral. They stopped using their swords, or any semblance of coordination, either fleeing, or trying to attack them or even other bugs rabidly and without thought. </p><p> </p><p>It was good he supposed. It made the place more… livable to him. He couldn’t really leave alone, that would be too risky, so he stayed, and made a living off killing and eating bugs, it was a simple, but livable life. Though he would give a lot for someone to talk to, he has been alone for a long time.</p><p> </p><p>The guilt for his comrades’ death never left him, sure how was he supposed to know the ancient weapon made those affected unsafe to eat? It’s not like his friends knew either, none of them knew. Still, he was the one that threw it… he sighed again. He remembered his friends congratulating him for his kill, as they began collecting the corpses for that night's dinner. They had no idea… no idea at all.</p><p> </p><p>The figure entered his little living space, passing through some cloth he had gathered from the little bug community he had draped at the entrance he had made in one of the many underground caverns the bugs had dug out. They were not exactly… in the right state of mind to... well… mind.</p><p> </p><p>The figure sat down, and put the carcass over the fire.</p><hr/><p>Grimm was ecstatic, this kingdom was plentiful in nightmare flame, it was completely untouched by other troupes, there would be enough to last the Nightmare heart for a good long while. He had sent his grimm kin out to collect. </p><p> </p><p>“I told you that it would work out, did I not?” Brumm told him.</p><p> </p><p>“You said that the last five times, dear Brumm” Grimm retorted.</p><p> </p><p>Brumm gave a humph, “What is the condition of your body, master?” Brumm asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Healthy enough, I have plenty of time before we must commence another ritual, do not worry” Grimm said.</p><p> </p><p>Another thing that separated Grimm’s troupe from other nightmare troupes was him actually caring about his troupe’s continued survival. They all tried their best, it was partly what made that last line of failures so painful. Where most other troupes would just ‘recruit’ from nearby kingdoms when their numbers thinned, Grimm tried to keep his alive. Maybe that was his sister's influence, oh how she did care about her moths. </p><p> </p><p>“Do not feel guilty my dear master, it is not your fault” Brumm said, trying to comfort him.</p><p> </p><p>“Isn’t it though Brumm? Was I not the one who allowed himself to be beaten to nearly every dead kingdom he had-”</p><p> </p><p>“Grimm, I assure you, it was not your fault. Put your mind at ease, we have a bountiful harvest before us, tearing yourself apart about the past will do nothing but distract you”</p><p> </p><p>Grimm sighed “Very well Brumm... I will try”</p><p> </p><p>“That you try is all I ask”</p><hr/><p>The tall figure cracked open the cooked bug’s shell, it was nicely cooked. He had done this enough times to be pretty good at it. He took out his hunting knife, and cut off one of its limbs, and took a nice big bite out of it. It was times like this when he missed spices. He and his friends traded an ancient artifact for some spices with a passing group of Entomologists they had encountered. They used big words, and their weapons and armor were of a quality he had never seen before.</p><p> </p><p>However, one should not let their mannerisms fool them, they fight with the ferocity as is natural with his and their kind. They hadn’t run into many groups of them, but one group was never the same as the other. Always made up of a new set of individuals, it almost made him wonder if they had set up… their own version of a village like the bugs but… no… no that was not something their kind did, no matter how many big words, or fancy armor and swords they had, they were still… oh what was the word that they used to describe their kind… oh yes, human, they were still human. </p><p> </p><p>He was torn from his thoughts when he heard a strange noise near his little living area. He put down the limb he was eating, picked up his spear, and prepared himself for a fight. </p><p> </p><p>The seconds seemed like hours as he waited, spear at the ready, ready to skewer whatever thing dared tried to enter his living area. He was almost ready to put his spear down and get back to eating when suddenly a small crimson thing shot through the cloth he had draped in the entrance.</p><hr/><p>The grimm kin novice was ecstatic, the amount of nightmare flame he was detecting was absolutely massive, it was like a mini Nightmare Heart. Master would reward him well for its retrieval. For some reason it was behind some cloth, ah well, it wasn’t uncommon for nightmare flame to appear in weird places, who knows what horrors could have happened behind that cloth.</p><p> </p><p>“Got ya….” The grimm kin yelled barging through the cloth. Only what he saw was not a nightmare flame… but a strange shell less creature. Oh… but it was tall, and holding a spear… oh dear, this may not have been the smartest thing he has ever done. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the giant creature let out a yell and began charging him.</p><p> </p><p>The grimm kin let out a yelp, and let out a bout of flame, which the creature dodged, but it stunned it for long enough to get away.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, NO NO NO NO NO NO” The grimm kin yelled floating away as fast as it could.</p><hr/><p>Grimm was currently practicing one of his many dances, he enjoyed doing it, and it would come in use when he finally needed to do a ritual to renew his body. He was not looking forward to it, the Troupe would always treat him like a child, no matter how many times he voiced his displeasure about it. Or at least, when he was able to talk again, whenever he tried to talk soon after being reborn, it always came out as a nyah.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a grimm kin burst onto the stage looking as though he had just stared death in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“M-m master, found a nightmare flame… but… it was large… and scary, and-”</p><p> </p><p>“Calm down, what happened?” Grimm asked, it was rare for his grimm kins to get so frightened, but when they did, it was usually because of something unexpected.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry master, but, I went out to collect nightmare flames right”</p><p> </p><p>“This is correct” Grimm said in confirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“So I found a large, and I mean huge amount of nightmare flame. Its not like anything you have seen before”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay” said Grimm.</p><p> </p><p>“But when I got there, it was a giant, and I mean HUGE shell less thing with a spear.” the grimm kin said dramatically.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh dear” Grimm stated.</p><p> </p><p>“But do you wanna know what the strangest part about it was?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I would very much like to”</p><p> </p><p>“The nightmare flame was coming from it! Oh you should have seen it, it blazed like a mini Nightmare Heart” </p><p> </p><p>Grimm was silent at this, it couldn’t be another Nightmare Troupe master, the grimm kin would recognize that. This was some strange giant that somehow contained nightmare flames. Was this the thing that killed the Ebony Emperor?</p><p> </p><p>In terms of power, old Ebony wasn’t really… that strong... in terms of wyrms. He was still strong enough to create a kingdom, but compared to your average wyrm, the now deceased Emperor was quite lacking. His arrogance was likely caused by an inferiority complex, and it wouldn't be too out of the question that a group of particularly powerful non-higher beings could have put old Ebony down.</p><p> </p><p>Perhaps this giant ‘mini Nightmare Heart” as the grimm kin had described it was one of them? He wanted to see it for himself, just to confirm it.</p><p> </p><p>“Where did you spot it?” Grimm asked.</p><p> </p><p>“In one of the caves, there was a bug over a fire, its probably been subsisting on the poor now mindless sobs” The grimm kin explained.</p><p> </p><p>That would make sense, as the Ebony Emperor certainly was not powerful enough to have his mind granting field last long after his death.</p><p>“Lead me to it” Grimm commanded. </p><p> </p><p>The grimm kin obeyed as always, and led his master the caves that held the strange beast.</p><hr/><p>The man was not happy, that little floating pest had burnt his meal! Damn magicians, and their unnatural powers. He would have to make another kill if he didn’t want to go to sleep hungry. He took a bite out of the still unburnt bug leg he had cut off before the rest of his meal had been ruined.</p><p> </p><p>He picked up his spear, and marched through the thankfully unsinged cloth that covered his little living area. The man began his march back into the caves, he needed no map, he knew it like the back of his hand, and now it was time to hunt.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The grimm kin novice led his master through the rather dreary and decrepit cave system, the pathways and arches were worn with age and neglect. No one has been around to maintain the kingdom’s infrastructure it would seem. Grimm himself was very much interested in this so-called ‘Little Heart’ now that they were closer, Grimm could clearly detect this vast source of nightmare flame.  </p><p> </p><p>True to the novice’s word, this ‘Little Heart’ was filled to the brim with it, in fact.... Was it producing nightmare flames? What kind of creature was this? To be holding and producing such large amounts of flame.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m telling you master, if we catch this one, we will be set, I tell you” The novice said as he floated alongside grimm.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t doubt that, my faithful subordinate-”</p><p> </p><p>There was the sound of something walking on stone in the cave in front of them. Grimm and the novice stopped where they were. The novice staggered slightly, and nearly dropped his staff, but was able to catch it fumbly before it hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The steps were heavy, too heavy, it would certainly fit the story of the creature being giant. Grimm could detect the bountiful source of nightmare flames right in front of him where the sounds were coming from. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright Grimm, don’t mess this up, your troupe is counting on you” Grimm thought to himself, and took a deep breath.</p><p> </p><p>The steps got faster… wait no, that was running, the creature was running at them! A giant bipedal figure emerged from the darkness, spear raised and ready to kill.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright… show time” Grimm thought to himself, while the grimm kin hid in a corner.</p><p> </p><p>Just as the creature was upon him, Grimm side step, and did a little twirl. The creature whipped around, its very expressive face staring daggers into him. It once more charged, this time Grimm jumped over the creature, doing a flip, and landing behind it. </p><p> </p><p>Grimm put out his hand, like he was offering the creature to a dance. The nightmare flames this creature emitted making the prospect rather enticing. </p><p> </p><p>The creature would charge, and Grimm would dodge with one of his many practiced dance moves. He was dancing circles around the poor creature, Grimm could have ended this a while ago, but he was having too much fun.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was the stress of whether his troupe would survive or not finally being lifted with the discovery of a ripley dead kingdom to harvest from. Maybe it was his senses screwing with him, after all the Little Hear- the creature was a lot more like a small Nightmare Heart then even the grimm kin thought.</p><p> </p><p>He was the caretaker of his Nightmare Heart after all, to care for it was ingrained in his instincts. Perhaps that's why he could never bring himself to strike the Little Hea- creature, damn it, it really was messing with his senses. It would certainly explain why he was enjoying this so, he was doing what troupe masters loved most, dancing, with the thing they dedicate their lives for caring for.</p><p> </p><p>In short he was doing his favorite activity, with something his instincts were mistaking for his favorite thing.</p><hr/><p>The man was getting more pissed by the second. This bug WOULD NOT STAY STILL! He couldn’t land a single blow on it, and… was it… mocking him? Did it view this as a game? The thought of that made his blood boil.</p><p> </p><p>It were times like these when he wished he still had a functioning boom stick. But he didn’t, so he had to resort to trying to skewer this red bug- OH COME ON THAT WAS SO CLOSE! </p><p> </p><p>The bug with red eyes who wore a black and crimson robe twirled out of the way of his strike. He was getting tired, the bug didn’t seem fatigued at all, while he was starting slow down. </p><p> </p><p>His breathing was getting more labored, this seemed to embolden the crimson clad bug, who was making more bold moves, like stroking his cheek or poking his nose in the process of dodging a spear thrust. </p><p> </p><p>In his fatigue, he didn’t notice how he began to hold his spear a little to lightly… the crimson bug took advantage of this, dodging another thrust, it grabbed his spear on points on either side of his hand, and spun around, tearing it from his grip.</p><p> </p><p>The bug turned around… and tsked at him, or, at least it sounded like it, he didn’t know how bugs talked.</p><p> </p><p>It started making some other noises at him as it’s mouth moved, it was… talking to him, but of course he didn’t know what it was saying, he didn’t speak bug!</p><hr/><p>Grimm looked smugly at the clearly tired creature “Well Little Heart, you did your best i'm sure” Grimm said, ignoring how he called the thing Little Heart again.</p><p> </p><p>“But… I think it's time you give it a rest, maybe take a nap, that would sure make things easier on all of us, would you not agree”</p><p> </p><p>The creature looked stared back at him, anger clear on its face. It took out a knife it had on its belt.</p><p> </p><p>“Apparently not,” Grimm said smugly, now was time for the final act of this performance.</p><p> </p><p>The creature once more charged, this time however, when Grimm sidestepped, he put his leg out, and tripped the tired creature. Causing it to fall flat on its face on the hard stone floor.</p><p> </p><p>Grimm winced, his instincts flaring at him to assist what they were tricked into thinking was a Little Heart who was injured. He resisted, oh… but it was bleeding… maybe, oh it was even red. First he had to make sure the large creature was really knocked out, trying to carry a giant and resistant creature was not something he believed to be in his abilities.</p><p> </p><p>Grimm turned the creature onto its back, its eyes were closed, and thankfully still breathing, It appeared to be quite knocked out. Grimm wiped some of the blood from its forehead, it would require rest, and a healthy supply of nightmare flames- no, no, his instincts were still playing tricks on him. This thing was not a nightmare heart, and did not burn it as fuel. In fact, like he had suspected earlier, it appeared to be producing its own, where did it get the energy to produce so much flame?</p><p> </p><p>That was a question for another time, Grimm lifted the creature up bridal style, showing a strength one would not expect from how he looked. It looked rather bizarre, as the creature was much larger than he was. </p><p> </p><p>“Good work my faithful subordinate” Grimm said to the grimm kin who was hiding in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-your welcome master” said the grimm kin, still a bit scared of the sleeping creature.</p><p> </p><p>With that, Grimm twirled around, and in a puff of red smoke, disappeared, leaving the grimm kin alone to get back to the tents they had set up.</p><hr/><p>The man awoke groggily, he was lying down on something much softer than what he was used to.  He tried to move, but found he was bound, right, he face planted on the hard stone with that damned dancing bug.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, look who decided to wake up” said a voice to his side, his eyes shot open, to see the same bug who he had fought in the caves at the bedside.</p><p> </p><p>“You're probably wondering how you can understand me, well, your mind had many juicy secrets, I could not resist” The red bug chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Who are you!” The man demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Patience Jason, I was getting to that-”</p><p> </p><p>“How do you know my name!”</p><p> </p><p>“Like I said, I was getting to that, there is no need to be rude” The red bug said in a chastising </p><p> </p><p>“Well, to answer your first question, I am Grimm, the most esteemed master of the Grimm Troupe, and a god of the Nightmare realm” </p><p> </p><p>“You some sort of magician?!” Jason asked.</p><p> </p><p>“In a sense” Grimm responded, this caused the man to tense up a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“I fucking hate magicians” Jason spat.</p><p> </p><p>“There is no need to be rude Little Heart, I didn’t judge you for killing and devouring bugs now have I? However, I feel like you and I could get along splendidly, despite your belligerent bluster, how about an offer”</p><p> </p><p>“I owe you nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>“Hold on now, you haven't even heard it yet, in exchange for forgiveness and the stabilization of your soul, you join my troupe, and assist in the care of the Nightmare Heart. Trust me when I say your role will be rather easy."</p><p> </p><p>“Why should I help you?” Jason asked, struggling against his bindings.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, to put it bluntly, you don’t have a choice, I apologize Jason, but you are too valuable to just let go” Grimm said chuckling slightly.</p><p> </p><p>“You said this was an offer!” Jason yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, didn't I? But offer sounded much more inviting than demand, doesn't it? I think so” </p><p> </p><p>“Let me go damn you, or I swear I will-”</p><p> </p><p>“Do what Little Heart? What do you think you can do? You are lying here, tied up, and threatening a god, do you know how ridiculous you look?” </p><p> </p><p>Jason lied there silent, just looking at Grimm, he was feeling something he hadn’t in a long time, fear, he was afraid, what was this troupe master going to do to him?</p><p> </p><p>“Oh don’t look so afraid Little Heart, I can assure you traveling around with my troupe will be much more pleasant than squatting around old decrepit caves, which from what your memories reveal, you had a hand in causing their current state.” Grimm said.</p><p> </p><p>Jason began kicking and yelling, his restraints however kept him down. </p><p> </p><p>“Let me go you magical demon!”</p><p> </p><p>Grimm sighed, the hard way, then. He put his hand in front of the struggling human, and snapped his fingers. The man went limp, fast asleep. His sister Radiance had shown him that trick, apparently she used it to help moth hatchlings sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Grimm again snapped his fingers, and the bindings around the human’s limbs unraveled themselves. He gingerly picked up his Little Heart… “ok, you know what?” Grimm thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>“He may as well be” </p><p> </p><p>Grimm walked out of the room in which the human had been subdued, and into the next room where the cleansing ritual would take place. Seriously, how does one have four equals parts of nightmare flame, dream essence, soul, and VOID, in their souls at the same time? They didn’t even resemble any of their elements.</p><p> </p><p>“We are prepared for the ritual master” Brumm said, he had been waiting for him</p><p> </p><p>“My thanks Brumm, my thanks, it is time now, for a most glorious dance”</p><p> </p><p>It did not matter, he only cared for the nightmare flame. While he wouldn't be able to fully get rid of the others, he could at least make the nightmare flame dominate. He would give his Nightmare Heart all the flame it could possibly ever need, his troupes future would be secure.</p><p> </p><p>Grimm set the human down on the table, it was surrounded by grimm kin of varying ranks, all ready for the ritual. </p><p> </p><p>Grimm walked to the head of the table, put his arms above his head, and snapped with both hands. With that, the ritual began. Grimm kin were dancing in a circle around the table, Grimm himself was harnessing the power of his Nightmare hear, crimson sparks flew all across the room, but the grimm kind continued their dance like they didn’t even notice. </p><p> </p><p>Brumm was just watching, it was not every day you saw the birth of something only second to a Nightmare Heart.</p><p> </p><p>“May all your sins be cleansed in flame</p><p>May all your wrongs be righted this day</p><p>Oh Little Heart be born this day</p><p>From your womb of chaos, may your flames rise</p><p>So that our Nightmares may never truly die</p><p>Oh Little Heart, let us hear thy cries</p><p>So that our Nightmare Prince may rise”</p><p> </p><p>The grimm kin chanted repeatedly, getting louder with every repetition. This was the first ritual of its kind to ever take place. Grimm had to do extensive research, using much of the gathered nightmare flame to dive into the Nightmare Realm, and gather what information he could. Other Nightmare Hearts looked in suspicion at his activities, but did nothing, for they could not have possibly known what being he had in his possession.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Little Heart, you must let your past die</p><p>So that our Nightmare Prince may rise</p><p>So that our King may have you by his side</p><p>So that our Heart will have it’s kin</p><p>All hail to our Nightmare Prince”</p><p> </p><p>The new verse began, it was almost time for the finally. Oh how his instincts were going to be short circuited with the ‘Nightmare Prince’ around, Brumm had suggested the name, it made the most sense. Not only was the as of yet unborn Nightmare Prince going to basically feel like a Nightmare Heart personified. It was going to be bound to him.</p><p> </p><p>Grimm never really planned on being a father, but it appears that he may be one soon, after all, with no memories of his own anymore, it was going to be up to Grimm to basically raise the thing. It was probably for the best that it’s memories will be erased anyway, they didn’t seem the most.. Cooperative sort. It wasn’t murder, Grimm rationalized to himself. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t like he could keep the human’s memories intact with the ritual like this, such a radical restructuring of the soul made that impossible. His troupe needed him, and he was merely giving him a better life, as well as doing a service for the world. I am sure no bug would complain about there being one less big scary monster that wouldn’t think twice about eating them.</p><p> </p><p>“Gods may die and kingdoms may fall</p><p>But you will never answer death’s call</p><p>Dear Little Heart, so strong and tall</p><p>Heed our words and our master’s call</p><p>For you shall outlast everything</p><p>Now you shall hail our Nightmare King”</p><p> </p><p>With that final verse, the Nightmare Heart beat faster. The many crimson sparks and cinders all coalesced upon the sleeping form of Jason. The chanting of the last verse repeated over and over, getting louder and louder. The troupes organ blared. </p><p> </p><p>In a glorious flash of crimson, the grimm kin’s chanting, the blaring organ, and the ritualistic dance ceased.</p><p> </p><p>The figure on the table sat up, his attire having changed from dusty old rags to robes of the troupe’s color scheme, and wore a smiling mask, with two vertical lines, interrupted by the mask’s eye holes, a signature design among nightmare troupes.</p><p> </p><p>The crimson clad figure got up and stood on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“All hail the Nightmare Prince” The grimm kin shouted.</p><p> </p><p>The newly christened Nightmare Prince gave ninety degree a bow, then went back to standing at full height. </p><p> </p><p>Grimm was silent, he was still processing the awesome power he had just had linked to himself. He felt… powerful, like when he was within the Nightmare Realm. The Nightmare Heart was more than satiated, it was brimming with power.</p><p> </p><p>He looked upon his Little Heart, had gotten off the table, and was bending down to eye level with him. With a smile, Grimm spoke to his newly born prince.</p><p> </p><p>“I hereby declare you Xym, and Nightmare Prince of the Grimm troupe” Grimm said with as much authority as he could muster.</p><p> </p><p>“I am honored, Nightmare King” said Xym, the pain of losing his friends was gone, but so were the memories he even had friends. Every good, evil, and all things in between were gone. There was only the Nightmare Prince. He was a blank slate, one which Grimm could do as he pleased with.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Okay okay, I know, two side chapters in a row, but I found they were good for world building.</p><p>If you have any suggestions, or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. March Through Appalachia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The escaped regular and Summer move to meet up with the rest of the group.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Pale Palace Throne Room</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean you lost them!” The White Queen shouted at her security captain. She had woken up to reports of the cells the humans were being kept in having their bars bent and broken. There were entire details of guards turning up dead with their heads snapped off, and to top it all off, one of the windows in her palace was shattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well…. My Queen, their cells were… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gulp </span>
  </em>
  <span>empty, showing clear signs of damage… how were we supposed to know one of them could break metal bars?” The security captain said, fear clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The White Queen gave an exacerbated sigh “I could have sworn that new one was so well behaved… He was smarter then he looked, don’t you think?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what do you mean my Queen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He flattered me with such convincing false obedience, why, I would say it was almost admirable. It is clear that this one's capabilities are greater than that of your average human barbarian. But that still does not excuse how you failed to notice his absence until morning!” The Queen said anger rekindling in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Queen, what could I have done, the human broke through solid steel bars-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps take notice when entire guard details just disappear from their posts?!” The Queen yelled. She was under risk of losing two perfectly good humans! All because some idiot security captain couldn’t notice the practical trail of dead bodies that the escaped one left behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was he just faking his competence all these years? Well, then again, there wasn’t much to test his competence against, there hadn’t been a break out before, nor a break in. She supposed that's what long lasting peace did to a military, it left them all green horns. Still, this spectacular display of incompetence had to be punished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Security captain, you are hereby relieved of duty, return your weapons and armor to the armories, and never step foot in my Palace again” The White Queen ordered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But my Queen I-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NOW!” she demanded, the now former security captain stepped back in fear, and ran out of the throne room, his career ruined.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The White Queen went back to her throne, and sat down, putting her claws on her temples. Why did such a simple thing have to be so difficult? Just watch the humans, make sure they don’t escape, it's not like they are one of the most valuable resources a monarch could get their hands on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The White Queen sighed, and straightened her posture. “No matter” She thought to herself, they would be back in her grasp soon enough, she just had to find them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Forests Outside of Whitenest</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The regular was marching through the forest, Summer’s sleeping form was in tow. He had already contacted the rest of the expeditionary team, they agreed to meet him at a rendezvous point and wait for him, then call the monarch to take them back to the Bunker. However he wasn’t out of dodge yet, he was unarmed, and likely well within striking distance of Whitenest armed forces, including those human nobles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> He also had no food with him, however, the survival training he had received as part of the standard regular training course allowed him to be able to identify what plants were edible, and what were not. Strangely there didn’t seem to be any animal life that he could recognize, despite the plant life being familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing about this made sense, but, well, nothing really did anymore now did it? Right now though he could not afford to dwell on the nonsensical nature the world had come to, and more as getting as far away from Whitenest as possible. So far he had encountered no bug soldier, and thankfully no human nobles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As of right now, all he could use was his fists, which were quite deadly in their own right, but they still forced him to get in close to what would likely be a numerically superior foe. He also needed to watch Summer, he did not want to risk having her kidnapped when he was focused on a melee brawl with a group of bugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The regular looked at his HUD, 5:43 AM midwest time, so… that was 6:43 AM Virginia time. He had been walking for about six hours now. His genetic augmentations and powered exoskeleton made it all doable, even having gone a night without sleep. He would have more distance to travel if he wished to make it to the designated rendezvous point, but he could do it. This was far from the hardest march he has ever done, and he had Summer counting on him, duty calls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Dream Realm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer watched the various dream clouds float by as she sat on a ‘metal’ platform. It was quite peaceful, she spent time pointing out strange shaped clouds to herself. There of course was no one around to hear, which in itself was uncanny to her. Ever since the mean white bugs took her to that long time out room, she hadn’t seen the rest of the tribe in the realm like she normally would. Probably due to her being too far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was glad that mister saved her though, even if his soul was still messy. She really did not understand how any human lived with such messy souls. Don’t they ever get tired of it? She knew she hated it when things were messey, the thought of her soul being that way made her shiver in discomfort.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered how Mister wasn’t tired, he hadn’t gotten any sleep, and was walking for sooooo long. Didn’t he know that it wasn’t good to miss bedtime? That's what her mom and Corona told her, and they were never wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer sighed, she missed Corona’s lullabies, it always helped her rest, without them… there was just an empty hole where they were supposed to be. Would she ever see them again? Mister was nice and all, but he didn’t know where they were, she didn’t know where they were, and the Tribe didn’t know where she was! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mister said that he was heading towards a ron-day-voo point, which he said was an area where two things meet. Mister said that he had friends that he was going to meet with, and that they knew a way back to his home. Summer didn’t want to go to Mister’s home, she wanted mommy! But… she didn’t know where mommy was, neither did Mister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer curled into a ball, and put her face in the sleeve of her fluffy attire. What if she never saw them again? The thought caused her to tear up, making her sleeves a little damp, but quickly drying, this was the dream realm after all, things just worked differently here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lifted her head from her sleeves, tears still streaming down her face. She had to believe that she would see them again, that they would find her somehow. She knew they wouldn’t forget her, they promised! They promis-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a soft tendril came from behind her, and started to wipe the tears from her eyes. She knew that tendril! Summer whipped around to see Corona looking down at her, the white fluffy dream god showed care and concern in her glowing yellow eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have been searching for you, Summer” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Corona said, her wing tendrils embracing the little light.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer returned the embrace as best as she could, her face was pushed up against the dream god’s fluff, as she cried tears of joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We were so worried, Little Light, your parents searched everywhere for you, what happened?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Corona asked, rubbing Summer’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer managed to tear her face from Corona’s fluff to look up at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I was searching a c-cave, I th-thought it w-would be fun, but then mean b-bugs wearing white took me” Summer said crying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Whitenest....” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Corona said with venom in her voice. So that stuck up wyrm calling herself the White Queen thought she could just kidnap her charges! She knew why, she was going to try and restructure her soul, make poor little Summer a new tool for her use. The soul in her may be diminished, but it was still there. The damned wyrm will answer for her crimes at a later date, now she needs to retrieve her lost charge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Are you still being held Little Light?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Corona asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, a kind mister saved me!” Summer said, childish glee seeping into her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is super big and strong, he even bent metal with his bare hands!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“He bent metal? With his bare hands?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, okay he had gloves on, but still. He is also nice, but I wonder how he lives with such a messy soul, there is so much clutter”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hold on, he is an unbalanced one?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Corona asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yup, but he isn’t violent at all! When he told me to keep my eyes closed so that their glow didn’t give us away. I heard weird cracking sounds, which Mister said was him putting all the bad bugs to sleep. Isn’t that so nice that he helped those bugs go to bed on time? Even though they took both of us, he still helped them sleep, like you do with your lullabies” Summer said with naivety befitting one as young as her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corona just looked at her wide eyed. This sweet innocent child did not know what happened at all. At least the unbalanced one saw the value of protecting childhood innocence, and luckily she didn’t have to see that undoubtedly gruesome scene.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sure… yes, he is quite the nice fellow” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He said that he was going to meet up with friends of his, and go to their home” Summer said, sadness dripping back into her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I don’t want to go to their home, I want to go to the Tribe again”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Don’t worry, I know where you are now, we are coming to get you, just, hang tight, I would also like to meet your… friend, does he have a name?” Corona asked.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer’s eyes widened “Oh no, I forgot to ask, I was just calling him Mister all this time”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corona chuckled </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Heh, oh Little Light… do you have any memories of this ‘Mister’ so that I may see him?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yea!” Summer said, and a dream image of a tall black clad figure appeared, their physical features completely hidden by their uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corona looked at it intently, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I assume that this is ‘Mister’?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I told you he was tall”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I have never seen a uniform such as his, and you say he is an unbalanced one?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Corona asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I could almost feel the nightmares scraping against the dreams” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm… he isn’t one of those Entomologist savages, that symbol on his arm doesn’t match theirs… and the uniform is clearly not of their make…” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s too nice to be an Entomologist, Rona” Summer said, referring to Corona’s nickname.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmm, ok, keep an eye on your friend, go with him for now, we will come and pick you up”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay Rona, love you” Summer said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I love you too, little light”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Summer forced her glowing yellow eyes open, and yawned. The regular looked down at the little girl whom he was carrying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sleep well?” The regular asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister, what's your name?” Summer asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh right, I never told you... well, its Eliat” He replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eliat... Eliat” Summer repeated twice, seemingly testing the name out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's a pretty name,” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks…” Eliat said</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are still rather far away from the rendezvous point, it will take us some hours to reach”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That's okay… we’ll make it there eventually” Summer said tiredly, still waking herself up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually… eventually she would see mom again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Appalachian Mountain Range, Former State of Virginia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The expedition team was hiking across the terrain to reach the agreed upon rendezvous point, they had been hiking for around an hour. Elijah was acting as a detector for any bugs, so far none yet. He had awoken from his therapy session oddly energized, he had been given a psionic probe for the Godseekers to more easily contact him before he awoke. Apparently they have a duel between a ‘void god’ and a ‘mantis soul god of war’. They had told him that soul gods had the most variety amongst the gods. There being life gods, gods of knowledge, gods of war, gods of magic, etc.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the other end, void gods had the least variety, literally just being gods of void, with no other defining characteristic, save their own personalities. They had informed him that void gods were the most powerful gods among the four ‘godly elements’ as they called them. Apparently it was all but guaranteed that the war god would lose, but apparently he still agreed, be that because of arrogance, or just wanting the thrill of a fight, even if impossible to win.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah would be assisting the Godseekers in their attunement for that battle. The Godseekers taught him how to mask his 'soul's signature’ as to hide his presence from the gods dueling, and the ones attending to watch. Apparently humans were sought after resources, and they would be able to notice my presence if it was not masked. From what he was told, this war god pissed off quite a few other gods, and the void god challenged him to a duel because of something involving the void god’s children, and the other gods were looking forward to his getting beaten up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to admit, he was a little nervous, he wasn’t to speak, as the attendees would recognize his language as human tongue. He was to wear especially made white robes, and a golden mask that would let him fit into the crowd. Just to make absolutely sure however, he was going to use an old trick he learned. The trick was basically using his psionics to make him unnoticeable. As in, it would take quite a bit extra for others to even register his existence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That trick was rather useful in his attempted escape of 492 those two centuries ago. He could be right next to a facility guard, and they wouldn’t even notice him. Of course in the end, he failed to get out, but it was worth a shot. In retrospect it was stupid to think that they didn’t place nullifiers were ever they could fit them, but at that point, he didn’t have anything left to lose, so hey, maybe he would get lucky, unfortunately he didn’t… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered how Maxwell’s lifeless body bled from the eyes in over exertion. He was a good friend, a good person as well… in the span of less than a minute he was nought but flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No… no, now was not the time to be letting the past get to him. Maxwell was long since dead, letting that consume him wasn’t going to bring him back. Maxwell wouldn’t want to be the cause that, so he wouldn’t let him be. For his sake, and that of his dead friends, he would live past 492. Or, at least he would try.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The expedition didn’t notice Elijah’s inner turmoil as they hiked through the mountains and hills. He was rather good at keeping it to himself.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Side Chapter: Fall of Vladivostok</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We take a look at the war that ended the world.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Vladivostok Fortifications</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ivan was smoking a cigarette in his watch tower, it was cold, winter had set in. The city had seen better days, aerial, artillery, and naval bombardment from the Americans have left vast swaths of housing nought but rubble. Still though, the city held firm, the far eastern army divisions hadn’t given an inch. Even against weapons technology decades ahead of theirs, they held. </p><p> </p><p>The war however was looking… less than well. The Americans had all but pushed them out of the Korean peninsula, and was making headway into Manchuria. The reports showed stories of brutal resistance by the Chinese, soldiers literally throwing themselves at the mutant bastards the Americans call regulars. Unnatural monsters are what they are.</p><p> </p><p>The Americans left piles and piles of bodies in their ever more bloody advance. The Chinese high command seemed to understand their advantages and disadvantages well. They were fighting against a technologically superior foe on their home territory, with a massive population to pull from, they could afford losses like that, and make occupying territory a nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>Still though, the Americans marched forward, slashing and burning like the rabid dogs they are. They hadn’t made it into Russia yet thankfully. Few of those blasted mutants were encountered, mostly fighting off conscripts. The defensive perimeter was extensive, Vladivostok was to be the bulwark against the Americans bloody advance. So far it has held, their heavy gun emplacements being so far enough to hold off both armored and infantry advances.</p><p> </p><p>Ivan feared however that it may change, as the Americans appeared to be focusing more on China than on Russia’s far east. Sure, there were some small scale skirmishes, along the border, but nothing major. Perhaps the Americans were simply probing fortress Vladivostok for weakness, if so, Ivan did not believe they found any.</p><p> </p><p>Ivan took his cigarette out of his mouth and put it in an ashtray. He took out his binoculars and just surveyed around, wondering if the Americans have decided to head another assault.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, maybe they gave-” Ivan stopped, he saw a figure approaching them through the blizzard. Then another, and another. Blyat, they are coming in for another assault. Ivan grabbed his radio and alerted the gun operators.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Ivan, figures coming from the southern approach, prepare gun batteries” Ivan said threw his radio.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after he heard the moan of motors working as the massive gun emplacements turned their rail guns towards the approaching figures. They may have not been able to make railguns as well or as small as the Americans, but that didn’t mean they weren’t still useful.</p><p> </p><p>Just as the gun was about the fire, the figures changed direction unnaturally fast. With a loud bang, the railgun fired its shot into the empty snow, missing its intended target. It lined up a shot and fired again, only for the same thing to happen.</p><p> </p><p>How were they doing this? More guns trained on the approaching Americans, each firing and firing and firing. But each time, they would just miss the figures by a few inches. The figures themselves were approaching, way too quickly for even one of their blasted mutant regulars.</p><p> </p><p>Finally when the figures were just upon the outer defensive line, a hellish red light began to be emitted from their eyes. Were these things even human? They were huge! He didn’t have an exact measurement but they were bigger than even those bastard regulars!</p><p> </p><p>They kept advancing at a breakneck pace, how many of them were there? He couldn’t tell with all that was going.</p><p> </p><p>Finally one of the metal demons reached the defensive line, and ran towards a gun emplacement. The monster was too close and too quick for the emplaced railgun to line up a shot before the demon reached the steel door to the emplacements control room. The monster ripped the carbon steel door off its hinges, and ran in.</p><p> </p><p>Ivan could hear faint screaming, a sickening crack, and then silence. The monster then ran out the door, towards another emplacement, blood spattered over the demon's black metal armor. Their gun emplacements were no match for these beasts, they, while much larger than your average man, were small targets, and moved at the speed of vehicles.</p><p> </p><p>Some of the defending infantry protecting the emplacements peppered a few of the beasts with a hail of gunfire. The bullets just bounced off, like they were nothing. All it appeared to do was anger the demon, who took out a… sword? Of all things? Ran at the infantry who fired at it, and cleaved several men in two with a single swipe of its blade.</p><p> </p><p>The bodies of the soldiers dropped to the ground in a bloody mess. Ivan tore himself from his stupor, and radioed the other defenders.</p><p> </p><p>“This is watch tower 3, the enemy has breached the first line, I repeat, the enemy has breached the first line” Ivan shouted into the radio.</p><p> </p><p>As he was shouting, the carnage continued, the things looked to have guns on them, but they didn’t use them, he wondered why. A T-19 Volgograd MBT had moved onto the field, and began firing its hull mounted machine guns and main cannon at the metal monsters. The main cannon as expected against such small and quick targets did not land a shot. The machine guns had little to no effect. Finally one of the metal demons took out what looked like a heavy machine gun, and fired a few rounds into the tank. </p><p> </p><p>After that, the tank didn’t do anything more. Ivan deduced that the crew must have been dead… poor bastards. This is how it would go for a while, the demons would methodically clear out gun emplacements, defending infantry and armored vehicles, it was a slaughter.</p><p> </p><p>Soon the monsters began moving into the second line of defense, though they were more prepared, they still did not fare any better. They just shrugged everything off like it was nothing, and anything big enough that might be able to hurt them, they were able to dodge. Ivan could only watch as they began dismantling the extensive defenses of Vladivostok apart piece by piece, gun emplacement by gun emplacement, tank by tank, man by man.</p><p> </p><p>It was a nightmare… no, he’s had nightmares better than this. This was something else. As the things got closer and closer to the city proper. </p><p> </p><p>Infantry with AT weapons began taking positions a relatively safe distance away from the giants. They carefully lined up their shots, then pulled the trigger. The guided missiles were able to hit a few of the beasts, but when the smoke cleared, they still stood. Albeit, their armor had visible signs of damage, not enough to put the damned things down, they just kept fucking coming. The demons’ attention were now on the poor AT squads. Using their machine guns from earlier, they mowed them down with inhuman accuracy, flesh and bone torn apart by a hail of metal.</p><p> </p><p>At this point, the defenses of Vladivostok were thoroughly breached, as if to emphasize that point, Ivan heard a faint rumbling from the distance. He looked back to the southern approach to find a large force of tanks, IFVs, APCs, and more of those damned regulars.</p><p> </p><p>Ivan looked on in dismay, fortress Vladivostok was a fortress no more. All he could do was radio in about the arrived force.</p><hr/><p>The general looked on through his binoculars pleased, the gene troopers performed exemplarily, a fine tip of the spear. He really had to commemorate the genetics corp with their accomplishment. While the battle was not yet over, the troopers had still breached the Russian’s ‘fortress'' Vladovostok’ in one night, something that should have taken weeks, or maybe even months. The general was half tempted to hold the rest of his assault force back, just to see with these gene troopers could take the city themselves… but no, this wasn’t a science experiment, this was war. He was not going to compromise his chances of success just to satisfy his curiosity.</p><hr/><p>Sergei ran through snowed streets of Vladivostok, one of those demons had gotten into the city proper. He was currently carrying several bundles of explosive charges, the plan was to lure that thing into a trap, and blow it up. Yes there were more, yes the Americans were now going in for a full assault. But if they could drag at least one of those bastards down to hell with them, he could die slightly less unhappy.</p><p> </p><p>He carefully placed the explosive charges down, and covered them in snow, various other soldiers did the same. They knew one of those monsters was taking a path that likely led down this street. So that's where they set their trap, they packed as many explosives as they could conceal under the snow. Now all they had to do was wait.</p><p> </p><p>The waiting itself was dreadful. They were cold and scared. They just waited, and waited, and waited.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on you metal American bastard, show yourself” Sergei whispered to himself, covering his ears. The wait would continue on for a few more minutes, until finally they heard heavy stomping. The thing was coming, and it was coming fast!</p><p> </p><p>The thing got closer, and closer, and closer, and closer, and- <b> <em>BANG</em> </b>.</p><p> </p><p>A deafening explosion could be heard from around the city. Sergei held his hands over his ears for a while longer, before finally taking his hands from his head. He gathered the courage to look around the corner, he saw a large smoking crater in the street, and the metal giant laying on the ground, armor pierced in several locations and bleeding profusely, the red light from its helmet’s eyes no longer glowed. It… it was dead, Sergei smiled, they did it! Others who had assisted in laying the explosives came out of their cover to take a look at the corpse.</p><p> </p><p>They all gave a small cheer, knowing at least one of the demons was dea-.</p><p> </p><p>Another explosion, this time in the center of where the group was gathered blasted them apart. Leaving nothing but a bloody mess. </p><hr/><p>The gene trooper looked down from the rooftop he was standing on, a magnetic grenade launcher in hand, checking if any had survived, none did.</p><p> </p><p>“One confirmed trooper casualty reported, continuing with military operations” The trooper thought to himself as it began jumping rooftop to rooftop, eliminating all belligerent forces it detected.</p><p> </p><p>So it was that Russia’s fortress jewel of east, fell in one night. Thanks to metal monsters the Russians swore came straight out of hell.</p><p> </p><p>When the rest of the assault force entered the city, they found it blasted to pieces. Some of it from the previous bombings, some of it from the troopers. The defenders were broken, slaughtered, and routed. It was a burning validation of the old saying.</p><p> </p><p>War is hell.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, i love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Preperations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tonight on high nest, a void god prepares to handle a custody dispute via duel, beta prepares to shoot up a circus, Grimm talks to his dead sister's corpse, and the Pale King has internal monologue</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Godhome</b>
</p><p> </p><p>A gargantuan black figure sat on a bench specifically made for one of his size, angrily sharpening one of his four great nails. He was angry, and looking forward to taking it out on the one who made him feel such rage. </p><p> </p><p>That damned god of war thought that he could steal <b>HIS </b>children! Then, he had the gall to insult his precious little ones! He was going to pay dearly. He was going to be beaten into the ground, for many other gods to see. The Godseekers were all too willing to host the event, it was one of their sacred missions, the Shade Lord had a respect for them, they just wished attunement, that was all. They did not desire anything beyond that.</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord made a mental sigh, oh how he was going to rip that arrogant mantis god limb from limb. His still yet to be fixed children were being kept in a holding area, he could sense them, they were safe, but as a condition of the duel, he would only get them if he won. Of course, he was most assuredly going to win, he was a Lord of Shades, his opponent was a minor mantis war god, it wasn’t even a competition. </p><p> </p><p>He however, wanted to send a message, for all to see, that trying to take his children was not tolerated. </p><p> </p><p>The Lord’s eight eyes narrowed. What kind of monster tries to steal sick children? His poor little children were so… diluted, it broke his heart. They didn’t even recognize him, their minds, bodies, and even their souls were just so… broken. After this fight, he would take them back home, and make them better. </p><p> </p><p>That daft, <em> arrogant </em> , <b> <em>EVIL</em> </b>, god of war wanted to send his little ones off to battle!… war was no place for his children. You take care of your children, you keep them safe, you love them, you care for them when they are sick, and his children are quite sick.</p><p> </p><p><b>“YOU DON’T SEND THEM OFF TO WAR!” </b>The Shade Lord shouted out to an absent listener, the sound reverberating off the walls.</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord did his version of taking a deep breath. He may have liked dueling and sparring, he had taught many of his children how to use a nail. It was a fun little activity, meant to be a bonding experience. </p><p> </p><p>But sending <em> his </em>children to war… no, never, never in a million years, never ever. He would keep them healthy, happy, and safe. That was his duty, one which he gladly fulfilled. </p><p> </p><p>Earlier he had stopped by the holding area, his children were… afraid of him, it was as he feared, their dilution had caused mental damage. They feared him, they thought he, <b>HE! </b> was going to <em> harm </em>them. The mere thought made him… angry, not at them, never at them, but angry towards their dilution, and their ‘memories’ if you could call them that. A disease of their precious little fragile minds is what they are. Their minds' fragility being the only thing that stopped him from just wiping the vile thoughts and memories away. But alas, he would have to wait, to safely cure such an illness required a delicate touch, one that he could give in his Abyss.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently the Godseekers were waiting for the arrival of a ‘mighty servant’, some bug who assists greatly in the Godseekers’ attunement. They described him as a very tall bug, who did not like to speak, or couldn’t, the Godseekers were not sure. </p><p> </p><p>The Lord hoped he would get here soon, the longer his children spent diluted, the more horrible memories they will contract. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Grimm’s Tent</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grimm was sitting on a chair, drinking some life blood wine out of a glass cup he had in one hand, in the other he was holding a shard of his sister. Grimm put the wine glass on his desk and brought the shard closer to his face.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed “What did you do Radi?” Grimm asked, knowing full well that his sister wasn’t conscious enough to hear him, or, at least not through this shard. </p><p> </p><p>He knew what did this… the only thing that could shatter a god so utterly was a Shade Lord. Sure other gods could neuter a god’s powers, but to shatter them into pieces? That took a void god. She was lucky this one didn’t just dissolve her shards in it’s void and resign her to oblivion.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it didn’t know it could do that? It wasn’t unheard of to still find slumbering Shade Lords, ones that have never been awake before. They usually took some time to work out on how to do… well, anything, but they got it eventually.</p><p> </p><p>But what could his sister have done to offend one so? Shade Lords were rather docile, thankfully. As long as you left them alone, they would leave you alone. Even if provoked, they would usually just rough you up, and be on their way… unless they saw you had a human… Shade Lords just seemed to snap when they felt that their ‘children’ were in danger. He knew of Lords that could be quite… sadistic, when protecting their ‘children’.</p><p> </p><p>He had that one burned into his memory, lucky Xym was far off on a mission, so he did not suffer the same fate. He still heard the screams.</p><p> </p><p>Had his sister been caught with humans? If so how? This kingdom still had humans moving about freely, and no Shade Lord came to take them, implying that there currently was no Shade Lord in the area. That was.... Good, if there was, he would have to take the humans and run. He would just have to do the ritual somewhere else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Hallownest Crossroads</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Scout Team Beta was walking down the crossroads, rifles bared. Ghost and Lost were still on David and Chris’s back respectivly.They were not going to take part in any magical BS ritual. Just go in, take the crystal back, then leave. Don’t make it any more complicated than it has to be. </p><p> </p><p>Seer and Hollow was trotting along behind them. Seer had requested to be put down after they were out of the oppressive heat. Seer was a little afraid, sure her friend’s death tubes were powerful, but… could they take on a nightmare troupe? As a seer, she was well versed in the Realm of Dream, as well as knowledgeable on its counterpart.</p><p> </p><p>From what she understood the Dream Realm and Nightmare Realm split not long after they were created. Dream and Nightmare were the most similar of the four godly elements. So much so that they were able to be part of one realm for a time. However, they were not similar enough to keep it that way, their differences slowly eroding the bonds that held them together, until they finally split.</p><p> </p><p>The gods that emerged from the now split realms were commonly considered to be two different sides of the same piece of geo. They were different, yes, but they embodied the same aspects, just differently.</p><p> </p><p>Her Radiance was just a dream god, she… encompassed all varieties of the Dream Realm. Unlike many others who were more specialized in specific aspects of it. </p><p> </p><p>However she did not know what aspect this nightmare troupe would be of. She knew of the power troupe masters could wield. Seer had warned her friends of course, but they continued on nonetheless.</p><p> </p><p>She was… happy to have met them, those that would do so much for her Tribe, even if it turns out to be in vain.</p><hr/><p>Hollow was livid, he became more livid as time went on. Why were his siblings so insistent about putting their lives in danger for some moth and her damned god? What had they ever done for them?! Hollow was patient with them though, he knew they were damaged. It would be unfair to be mad at them for this, they couldn’t know better. </p><p> </p><p>Hollow cursed the fact that he couldn’t just take them right now. But that would incur the wrath of his big sibling, that poor thing barely acted like a functional being, and more like a weapon. The implications of that were disturbingly familiar. What did this to his siblings? How did it do that, how were they even taken?</p><p> </p><p>They had reached the well that led to Dirtmouth, a small crowd had gathered to watch the strange group. The bugs just seemed… mesmerized at how strange it all looked. Three giants, three vessels, and a moth, how did they get together?</p><p> </p><p>The group itself was too busy to care, David had fired his grapple up the well, still not wanting to risk the chain, and managed to snag one of the edges. David gave it a few experimental tugs, before nodding to himself, satisfied.</p><p>David began his ascent, rifle slung over one shoulder, Ghost on the other as he climbed the narrow passage up.</p><p> </p><p>Chris was next, Lost clinged to his back as he climbed the well. The walls were just wide enough to accommodate them both. Next was Matthew, he picked Seer up, the old moth latching her aged limbs around his collar bone. Hollow stood and watched as the two ascended, and tutted to himself. This was a bad idea, and he knew it, but he wasn’t just going to abandon them. It was his duty to protect them, a duty that he did not intend to back out on.</p><p> </p><p>Hollow grabbed the rope thing his siblings used, and began climbing up after them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: White Palace</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Pale King was going over various records he had about nightmare troupes. He had encountered several, and collected documentation from kingdom’s he had visited in the past, before he even considered founding Hallownest. They were corpse crawlers plain and simple.</p><p> </p><p>They fed off the nightmare flame of dead kingdoms that could not stand the test of time. Something Hallownest was currently passing with flying colors. So it couldn’t be for his kingdom that he was here.</p><p> </p><p>He had received some vague report of some nightmare troupes forgoing collecting flames of dead kingdoms entirely, instead focusing on the acquisition of some strange creatures that somehow could satiate a nightmare heart. Perhaps the appearance of the troupe as well as the strange creatures aren't coincidental.</p><p> </p><p>Still, he should work to get more information before taking any decisive action. He had sent a representative with a guard detail to question the nightmare troupe on to why they decided to enter his Kingdom. </p><p> </p><p>If he did not like the answer, he would personally see them out. He himself was a god, a pale being in fact. He was quite possibly one of the more powerful soul gods in existence, and this was his home territory. He should be more than capable of expelling, or possibly temporarily expunging this threat, well… if it was a threat, he didn’t really know yet.</p><p> </p><p>The Pale King sighed, already going to the belligerent option? He was supposed to be better than this. Perhaps it was damned creatures, how they almost seemed unstoppable. They even managed to injure him, a wyrm, pale being, a soul god of knowledge, and it managed to give him a not insignificant injury. He didn’t even manage to kill it. Perhaps he just wanted to feel in control again, like he usually was. Barring whenever the Shade Lord came for a… ehm, visit. He hated the feeling of powerlessness, </p><p> </p><p>That made sense, he was a pale wyrm god, his kind were use to being the ones in charge. When he wasn’t… he just felt… lost. </p><p> </p><p>He was the King of Hallownest damn it, he needed to be better than this. If he isn’t, well, maybe his kingdom will actually be a valid destination for some other nightmare troupe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Pecking Order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beta Team goes into DIrtmouth, and a noble shows off a superiority complex</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Dirtmouth</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scout Team Beta marched forwarded, rifles barred. All three of them had blank expressions on their faces, though their helmets concealed it. The townsfolk just watched them wearily, not sure on what the giants were going to do. Seer and the ‘vessels’ were trailing not far behind them. They all saw what the death tubes could do, granted Seer being the only one to see the one that required two claws to properly wield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer was mentally preparing herself for the possible bloody mess, which was the result of the massacre her friends carried out upon the attacking Hallownesters. She wasn’t really sure what effect the death tubes would have on a nightmare god, she guessed she was going to find out, considering their previous behaviour wasn’t exactly cordial.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vessels on the other claw were getting ready to fight. They had unsheathed their nails, determination emanating from them, though only they were able to detect it. They were hoping their mere presence would frighten the nightmare troupe away, as they would clearly be children of the Shade Lord, if this bug knew anything of the Lord, that would likely cause a change in their decision making. If not, well, they were not helpless when it came to a fight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollow and Lost held a professional looking stance as they marched behind their siblings, while Ghost had forgone that in favour of jogging, as  at walking speed, their little legs were not able to keep up with their taller siblings walking. Hollow had received his nail training from the Pale King, blasted be his name. In turn, he had thought Lost and Ghost, as well as a few other siblings who were willing to learn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a puff of red smoke appeared in front of the group, and another tall figure appeared out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome my human friends! I take it you have taken us up on out invita- oof!” Xym grunted as David punched him in the stomach, causing him to bend over a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vessels chuckled slightly at this, though… there was something strange about this figure, it looked oddly like their siblings, and it emanated something… familiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where is it!?” David demanded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh” Xym said regaining his composure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends, there is no need for belligerence, please, I assure you” Xym said, in a tone that showed a wish for compromise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You steal shit from us, taunt us, and demand that we come to your shitty ass satanic carnival B.S, and are now just telling us that belligerence is uncalled for?!” Chris yelled at the glorified crimson clad circus hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rude, I would hardly call our masters performances excrement, though I am unsure what satanic is supposed to mean…” Xym stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It sort of means that it is affiliated with a sort of evil god, but not exactly, it's kind of hard to explain if you don’t know what the Aberhamic religions were-” Mathew began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Matthew, not now” David said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, sorry”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master Grimm is not evil!” Xym said offendedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well he did just knowingly order one of his minions to steal an artifact he knew was of great importance and sentimental value to the Moth Tribe so he hasn’t really been doing a good job to show us otherwise” Chris stated, with a strange mix of smugness and anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile the townsfolk of Dirthmouth were just looking on, confused. It seems like one of the giants who was affiliated with the circus that had just recently come to town was having a rather heated disagreement with the three white clad giants that had moved through town a few days ago over some kind of property dispute. It was honestly kind of bizarre.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do say good sirs, that we just needed you three specifically to attend, how else were we going to get you to accept, hmm? You were not exactly open to our more formal, much kinder invite.”  Xym said, trying to justify his actions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Scouts just stared for a moment, was that the best this creepy smiling mask wearing circus hand could come up with? That they needed them to attend, so they stole a priceless artifact from the tribe that is under constant threat of destruction? Did it truly think so much of this ‘Master Grimm’ that the logic he just used made some twisted sense in his own head?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vessels were still trying to figure out why the crimson clad figure felt so familiar. It looked so much like their broken siblings. They also felt an echo of familiarity emanating off of it, what was it? What could it be.... Oh… oh no.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollow realized why this one felt so familiar. That familiar feeling was void, albeit suppressed by what seemed to be a nightmare flame. That explained why they looked like their broken siblings, he was a broken sibling. What has this nightmare god done to him!? He’s even more broken than the ones he was traveling with!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was bad, really bad, Ghost and Lost appeared to have come to the same realization. So this is why this damned troupe wanted their siblings. To corrupt and dilute them further! They had to leave, NOW!... But… they couldn’t just abandon their whole fully diluted sibling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollow felt a tugging on his cloak, and looked down to see Ghost trying to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“What do? What do?” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Ghost asked, worried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollow had to think, they probably couldn’t win against a nightmare god. He may be a skilled nail wielder, but the troupe master was a literal god. But… they also had a god they could call… the god of gods in fact. A plan hatched within Hollow’s head, it was simple enough, they just hoped it would work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Ghost, run to the Abyss, use the stagway tunnel, get the Lord, he will be able to help us” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Hollow mentally said briskly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“Okay, I get Lord” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Ghost said, and began running and dashing as fast as his powers and little legs could.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost was standing at a readied stance all the while, prepared for a possible confrontation. Having overheard what his siblings said, Lost just hoped the Lord got here soon before something bad happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer was… well, just watching really. She was somewhat amused and somewhat frightened. It was somewhat amusing to see a member of a nightmare troupe get punched in the abdomen, frightening that her friends likely just offended a nightmare god. She knew that this troupe had less than altruistic intentions, that was clear from the start, and their behaviour validated that suspicion. Now however, their intentions were becoming more clear, they wanted her friends for something, but she needed her friends to collect Radiance’s shards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You get wine and circus! What more could you unwashed simpletons want!?” Xym yelled, snapping Seer out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The artifact” David said flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Isn’t there anything else you want? A purpose? A stable future? One where you don’t have to worry about a kingdom you travel to not offering employment? One where you can eat actual food? And not those tasteless ‘nutrients bars’ you somehow tricked yourself into calling ‘food’” Xym said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you know about that? I don’t recall any of us ever telling you that-” Matthew began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come now you daft imbeciles, is it not obvious we have been keeping an eye on you?!” Xym shouted annoyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How else would we know that you were after a crystal that day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assumed that you knew from our first encounter considering your comments on it, sent one of your guys there, and just waited for us to show up” David said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, suppose that is a reasonable assumption… but still, spying should have been in the list of possibilities” Xym said in a hrumpf.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Xym, you stole something rather important, return it, and there will be no further hostilities” David said professionally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xym gave a long sigh “How about I make a deal, you enter the tents, bare witness to our wondrous show, and we can then give you the Moth Tribe’s crystal, deal?” Xym said, holding out his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David looked to Matthew, and then to Chris, and finally down at Xym’s outstretched hand. On one hand, they could try and sticking up the place, on the other, they didn’t know the power of this… ‘Master Grimm’.David just stared at it for a few moments, before finally deciding to give the hand a shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xym gave a dark chuckle “Wonderful… wonderful! Come, and bear witness to our most grand show, your friends are invited as well if they wish” Xym said, turning to Seer and the vessels… minus one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh, Hollow, where’s Ghost?” David asked worriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <em>“He went to get something, do not worry, he knows this place very well, he will be fine” </em>
  </b>
  <span>Hollow said, it was mostly true, barring the fact that the something was actually someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh...kay” David said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer couldn’t really see a way around this, if she ever hoped to get that shard back, her friends would need to attend this ritual. She had to go with them, she would hopefully be able to steer them away from the… particularly bad parts of this Grimm Troupe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group, minus Ghost, walked with Xym towards the tent, to where they would see this… performance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Forests Around Whitenest</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anshey was angry, very angry. She had learned that her prized catch from a few days ago escaped. “It could break metal bars” they said, so what? You alert the nobility! We take care of it, we take care of the things those idiot bugs can’t. She wouldn’t be surprised if some worthless bug noble arranged for there to be an incompetant guard detail, she had always suspected those useless bugs were afraid of more superior human nobles to take their place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was only natural, they were mere seat warmers until a new human could be civilized. It was phasing out the inferior with the superior, those daft insects were probably plotting to slow the already excruciatingly slow process down. Eventually though, they would be replaced, relegated to the dustbin of history. I was clear, bugs except her most esteemed White Queen, and other higher beings were unfit to rule. Humans were the servants of the gods, they were just below them. Being just below such magnificent beings still put them leagues above even the greatest of bug nobles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But the heretics put their own gain ahead of the kingdom, instead of being dutiful and helping to secure the kingdom’s future, they tried and subvert her efforts, in an attempt to keep what power was borrowed to them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter, she would bring those humans back, they would be civilized, the tall one will have his stabilized, and the little girl’s will have her realigned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right now however, she was currently marching through the forestry that surrounded the cave systems that lead into Whitenest. It was quite beautiful she had to admit. But she preferred the beautiful architecture of the noble section of the City of Silver. It had all the comforts a human could ever want, a more then fitting reward for the work they do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She, and a few other nobles were being sent out to find them, as it was clear the daft insects were too incompetant to do it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh well” She thought to herself, brandishing a shining white spear she had taken with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just more validation to her kind’s superiority in service to the White Queen”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have anything you would like to suggest or say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. How the Stage Was Set</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We find out what caused the confrontation with the war god and void god.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: West Virginian Wasteland</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Maka was running through the wastes, her little sister Ava being carried in her arms. Something was chasing them, it was one of those bugs, but it was larger than most. It had sliced her spear in half, and so she began running from it. It was larger than any bug she had ever seen, and much more dangerous as well.</p><p> </p><p>She looked over her shoulder, the bug was still chasing them, though it was much farther off now. This did not slow her down however, the adrenaline was still pumping, as long as that bug knew where she was, she had to find a way to shake it off her trail. This was just supposed to be another scavenging run, she had done this hundreds of times, why was now so different?</p><p> </p><p>Why was this thing even after her? Did she accidentally encroach on some territory it had claimed? Damn it, what did she do? What could she have done differently to have not put her and her four year old sister in danger?</p><hr/><p>A nail parried another, and then thrust, only to be blocked by the opponent's nail. The two siblings were having a friendly sparring session, it was one of their favored pass times. These nails were intentionally dull, so as not to accidentally harm one another. Their father had taught them how to sparr as a pastime, though he had explicitly told them to come to him if there is danger, and not face it themselves.</p><p> </p><p>Sparring was more of a… recreational activity, something to have fun with, and bond over. Though it did develop self defensive skills, their father had never allowed those skills to be necessary. </p><p> </p><p>Pitter give a swing, and Patter blocked, oh how they both loved this. It was their favorite pastime by far. It gave quite the thrill, and the loved spending time with their sibling. They would of course partake in other activities that involved their other siblings. They enjoyed those pastimes too, but none of them compared to the excitement of a friendly sparring duel.</p><p> </p><p>Pitter side stepped as Patter came in for a blow, Patter however backing out of the move before he fully committed. Patter blocked another blow, and counter thrust. Oh how they could do this for hours on end, they wouldn’t even notice the elapsed time with the amount of fun they were having. </p><p> </p><p>However… The two stopped all of a sudden, Pitter was in mid swing, frozen like a statue. Patter was still in his blocking stance. They sensed something, the ever familiar signature of one… no, two of their kind. These ones… these ones had the familiar feeling taint of dilution. That meant there were sick siblings nearby!</p><p> </p><p>Pitter and Patter turned their heads around frantically, trying to feel for where that signature was coming from. They knew these siblings had no intention of getting better, they had learned that the last few times. So, it was up to them as their responsible and loving siblings to make them accept treatment. What kind of siblings would they be if they did not make every effort they could to make their sick siblings better?</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“There” </em> </b>Pitter pointed in the direction the signature of their sick siblings was coming from.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Find them! Find them!” </em> </b>Patter said, racing off in the designated direction, Pitter running close behind them.</p><hr/><p>Hadas was running as fast as he could towards his prize. Two perfectly good humans, they would be his generals, ones that would lead his future armies in carving out a realm for himself. His last attempts to get such powerful assets ended… less than favorably… it got him in quite a few scuffles with other gods who had apparently already claimed the humans themselves.</p><p> </p><p>He hadn’t really intended to get into those scuffles, but he didn’t ever feel he could afford to back down. It however did make him one of the less liked gods out there, but once he got a domain, he would be too important to ignore… granted he was smart with it. He would make a land of the strong and fierce, one which would conquer and never be conquered. These humans would be the catalyst for that land’s birth.</p><p> </p><p>He would just need to catch it, and well, that was proving difficult, he had underestimated the speeds at which humans could run, and for how far. Even with his godly endurance, he was beginning to get a bit tired. It couldn’t be too much longer, they couldn’t defeat him, so once he caught up, that was it.</p><p> </p><p>Hadas had many fantasies of the martial empire he would forge. It would be grand, free of weakness. Strong bugs fight in his wars to expand his domain and bring it glory, breeding, and making new generations of strong bugs to continue the glorious cycle. He would finally have his kingdom, and be recognized as one deserving of respect and recognition.</p><hr/><p>Maka continued her dash, adrenaline fueling her still. Her little sister had been quiet, too scared to speak, worried that the monster would get her if she spoke. Her big sis had tried to fight the scary monster, but failed, and now they were running as fast as they could from it.</p><p> </p><p>Maka was beginning to get tired, she hadn’t kept track of how long she was running from the bug, but it felt like a long time. Perhaps that was just her perception of time being screwed up from the physical exertion?</p><p> </p><p>She was too focuses on running now to look back if she had lost the thing yes, she hoped she did. She wasn’t sure for how much longer she could keep running-</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Found you! Found you!”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Hold still sibling, hold still”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Maka’s eyes widened, where did that come from?!</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a black mist appeared in front of her, and out of it materialized two tall vanta black figures, wearing white head pieces. </p><p> </p><p>Their sudden appearance caused Maka to come to an abrupt stop, what were these things? They didn’t look like any bug she had seen before. They were tall, taller than her, that was almost unheard of for bugs. Admittedly she wasn’t the tallest human, but still.</p><p> </p><p>Without warning, the two vanta black creatures closed the distance unnaturally quickly, one snatched Ava from her unprepared arms, the other grabbed her, and held tight. She kicked, and struggled, but the thing held firm.</p><p> </p><p>The one holding her wrapped an arm around her torso, and used its other hand to stroke her face. Maka recoiled from the touch, and renewed her struggles.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Siblings need not struggle, siblings will be fixed. Sickness will be cured, sibling must come with us”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The being spoke with an icy yet caring voice. Maka didn’t know what that meant, did they think she was their sibling, or were they referring to her as a sibling because of her little sister?</p><p> </p><p>“Maka help!” Ava yelled, her high pitched voice pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>The creature that held her was holding her close, and rocking her back and forth.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Siblings will be fixed, we will take you to be cured”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Let me and my sister go, you freaks!” Maka yelled, what the hell were these things talking about.</p><p> </p><p>The figures appeared to flinch at that.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“We no freaks… “</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“we your siblings… "</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“you need help, mind not right”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>They almost sounded sad, but… crap, right, she was running from that other bug, she tried looking over her shoulder, and sure enough, it was closer than before, and coming in scarily close.</p><p> </p><p>The figures noticed, the bug charging at them, and began running away as fast as they could, Maka and Ava in tow.</p><p> </p><p>The figures were unnaturally fast, especially so considering they were carrying people. The figures ran and ran and ran, increasing the distance between them and the bug further and further.</p><p> </p><p>Wind was hitting Maka in the back hard. The figure had her held close to its chest, her fear of the bug that was chasing them prevented her from struggling. </p><hr/><p>Nasty, <em> no good, </em> <b> <em>MANTIS GOD! </em> </b>It was chasing their siblings! Their poor siblings must be so scared! They had to find Father, he could protect them, and then cure them. Their unwell siblings should not have to worry about being chased, only about when Father would make them better. </p><p> </p><p>Pitter held the larger sibling close, he made sure to not lose them. Patter was in charge of the smaller sibling, they were so small, and cute. Very afraid though, they always are at first, no matter how many times they try and convince them. Their terrible thoughts and memories always cloud their judgement. </p><p> </p><p>Father had told them of the time when they were sick and needed healing. That they had been a rebellious bunch, but were also quite… heartbreaking. He had stated that there is no feeling worse than when your own beloved children don’t even recognize you. They didn’t want to make Father sad, and they had apologized profusely, to which Father stated that it wasn’t their fault, and that the happiness that they bring already more than made up for it.</p><p> </p><p>Father was the best.</p><p> </p><p>Their siblings would soon meet their Father, they would probably… not recognize them, but they will, after they have been cured.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough they had reached the entrance to the underground Abyss. Pitter and Patter knew that their siblings would not be able to see, the smaller one was crying because she couldn’t see, and how she was afraid of the dark. Patter did his best to comfort her, but that was difficult when their siblings were also afraid of them… Pitter and Patter were beginning to better understand what Father meant about the pain of a sibling not recognizing you.</p><p> </p><p>After some lengthy navigating of the cave systems, they had finally reached the Abyssal Sea, Father was waiting for them, he had detected the tainted soul of his sick children. Their three other siblings, who were healthy, were currently huddled together taking a nap.</p><p> </p><p>The sick siblings looked wide eyed at the massive eight glowing eye looking lights.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Children, you have returned, with two new, and unfortunately diluted siblings, what happened?” </b>Father asked</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Pitter and I were sparring, when the diluted signature of sick siblings was felt. We ran and teleported over to them. As usual they… were afraid… but we also found that they were being chased by a mantis god, they were unmistakably a higher being-”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>“Where?” </b>Father asked with barely contained anger, who would dare attack his children?!</p><p> </p><p>Patter sent his father images of the location, with this new information, the Void Father began formulating a plan. First, he wanted to get a good look at his children.</p><p> </p><p>The Void Father lowered its eyes towards the now shaking children. One was so small, probably young, the other was of average size for a broken child.</p><p> </p><p>His metaphorical heart filled with love for them, his little children. He knew they would love it here once fixed. But right now… he had a mantis god to deal with, and he knew just the way. </p><p> </p><p>He had detected Godseekers close by, they loved having competitions between gods, it helped them attune. If he were to challenge this god, with others as witnesses, it would send a warning to the other gods to leave his children alone. He knew the perfect way to get him to accept, of course, that meant his children would need to go without being fixed for a little while longer, but if it meant the continued safety of his children, without him having to worry about some bastard god attacking them, it would be worth it.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Keep your siblings safe, I will go deal with this mantis god” </b>The Void Father stated.</p><p> </p><p>The Void Father lifted his especially crafted shell that he used to have a more structured form out of the Abyss, and dove into it. Revealing a massive four armed bipedal figure, with the tell tale eight glowing white eyes. The massive figure tilted it’s head towards its children.</p><p> </p><p><b>“I love you, I’ll be back soon” </b>With that, the Void Father disappeared into a black mist.</p><hr/><p>Hadas was absolutely livid, those damned void things had taken his prize! He was going to have to find some other humans just wondering about, for however long that would take. He was so damned close too! Did the universe just have some personal vendetta against him? What did he do to deserve this? He wondered. Many other gods collected humans with no issue, but him? Nope, they all were claimed!</p><p> </p><p>He was interrupted from his self pity when a gargantuan figure materialized before him… looking less than pleased.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Pitiful war god, why do you attack my children!?” </b>The Void Father demanded.</p><p> </p><p>The war god was quick to respond “I was collecting my rightful spoils, or… at least trying to until your bastard minions stole them from me, they were to be my generals!!” Hadas yelled in anger, who did this being think he was to steal from Hadas, a mantis god of war!?</p><p> </p><p>The Void Father’s eyes narrowed, as he bent down, getting closer to the war god’s face.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Never insult my children again, you pitiful excuse for a deity, I am willing to let you live for now. However, only on the condition that you fight me in an arena battle of the Godseekers, do I make myself clear?!” </b>The Void Father spat, part of him wanted him to refuse, so he could just obliterate him now. But he wanted to send a message, and a message required an audience.</p><p> </p><p>“And what would I get out of it scum!?” Hadas yelled, the war gods impatience and arrogance being clear in his tone.</p><p> </p><p>The Void Father sighed <b>“If you win... you shall have your generals” </b>The Void Father said reluctantly. The chance of him losing was basically zero, but the mere thought of giving up his children was hard to stomach.</p><p> </p><p>“Deal!” Hadas said almost instantly. He was either suicidal, never heard of a void god before, or both. It didn’t matter to the Void Father, his idiocy would be his doom.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Godhome</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Godseekers had received the request for a god battle a while ago, and were preparing the arena. A special seat was constructed for the Mighty Servant, his clothing for the battle tailored, ready to keep him concealed from any prying eyes. The Godseekers were what could only be described as excitement. They would get to attune to a void god, this tended to be rare, as they rarely accepted challenges to god duels.</p><p> </p><p>However when they did, the attunement to them propelled their minds to heights many godseekers could only dream of. Now they were doing it with a mighty servant to help them attune. What heights could their minds reach now? </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions, or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Side Chapter: Patrol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A regular patrols the wasteland over the bunker, and reminisces about the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Wasteland Above the Bunker</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The regular did his patrol routine again, and again, and again. Only the depressing wasteland to keep him company, an ever present reminder that the world he knew was gone. Within the Bunker, or below ground had the luxury of the landscape out of site and out of mind. He did not, it was a routine for him every day. Get up, eat, patrol, change shift, patrol again, eat dinner, sleep. That would be his routine, one that he was familiar with in his time patrolling campsites in the Gobi Desert.</p><p> </p><p>The regular was... okay with the way things were really. He had grown to accept that the world as he knew it had ended, wasn't really anything he could do to bring it back. Though when he was out on patrol, sometimes he felt like the only man in the world. Honestly the patrol up top was something he preferred sometimes, compared to the uncomfortable stares he got from the civilians down below. Being a regular, people didn’t usually like talking to you. You were big, you were scary, you were molded down to your genetic code to kill. People didn’t exactly dislike him, but they sure as hell weren’t friendly.</p><p> </p><p>On patrol he was on his own, no one around to judge him, just him and the wasteland. That never ending gray lifeless landscape. Maybe one day it would be green again, that would be a day he would hopefully live to see. Maybe not, would it really matter? </p><p> </p><p>The regular checked his helmet’s sensors, looked around, still nothing. The same nothing that was there yesterday, and the same nothing that would be there tomorrow. It’s times like these where he would think, he had the time, it's not like the wasteland was going anywhere. So that's exactly what he did, he thought about the random crap that first came into his mind.</p><p> </p><p>First up was that time in Harbin, where he saw regulars from a CBRN unit known as the “Black Skulls'' doing their part to crack the city’s defenses. He didn’t think he had ever seen people as callous as the Black Skulls. They launched VY nerve gas munitions into various city blocks, burned down several buildings with civilians still inside with their incendiary fuel gel if they thought there were PLA personnel within as well. </p><p> </p><p>The regular understood the necessity of war calculus, that sometimes civilians would die. But the Black Skulls… they just didn’t seem to factor that into their equation at all. They only saw enemies, anyone who got in the way intentionally or not had it coming in their eyes. The city fell, but not before the Black Skulls had created a few mountains of bodies, military and otherwise throughout the city.</p><p> </p><p>He had learned later that the commander had requested the Black Skulls in order to… ‘discourage’ resistance, if it worked or not he did not know, he had been sent to another deployment zone. The regular had kept his mouth shut about it, who was he to decide what military actions were necessary or not? Still, he hoped to never meet a Black Skull member again, well, he probably wouldn't, considering the state of the world. He suspected that they might be where the stereotypes about regulars come from, at least partly. Cold, ruthless, lacking empathy… it described the Black Skulls pretty well.</p><p>What was next? Ah yes, the bugs… honestly, as of right now, their threat felt over exaggerated to him. Small, physically weak creatures, using impractical weapons and armor, versus highly trained, genetically enhanced soldiers in powered exoskeletons and wielding gauss guns. It wasn’t really a competition now was it? It could be possible that the bugs have the numbers advantage but… well, so did the Chinese.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t really have an opinion on the bugs on a moral ground. If Allen sent him to help in giving humanitarian aid he would do it. If they sent him to fight a war with them, then he would do it. He was a soldier through and through, and he followed his orders. </p><p> </p><p>His thoughts turned to his social life, if you could call it that. He wasn’t married, had no children, not that he could have kids anymore… they encouraged regulars in training to have kids if they wanted them before the augmentations. They prevented you from having kids, it was a side effect. He never really wanted kids, so he had no qualms about that. The closest bonds he had during the war were with his squadmates. He wasn’t sure what happened to them, maybe they were dead, maybe they got sent to a bunker, he had no idea. He missed them, they had many good years together, and more than their fair share of close calls.</p><p> </p><p>With them gone… he didn’t really have any friends, the other regulars were either on duty, or too busy doing something else to really socialize with each other. Result of only a hundred of them being active. Ten of which were off on a mission somewhere, a mission he was not authorized to know the details of.</p><p> </p><p>Apparently most of the Bunker was still in stasis until things could be properly set up, only those who were required to be awake were. The children were currently still in stasis, there was no real reason to wake them up. They couldn't really do anything to assist, they were too young and inexperienced. However, when things were more certain, they would awoken, should help with morale among their parents. </p><p> </p><p>It was thoughts like this that made him realize how alone he was. He had no one, no one that would really even care that he exists. The person who probably cared about him most was Allen, but not as a person. Just as another tool for war, he was okay with that, but he wished there was someone who gave a damn about who he was, not what he was.</p><p> </p><p>What he wouldn’t give for some decent company. Company that wouldn’t look at him like he was some dangerous weapon or wild animal. It would be nice to to have a meaningful conversation-</p><p> </p><p>There was something approaching.</p><p> </p><p>The regular raised his rifle, and aimed it in the direction of the approaching figure. He held his fire until he could properly identify what the figure was.</p><p> </p><p>It got closer and closer and closer and… it was a construction personal. He could tell from the orange on her suit, though she didn’t have her exoskeleton on. She was probably on break or something. Why anyone would decide to spend their break time up here though was beyond him.</p><p> </p><p>The regular lowered his rifle, the woman began slowing down, and stopped a bit aways from him. She put her hands on her knees, she appeared to be heaving. He was quite far from the surface entrance to the Bunker wasn’t he? It made sense it would be a fairly taxing trip for a baseline human if they were running all the way. Why was she running he wondered, and why was she this far out?</p><p> </p><p>The regular decided to see for himself why the woman was out here, and began running at a comfortable 35 miles per hour. It was not long before he had reached the construction woman who was still grasping her knees and was breathing heavily. She looked up when she heard the regulars footsteps, and shot up in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>“Gah! I forgot how fast you regulars were… geez” The woman said, her breathing beginning to stabilize.</p><p> </p><p>“Why are you here civilian?” The regular asked, genuinely curious.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… I heard that you were up here all alone patrolling, and so, some of my co workers, as well as some other regulars thought it would be nice to get you a little something” The woman said, taking something from her belt, it was a beer cantine.</p><p> </p><p>“You are not... uncomfortable around regulars?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well… maybe at first, but our work involved them standing guard around us, you get used to them, besides, a lot of them are nice. A few of them noticed that you were lonely, so… we thought we would give you something in order to feel appreciated” She said, holding out the cantine for the regular to take.</p><p> </p><p>The regular accepted it, taking it from her hand. It was safe to take off his helmet right? </p><p> </p><p>His suits sensors confirmed this, as its geiger counter reported safe levels of radiation and environmental toxicity. The regular unlocked his helmet, his suit let out a faint hiss as it depressurized. He took his helmet off and held it under his arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you very much” The regular said, as he unscrewed the cap.</p><p> </p><p>He took a swig of the cantine, and damn did he miss beer. It had been a while since he had drunk any alcohol. He savoured the beer in his mouth for a bit, before finally deciding to swallow. One of the perks of regulars was that they couldn’t get drunk, it was deemed an important feature, as having a bunch of rowdy drunk super soldiers understandably didn’t sound like a good idea to basically anyone in the military. Grunts and officers alike.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn I missed alcohol” The regular said out loud.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, some of the other construction workers from a different shift were wondering if you would join them for a game of cards when your shift ends, we heard that your down times aligned fairly well with theirs” The woman said with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The regular took another swig from the cantine before responding.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea… I think I would like that” he said.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe things would be alright after all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Now, For a Little History</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We take a look at what various characters are up to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Deep Nest</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herra was looking at report after report, news about the strange beings seems to have stalled, save for one source. Above Deepnest in the Fungal Wastes, three of the tall beings clad in white, a moth, and three vessels, including the former Hollow Knight had been spotted by various spies and informants that had been placed to keep tabs on the various goings on outside Deepnest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were rather important for even knowing basic information that the Pale King did not directly divulge in one of their meetings. Aside from her daughter, Deepnesters were not particularly welcome in anywhere other than Deepnest itself. So the informants and spies had to try and stay out of sites at all times. It made traveling to new areas difficult, as well as establishing a new lookout area, however, Deepnesters were adept in the art of concealment, and her agents were among some of the greatest Deepnest had to offer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Said agents had informed her that after entering the Fungal Wastes and resting for a while, they had been surprised by some weird floating bug, who demanded that they come to a performance in exchange for an artifact valuable to the Moth Tribe. This had confirmed earlier suspicions that these things were affiliated with them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had a hunch on why the vessels were there, from the information Hornet had gathered from the Abyss, the vessels thought these things were family, so it is likely that the Shade Lord had sent them to keep an eye on the tall beings. Although it does make things more… difficult.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Almost every use of arms against these creatures was now off the table, as it would invoke the wrath of the Shade Lord himself. Even if they weren’t, their immense physical strength meant that they were almost guaranteed to win a stand up fight against all but the most powerful of bugs, and that was only if they didn’t have those ‘death tubes’ with them. However, her spies reported that they in fact did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even if by some miracle, assassins were able to down the tall ones, the risk of the Shade Lord finding out was too great. She would be putting the very existence of her kingdom and people on the line just to kill three individuals who for the time being, have taken no action against Deepnest. However if that was to change, the damage they could do would be very… severe to say the least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The best option seemed to be one of not provoking the creatures, they have not done anything to Deepnest, and as far as they know, have no reason to. Still though, plans should be made in order to find ways to incapacitate them non-lethally, so that they do not draw the ire of the Shade Lord.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herra heard lite footsteps behind her, when she turned around, she saw her daughter walking towards her. Hornet tended to walk more lightly so that she isn’t heard, but with her own mother, she felt she had no need.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Mother” Hornet said as she approached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My daughter, have you found any additional information?” Herra asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately no, I apologise mother, but the tall ones have been mostly quiet save for the three Moth affiliated ones”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is nothing to be sorry about my daughter”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know mother… Do you have a moment?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course Hornet, what is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is… is it alright to be… somewhat afraid?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what my dear?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The tall things mostly, its just… you have always taught me to find a solution to problems, or how to avoid them… with these… things, what solution could there possibly be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Herra paused, in truth she didn’t really know, the best she could do was keep tabs on them. Beyond that… they could… reason with the beasts, one of her agents in the Crossroads mentioned how they were not outwardly hostile, this implied they required provocation for violence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, if, say the Mantis Tribe made an unwise decision and gave the tall ones that provocation, would they recognize that Deepnest had nothing to do with it? It is very possible that the Moths up to this point had been bribing the creatures with something, so the at least knew that they were separate…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that was an idea… all they had to do was present themselves as friendly to these creatures. Then they could stave off any hostility that the other factions might invoke from them… maybe even enlist them if they are lucky, that would allow them to tip the balance in their favour when dealing with the Mantis Tribe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her agents observed from conversation that apparently the Moth they travel with is responsible for their ability to communicate, if they were to have a ‘diplomatic agent’ sweeten them up with honeyed words... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What better way to get rid of an enemy, then to make them an asset?” Herra said out loud.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What? Mother do you mean to… ally these creatures?” Hornet asked in mild disbelief, the plan sounded insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well Hornet, if the Moths could do it, I see no reason why us Deepnesters, masters of subterfuge, could not find a way”</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Location: Grimm’s Tent</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xym ushered the Scouts, Seer, Hollow, and Lost into the stands of the circus tent, waiting for them to all be seated before running off to who knows where. The seated group was not long after joined by more of those ‘grimm kin’ as Xym had referred to them. They quickly found that the smaller ones were rather childish, while the larger ones acted more… mature, but also rather edgy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grimm kin all seemed to just stare at the group, at the Scouts in particular. Their gaze bore into them, they seemed to be anticipating something involving them, it was making them rather uncomfortable. The vessels appeared to be indifferent though, the Scouts were not sure, their faces were unexpressive to say the least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While waiting for the so called show to start, Chris looked at his communications device… still nothing?  Damn it, the comms were still down, when they were back up he was probably going to be bombarded with a bunch of different notifications. Chris sighed, put his elbow on the seats armrest, and rested his head on his hand, and just stared at the empty stage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matthew was looking around curiously at the red fire, he decided to tap the ‘grimm kin’ in front of him on the… well it wasn't quite a shoulder, more like the top of their arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes dear he- I mean, guest” the grimm kin said, turning around after feeling the tap. The grimm kin was larger than the one that stole the crystal, but appeared to be smaller than the ones in bright red clothing, perhaps it is a sort of rank of age system?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for bothering you, but I was wondering, where did you get so much strontium chloride?” Matthew asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” the grimm kin said in confusion. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, strontium chloride, the stuff you burn to make red flames, where do you get your supply of it?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm… dear… guest, we do not have any of this… strong… tium Clore-Ide. The flames you see are nightmare fire, produced by the troupe's special kind of magic” The grimm kin explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah…” Matthew said somewhat disappointed, while magic was interesting, it always appeared to have no explanation behind it other than it just works. Like it was some sort of fundamental force of nature that just is, yet if that were the case, it probably would have been observed and documented a long time ago. Did the laws of physics change while they were asleep for two hundred years? If so, how? If not, how were these seemingly natural forces only now affecting the world?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David was just sitting there humming a tune, sometimes singing the words softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When johnny comes marching home again hurrah, hurrah…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David felt a small tap on his leg, he turned to find Seer staring up at him in her seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is a rather pleasant tune my friend, where is it from?” Seer asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David thought about it for a moment, what would be a good way to respond to this without giving anything away?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its a song that was created by my kind during a civil in one of the more major factions” David explained, giving enough but not too much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few grimm kin heard this, and began listening in on the conversation closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was the war fought over?” Seer asked curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Slavery mostly, the faction that broke away fought for it. Later though the faction fighting them changed their war focus from just preserving the nation, to that, and the abolition of slavery. It was mostly a diplomatic move to keep other factions out of it, after all, who would want to go to war over helping a faction preserve the practice of slavery”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer just looked at David, a look of shock on her face, did she hear him correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grimm kin were equally surprised, but also rather interested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-you mean to tell me that, there was a war that was fought, over the practice of slavery? A civil war no less?” Seer asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well… yea, the faction that didn’t want slavery to end relied on slavery’s cheap labour to pick cash crops. However, the faction against it had more industry, infrastructure, higher population, and grew foodstuffs instead of cash crops.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whats a cash crop?” Seer asked</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah.. it refers to agricultural produce that isn’t food, for example, things you would use to make cloths” David explained</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was because of those advantages that the… union, as they called themselves won over the other faction that called themselves the Confederacy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What's a Confederacy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… it's a type of national governance structure but… well if I started talking about those, we could be here all day” David said, he had to be more careful, the wrong line of questions here could lead to revealing something sensitive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You seem to be quite knowledgeable on a wide range of subjects despite just being a wandering band of warriors my friends. How did you come to acquire such knowledge?” Seer asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The grimm kin began listening closer, this was some juicy information they were getting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer was currently wondering what in the Radiance’s name is wrong with her friends’ kind. From what series the Radiance had told of other lands, slavery was a rare practice, the kingdom’s partaking in, tending to have a specific kind of bug as the designated slaves. Apparently this ‘Confederacy’ also took part in the practice… it was strange, she had never heard of such a kingdom before. Different kingdoms all had various forms of governance, be that feudal or absolutism, but she has never heard of a Confederacy system. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Though, apparently there was a civil war over the practice, the Radiance had never mentioned that ever happening. Was it some sort of uprising? Did David’s kind have a slave species, but later decided that it was wrong? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me, but I do not appreciate others eavesdropping in on conversations” David said to a startled grimm kin, snapping Seer out of her thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Various grimm kin snapped into a different position, trying to make it look like they weren’t listening in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How rude,” Seer stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Appalachian Mountain Range, Former State of Virginia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A noble was rushing with her stag beetle in the general direction her informants had told her that the escaped human was gone. She had managed to call in some favours and get access to the armory where the escaped human’s equipment was stored, and then began the chase. Her hope was to deliver the weapons to the escapee to increase his chances of escape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bug nobles were becoming less and less influential with every human that gets converted. If she could slow it down, her family could remain influential. She cursed the power that these giants held, sure they may have powerful souls and all that, but they were not even bugs! How could the White Queen promote these beasts to such positions of power? While she adored her Queen, everyone can make mistakes, this was one of them. Of course she didn’t have the means to make a more permanent solution… The last bug noble to raise the issue got torn limb from limb by a particularly sadistic human noble. So this little bit of treason never officially happened, and the Queen and human nobility will never know about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Or… at least she hopes they don’t.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Breaking Radio Silence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ghost makes it to the Abyss, the King's representative reaches Dirtmouth, and Izabelle fixes and important thing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: The Abyss</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord was currently humming tunes, telling stories, singing songs, his usual activities. Of course his mind was still on his lost children, but he couldn’t let that get in the way of taking care of the children he still had under his care. His children however couldn’t stop talking about their missing siblings, and kept discussing what they would do when they got back.</p><p> </p><p>Some were discussing what kinds of games they would play with them. Be that tag, hide and seek, dancing, running around in random directions, or napping. Some had even thrown around the idea of tying them up and forcing them to take a nap so they wouldn’t be able to hurt themselves, or some new argument they could use to finally convince them, like the black in their eyes, or the fact the Abyss gives them strength, and that the Shade Lord is the god of void, and therefore would know a void being when he sees one.</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord however knew that they would never come willingly. Continued conversations with Julia in her dreams reinforced this. They were wholly convinced that HE was the one who was mistaken. She mentioned that some of his lost children even consider him mentally deficient.... Having his own children think so little of him made him feel things... things he didn’t particularly enjoy feeling.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he knew that they were the wrong ones, it was clear to him now. The dilution caused severe mental damage, and this his diluted children couldn’t be trusted with their own decision making until they were fixed. It explained why they couldn’t detect their souls, why they didn’t recognize themselves as void entities, why they didn’t recognize their siblings, why they didn’t recognize… him.</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord sighed internally, the bigger child will be particularly difficult to get back. It was fast, strong, and powerful. It was able to single handedly devastate the City of Tears, and was able to put up a fight against the Pale King, to the point where neither was able to win. By how easily it was able to just smack Hollow out of the way, it was clear that his largest undiluted child wouldn’t be able to pull it off.</p><p> </p><p>No fault of his own, of course, Hollow was a skilled warrior… though how he got his training was… something he deeply regretted that he had to go through. It was just that the bigger child outmatched him. The Shade Lord suspected foul play in how strong this broken child was, he suspected that something tortured it into that form, much like the Pale King had done to Hollow. If that was true, then who did it? He would rip them apart and make them wish they never even existed!</p><p> </p><p>Oh… he was getting ahead of himself, for now, he had to take care of his beloved children that he had in his care currently, and collect those he could. He wondered how Hollow, Lost, and Ghost were doing-</p><p> </p><p>The doors to the Abyss creaked open, catching the Shade Lord’s attention. Ghosts little form squeezed its way in, and began running over to the Lord of Shades. </p><p> </p><p><b>“Ghost, you have returned, where are your siblings?” </b>The Lord asked, who moved towards the metal platform at the Abyss’ entrance.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost stopped at the edge of the platform, and began speaking frantically.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Siblings in danger, found four siblings, fourth sibling soul extra diluted! Nightmare troupe got fourth sibling!”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord took a moment to process this information, he was not pleased. So… this nightmare god thought that they could just dilute his children?  That was completely and totally unacceptable. He was going to pay dearly for his transgressions, no one harms his children and gets away from it unscathed.</p><p> </p><p><b>“My child, where are they?” </b>The Shade Lord asked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“Siblings were in Dirtmouth, Lost and Hollow stayed to keep them safe” </em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord once more raised his shell from the Abyss, and placed it down on the platform. Wordlessly, he dove into it, and took the form of a gargantuan vanta black biped with four arms and eight glowing white eyes. The Shade Lord bent down on one knee, and looked Ghost in the eye.</p><p> </p><p><b>“I must go save your siblings from terrible danger my child, I will hopefully be back soon. While I am away, I need you to look after your siblings here” </b>The Shade Lord said.</p><p> </p><p>“I look after siblings!” Ghost proclaimed</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord nodded, and burst through the door.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost watched them leave, and just stared for a moment. Suddenly the sound of footsteps could be heard behind him. Ghost turned around to see one of his siblings run up to him.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Tag!” </em> </b>The sibling yelled, touching Ghost’s shell, and then running away as fast as they could.</p><p> </p><p>Ghost chased after them, the game was on.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Palace Grounds</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The guards of the White Palace were some of the greatest warriors Hallownest had ever produced. It was their duty to protect their monarch from whomever would wish to harm them. Well… that's what's on the job description at least. In reality, they were usually nothing more than decoration, and law enforcement around the Palace Grounds. Most of the time they just stood around and looked pretty for any guest that may come, sometimes stopping a break in of those trying to steal from the palace while the king was away, though that was rare. This job didn’t even exist until the Pale Kind decommissioned the Kingsmoulds for some reason, which were the things previously tasked with ensuring the King’s safety.</p><p> </p><p>The guards all supposed that it made sense, the King needed someone to watch the White Palace while he was away on some important duty. Still however, if there was anything that came with the intent and ability to even harm the Pale King… well, what could mere mortals hope to do against something that could harm gods?</p><p> </p><p>Cotta didn’t really care, after all, the job paid very well, to the point where one could mistake her for a minor noble with all the luxuries she could afford. The job also was quite prestigious, it gained her some social standing, and what were the chances that they would actually fight something or someone that they couldn’t take care of?</p><p> </p><p>Okay, yea, sure the giant was an example of something that they really could not handle. However its behaviour was looked over again and again by scholars, and they noticed that it only attacked when it itself was attacked. So to deal with the giant, you need only stay out of its way, and not be collateral damage. </p><p> </p><p>Over all, those dumb enough to try and raid the Palace would either be stupid untrained rabble which they could easily dispatch, or beings that can harm gods which were rare and they could probably avoid.</p><p> </p><p>All she had to do was stand there, look pretty, and… oh dear Wyrm what in the King’s name is that?!</p><p> </p><p>A massive dark entity she recognized as the infamous Lord of Shades ran with great speed across the Palace Grounds, the Palace Guards raised their weapons. However the Shade Lord did not seem interested at all in the palace, and just ran from one end of the Grounds to another, so… it wasn’t there problem was it…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Dirtmouth</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hegemol marched off the elevator they took from the stag to Dirthmouth’s skagway station’s entrance with his assigned sentry detail. From what he remembered from one of Monomon’s many rants about her doodads, was that it ran on some sort of soul engine or something. He wasn’t exactly sure, the attention he paid to Monomon’s many rants was nominal at best.</p><p> </p><p>Now the reason they were there, was because something, which the King had told him was called a nightmare troupe, had set up shop in Dirtmouth, and Hegemol was sent to investigate and question the troupe. To Hegemol, this could only mean that nightmare troupes likely had a reputation for being less than… neighborly. He was not sure how the King knew about them, but that was not his place to question. All he knew is that if this nightmare troupe wished to harm the people of Dirtmouth, it would be over his dead body.</p><p> </p><p>Hegemol marched out of the stagway station, his sentries filing behind him with their normal soldierly postures. The most apparent thing to them were the red tents in town, with various towns bugs standing around it, likely interested by their mysterious nature. Life in Dirtmouth could be quite dull apparently, so anything out of the ordinary was ripe for speculation and gossip here, as there was not that much else to do.</p><p> </p><p>Hegemol walked with his detail to the entrance of the tents, and was stopped by a bug, while shorter than him (most bugs were) he was still rather bulky. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello stranger, what may I do for you?” The bulky bug asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Is this… the nightmare… troupe?” Hegemol asked, </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, I am Hegemol, the Pale King of Hallownest, the Monarch of this land wished me to ask you why a… nightmare troupe, is in his domain” Hegemol said respectfully.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahh… you see, my troupe had found… other ways to collect nightmare flames… albeit it strays from the orthadox, do not worry however, your kingdom will not be affected by this” The bug said.</p><p> </p><p>“Right… last question, do you know of any… rather tall beings… ones clad in white?”</p><hr/><p>Brumm’s calm demeanor hid his quiet panic, this wasn’t good. If the Pale King found out about what these creatures could do, then he would never let them leave with them without a fight. It is clear by the way Hegemol asked the question that he, and by extension, probably the Pale King knew about, but didn’t know a lot about humans.</p><p> </p><p>Brumm needed to inform Master Grimm about this. </p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, perhaps you would wish to speak to Troupe Master Grimm about this, he would probably be better able to answer that question then I would, would you like me to get him?” Brumm said.</p><p> </p><p>Hegemol was silent for a moment before his armored head nodded in affirmation.</p><p> </p><p>“I believe that to be the most reasonable course of action” Hegemol stated.</p><p> </p><p>Brumm nodded back and walked back into the tent.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Bunker Comms Room</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Izabelle was currently in the process of repairing and replacing worn out parts of the comms system. It was almost done, and it currently looked much better than it did, and it looked like the work on it would be done soon. Then they could finally contact the expeditionary team and scout teams and inform them of the new developments. They would also be asking the Expeditionary Team what the hell was taking them so long.</p><p> </p><p>“There,” One of Izabelle’s coworkers said, finishing replacing some broken power couplings.</p><p> </p><p>“How is it going over there?” The co worker asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Almost… should be done, fire it up”</p><p> </p><p>The communications personnel in the room nodded, and began powering the comms on again, hopefully it won’t blow out like last time.</p><p> </p><p>Various lights in the room turned on, signifying the activation of the various communications instruments, both long and short range.</p><p> </p><p>Izabelle and her co-worker both read the readings carefully and waited a while. After that they smiled, it looked like things were in proper working order, which meant that they probably wont have to be repairing another damn comm system for a while.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Grimm’s Tent</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Chris was still looking bordley as the empty stage, when was the damned show starting? He just wanted to get the damned crystal and leave-</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly his communications device received a large amount of notifications, David’s and Matthew’s as well.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright… finally something to break the monotony, what do we have… what the fuck?” Chris said in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay… Confirmation that a gene trooper was sent out and… returned with a not insignificant amount of damage to its armor?” How? That armor was made of Carbyne. That material could withstand some serious firepower. It took rather powerful anti tank weapons to even damage it. What did these bugs have that could pull that off? Magic? Probably now that he thought about it.</p><p> </p><p>What's next… oh… what!? How does that even… they think we are his what? The vessels are… and they think we are…</p><p> </p><p>Okay this isn’t good.</p><p> </p><p>Chris tapped David on the shoulder, who looked up from his own communications device.</p><p> </p><p>Chris pointed towards the vessels. David seemed to understand what he meant, and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>David tapped Matthew and Seer on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“We have a problem,” David whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“It would seem so yes” Matthew whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>“My friends, why are you whispering?” Seer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Our… vessel friends didn’t tell us the whole truth it would seem” Matthew stated.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to separate ourselves from them as soon as we can, I will elaborate on why later” David said quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Very well my friends, I trust you” Seer whispered.</p><p> </p><p>Little did the group know, but Hollow was listening in. Hollow heard everything, but Hollow was not worried. The Shade Lord would be here soon, and he would make sure that his siblings never left them again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Side Chapter: The Old Soldier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An old soldier finds something to fight for again.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Ohioan Wasteland</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The Gene Trooper marched on, like he had for years ever since bombs dropped. The old trooper wore his worn armor, the hellish red that once shined so brightly from it’s eyes has long since gone out. The armor itself was barely functional, and the trooper relied on scavenged parts and hydrogen power cells to keep the thing running for just a while longer. Food was scarce, there were no animals to hunt, because they were all dead, vegetation had only recently started coming back, and in not enough numbers to make it a reliable food source.</p><p> </p><p>The Old Trooper wondered what would happen first, him scavenging the last bit of available food, or something else killing him. Scavenging in the cities just wasn’t possible, they were ground zero, or at least too close to ground zero. His armor may offer some protection against radiation, but it was worn out, and likely wouldn’t be sufficient to the still high levels of radiation he would find at the cities.</p><p> </p><p>Even with his advanced age, his genetic modifications and powered armor, though worn, allowed him to continue taking whatever the new day had to throw at him. It was a daily grind, with no end in sight. What end to it could there be except his death? Civilization wasn’t just going to magically un-nuke itself. In all honesty he wondered why he continued fighting every day, just to live… well, not even that, just to exist.</p><p> </p><p>He had no one and nothing to fight for anymore. America was dead, the US military was gone, his family was probably dead, his squadmates as well. So why did he continue to fight and fight and fight, with the only thing gained was prolonging a painful joyless existence? Was it the fear of nonexistence? Spite? He did not know, but if fighting to stay alive was what his life was to be, then that is what he would do.</p><p> </p><p>He was a gene trooper… or heavy augmented infantryman, gene trooper was just a widely used nickname. Like, regulars were not actually called regulars. They got that name because the genetic augmentations they received tended to be reserved to full time military personnel, making them the regulars. But that did not matter, what mattered was that fighting was what he was best at, if his fate was to die, he was going to give death a bloody nose before all was said and done, however long that would take.</p><p> </p><p>He was currently hollowing an old road, maybe it would lead him to a town, he could probably collect things from there. Food, water, or whatever else he could find that would assist in survival.</p><p> </p><p>The old giant continued his march.</p><hr/><p>Bright looked walked around the strange set of constructs, they were cool looking. Used bright (heh heh) colors to, certainly reprieve from the grayness of everything else. Bright was a young boy, no older than 9 years old, and he was rather adventurous.... Or as his parents would say, wandered off a lot. His eyes glowed a soft yellow, and he wore a fluffy, and very comfy attire.</p><p>His parents told him repeatedly not to wonder off, but it was fun, and nothing bad ever happened, so he didn’t understand why they had that rule. Helio had agreed with his parents for some reason, but it was just too fun not to. His parents and the tribe elders would talk his ear off about it, but what did they know? They didn’t do it, he did, so he would have greater say if it was or was not safe right?</p><p> </p><p>Besides, this place looked amazing! Though worn down, he tsked a little at that, with there is one lesson his parents taught him that he valued, it was to always take good care of your things. Because when they break, good luck finding a replacement in this drab landscape. Why did the world always have to be so dull?</p><p> </p><p>However, he would always manage to find places like these, they were interesting, a break from the never ending grey. They had all sorts of different shapes and colors, but they were always broken and run down. Really, who kept leaving all this cool stuff around, that was very wasteful. They should be forced to wake up early, maybe that would teach them to take better care of their things.</p><p> </p><p>Bright ran around the strange worn down buildings, they usually had a weird stone road with interesting colors on them, as well as signs with various colors, there were signs with red, yellow, green, and white. </p><p> </p><p>He did not know what they meant, many of their symbols appear to be faded, but he could make out what looked like a figure walking on various signs.  In all honesty, this place sort of reminded him of a town, but… who builds towns on the surface so isolated? Maybe that's why it was so run down and abandoned, those that built the place must have just not been thinking smartly in the town's placement.</p><p> </p><p>Though they seemed to build stuff well, maybe it was just a larger kingdom that believed they could do anything when they put their mind to it. Bright’s parents had taught him that it was not always the case, and that impossible tasks will still be impossible no matter how determined you are to accomplish it.</p><p> </p><p>Bright continued to run around the town and ruined buildings, exploring every nook and cranny he could get his little body into, not noticing that something was watching.</p><hr/><p>A woman wearing a six eyed mask and silky hair poked her head from behind a corner. While yes, she only had two eyes, it was traditional for weavers to wear six eyed masks, even if her kind didn’t need the extra four eye holes. The masks were made in such a way that you couldn’t see her eyes through the eye holes, a rather ingenious design she must admit.</p><p> </p><p>The woman also wore a fine dark silk robe, she had made it herself, she was rather pleased with how it came out. Right now though, she was focused on the poor little soul that wandered into her web today. A little boy already claimed by a dream god, ahuhuhu, I am sure they would not mind if he was… borrowed... permanently, after all what careless dream god would just let such a little one wander all the way out here? Alone, unsupervised… why they were just begging that someone more capable of looking after children take him. She was sure that the weavers wouldn’t mind a new apprentice, and she was sure the boy wouldn’t mind having authority figures with basic parenting skills.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t sure what was with this place, but it seemed to attract her kind fairly regularly, perhaps it was because it was different? The weavers back home didn’t like coming here, they claimed the place was haunted by spirits of ages long since passed. It wasn’t true of course, she had come here on numerous occasions, it was a nice quiet area to practice her weaving, as well as sometimes catch a new one of her kind to bring back to the den.</p><p> </p><p>But no matter how many times she informed them of the ruins inherent hauntedness, they remained firm in their belief that the place was haunted by the ghosts of ancients past… or in some cases believing that the place was in the detection range of a Lord of Shades. ‘That place is in the range of the dark ones Leva’ or ‘The ancient ones will punish any who desecrate their graves Leva’ would be among the usual responses.</p><p> </p><p>Leva was a little amused at that one, if a Lord of Shades really was close enough to be able to detect this place, she would have been dragged by them in their Abyss so that they may consume her soul… or something. The weavers never really told her what happens when a Shade Lord captures you, as they didn’t know. However those that were captured were never seen again.</p><p> </p><p>So, she made sure to be careful, and made sure to stay out of areas that Shade Lords were known to live in. She had never actually seen a Shade Lord, the weavers had told her that if she was actually ever close enough to see a Shade Lord, it was already too late.</p><p> </p><p>Leva began setting up these webs and traps around various parts of the ruined town. Considering how the boy was checking every nook and cranny he could, it was likely he would get caught in at least one of her webs. Then, it would be a simple matter of wrapping him up, and hauling him back towards the Den.</p><p> </p><p>Bright poked his head everywhere he could, getting excited at every new little discovery. This was one of his favorite things to do. Part of it was likely that we knew he wasn’t supposed to be doing it. Besides, it wasn’t like anything bad was going to happen, he was just scouting out an old ruin, what was the worse.... His foot was stuck.</p><p> </p><p>Bright looked down, his foot was stuck in some weird sticky white thing. No matter how much he tried to pull away, his leg wouldn’t budge. Well, this was embarrassing, at least his parent weren’t around to this, he would never hear the end of it.</p><p> </p><p>“Ahuhuhuhu, now who’s the little morsel who has fallen in my web” A voice said, startling Bright.</p><p> </p><p>“W-who there?!” Bright yelled, fear creeping into his voice, m-maybe his parents had a point.</p><p>Suddenly a woman came into view, it was one of his kind, she was wearing a mask he recognized belonged to those webspinner folk. The Tribe had bought some silks from them a while back. Perhaps this one of his kind has joined one of their tribes, or whatever they called themselves, he never really payed attention when the dealings with them went on.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello little boy, you know I had just started setting up my webs, and yet here you are, already stuck. Why, it is almost like you wish to have been caught” The Woman said somewhat mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>“N-no, no I didn’t, I was just looking around and… and… I’m sorry for messing up your web please don’t-”</p><p> </p><p>Bright was interrupted buy the woman putting a finger on his lips, shushing him.</p><p> </p><p>“Do not worry little boy, I’m not going to harm you, no… that would be a waste, would not agree?”</p><p> </p><p>Bright nodded rapidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Heh, I thought so. Oh… do not cry, you're not in trouble little one, my Queen just needs your… well, future services, see our Queen has a need for more weavers…”</p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m not a w-weaver, miss, I can’t even tie a knot, I s-swear-”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course we would teach you how little one, but… well, your family clearly doesn’t care for you much anyway, how would you like to live with the Den? We would be more than happy to take you in, we could even teach how to make silk, oh the other weavers would just adore you. You see, its rather rare for us to find a child of our kind, and everyone thinks they’re adorable. I have to say I agree” The woman ruffled his hair a bit.</p><p> </p><p>“M-miss, I just wondered off again, I swear my parents are looking for me like last times, please let me go”</p><p> </p><p>The woman tilted her head, her expression hidden by her mask.</p><p> </p><p>“They… keep letting you go off on your own?” Leva said a bit in disbelief, okay, this kid may actually have severe parental problems, beyond service to the Queen and the Den, taking him may be for his own good.</p><p> </p><p>“No… I may… sneak away a lot, to explore… they tell me not to, but I never saw what the problem was” The kid said, so it was just incompetant parenting, and not malicious… still, if they couldn’t look after their kid, perhaps it would be in the kids best interest to be raised at the Den.</p><p> </p><p>“Child… I swear to you now, I will not harm you, the Den will not harm you, the weavers will not harm you. I think it would be for the best if we went there, your parents have shown it be unable to care for you, but we can”</p><p> </p><p>The kid began thrashing around “Don’t talk about my mom and dad like that, they love me! I did something dumb, I did a bad thing, don’t blame mommy and daddy for it” The kid yelled angrily and sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Leva regarded him for a moment, before using her magic to spin strong silk threads. She began wrapping it around the kid’s body.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! No let me go!” The kid yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Leva just continued until the kid was fully wrapped up with only his head being visible, his glowing eyes letting loose a stream of tears.</p><p> </p><p>“Off to the Den small one, you will thank me later” Leva said, picking up the bound child.</p><p> </p><p>“HELP!” The child yelled, desperately hoping that there was someone around to hear his plea, of course there wasn’t anyone, no one at all… <em> thump thump </em> no one <em> thump thump </em> the town was abandoned since forever <em> thump thump </em> who would be here to help him? <em> Thump thump </em>perhaps… an old soldier from ages past?</p><hr/><p>The gene trooper was dashing across the town once he had heard the shout, his mechanical boots slamming against the ground at great speeds. He was slower than he once was, but faster than any non augmented person could hope to achieve. </p><p> </p><p>The old metal giant once more heard the shout for help, it was a few blocks away and behind some ruined houses. Wasting no time the gene trooper did what gene troopers were well known for, property damage. The giant began literally running through the walls, shattering them with a mix of weakened but still super human speed, and the sheer weight of him and his powered armor.</p><p> </p><p>Leva looked in the direction of where the sound of crashing was coming from. She changed her stand to that of a fight one, she had already placed the boy down on the ground. She drew her nail, and waited.</p><p> </p><p>The crashing kept getting closer and closer, until finally, with one final crash, came a massive metal figure crashing through the wall of a structure near to her.</p><p> </p><p>The figure ground to a halt  a bit away from her, and seemed to regard her for a moment. In that time Leva inspected the giant’s features. Clearly human, had feet, bipedal, carried itself like a human, tall, and had the signature four part soul.</p><p> </p><p>The giant man moved its gaze towards the boy she had bound.</p><p> </p><p>There was a strange sound that came from it, like a strange click, then a the giant spoke, its voice sounded strange, but it clearly.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you the one that cried for help?” The metal giant asked the boy.</p><p> </p><p>The boy rapidly nodded, tears still dripping down his face.</p><p> </p><p>The giant looked back to Leva, and palmed his fist, letting loose a loud metal on metal bang.</p><p> </p><p>“Ma’am, I don’t know why you tied the kid up, or why his eyes are glowing, or why you are wearing that stupid as fuck mask, but I am going to say this only once. Let the kid go… now” The man’s voice left no room for compromise.</p><p> </p><p>Leva took a step back, if she didn’t know better, she would feel as though the weaver’s myths about the spirits of dead ancients were true, and that this was a golem sent to enforce their will, but no. This was just a man, a giant man, a man in metal armor the likes of which she had never seen before, but a man nonetheless. A chaotic souled man against one of the Queen’s weavers, she was confident she could win, but no so much that she didn’t think she could lose.</p><p> </p><p>As if the giant had read her mind, took a massive nail befitting of his size from his back.</p><p> </p><p>Leva inhaled, and made her move. She launched soul infused webbing from at the man, hoping to bind its legs together, and the giant dashed forward at great speed.</p><p> </p><p>To Leva’s dismay, the cords that were able to hold even the strongest of men, or, strongest that she knew of snapped, the giant didn’t even seem to notice it as it closed the distance rapidly, and instead of swinging it’s nail, surprisingly, and thankfully, just punched Leva in the chest, causing her to be flung backwards with a sickening crack.</p><p> </p><p>Leva hissed in pain, the thing had cracked some ribs. She began using her abilities to wrap healing silk around her torso, but recovery would take days, she couldn’t fight the thing like this… was she going to die? Was she going to be nothing but a tale those at the Den tell their hatchlings about as a cautionary tale of what happens when you desecrate the ancient ruins?</p><p> </p><p>She could hear the giant's heavy steps as it got closer and closer and closer to her. This was the end wasn’t it?</p><p> </p><p>The giant was to her side now, and instead of finishing her off, bent down.</p><p> </p><p>“Under normal circumstances, I would take you to the nearest police station and have you arrested, under circumstances where law and order have broken down, I may have decided to kill you. But… considering the state of the world, and you are currently one of the few people I have met after… the bombs, I will spare you just this once. If your broken ribs kill you? I wouldn’t care. I will not save you, but I will not be the reason you die. Who knows, you may even live, if you do, never ever, do this, or anything like what you did again. Understood?” The giant demanded in its strange sounding voice.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yes” Leva hissed out in pain. Satisfied the giant man got up, and began walking towards the kid.</p><p> </p><p>The giant man grabbed at what bound Bright, and ripped it apart with unnatural strength.</p><p> </p><p>Bright was quick to his feet, and looked up at the behemoth that had saved him.</p><p> </p><p>“T-thank you mister,” Bright said in genuine thankfulness.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are your parents kid?” The big man asked simply.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, they are a bit that away... “ Bright said pointing to where he detected his parents… they were quite a bit closer than he thought they would be…</p><p> </p><p>“BRIGHT!” The all too familiar voice of his mother yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh oh” Bright said in fear.</p><p> </p><p>Bright’s mother came into view walking out from behind a building, she had yellow glowing eyes and wore similar attire to her son, but also wore a head piece that only covered the upper part of her face like a masquerade mask. </p><p> </p><p>“What did we tell you about wandering off!?” Bright’s mother yelled, marching angrily to her son.</p><p>“What if you had gotten hurt! Do you have any idea what can happen out here....”</p><p> </p><p>Bright’s mother shifted her gaze to the metal giant that she somehow just noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Who's your friend?” Bright’s mother asked, before bright could respond, the old gene trooper interjected.</p><p> </p><p>“Gabriel Roswell of the 2nd Heavy Augment Infantry Battalion. Or… the formerly of the 2nd Heavy Augmented Infantry Battalion, it doesn't exactly exist anymore.” Gabriel said, his helmet speaker’s gerbiling his voice somewhat.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… I see” Bright’s mother stated, really not knowing what the hell the big guy was talking about, but ok.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you two meet?” Bright’s mother asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh mother, you should have seen him, he burst through the walls of these old buildings, fought the mean lady that tried to take me, and won!” Bright said with a child like glee.</p><p> </p><p>“I cracked her rib cage,” Gabriel said matter of factly.</p><p> </p><p>“I am sorry, what! Where is this woman? Who is this woman!?” Bright’s mother demanded.</p><p> </p><p>“Well she is right over… there… crap” Gabriel pointed to where he had left the woman, but she was gone now.</p><p> </p><p>“She said she was a weaver or something,” Bright said.</p><p> </p><p>“Damned weavers, always being crafty little things… oh well, Bright, words can not describe how grounded you are” Bright’s mother said plainly.</p><p> </p><p>“Awww” Bright said sadly.</p><p> </p><p>“And you,” Bright’s mother said, turning to Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p>To Gabriel’s surprise, Bright’s mother hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for saving my boy, he keeps wandering off,” Bright’s mother said, letting go of Gabriel.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t mention it” Gabriel said.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh but I think I should, why don’t you follow me back to the tribe, I think they would like to meet you, maybe even find a place for you” </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel perked up at this, something to fight for again? Other than just hoping he got to live another day? That was something valuable to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright ma’am, I accept your offer, lead the way” Gabriel stated.</p><p> </p><p>Bright’s mother gave a small smile, “Solari”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p> </p><p>“Call me Solari”</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then… Solari, lead the way”</p><p> </p><p>The group of three began their march to this… ‘tribe’ Bright’s mother holding Bright close so he won’t wander away again, and Gabriel following closely behind. Perhaps life would have more to it than just existing now, what a thought!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestion or things you would like to say, please comment below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Less Than Sober</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Brumm retrieves alerts Grimm to the recent events.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Grimm’s Tent</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master! Master!” Brumm called out as he neared Grimm’s room. This wasn’t… ideal to say the least. Suspicion had been raised about the creatures already, which was to be expected considering how they just marched into town, threatened a gang, then a noble, at least according to Xym that's what happened. Then according to the grimm kin, had a scene that attracted a whole crowd of bugs, nonchalantly marched into the fungal wastes and scared a few locals with their presence. Honestly it's amazing that they didn’t attract more attention with their lack of subtleness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brumm reached his master’s changing room door, and heard talking on the other side, like the Master was having a conversation with someone. He could tell he was talking to someone else, and not himself, Grimm had a particular way of speaking when talking to himself, and this was not it. So who was his master talking to? Brumm waited at the door for a moment, before deciding to knock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master! Urgent news!” Brumm said as he knocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yes, I’ll be right there,” Grimm’s voice said from the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brumm could hear the sound of chair legs grinding against the floor as it was pushed out, and footsteps as Grimm got closer to the door. The knob turned, and the door opened revealing the troupe master himself, holding the crystal they had taken, and the unmistakable smell of lifeblood wine, it was very pungent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who… who were you talking to?” Brumm asked confused, looking past his master into the room, he did not see anyone there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I was just having a little chat with my sister… heh, or at least a part of her, heh heh” Grimm said, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Were… were you talking to your sister’s shard this whole time?” Bruhmm asked, slightly exacerbated, the guests were waiting this whole time, Brumm was worried that they would just walk off in boredom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Oh calm down dear Brumm, I wasn’t in here that long…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brumm looked at Grimm with an analyzing gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master, how much did you have to drink?” Brumm asked, between the pungent smell and the chuckling, Brumm had a suspicion that Master stopped paying attention to how much liquid was left in the bottle again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh not that much, heh, come come, I’ll show you” Grimm said as he ushered Brumm into his changing room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimm guided Brumm to his desk, where a bottle of life blood was placed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See Brumm, absolutely nothing to worry about” The bottle was empty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimm looked at it, then back at Brumm, then back to the bottle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… ok so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master...” Brumm sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, so I may have made… less than… advisable decisions, but I assure you, I am in more than capable condition to perform” Grimm said, chuckling slightly as he spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master, you have been in here for a rather extensive period of time, I was concerned that our new acquaintances would try to leave in sheer boredom” Brumm explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh shoot… well let's not keep them waiting any longer, haha” Grimmd said moving back towards the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master, about that… something came up”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimm whipped around “Did something happen?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately yes, armed representatives from the Kingdom we are in have requested to know why we are here, and, unfortunately have asked questions about figures whos descriptions resemble our guests” Brumm said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimm just stared at Brumm for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well they’ll have to go through me” Grimm said, moving to walk out of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master no!” Brumm yelled, running towards him and grabbing on to one of his arms to stop him from leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They aren't taking Xym!” Grimm said angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No one is taking Xym Master, they just asked about figures that resemble humans, probably our guests, no one said anything about taking Xym” Brumm said, trying to reason with the clearly tipsy Grimm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Rrrg, well good, I got him fair and square, and the troupe just wouldn’t be the same without him…” Grimm said, seemingly saddening himself at the thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, we all love Xym master, but we really must focus on the task we face here” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll go tell them to screw off” Grimm said, once more turning to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master!” Brumm said exacerbated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright alright I’ll be nice” Grimm said, himself sounding exacerbated, before finally walking out of the changing room door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Brumm sighed, this was possibly the worst situation for the troupe master to begin drinking so much life blood wine. Grimm usually was good about keeping a lid on his drinking habits, but sometimes when he gets lost in thought… he forgets how many glasses he has had. It was situations like these that made Brumm entertain the thought of hiding, or dumping Grimm’s life blood wine stash. He always decides against it on the grounds that Grimm probably had a hidden stash, and that Grimm might in turn react… poorly to it. He wasn’t afraid of his Master, but he really did not want to be the one assigned to dig and/or clean out latrines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not above the troupe master to give out unfavorable assignments to those who have sufficiently annoyed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Dirtmouth</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea I saw the giants, went right into that tent”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I saw them rob a passing noble”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They seemed nice when I was coming back through the Crossroads”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seemed pretty articulate and rational last time I saw them”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They had a moth and three other weird looking bugs with them”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, the white curs fell in droves to my blade, though, my beloved life ender did not survive the harrowing duel”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And other such civilian testimony was given to Hegemol and his detail as they began questioning the townsfolk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From what he had gathered, they had in fact robbed a noble, successfully talked a group of delinquite bugs out of fighting them, and actually speaking in a way they could understand. At least, those were the recurring points brought up by many of those questioned. Apparently these tall beings had just recently come back here, had struck another member of their kind in their midsection, and had entered the tents.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The story was rather bizarre if Hegemol had to be honest. A group of tall beings that has kept most of Hallownest in a state of fear and anxiety, come into this small surface town, rob a noble, punch one of their own kind, and then enter some ‘circus’ tent. It sounded like bad comedy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, the most important part was the fact that they could communicate with others, meaning that they could be questioned. If they could be questioned, if they can be questioned, they may be able to at least understand more about them and their motives. Such as why does the Shade Lord think they are his children? What relation do they have to the Moth Tribe? Why did the metal giant feel the need to lay waste to the City of Tears? What were they?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All this and more were questions that Hegemol needed answered for the Hallownest’s sake. He needed to remain calm and respectful however, considering that these tall beings were likely the ones to destroy the 4th City of Tears Brigade, he couldn’t just threaten them. Thinking about it, this was probably why he was sent, Ogrim was too injured and still needed time to heal, as well as generally not being too bright. Ze’mer was… awkward, to say the least, not the best for diplomacy. Dryya on the other hand was too… heavy handed, she was a fine warrior, and a good friend, but she ran the risk of offending these creatures with her less than amicable attitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Isma probably would have been perfect for this in all honesty, she was kind, intelligent, usually good at keeping her calm, as well as being better able to read people. However, what made her a less viable choice in this scenario was… well… the giant hurt Ogrim. In almost any other circumstance, a situation like this would be perfect for Isma to handle. However, since these beings, or, someone or something associated with these beings had harmed one so close to her, it was uncertain whether she could keep her emotions in check.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hegemol believed that she could, but agreed with the King that it was not worth the risk. Hegemol did not doubt that he could fulfill this task, the tall beings here did not appear to favor violence, at least according to civilian testimonials, which raised the question as to they attacked the 4th Brigade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he would show them professional respect, even if they did not deserve it, or maybe they did, after all, for all he knew the 4th City of Tears Brigade was at fault. It would be advantageous to rid himself of all preconceptions he can of these creatures before speaking to them, that would allow him to best gauge the actual situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, if only that troupe master would show up… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if on cue the flaps to the tent opened, revealing a tall bug in black and crimson robes, his eyes glowing a scarlet red. Hegemol approached the bug, assuming that he could possibly be the troupe master, if not, he would just ask about him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah ha, greetings… yes, I take it you are the ones who asked for me, yes?” The tall bug said a Grin on his face, and the pungent smell of life blood wine on his breath. Hegemol recognized the smell, he fancied himself a drink every now and then, that time Ze’mer and Isma got drunk were more than enough to make him moderate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I assume you are Troupe Master Grimm?” Hegemol said matter of factly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why yes, I am Troupe Master Grimm of the Grimm Troupe, how could ya tell? Heh heh” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hegemol sighed internally, Grimm was clearly tipsy, no matter, he would just have to be patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have some questions relating to the sightings of white clad tall beings moving through the town, and entering your tent. If at all possible I would like for you to bring them out here for questioning, they are implicated in the killing a battalion of sentries and possible association with a giant that caused significant damage to a city.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, you must mean the three that I got to attend my show, I assure you they are responsible for no such crimes, none at all, I found them fair a square, so why don’t you just march back to your king and inform him there is nothing to worry about? Ha” Grimm said grinning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, Hegemol could make out the bulky bug from earlier standing by the tent’s entrance, looking somewhat mortified.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hegemol sighed “Grimm, I would very much appreciate having an audience with these creatures, they have a lot of things that they need to explain”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I… already told you fine sir, that they do not,” Grimm said in a weird mix of mild hostility and chipperness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hegemol was getting annoyed, this wasn’t going anywhere. The Great Knight was considering more drastic measures; he felt a faint rumbling sound from the stag station building.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the stagway station building exploded into a hail of splinters as a giant black figure burst from it. The figure approached rapidly, Hegemol raised his weapon in preparation for an attack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However the black being stopped abruptly as it was just upon them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hegemol could hardly believe what he was seeing, it was the Lord of Shades… which meant that he was here for the tall beings he considered his children… This could be advantageous, a tall being trapped in the Abyss is one less tall being wrecking the City of Tears. Still he wanted his answers first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Nightmare god, I demand you hand over my children!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh… bother…” Grimm said, even in his less than sober state, he knew this was bad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Location: Grimm’s Tent</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hollow was elated, Lord was here, there was no way his broken siblings could flee now. Lord would catch them, Lord would fix them, and Lord would keep them where they belonged. In the Abyss, with their siblings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost radiated an equal if not greater elation as well. They were both very happy, their three siblings would finally be coming home.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. 'Family' Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beta Team confronts the Shade Lord</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Dirtmouth</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Grimm was… frightened, it was rare that he ever got close to a lord of shades, much less one that was angry- no, furious at him. Whenever there was an area he needed to go to that had a known shade lord, he would send Xym off on an assignment somewhere else as to keep his existence secret and stave off the ire from the ever so powerful gods that seemed to think every human in existence was its child. </p><p> </p><p>However, now he was caught, not just with Xym, but with three other humans as well. He desperately did not want to give up Xym, he was a vital member of the troupe, more than that, he had wormed his way into everyone’s heart. However… the troupe's survival did come first… if he had to… he was going to miss him…</p><p> </p><p><b>“I will ask again you scum, where are my stolen children?” </b>The Shade Lord asked threateningly. His eight glowing white eyes were narrowed, rage burned in his chest. Why couldn’t these higher beings just leave his children alone? First it was the Pale King, and his… ‘vessel’ project, now it was this nightmare troupe, and four of his children, one of which he has already diluted his soul even more. He would need to find a way to fix that of course, but first he had to retrieve them.</p><p> </p><p>“I… uhh, I don’t know what you mean Lord of Shades” Grimm said, fear helping snap somewhat out of his tipsiness. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Don’t pretend to be ignorant with me, I know you have them, and I want them back!” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Ah… do you mean those two with the white heads and black bodies that came recently, if I had known they had come without parental permission I would have sent them back-”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“While those are my children, they were merely here to keep watch over their three diluted siblings. There is now four here apparently, one of them in your possession, one which if I understand correctly, YOU diluted further, so cease testing my patience nightmare god, for I have little for you” </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hegemol was just observing the confrontation between the two higher beings, his detail was as well. In fact it appeared the whole town of Dirtmouth was enthralled with the tensions between the two gods. </p><p> </p><p>Hegemol was thinking of what to do, of course he couldn’t really the king’s orders upon two higher beings, judging by the feud over the Shade Lord’s ‘children’ he might not be able to get them for questioning, but maybe he could. He just didn’t know, he was not prepared for this. He was just sent to question the troupe master, not get involved in a feud between two of some of the most powerful beings he would ever have the displeasure of seeing in his lifetime.</p><p> </p><p>Hegemol took a moment to pay attention to his surroundings, wondering how the townsfolk were reacting to this godly feud. </p><p> </p><p>The citizens appeared frozen in place, mesmerized, or frightened, or some other emotion keeping them in place. Hegemol already knew that this day would be remembered far into the future. After all, it isn’t a common occurrence to see higher beings, much less two of them, much less getting into what looked like a custody dispute.</p><p> </p><p>Right now it looked as though observing would be the best course of action, perhaps something would come up.</p><p> </p><p>Hegemol noticed movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked towards the troupe’s tent. To his surprise, there was one of those tall beings poking his head out of the tent’s flaps, seemingly observing what was happening outside. This one however was different, It wore a strange smiling mask, and was wearing scarlet attire, compared to the white that every description of the tall beings included.</p><p> </p><p>This must have been the fourth tall being the Shade Lord had mentioned. </p><p> </p><p>The scarlet clad tall being ducked back into the tent just before the Shade Lord raised his head and looked towards the tent. The dark giant just stared for a few moments, before looking back down at Grimm, and continuing their dispute.</p><hr/><p>Xym had his hand to his chest, his heart was racing. It… it was a Shade Lord! He has only ever seen or heard of them in drawings, descriptions, and stories. Grimm has made it very clear that Shade Lord’s were dangerous, how they captured any human unlucky enough to get too close to an Abyssal sea. The things had a strange obsession with his kind, and now there was one right outside the tent.</p><p> </p><p>He was afraid, of course he was afraid, those things didn’t get the title gods of gods for nothing. The stories he heard of the things depicted them slaughtering coalitions of gods single handedly with ease. How if they got wind of one of his kind being anywhere, they would be hell bent on capturing them. Luckily this one seemed a bit more mellow than the ones described in the stories.The only thing that stopped them from dominating the land was that they were wholly uninterested in ruling. They for the most part just wanted to be left alone.</p><p> </p><p>It took a lot to get a Shade Lord to leave it’s Abyss, and for some reason the universe decided that his kind would be one of those reasons! He had to think….</p><p> </p><p>Wait… didn’t he hear the Lord of Shades mention that the guests with the white heads and black bodies were… oh no…</p><p> </p><p>“Okay Xym… calm down, you are the nightmare prince, the source that keeps the Grimm Troupe afloat” Xym thought to himself. He needed to remain calm, panic would do nothing but make the problem worse…</p><p>Those three human guests that Grimm wished to initiate into the Troupe could be of service, maybe they had some gadget or solution that could… slow the Shade Lord enough for the Troupe to escape? </p><p> </p><p>Unlikely, but it was the best he could come up with, they did seem to have strange items that worked in very mysterious ways. Perhaps in one of their fabled travels they found one that could help defend against a Lord of Shades.</p><p> </p><p>In a puff of red smoke, Xym disappeared.</p><hr/><p>David noted that strange behavior elicited by the vessels, they seemed… cheery, and they were constantly turning their gaze to him, Chris, or Matthew, before turning back to their sibling. He didn’t like this sudden change in mood. After the recently received alert, he knew these ‘vessels’ were going to be a problem. He was half tempted to request a monarch to come over and pick them up, but it seemed unwise. </p><p> </p><p>For one, the bunker only had three monarchs, if the information given about that white bug was true, then he did not want to risk the thing being shot down. Two, it would blow what little cover was left after the gene troop’s reported rampage. News seemed to travel fairly slowly in this bug kingdom, and so the only thing most bugs had to go on about the previous expeditions was limited to mostly rumors and second hand information in this area of the ‘Hallownest’ as the locals called it. David wanted to keep the veil of mystery for a bit longer, gathering as much information as possible, so that the Bunker’s leadership could make an informed decision on how to proceed.</p><p> </p><p>Chris and Matthew had gotten noticeably more antsy after the report, Seer seemed calm about it, that made sense David supposed. She was the first to raise the alarm about it, it wouldn’t make sense for her to lose her cool over something she already knew or felt she knew.</p><p> </p><p>As of right now, they had to keep their guard up. </p><p> </p><p>Though he really had a hard time believing what he read in the alert. These ‘vessels; thought that they were mentally disabled siblings that needed to go to their ‘Lord’ to be ‘fixed’ and that their souls were ‘diluted’ and that was bad for some unknown reason… It felt like something some insane religious cultist would say. </p><p> </p><p>Apparently this ‘Lord’ was the biggest of them all, video footage showing an eight eyed, four armed, vanta black behemoth. Apparently there was also some incident with a ‘psionic probe’ which was appearently a thing, he didn’t know much about psionics, he had only skimmed an old news article about it being proven to exist years ago… minus two hundred.</p><p> </p><p>He still had to get used to the fact that he was two centuries older than when he went to sleep. Couple that with the bug kingdoms and magical bullshit, it made things weird. He found it best to just not question it and move on, let the egg heads in R&amp;D figure it out, thats what they do after all. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly a puff of scarlet smoke appeared in the stands in which they were seated. Everyone except for the grimm kin seated with them recoiled slightly in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the scarlet smoke came Xym… he seemed… troubled, even with his mask hiding his facial features. The way he carried himself changed from confident and a bit cocky, to that of one who was worried and anxious.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh… Friends… guests… we… uhm… oh how do I put this… uhm… we have an angry void god outside… and I was hoping-”</p><p> </p><p>“That thing is here!?” Chris yelled in shock and fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Shit” David muttered under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… that… that complicates things” Matthew said timidly.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… oh dear” Seer said.</p><p> </p><p>The grimm kin froze in fear… a void god.... With Xym so close… oh this was not good.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Oh, don’t worry, he is only here to bring back to the Abyss” </em> </b>The group turned to look at Hollow who was now standing upright, Lost at his side, looking ecstatic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>“It is merely for your own good siblings, your minds are broken, as well as your souls, please do not resist, Lord will make it all bett-”</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Hollow stopped as David raised his pistol to Hollow’s shell.</p><p> </p><p>“I am going to make one thing very clear, we are not related, we have been related, if you try to capture me, or any of team mates, there will be consequences” David said with a serious tone.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Sibling please listen, Lord is here, he is strong, he will catch you, save running for play time” </em> </b>Lost said.</p><p> </p><p>So… that actually was true, the Shade Lord as he called himself actually did believe they were his children… well now he had in person proof.</p><p> </p><p>David started hatching a plan, he also noticed how everyone around him seemed to be still, likely from them being too focused on his little confrontation.</p><p> </p><p>“Run back to your Lord, now” David said seriously.</p><p><b>“But sib-” </b>Hollow was cut off from a warning shot going between his horns.</p><p> </p><p>“I said now!” David yelled, the smoking pistol lowered to aim right between Hollow’s eye holes.</p><p> </p><p>With that Hollow grabbed Lost, and disappeared in black mist that disapated almost as fast as it appeared.</p><p> </p><p>David lowered the still smoking gun to his side, and turned to the stunned group, Seer, being the only one without their face concealed, had a clear look of shock across her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Chris, Mathew, I have a plan, and you are going to have to do exactly as I say” David said.</p><p> </p><p>Chris and Matthew nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you planning on doing friends?” Seer asked</p><p> </p><p>“I would very much like to know that as well” Xym added</p><p> </p><p>“Something stupid and desperate” David said honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Seer looked concerned, but Xym just nodded, who knows, maybe the guests could put on a good performance, if they did he was saved, if not, well at least they tried.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>“I know they are in the tent you worthless speck, now I will ask again, where did you find the fourth-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>The appearance of a black mist and Hollow stepping out of it with Lost in tow interrupted the Shade Lords sentence.</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord turned to them, and bent down.</p><p> </p><p><b> <em>“Lord, siblings are uncooperative, and belligerent, threatened us” </em> </b>Hollow said as he put Lost down.</p><p> </p><p>That wasn’t good, that wasn’t good at all.</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord stood up and turned back to the troupe master.</p><p> </p><p><b>“This isn’t over” </b>He said, eyes narrowed.</p><p> </p><p>The troupe master gulped, before stepping aside as the dark giant marched passed him towards th tent.</p><p> </p><p>Before he could reach the tent, he heard noises from within… yelling, he knew this noise, it was… oh what was it? English, yes english the language of his broken children.</p><p> </p><p>“David no, David stop! DAVID!” the voice yelled.</p><p> </p><p>What was going one?</p><p> </p><p>Soon of his broken white clad children emerged from the tent, one had his arm wrapped around another ones neck, one of those so called death tubes heald up to his helmet. Another one was shouting at the one holding his sibling in a strangle hold.</p><p> </p><p>The Lord was just about to rush and grab them, pressing such a dangerous object to your siblings head was incredibly dangerous! Considering that according to julia, two of his broken children were dead, one by something called cancer, which appearently was a disease, another something called a ‘nook lee ar siren’ was it some kind of weapon? It didn’t matter, all that did was that his broken children wouldn’t release shades. If their physical body died, that was it, they would be… they would be….they… dead, they would… die. The thought made him shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Stay back or I am putting a bullet in his head!” The one the other one yelling had called David said.</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord stopped in his tracks, was his child… threatening to kill his sibling?! He was… what!?!</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“Child please! Put the death tube down, come with me, please I can make you better, you aren’t yourselves, you need my he-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“QUIET!” The child known as David yelled.</p><p> </p><p>“David please, you’ve been through so much with him, don’t throw it away just to-”</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up Matthew!” David said to the one now known as Matthew… who gave his children such ridiculous names?</p><p> </p><p>“Now, Shade Lord, was it?”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“That… that is correct my child, now, please just-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Just shut up, I will make my demand very clear, leave, go back to your… what was it… Abyss? and never come back.” David said sternly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“I can’t just leave you-”</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“How much brains do you think will come out of his head when I blow it open? Probably not much, he never was the brightest bulb” David said almost gleefully</p><p> </p><p>“Dear god David, think of what we’ve been through” Chris was cut off by David tightening his grip around his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“You want me to kill you now?”</p><p> </p><p>Chris whimpered in response.</p><p> </p><p>“David this is going too far-”</p><p> </p><p>“Matthew, if you don’t shut up now, your next”</p><p> </p><p>Matthew back away slightly, arms raised in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what is it going to be oh Lord of Shades, will you go back to your Abyss, or will I be coating the ground with Chris’s brains?”</p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord just looked at his three clearly damaged children wide eyed, he… he didn’t want to leave them… but… he couldn’t risk it.</p><p> </p><p><b>“Alright… I… I-I will leave” </b>The Shade Lord said backing up towards the spot where the stag station building once stood, Hollow and Lost followed him, who have up until that point been frozen in shock. </p><p> </p><p>The Shade Lord… ‘liquified’ was the best way to put it, as he became a formless dark mass that lowered into what Seer had said were the stagway tunnels, Hollow and Lost following close behind.</p><p> </p><p>Once they were out of sight for a few moments, David lowered the pistol from Chris’s head, the safety was still on, and let go of him.</p><p> </p><p>“Good work you two, you played your parts perfectly” David said.</p><p> </p><p>“I can’t fucking believe that worked” Chris said rubbing his neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you see the size of that thing? That had to be at least twenty feet tall!”</p><p> </p><p>They didn’t have long to congratulate themselves, as an armored bug larger than most others they have seen approached them, and began making unintelligible noises at them.</p><p> </p><p>David sighed, “Matthew, could you get Seer, I can’t understand a damn thing this one is saying.”</p><p> </p><p>“On it” Said Matthew.</p><p> </p><p>This was going to be interesting.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Diplomacy Without Diplomats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Post Shade Lord Humbug Drama</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Dirtmouth</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David was making hand gestures at the armored bug, trying to get it to understand it needed to wait a moment. Some smaller armored bugs seemed to form up around the larger one, they didn’t have horns like this one did, perhaps he was a high ranking officer, he wouldn’t really know until Seer got here for her crystal to translate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Scarlet bug approached them, it was taller than most bugs in the area, and rather thing. Its glowing crimson eyes seemed to show… respect? He did not know, in truth, it was probably not a good idea to try and read body signals the bugs gave off, as they probably differed massively to those of humans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crimson clad bug sifted through the small crowd that gathered around them, and stepped in front of the two scouts. The large armored bug seemed to give a sign of protest, but was silenced by the crimson bug throwing it a glance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crimson bug seemed to compose itself, before to the surprise of the Scouts, spoke in perfect english.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful performance, absolutely wonderful, and the part about splattering the contents of your compatriot’s skull on the ground, beautifully graphic, captured the attention of your target audience, and got the reaction I am most certain you desired” The crimson bug said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David and Chris looked at each other, then back down at the bug, Matthew wasn’t anywhere near them. The bugs around them were still speaking in indiscernible noises, meaning Seer was still too far away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you know english?” David asked flatly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The red bug cocked his head to the side in confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“English?… english english english...” The bug said as if he was testing the word in his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do not believe I have ever heard of human tongue ever being called english, perhaps thats a story you can tell me another day, for now though I believe introductions are in order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crimson bug made a slight bow “My name is Grimm, Troupe Master of the Grimm Troupe, and an esteemed god of nightmares” Grimm said, rising and stretching out a hand for one of the Scouts to take.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both hesitated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh come now you two, I don’t bite” Grimm said chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David seemed to relent, as he as well extended his hand, and lightly graped Grimm’s. He was worried if he squeezed too hard he might crack the Troupe Master’s carapace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is… good to make your acquaintance” David said to the self proclaimed god of nightmares.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As it is yours human” Grimm said with a mile wide grin on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, are you going to tell us why you thought it absolutely necessary to steal from us in order to get out attention?” David said abruptly, whatever friendliness in his tone that was there in his greeting, was seemingly gone in an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, uhm… well… it’s complicated” Grimm said, twiddling his carapace encased thumbs together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The armored bug behind them seemed to make some irritated noises, to which Grimm whipped around, and spoke to it in a frustrated tone in the bug’s language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry about that, some bugs are just so pushy” Grimm chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have yet to answer my question” David said flatly, Chris was standing behind him silently, his gaze though covered by his visor seemed to make any bug his covered face passed over shiver anxiously as he looked around aimlessly, while still paying attention to the conversation at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… oh this is difficult to explain, I need yo-” Grimm was cut off as the flap to the tent was opened, and outsepped Mathew, Seer, and Xym.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimm seemed to have a wave of joy go through his body when he laid eyes on Xym, he stood straighter, his grin seemed to become more genuine, and his crimson eyes seemed to flair up a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of a sudden, the random chirping, chittering, and other strange noises coming from the bugs now sounded like words, words he could understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do they want?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did they scare off the dark giant?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> “Are they friendly?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are they saying?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How much geo do you think they have?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last one came from a small bug, which, if they remembered right, was the bug that sold off Seer’s crystals to a noble, who they promptly threatened. Sly was the name if the Scouts remembered correctly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David took a moment to look around, walked up to the armored bug who seemed to tense up at the approach at one even larger than himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello, can you understand me now?” David said simply.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The large armored bug took a step back at hearing the giant white clad figure speak in his language. It however quickly collected itself and responded back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, I am Hegemol, Great Knight of Hallownest, and loyal servant of the Pale King” Hegemol said, there did not seem to be much pride in his voice, like he had just listed off a simple profession, and not some grand position that demanded honor and respect for its holders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am David, a… wandering mercenary that stops by kingdoms looking for odd jobs here and there. I travel with my partners Chris, and Matthew” David gestured to both of them respectfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wasn’t sure how this alibi would hold up, after all, they probably made a rather large splash by now, and their behaviour thus far wasn’t that of wandering warriors. That coupled with the fact of the gene trooper, and Scout Team Alpha headed by Emily, who apparently shot a bug, and then of course there was the incident where they killed all but one of a group calling themselves the… 4th City of Tears Brigade.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a good alibi by any means, but it was the best they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and I both know your lying, oh slaughterer of the 4th” Hegemol said with a hint of disdain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David cocked his head to the side “Slaughterer of the what?” David said with confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hegemol appeared to get frustrated at his response “There is no use hiding tall one, we have a witness, and your appearance matches those of others who made a much shallower incursion on the other side of the kingdom, and then that cursed metal giant that destroyed much of the City of Tears. We know of your underground fortress, we know you are not some mere wandering warriors looking for work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chris had unholstered his pistol and turned off its safety the moment Hegemol mentioned the 4th. Matthew had bared his magnetic assault rifle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“However, the King comes to you in peace, for we understand that there likely have been… misunderstandings” Hegemol finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David considered Hegemol for a moment, it looked like a repeat of the killing of the… 4th Brigade wouldn’t have to be repeated, which was good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… your King wishes to, open dialogue?” David asked cautiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you are willing to be tall being… if you are willing…” Hegemol said in confirmation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll have to give us time, we aren't qualified to make such decisions, we’ll need to get someone else” David said honestly, he was a scout. A veterean of the Third World War, a participant in many campaigns ranging from Busan, to Harbin, To Irkutsk, but still just a scout. He had no diplomatic expertise or authorization to be the one to open dialogue between the Bunker and the Bugs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer was besides Matthew, one would think she would be hurt and offended for her friends lying to her all this time, but, instead she was having a revelation. These really were the ones she saw in her vision, it all made sense now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had souls of contradictory and opposing soul matter, Void, Soul, Essence, and Nightmare Flame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She had at first written them off as they claimed to be wandering warriors, not some servant to some kingdom with warriors with strength beyond reason. Now however, it all made sense, they were lying the whole time, they are the three that can possibly save the moth tribe, that place of stone and with white stars must be what they refer to as the fortress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The warriors with strength beyond reason must be these metal giants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, she did not have confirmation about them being from a time long since forgotten, but their were too many coincidences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It made her happy knowing that a prophecy had been at least partially fulfilled, it gave her hope for her Tribe’s future. Though, she will have to berate her friends for lying… hoping that they were still her friends, and not lying about that as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Grimm was listening in on the conversation as he checked on Xym, he seemed… alright, no new injuries to speak of. What however did catch his attention was what was just heard, there were more humans here, and the Pale King didn’t seem to know their potential. Even with the Shade Lord around, Grimm felt like it was worth risking staying a little longer if it meant acquiring such valuable resources, as the Shade Lord seemed… discouraged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David, Matthew, and Chris were busy making their way to a less crowded region of the town, they were going to call up the Bunker, and they did not wish others to over hear. Hegemol looked at them wearily, he did not trust them, but it was common knowledge at this point that as of now he did not have the ability to subdue them with force. Their strength, size, and weaponry were just too much for even him and his elite detail to fight against. Diplomacy was the only option he really had available.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three Scout did not notice the small elderly moth trailing them as fast as her aged body could carry her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Setting up co-” David was cut off by Seer’s shout</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends! Please, I wish for the truth, who are you really?” Seer said, a hint of desperation in her voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Scout turned to the one they have been traveling with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are… are you truly my friends, or… was it all…” Seer seemed to choke slightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Seer, come on don’t do that” Chris said uncomfortably.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matthew was silent, likely still processing what Seer had said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David walked forward, and kneeled down to the old moth’s level.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Its… yes, and no” David explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Seer asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We lied, we did, a lot of what we told you were lies, we were lying to you this whole time, but we didn’t lie about helping you. We just had… motives, nothing bad just… look, if your wondering if us liking you was all fake, it wasn’t”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Seer seemed to perk up at this “Really? Y-you mean it, this isn’t another lie?” Seer asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seer, if it were a lie, I wouldn’t tell you that it was, but no, it isn’t” David said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of.... We get that Crystal from Grimm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a puff of crimson smoke appeared, the iconic sign of a member of the Grimm Troupe teleporting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xym stepped out of the smoke carrying the crystal shard that Seer so desired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Master wishes to offer you and the moth tribe this gift, in exchange for being considered in upcoming dialogue” Xym stated. David swore that the timing was too convenient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really a gift if stolen” Chris said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>David sighed “Nevertheless, it's a deal” Considering the circumstances, it is quite clear that upcoming dialogues were going to involve the Grimm Troupe anyway, so why not retrieve what they were there for?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Xym handed the shard to Seer, who eagerly began reconnecting it with its other pieces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the end, they got what they came for, but now it was time for the Bunker to step out of the shadows, who knows what the future will hold, the Scouts sure as hell don’t.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have anything you would like to say or suggest, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Special Delivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eliat and Summer have an encounter.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Appalachian Mountain Range, Former State of Virginia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll be over, we’re coming over….” The sound Eliat’s voice broke the otherwise unbroken silence of forest.</p><p> </p><p>“And we won’t come back till it’s over over there!” Summer’s voice joined the song.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey you got it this time” Eliat said in a praising tone. Summer had a wide small going across her young face.</p><p> </p><p>Eilat and Summer had been walking for a while now, Eilat having to occasionally pick Summer when she got too tired to walk on her own. To pass the time, he had taught her the lyrics of some old songs he knew, including some war songs. The sung they had just sung was called “Over there.” He remembered that it was from one of the world wars, either the first of second one… he wasn’t sure which one, history wasn’t his strongest subject.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Mister Eliat?” Summer said.<br/><br/>“Yea?” Eliat said in response.</p><p> </p><p>“You said that these songs were from your home, and… that your home was destroyed, how was your home?” Summer asked.</p><p> </p><p>Eliat thought about the question for a moment. He knew he couldn’t tell her the whole truth, considering what he knew of the world as it was now since he woke up, he doubted even a child would believe it. He would probably only accomplish making himself look like he had a few screws loose. </p><p> </p><p>“My home was… well, what do you mean by my home? The specific place where I lived, or the country to which I belonged to?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,both please” Summer said with a normal child like curiosity as her little legs worked to keep up with him, Eliat had reduced his stride to accommodate her.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I lived in a small rural town, helped my dad around the local general store after school, went to church on sundays”</p><p> </p><p>Summer gave Eliat a confused look.</p><p> </p><p>“Whats a sunday?” </p><p> </p><p>“It was a day on our calendar” Eliat responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… ok, wait, you worked in a store!?” Summer said in with a hint of disbelief.</p><p>“Yea, though I joined the army out of highschool-”</p><p> </p><p>“The army!? But I thought humans always became elders!” Summer said with a small jump.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what happens where you're from?” Eliat asked intrigued. He was aware that Whitenest had a practice of turning his kind into mind wiped nobility for some reason, due to his conversation with the White Queen.</p><p> </p><p>“My parents told me that happened everywhere” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, your parents must not have heard of where I lived, wouldn’t be surprising, in fact I would be more surprised if they had… lets just say the place isn't particularly well known, and again, doesn't exist anymore.”</p><p> </p><p>“Because it didn’t use its humans right?” Summer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it got destroyed in warfare” Eliat responded.</p><p> </p><p>“Because it didn’t use its humans right?” Summer asked again.</p><p> </p><p>“No” Eliat responded.</p><p> </p><p>Summer gave him a look of suspicion but she didn’t pursue it further.</p><p> </p><p>They walked in silence for a while, Eliat enjoyed the scenery, while he was no mountain boy himself, he had to admit the Appalachians had a certain charm to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you fight in that war?” Summer asked</p><p> </p><p>“The war that destroyed my country?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yea that one”</p><p> </p><p>“Yea I fought in it, I did my part, everyone did their part” </p><p> </p><p>“What… what did you do in the war?” Summer asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I was your run of the mill soldier, nothing special” </p><p> </p><p>Summer took a moment to take in this information. The idea that her kind in some place once did things so average like shopkeeping and being an average soldier seemed so alien to her. Mister Eliat said that the kingdom he came from didn’t misuse it’s humans, but Eliat’s soul was still a chaotic mess, and using her kind in a way that was so mundane just went against everything that Corona and her parents had told her about her kind.</p><p> </p><p>“What was the name of your kingdom's god?” Summer said breaking the brief silence.</p><p>“Hm?” Eliat said in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>“You know, the god that ruled the kingdom you lived in, all kingdoms have those”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it would really depend on who you asked honestly. Most people like me would have told you it was Jesus, others would tell you it was Allah, some might tell you there were more than one god, others would say none at all, and many would say that they didn’t know if there was one or not”</p><p> </p><p>“You weren’t sure who your god was?” Summer asked, once more confused by the kind mister that saved her.</p><p> </p><p>Eliat chuckled “I had my own beliefs as others had theirs, in the end it wasn’t any of my business which god someone believed in-” Eliat was cut off by an interjecting from Summer.</p><p> </p><p>“Wha? Wait, what? Then how did you know  who led your kingdom? How did you know what you were supposed to do without your god telling you?</p><p> </p><p>“Well Summer, we didn’t have a king, or queen, in fact the nation I belonged to was birthed from a rebellion against a king-”</p><p> </p><p>“WHAAA!?!” Summer exclaimed, she knew Mister Eliat’s soul was still chaotic, but he must have hit his head or something. A kingdom without a king or queen? Which meant no god, which meant that there was no god to lead them. How can there be a kingdom without a king or queen? It made no sense, neither Corona or her parents ever told her of such a thing being able to exist, it just made no sense.</p><p> </p><p>“How did you have a kingdom with no king or queen mister?!” </p><p> </p><p>Eliat seemed to take a moment before responding.</p><p> </p><p>“We had what was called a repub-” Suddenly, Eliat heard the sound of something moving, its steps disturbing the grass, and hit the ground with enough force to make a thumping noise. Whatever was near either had more than two legs, or was in a group.</p><p> </p><p>Eliat, thinking fast, grabbed Summer and jumped behind a tree with a thick trunk, an armored hand covering Summer’s mouth to prevent her from making noise that might give them away.</p><p> </p><p>The steps were getting closer and closer, soon something came out of the bushes. Eliat turned his head slightly to peak over to where the noise came from.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise, there was a well dressed bug, or, at least he thinks it was well dressed by bug standards, mounted on what looked to be a bug beast of burden. However that isnt what mainly got Eliat’s attention, what got his attention was the contents on the back of the bug of burden. It was his weapons, rifle, pistol, magazines, grenades, and a combat knife. Why the hell would this bug be bringing his stuff out here? But that didn’t matter, what mattered was that he had just found a rather convenient way to rearm himself.</p><hr/><p>The noble was continuing her journey hoping to catch up to the escaped humans. Her plan was to find, get their attention, drop off the weapons, and then leave, simple as that. Communication with the humans were unlikely, unless the young human who was in the service of a dream god somehow knew the language of Whitenest, it would be impossible for her to vocalize her intentions to them.</p><p> </p><p>Her stag beetle continued running through the forestry, though the weight of the black clad human’s weapons were beginning to grow heavy on it’s back. She was aware that human weapons tended to be much heavier than bug weapons, due to their larger size and greater strength. But even stag beetles would be able to carry a few of them with little issue, barring some of the heavier kinds. </p><p> </p><p>Her stag beetle had to stop multiple times to rest, before moving on.  The weapons were not the heaviest weapons her stag had ever carried, but they had enough collective weight to fatigue her stag a not inconsiderable amount. </p><p> </p><p>They were continuing their trek when a black blur appeared from behind one of the trees. Before she or her loyal stag could react, a black clad figure had barreled into them at high speeds.</p><p> </p><p>She was knocked unceremoniously from her saddle, and hit the ground with enough force to disorient her. She could hear the ruffling of the saddlebags as well as a groan of pain that sounded like it came from her loyal stag. </p><p> </p><p>When her vision became less blurry she shot up, and what she saw devastated her. Her poor stag had several of his legs broken, and various parts of his shell were cracked. He was still thankfully alive, but utterly crippled.</p><p> </p><p>The black clad figure was taking the human weapons she had taken from the armory from the saddle bags that had been strewn across that ground, knocked off by the impact. </p><p> </p><p>It was then that she recognized the figure as matching the description of one of the escaped humans. The one she had intended on giving assistance to, and the one that just crippled her poor stag.</p><hr/><p>Eliat quickly began loading and then holstering his weapons, putting the thermobaric grenades back into their grenade pouches, and sheathing the combat knife.</p><p> </p><p>Summer had peaked out from behind the tree he had left her, she did not like what she saw. The well dressed bug was shouting profanities at Mister Eliat, saying that she was only out there to assist their escape, and how brutal he was to hurt her stag when she was only trying to help.</p><p> </p><p>Of course she knew Mister didn’t understand, he could not translate things. She could though, that was one of the first things her mother had taught her. Stating that it was important to know what others are saying about you.</p><p> </p><p>Mister looked down at the well dressed bug, probably one of the bug elders this kingdom had, Corona had told her that they like to dress up all fancy when telling her and a group of other children, human and otherwise about her journeys involving other kingdoms.</p><p> </p><p>Mister Eliat finally seemed to take note of the fancy bug yelling at him. He did something that Summer did not understand, he took out some weird metal thing he had taken from the stag saddle back in one hand, and pointed it at the noble, he seemed to freeze up in fright.</p><p> </p><p>Summer didn’t know what was happening. </p><p> </p><p>Eliat stayed in that position for a moment, before seemingly making a decision in his head, and putting the metal thing back on his hip. He instead took out a strange looking nail, the fancy bug turned and ran, and Mister Eliat was about to start after her.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Summer shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Eliat stopped in his tracks, yet the noble continued running away, though not far, she didn’t appear to be fast, and she looked like she was already slowing down. Probably didn’t get much exercise, glamorous life like the fancy bugs would do that to you, or at least mom and Corona said so.</p><p> </p><p>“The bug was bringing you your weapons, she wanted to help” Summer said.</p><p> </p><p>Eliat tilted his helmeted head.</p><p> </p><p>“You can understand them?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well… yea, it is a trick my mom forced me to learn” Summer said rubbing the back of her head. Summer loved her mother, but her lessons were more than a bit boring.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, cr- I mean, dang…. Sorry!” Eliat shouted our to the bug who had stopped to catch her breath. She was not far at all.</p><p> </p><p>It was then when Summer decided call out.</p><p> </p><p>“Mister Eliat says sorry!” She said in the language of Whitenest.</p><p>The bug noble turned around, mask covering her face.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry won’t uncripple my stag!” The noble said in rage, fear appearing to have left her, no longer fearing about the possibility of the large black clad human harming her. </p><p> </p><p>Summer turned towards the injured stag, only to see Eliat with that metal object again, pointing it at the stag's head. She was not sure what it did, but considering the fancy bug referred to it as a weapon, probably wouldn't be good for the stag.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait Mister, what are you doing!?” Summer yelled in shock.</p><p> </p><p>Eliat sighed “Look… he’s badly hurt Summer, I don’t see anyway he is going to live through this, if I don’t give him his peace now, he will only suffer… I’m sorry-”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, please, I…” Summer said.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, I shouldn’t have done this with you around, you don’t have to watch-” </p><p> </p><p>“No, no, I… I know another trick, just, please Mister Eliat, trust me!”</p><p> </p><p>Eliat sighed again “Alright… see what you can do”</p><p> </p><p>Eliat stepped away from the injured stag beetle, and allowed Summer to move forward.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright Summer, you can do this, a poor injured bug is counting on you, make Mom and Corona Proud” Summer thought to herself, as her palms began to glow a soft yellow.</p><p> </p><p>Eliat just stood back and watched. He had figured she was able to use whatever wacky magic the human nobility of Whitenest could, after all, whose eyes glow yellow anyway, so maybe she did have something up her sleeve to help the bug-horse thing.</p><p> </p><p>A few moments passed and nothing seemed to happen. The bug who the stage belonged to came closer to her injured beetle.</p><p> </p><p>Eliat was about to ask about the progress of it when the legs of the Stage Beetle seemed to be snapping back into place. The broken shell sealing as Summer’s magic worked it’s…. Well… magic.</p><p> </p><p>Soon enough, the Stag Beetle was back on it’s legs, and let out a sound. The Stag’s head turned to Summer, and started making sounds at her.</p><p> </p><p>Summer turned to Eliat.</p><p> </p><p>“He says he forgives you, but would like you to not break his legs in the future, he says he is old, and doesn’t really have any molts left” Summer said, translating the stags words.</p><p> </p><p>“Noted....” Eliat said aloud.</p><p> </p><p>“The Hell? That thing is sentient?” Eliat thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p>The bug who the stag belonged to started making angry gestures and sounds as she approached her Stag, and mounted it. She continued that way for a few moments before riding off back into the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Summer did not feel like translating those words. She did not feel like it at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment down below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Loud Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Elijah has a little chat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Location: Appalachian Mountain Range Former State of Virginia</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Expedition team continued their march towards the rendezvous point where they would either meet up with or wait for the escaped regular to arrive. That was the plan anyway, it was likely that there would be some presence of the White Queen’s forces on the way there. They had certainly kicked the teeth in… or whatever the hell the bugs had where a mouth would be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, judging by the information gathered from Elijah’s mind reading and the escaped Regular’s message, Humans may be considered a valuable enough resource to the bugs that they may be determined enough to keep trying until they are fully spent. Then there was the prospect of the ‘human nobility’ they may come into play. They had apparently been able to knock out a regular, and push a monarch helicopter a not insignificant amount. Which had apparently freaked out the pilot enough that he seemed to forget he had mounted light rail guns on that thing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson spent much of the march contemplating things like this. Sometimes his mind would turn to what the hell happened at 492, but he really didn’t know enough to speculate beyond it being horrific enough to cause the death of several of Elijah’s peers. He did not wish to inquire about it further however, Elijah was clearly in no state to be recounting the traumatic events. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sometimes his mind would wonder of a hypothetical confrontation. One involving one of the so called ‘human nobles’ and Elijah. Who would win was a thing he was wondering. All he had to go on about the ‘human nobles’ was the information from the transmissions from the Regulars with the Monarch and the escaped Regular, as well as the information Elijah had extracted from the heads of some of the insects they had encountered. From that limited scope of information, they seemed quite powerful, hell according to Elijah the bugs they fought viewed them second only to gods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Elijah did mention to them that these bugs were in some kind of warrior caste that was trained from birth and indoctrinated to believe what the monarch of Whitenest, the White Queen, would tell them The conclusion he came to was that even information taken directly from the minds of their assailants may be unreliable, as what these bugs believe to be true is based on what the White Queen tells them is true, no necessarily what is actually true. So far the only recorded achievement of these ‘nobles’ was knocking out a single regular, who then escaped anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they did pose a threat, he was unsure how severe of a threat it was. Elijah on the other hand is the most powerful psyker to ever be produced by 492, and as far as he knew, possibly ever. He had recorded his earlier feets, which were impressive by themselves, and it is likely his power had grown while he was gone, as Elijah’s gene mods were probably improved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah himself was walking beside him. His eyes were flicking around in his socket as it jumped from one part of the area to the next. Never taking in a sight, like he was looking for one specific thing, and if he did not see it, there was no use to look there anymore. He was probably looking to see if there were any bugs or ‘nobles’ around Jackson reasoned to himself.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Elijah felt something, it was getting closer, it was powerful, and it’s thoughts were loud, and bright, so so bright. It would be near deafening and/or blinding if he was any less skilled or powerful with the abilities of the mind. However, Instead of his extrasensory… well… senses being fried like a human eye staring directly at the sun for hours on end in a desert, he could understand this person… or thing to an extent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“We are getting nearer to…” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The presence said, most likely unaware of his eavesdropping. Curious, Elijah focused, piecing together what this thing was trying to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do not fear Astari… I am sure that one treats her with respect… she has high views of that one” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice said again, it was… feminine, and appeared to be talking with someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Your kind, even in their chaotic state, are capable of great acts of kindness, you were much the same before I inducted you into the tribe” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice was becoming clearer, as Elijah worked to make sense of what he heard. They were speaking in a language that he did not understand, but the meaning of what they said he could easily understand. The meaning of this conversation clearly involved some sort of lost loved one the presence was helping someone with… a conversation....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This presence was speaking mentally to someone else, how else would he be hearing a coherent conversation directly in their thoughts? Interesting, so whatever was out there also had some extrasensory ability. He pushed his senses out a little farther to try to see if he could pry anything from the other side of the conversation, whoever the were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The presence kept getting closer and closer. It felt… dangerously close, the voices getting louder and louder, the light becoming brighter and brighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah’s hand raised swiftly in front of Jackson, stopping him in his tracks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Something is coming,” Elijah said frantically. The regulars stopped as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W...what's coming?” Jackson asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… I don’t know, Its powerful, doesn’t know we are here, I don’t think so at least… I…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It is rude to listen in on conversations that aren’t meant for you… you strange yet wonderous human…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice sounded more clear than it did before, and it was now directed at him… he pushed too damned deep, and now that thing knows where he is. </span>
  <em>
    <span>F U C K.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah snapped his head towards Jackson, and then looked around to the surrounding regulars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Scratch that, it knows where we are, and its coming, get ready!” Elijah said frantically once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The regulars didn’t protest or question, but began running into areas of concealment such as bushes, behind rocks, or up in trees that could support their weight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson looked Elijah in the eyes for a moment, before dashing off into some nearby bushes. Elijah himself decided to take cover behind a tree, eyes closed, focus fully on the incoming presence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah decided to send his own message, now that the group was as prepared as they could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“What are you?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elijah said, a message sent in the presence’s general direction.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a tense pause that lasted for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am the dream goddess Corona, proud protector, and matriarch of my Moth Tribe...” </span>
  </em>
  <span>The presence said as it got closer and closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So it was one of those gods the godseekers had told him about… this could be problematic, very very problematic. He needed to keep his cool, and not accidentally start conflict where there might not even be one… he hoped at least, though he knew that was probably naive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Who are you looking for?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elijah said, sending the message.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another tense pause before Corona responded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“A child of one of my charges, young for her kind, always so adventurous and loving, but… she wandered too far and got lost, she was then captured by forces of a kingdom known as Whitenest. They wish to use her power for their own ends... ”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah took a moment to think for a moment, didn’t the escaped regular mention that he had a child with him in his transmission, said it’s name was Summer… or something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Do you know where the child is?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elijah asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yes, I have spoken to her even, much like you and I are speaking now, I came to her in her dreams. She said that she had escaped with the help of a tall human clothed in all black, bottom to top. Had a glass like material on the front of the headpiece where the eyes would be I think, rather strange apparel, I do not believe I have ever seen before. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Corona said, describing characteristics suspiciously similar to a regular’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jackson and the regulars were all in their hiding spots, waiting for Elijah to give them all clear. Jackson had already vouched for Elijah’s abilities, and put some trust that he can act like an early warning system. Until such a time that is proven false, they were fine going along with his warnings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah took a deep breath, and exhaled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is the missing child’s name… Summer?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All at once he felt a barrage of… well, a lot of things, joy, suspicion, curiosity, love.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a tense few moments where Elijah could only feel the intense emotions, before Corona spoke once more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How did you know that? What do you know, tell me! tell me everything!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Corona mentally yelled demandingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah took a moment to recover before responding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am with the group that individual belongs to… he… messaged us via a means of long range communication, and told us about his situation”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah heard an audible humming sound coming from the dream goddess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hmmm, well you strange human you, how about we make a deal, I along with another who is with me, join you in getting my charge, and your friend, after that we leave and go our separate ways, yes?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Corona offered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Permission to talk it over with the rest in the group first?” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Elijah asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once more Corona made an audible humming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Hummmm, no”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Wait wha-?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A loud screech was heard as a blast of light appeared near where the expedition team was hiding. Elijah had to shield his eyes, while the regulars’ and Jackson’s visors protected their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the light receded, what Elijah, Jackson the regulars saw from behind their cover was a giant fluffy… moth thing, with bright yellow glowing eyes beaming from an opening in its fluff, What appeared to be five white horns on its head. On its sides were white tendrils that formed together to make wings, its... legs? were gold looking and metallic.It was undoubtedly Corona the self proclaimed goddess of dreams.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beneath her however stood a woman… a human woman, she wore robes that took on a similar fluff to the Moth goddess above her, she had a head piece like a masquerade mask in that it covered the top part of her face. Her eyes glowed a similar yellow. She had what appeared to be a sword of some strange design, and what seemed to be a shield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was then that Elijah decided to do something one could call a bit reckless, but he wanted to diffuse things before shots started being fired.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah stepped out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, hands raised in the air a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could sense the confusion coming from Jackson and the regulars, but ignored it for now, he would tell them everything later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know… it would have been nice to have been able to give everyone here advanced warning you know!” Elijah said to the moth god.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly the woman underneath Corona vanished in a flash of light, and reappeared right before Elijah, blade bared, a scowl across her face. However, just as soon as she reappeared, she dropped her scowl, as well as her sword and shield, and began clutching at her neck. She was audibly choking. Elijah raised his arm, and the woman was lifted into the air, still clutching her neck, desperately gasping for air that would not come. Elijah had a look of near indifference on his face… this was just like the guards that rushed him with stun batons....</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>“LET GO OF HER!” </b>
  <span>Corona yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah blinked, and flung the woman back towards the goddess. The woman was on her hands and knees gasping for air. The moth god lowered herself to the ground and embraced the gasping woman. One of her wing tendrils rubbing her throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am aware she acted brash, but I will not tolerate violence against my charges” Corona said slightly accusatively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then how about…” A noise from the tell tale radio distorted voice of a regular said, as said regular came out of the trees, weapon out, but not aimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You and your damned charges make a habit of not attacking people who have their hands raised in compliance” The regular finished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other regulars began coming out of their hiding spots, and like the first regular, kept their weapons ready but not aimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yea… what he said” Elijah said somewhat sheepishly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moth goddess rolled her glowing yellow eyes at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Very well…” She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And Elijah” The regular said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elijah turned to face the regular who approached him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think the everyone here deserves a damned explanation on what the hell is going on”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you do” Elijah said “That you most certainly do…”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you have any suggestions or things you would like to say, please comment below, I love reading them.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first story on Ao3, please comment and give me feedback</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>